


Never Cared To See

by mariposasol



Category: The Founder of Diabolism, The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Yílíng Wèi Sect, Body Horror, Burial Mounds (Módào Zǔshī), Canon-Typical Homophobia, Elements from the novel and adaptations: mixed details, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Graphic Depictions of Illness & Injury, Graphic Depictions of Suicide Attempt, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín & Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn Reconciliation, Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín/Niè Huáisāng - Freeform, Jiāng Yànlí/Jīn Zǐxuān - Freeform, Jiāng Yànlí/Wēn Qíng - Freeform, Junior Squad, M/M, Married Couple, Mental Health Issues, Original Character(s), POV Alternating, Period-Typical Homophobia, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 93,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariposasol/pseuds/mariposasol
Summary: Fourteen years have passed since the Wens were freed by Wei Wuxian. Thirteen years since the refugees settled in the Burial Mounds. Thirteen years since the siege, before the Burial Mounds closed itself off from the rest of the world.Rumors of Wei Wuxian founding a sect of his own carried themselves across every village, town, and city.One day, the Yiling-Wei sect was ready to be seen.
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 188
Kudos: 1198





	1. A Challenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!
> 
> this started out as a thread on twitter and i decided to move it over here. this fic has stuff from the book, the live action, and the donghua (i've yet to read the manhua, i am so sorry). so, if there's stuff that's like "that's in the book but not the donghua but it's in the live action but–" it's okay. this is just about the Yiling-Wei sect and all the other crazy shit.
> 
> this is going to be a loooonngggg motherfucker, so i hope you all enjoy
> 
> please heed the warnings in the tags! thank you!
> 
> (look at the end notes for more info on the fic)
> 
> pls leave kudos and comments! it's always appreciated
> 
> follow me on twitter <3 [mariiposasol](https://twitter.com/mariiposasol)

"This is outrageous!" Sect Leader Yao exclaimed, slamming his hand on the table. "Hidden away in the mountains and haunted forests, yet still making trouble for everyone else." He shook his head, terribly agitated. "That Yiling Laozu is still a murderous demon."

Sect Leader Ouyang nodded, his mouth formed in a tight line. "I agree," he said. "The Burial Mounds have been left alone for far too long. Wei Wuxian resides there with a sect of demonic cultivators. He could attack at any moment!"

Murmurs traveled through the Glamour Hall. 

"We cannot forgive something like this," Sect Leader Yao continued. "This is the _third time_ the Yiling Laozu has killed members of my sect. He must pay for his crimes!”

Before Sect Leader Yao could yell further, Lan Xichen spoke with a small and civil smile, “The Yiling-Wei sect has caused no trouble for ten years. We have heard of no dangers in the area since the Burial Mounds were sealed off thirteen years ago. We have no information on the sect and there have been no complaints about them from civilians that reside in Yiling.”

Sect Leader Yao banged his fist on the table again, eyes blazingly furious. "My men were mutilated and _put on display_ : their bodies hanging from their feet and their heads on stakes at the edge of the Burial Mounds! Some of their limbs were eaten by corpses!"

Jin Zixuan leaned forward in his seat and faced Sect Leader Yao with a strict and inquiring gaze. "What exactly were your men trying to achieve by entering the Burial Mounds?" he asked. “It is no secret that they do not wish to be disturbed. That was made clear after the siege.” The way his tone began slipping from neutral to reproachful raised the tension, other sect leaders sitting up straighter and not daring to speak against him. Several attendees squirmed in their seats while others exchanged uncomfortable looks.

"A group of my disciples, along with those of Yao-zongzhu, traveled to Yiling together for a night hunt," Sect Leader Ouyang replied. “They heard of unusual activity in the area. Nearby villagers explained that they suspected a great and dangerous amount of resentful energy coming from the Burial Mounds after many years of peace in the area. They spoke of corpses and monsters growing in numbers and an increase in resentful energy flowing out of the forests.”

Jin Zixuan let out a long breath, visibly trying to keep his formal composure. "So, they _did_ enter knowing the dangers of such a night hunt in Yiling-Wei territory?"

When Sect Leaders Yao and Ouyang confirmed, Jiang Yanli resisted shaking her head at their foolishness.

For meetings like these, her presence was not required. However, because the subject of discussion was her family, Jin Zixuan had asked her to attend the moment the conference was scheduled; he knew what this meant to her. Though he had never fully understood Wei Wuxian, Jin Zixuan maintained respect for him, even when he closed himself off from the rest of the world. 

Jiang Yanli searched for Jiang Cheng, and when they made eye contact, she could tell he was trying not to roll his eyes. 

Despite the pain Jiang Cheng and Wei Wuxian inflicted on each other, they were still family. That much was undeniable. After the siege, Jiang Cheng had been devastated. The grief and sorrow still hung over them like the dewiest lotus; they missed their brother.

“If there was evil activity, then it makes sense that they would investigate the Burial Mounds!” someone spoke out.

“Yeah!” another person agreed. “This would not be the first time Wei Wuxian has done something hateful like this. Who’s to say it was not justified?”

“Surrounding villagers were scared!”

“He could have been setting up a trap, too.”

“This is completely unacceptable.”

“After thirteen years, Wei Wuxian still terrorizes us.”

Upon hearing the continuous and horrendous demonization of Wei Wuxian, Jiang Yanli could not stay quiet.

"The entrances to the Burial Mounds have been blocked by wards, talismans, and other spells since the siege; this is not new information,” she said, resisting the temptation to be discourteous. “Its people have not left their home to disturb the rest of the world, especially those in this room. If there were indeed monsters and corpses increasing in number, then that is under the watch of his sect as it is _their_ territory. So, I will repeat His Excellency’s question: why did your men attempt to trespass in the first place?"

Sect Leader Yao seemed to be momentarily surprised that Jiang Yanli was the one to speak out against them. He sputtered, "J-just as I said before! Th-there is resentful energy spilling out of the Burial Mounds! Nearby villagers were worried. The Yiling Laozu’s sect did nothing about it. My men had to investigate–”

"I was in Yiling a week and a half before your sect arrived to ‘investigate’ this activity," Jiang Cheng cut in loudly. He scoffed. “When my disciples and I were there, we heard no reports of suspicious activity coming from the Burial Mounds. We stayed for four days and four nights and spoke to countless townspeople and villagers, yet no one mentioned anything you described. Night hunts in Yiling and its surrounding territory are pointless and we all know this. There’s nothing to hunt; the Yiling-Wei Sect has protected Yiling for ten years and they don’t like sharing.”

"You–!"

Jin Zixuan raised a hand, halting any argument. He slowly rose from his chair, eyes fixed on the extravagant entrance of the Glamour Hall. Everyone followed his gaze and froze as a bright red bird made of smoke flew in. It hovered in the center of the hall and let out a loud, piercing caw. People gasped in fear and awe, some covering their ears from the bird’s sharp call to attention, and many others whispering to each other in panic.

The red smoke shifted into black as the bird grew and molded itself into the wavering shadow of a man. No one dared break the frightening silence. For a moment, Jiang Yanli's heart filled with excitement and hope. It was obvious, _too obvious_ , for him to come in at a time like this, with all of these important people gathered in one place- 

"Chief Cultivator Jin Zixuan," the smoke spoke smoothly, its voice chillingly, _achingly_ , familiar, "it is an honor to be in your presence." He– _Wei Wuxian_ , everyone knew it– bowed in a perfectly respectable manner. Then, he turned to Jiang Yanli, and she swore she could hear the smile in his voice when he said, "It is an even greater honor and blessing to be in your presence, Jin-furen."

She knew it was him, _she knew_ , but the affirmation made her no less shocked and elated. Jiang Yanli stood, hands shaking, and she couldn't stop herself from walking over to meet him, Wei Wuxian, _A-Xian_. There were voices around her telling her to stay back, but she had no trouble pushing all the protests away when her little brother, her wonderfully kind-hearted brother, was standing before her. From the corner of her eye, she saw Jiang Cheng standing, eyes wide and mouth agape, but he stayed put, eyes darting back and forth between Jiang Yanli and Wei Wuxian.

Everyone waited with bated breath, leaning forward in nerve-wracking anticipation.

Jiang Yanli reached out with a trembling hand, wanting to touch his face, but knowing that the only feeling on her skin would be the light, fleeting sensation of smoke. As her hand neared where his face would be, he began to change again. Red, white, black, grey, blue, and purple altered and shifted into the defined features of a man. 

Long black hair was pulled away from a chiseled face, half-ponytail tied with his unforgettable red ribbon. Grey eyes alight with joy gazed upon Jiang Yanli, as the corners of full lips pulled into a small, private smile. He wore black, red, and white robes, embroidered with small gentians. White jagged painted lines crisscrossed haphazardly all over his black outer robes, and Chenqing rested securely at his side under the white sash. It was a quite unique design, eye catching and beautiful– one of a kind and so like Wei Wuxian to have and look excellent in.

Jiang Yanli supposed his robes reached the floor, but could not be certain because the bottom half of his body still swept the ground like smoke, as if he was levitating.

The room’s tension felt like it was a second away from exploding into chaos.

It really was Wei Wuxian.

A small sob left Jiang Yanli's mouth. "A-Xian," she whispered softly, "it's you."

With a wide grin, the one she recognized and loved the most, the kind she had not seen since before the Sunshot Campaign, he said, "Hi, shijie! It’s me." Even as a smoke image of himself, he looked healthier than he did before he closed the Burial Mounds. He turned to look at Jiang Cheng, who flinched when they made eye contact. "You look good, Jiang-zongzhu. I like the new hairstyle."

"Wei Wuxian, you idiot!" Jiang Cheng snapped as if it were a reflex, but his usual bite wasn't present. Under the show of anger he wore for everyone else to see, Jiang Yanli and Wei Wuxian could read his face perfectly; he was happy to see Wei Wuxian. The comment about his hair was warranted, in Jiang Yanli’s opinion; she thought Jiang Cheng half tied in a high bun, elegant braids wrapped around the bun and on the sides of his head, and the rest let loose was a wonderful look. In her opinion, she thought he looked very mature. “What a thick face,” he finished harshly.

Jin Zixuan raised his voice loud and clear. "Wei-zongzhu," he greeted with proper respect, very much unlike how most in the room would have chosen to address Yiling Laozu. "What are you doing here?"

“Well, I am the special topic of conversation tonight, am I not?” Wei Wuxian asked evenly. “I would say I have the right to be here.”

After a small pause, Jin Zixuan said, “If I may make an assumption, I am guessing you are here to discuss your involvement in a recent unfortunate incident that took place at the border of the Burial Mounds.”

Wei Wuxian nodded, his smile challenging. "Indeed, your assumption is correct." He looked over to Sect Leaders Yao and Ouyang. "Eleven of your men trespassed on Yiling-Wei territory and attacked four of my disciples, along with a farmer and merchant of our village. They were on their way to town to sell crops, wine, clothing, medicine, and talismans at the market.” His smile began to slip into a frown, his eyes darkening. “Somehow, your men were able to break through the barrier, kill three guard dogs, and destroy forty eight corpses guarding our village. Had my cultivation partner not arrived in time to fight the attackers and save my people, several members of my community would have been murdered.”

There were many shocking elements to Wei Wuxian’s story, but Jiang Yanli’s mind was stuck on “cultivation partner”. Wei Wuxian was _married_?

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a speechless Jiang Cheng mouth _Guard dogs?_

Those particular details seemed to be irrelevant at that moment because Sect Leader Yao immediately shouted, “There is malicious activity taking place in the Burial Mounds! You allow fierce corpses to run rampant!”

Wei Wuxian let out a dry laugh. He floated as if he were pacing around the center of the room. “I control all dead and vengeful creatures in my territory. One of the disciples that were present during the attack has been taught how to control these creatures and use them to defend himself and others. My cultivation partner does not use demonic cultivation, but still calms and purifies the resentful energy. Therefore, there has been nothing out of the ordinary.” There were hints of pride in each word. “It was fine until your men invaded us.” 

Sect Leader Yao bristled and gritted his teeth.

“Your sect practices demonic cultivation!” Sect Leader Su said from the other side of the room.

“You’re making one too many broad assumptions,” Wei Wuxian shot back. “I said _one_ of the disciples has trained with demonic cultivation, but you went ahead and jumped to the conclusion that _all_ of the disciples use demonic cultivation. Even if what you said is true, how is that any of _your_ business?” His frown deepened. “You’re all wrong in your accusations. You do not know anything about us, how we function, and what methods we use. You don’t know shit, so don’t pretend to be smart.”

“You are being awfully aggressive and disrespectful considering you showed up uninvited,” Su She sneered.

Wei Wuxian’s look turned almost murderous. “One of the disciples present that day is _my son_ ,” he growled. “I’ll be as impolite as I want, _especially_ to someone as annoying and irrelevant like yourself.”

Sect Leader Su looked too offended to find a response.

Jiang Yanli felt tears fill her eyes again. Wei Wuxian had a son. She had a nephew. Jiang Cheng’s shock was impossible to hide.

“Wei-zongzhu,” Jin Zixuan said, “it seems there have been some misunderstandings. Your land was attacked and you had to defend yourself, but it is also not untrue that your sect, your village, and its people have been separated from the rest of society for over a decade. Although I do not suspect you to be participating in malicious activity, it is difficult for others to trust someone who has a complicated history with the cultivation world, especially involving matters of demonic cultivation.” He glanced over to Sect Leaders Yao and Ouyang and grimaced. “This in no way excuses their actions.”

“And whose fault is it that we isolated ourselves and avoided the rest of the cultivation world for thirteen years?” He narrowed his eyes at Sect Leader Ouyang, Sect Leader Yao, and Jin Zixun. He scanned the rest of the room to the other leaders watching from the sidelines. “I distinctly remember there being a siege on my home, and several _popular_ sects killing nearly half of my village and burning everything to the ground.”

Everyone avoided looking at him, but not one of them had a hint of shame.

Jiang Yanli’s anger grew.

From the other side of Jin Zixuan came forth Jin Guangyao, approaching the main floor with a courteous smile and calm demeanor. He bowed to Wei Wuxian and said, “Wei-zongzhu, it is most unfortunate that this conflict has occurred. Many people on both sides were greatly negatively affected by this.” 

Wei Wuxian’s eye twitched. 

Jin Guangyao took graceful strides around the hall, addressing everyone present with the same courteous smile. Jiang Yanli’s lips turned down into a small frown. “It seems as though you now wish to make your sect known to the world.”

Wei Wuxian’s smile was bitter. “There was a severe lack of _choice_ in the matter.”

Jin Guangyao’s smile did not falter. “To settle this problem, our sects should meet and gain trust with each other,” he said smoothly. He glanced over to Jin Zixuan, who nodded after a brief pause. Turning back to Wei Wuxian, he continued, “There is a way to bring everyone together. Luckily, you have come at the best time, Wei-zongzhu. In one month, we will be hosting the Cultivation Conference here in Lanling. Over the course of five days, there will be banquets, an archery competition, a sword competition, and a grand night hunt on Phoenix Mountain. We, the Lanling-Jin sect, on behalf of our honorable Chief Cultivator, would like to formally invite you, your cultivation partner, your son, and your best disciples to the event. Your presence would be a great privilege to us all.”

The tension stood still in the room as everyone’s eyes locked on Wei Wuxian and Jin Guangyao. There was a thick and ever-threatening pressure that no one dared to break. Sect Leaders Yao and Ouyang, as well as Jin Zixun, kept their blessed silence, waiting like everyone else to hear Wei Wuxian’s answer. 

There was nothing more that Jiang Yanli wanted to do at that moment than to hold Wei Wuxian’s hand and gently squeeze it in the reassurance that she would support him no matter what his decision would be. She would support him, defend him against the negative words of others, accept his ideals and values and justice, and hold him close to show him all the love she was unable to give him for thirteen years. If he decided to reject the invitation, Jiang Yanli would push through her heartbreak and give him that freedom. She desperately wanted to see him again, but that wasn’t her choice to make.

After a wait that stretched on for what felt like a thousand years, Wei Wuxian said, “Our sect gladly accepts your gracious invitation.” Jiang Yanli exhaled a breath of relief. She detected both sincerity and sarcasm in his tone and had to resist smiling at the slight disrespect. She missed Wei Wuxian’s defiant attitude, despite how much trouble it always landed him in. “I will inform my cultivation partner and my disciples of this at once.” Obviously not wanting to stay for longer than he had to, Wei Wuxian clasped his hands in front of him and bowed to Jin Zixuan. “We shall see you in one month, Your Excellency.”

Jin Zixuan nodded in acknowledgment, giving a bow in return. “An honor, Wei-zongzhu.”

“An honor to you as well.”

Wei Wuxian looked at Jiang Yanli and Jiang Cheng, giving them both warm smiles, eyes bright with genuine love and happiness. Jiang Yanli’s heart ached to see his smiles in person again. “See you in a month.” To Jiang Cheng, he said, “Let’s spar when we see each other, alright?”

“Don’t be so confident,” Jiang Cheng responded immediately, completely disregarding his manners and any formal behavior. From where Jiang Yanli stood, she could see the excitement in his eyes he would never admit to feeling.

His eyes softened, as did he smile when he spoke to Jiang Yanli again. “Give us a good spot for the seating arrangements, will you? I’d like to be close to you and Jiang Cheng.”

Jiang Yanli couldn’t suppress the small laugh. “Anything for you, A-Xian.”

Wei Wuxian nodded his thanks, the light never leaving his eyes.

Not finding it necessary to say anything else, the smoke shifted into a bird again and flew out with forceful winds. 

It was typical of Wei Wuxian to leave everyone speechless.

The one to break the lingering silence was Jin Ling, who had been surprisingly quiet the entire dinner. He shot up from his seat, knocking over his teacup as he exclaimed, “WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?”

The room burst into loud chatter; some people close to panicking. To the surprise of no one, the only ones in the room that showed minimal reactions towards the entire ordeal were from the Lan clan. However, Lan Xichen seemed as though he had a million things to say and no one to say them to. Lan Qiren’s face was almost completely red, a complicated sort of anger written along the lines of his face.

Jin Zixuan scolded Jin Ling for his inappropriate behavior, but Jiang Yanli was too busy relishing in the happiness bursting through her chest.

She and Jiang Cheng would see their brother soon.

* * *

  
“A-Niang, I’m really sorry, but I don’t like this _at all_ ,” Jin Ling complained, still bothered by what occurred at the banquet.

It was _crazy_! A giant red smoke bird flies in, scares the shit out of everyone, reveals himself to be _Wei Wuxian–_ his super weird estranged uncle who became evil, or something like that– and basically challenges every person in the room to death if they messed with him again. Jin Ling wasn’t a wimp, but he hated to admit that the drama actually scared him, because the Yiling Patriarch was... _really scary_.

As they made their way to Jin Ling’s room, he launched a line of questions, “What if he curses everyone in the hunt? What if he uses that dark magic seal thing? What if he goes _crazy_?”

His mother shook her head, lips quirked as she answered, “A-Ling, those things will never happen. A-Xian isn’t that kind of person.”

“But everyone says he’s evil and insane!”

His uncle flicked his head _hard_ and clicked his tongue. Jin Ling rubbed the spot with a pout, red blooming across his cheeks. “Wei Wuxian isn’t evil or insane,” he said roughly. “He’s just an idiot.”

“A-Cheng.”

“Sorry,” he amended, “I meant to say that he’s a dumbass.”

Jiang Yanli shook her head, lightly exasperated. “Don’t listen to him, A-Ling.” Jin Ling’s mother said. “A-Xian is a very kind man with a good heart. He is loud, silly, talented, smart, and he loves his family more than anything.” As they opened the doors to Jin Ling’s room, he huffed and stomped inside. 

“I do have to warn you of something, though.”

A chill ran up Jin Ling’s spine as his uncle shut the doors. “Wh-what warning?”

She saw the panic on his face and giggled, “Nothing bad, A-Ling. I just want you to know he’s a troublemaker.” Her gentle smile reassured Jin Ling. A little bit. “It’s been many years since A-Cheng and I saw him in person, but A-Xian’s nature is bright and playful. He’ll tease you and he may pull a few pranks, but it’s only because he loves you, okay?”

Jin Ling crossed his arms and huffed. “He sounds like a little kid.”

Jiang Cheng snorted, a satisfied smirk growing on his lips. “He always acted like one, so you’re not far off.”

“ _But_ ,” Jiang Yanli stepped in, “we’re referencing the past. Judging by the way he conducted himself tonight, however, it seems like he’s still the man we know as our brother.” Firmly, but not unkindly, she added, “I would also like to remind you that he’s your uncle and a sect leader, A-Ling. No matter what rumors or whispers you’ve heard, you must treat him with the respect he deserves. He is very powerful and, as the Jin heir, you must work well with him, but do not fear him. The most important side of this respect, however, is the simple fact that he is _family_. He loves you, A-Ling.”

Well...that didn’t make any sense to him. “He loves me?” Jin Ling scoffed. “He hasn’t even met me yet.”

His mother and uncle exchanged a look– an expression Jin Ling couldn’t read. His mother softly caressed Jin Ling’s cheek and said, “You’re his nephew. Of course he loves you.”

He frowned. “I haven’t done anything, though.”

“You exist,” his uncle said. “That’s reason enough for him.”

It was still weird.

Throughout his entire life, Jin Ling always heard stories about the Yiling Laozu.

Wei Wuxian was the monster in dark fantasy stories told to little kids to warn them about not straying down the path of the dark arts. Everyone always said he was ugly (the first glaring inaccuracy he noticed– he was admittedly very handsome), intimidating, cruel, and only ever smiled when he would do something evil. All the stories said that he’d kill innocent people out of joy and entertainment. He was a terrible man with an even more terrible reputation and he could never be trusted because he would only betray everyone in the end. 

But now…

His mother and uncle were telling him that Wei Wuxian wasn’t someone to fear. In the past, Jiang Cheng spoke about Wei Wuxian with sharp distaste, but never outright insulted his entire existence, nor did his uncle ever say he hated him. Jin Ling could see his uncle actually _missed_ Wei Wuxian. Jin Ling’s mind thought back to Wei Wuxian’s room in Lotus Pier, well kept and maintained, as if his Jiang Cheng was waiting for him to come back home. Jin Ling never commented on it, but he always found it strange how his mother and uncle never got rid of Wei Wuxian’s things, or even remodeled his room for another purpose. He no longer lived in Lotus Pier. He defected from and _betrayed_ the Jiang Clan! Why would they preserve his past?

After hearing positive things about him from two people Jin Ling knew would never lie to him or shield him from dark truth, Jin Ling didn’t fear him as much; he just sounded like a weird guy. Not only did they say Wei Wuxian had a good heart, but that he also loved Jin Ling simply because he’s family. His attitude at the dinner was frightening, but not demonic or evil in any way. Wei Wuxian looked like a leader who was attacked and deeply insulted by the cruel words thrown against him and his people. He stood in front of everyone with a challenging glare, but it wasn’t from unfounded anger— he had people to protect and they almost died for no reason. Wei Wuxian was enraged not because he wanted to enjoy intimidating others, but because he loved his village, disciples, son, and cultivation partner. It was the frustrating defensiveness as not only a dedicated and strong leader, but also that of a parent who could have lost children under his care. It was clear that his challenge was not made for selfish reasons. Wei Wuxian’s smile to Jiang Yanli was not from cruel and hateful satisfaction, but rather it was full of joy, excitement, kindness, and love. 

As a future leader, Jin Ling could understand why Wei Wuxian did what he did.

Jin Ling didn’t know how to feel about that.

* * *

Jiang Cheng and Jiang Yanli sat in his guest room in silence, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. They were stuck thinking about _Wei Wuxian_ , the fucking _idiot_. How dare he put on a show like that at an important dinner? Wei Wuxian always loved being the center of attention, and apparently, a thirteen-year absence had not changed that. Not only did he _invade_ their meeting, presenting himself in a self-indulgent dramatic flare like the bitch he was, but he dropped so much information on the floor that Jiang Cheng had no time to pick up his bullshit.

Jiang Cheng stood from where he sat next to his sister; she watched him as he paced around the table. He couldn’t stop thinking about this crap and it was driving him up the wall. So much happened. Wei Wuxian said so much in so little time. He– _he–_

“He’s _married_?!” Jiang Cheng blurted out in belated disbelief. “He got _married_? He’s married.” He looked at his sister, absolutely horrified. “Someone _married_ Wei Wuxian. He is _married_.”

His sister almost laughed. “Yes, he’s married, A-Cheng.”

Jiang Cheng opened his arms and gestured to nothing. “ _Married_ , a-jie. What poor woman married someone like Wei Wuxian?”

This time, Jiang Yanli really did laugh. “Oh, stop it, A-Cheng. A-Xian is a great husband, I’m sure. Any woman would be lucky to have him.”

Jiang Cheng really, _really_ doubted that. “He has a kid. A _son_. Who in the world would have a kid with him?” Jiang Cheng suppressed a shiver; the thought of Wei Wuxian being a father was a nightmare. “That’s scary.”

“It’s wonderful! A-Xian was always good with children.”

“Yeah,” Jiang Cheng grumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose, “but being good with kids and being a _father_ are two different things.”

“Well,” she said, “I’m excited to meet his son next month. Meeting his wife would also be very nice. I’m sure she’s lovely.”

Jiang Cheng almost screamed. 

“I’m not surprised his kid is a cultivator." He huffed. “Do you think his son is the demonic cultivator he mentioned before?”

“Hmm… I’m not sure,” she replied, looking to the side for a moment to think. “A-Xian was always so free-spirited. I suppose he would allow his child to choose whatever they want, including cultivation methods.”

Jiang Cheng snorted. “It’s so damn hard to picture him with a wife. He was always flirting with the pretty girls that’d pass by, but I’m shocked he actually managed to find a woman that tolerates him enough to settle down and get married.”

Jiang Yanli smiled. “She must be beautiful. She’s probably also strong and intelligent like him.”

“Yeah,” he agreed, “he wouldn’t want to be with a woman that couldn’t challenge him.”

“I’m sure she’s fun as well.”

Jiang Cheng couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him. For a moment, he remembered how Wei Wuxian’s closest, albeit strangest, friendship was with Lan Wangji, who was the very opposite of fun. Jiang Cheng never understood why Wei Wuxian had been so obsessed with him; Lan Wangji had not been an entertaining man, nor was he uplifting or talkative in any way.

Lan Wangji was uptight, slightly intimidating, boring, strict, and borderline emotionless. He was hard to read and didn’t care about people getting to know him as a person, especially since he _never fucking talked_. From what he remembered, Lan Wangji had always been incredibly annoyed by Wei Wuxian’s antics and constant misbehavior. 

However…

Despite Wei Wuxian’s insanity, Lan Wangji never really left his side. They clashed often, but then always came back together to do some wild shit that made Jiang Cheng want to wring their necks. Lan Wangji always defended Wei Wuxian, even when he didn’t deserve it, and they almost _died_ to save others _and_ each other. _Multiple times_. They were both crazy, but in opposite ways. Wei Wuxian hung out with the weirdest people, especially those who were almost _nothing_ like him. So, his wife must have been an odd person too.

Wei Wuxian never talked about what kind of girls he liked, just that he liked to flirt with the pretty ones. He never showed real interest in any of them. He was definitely physically attracted to them, but he would never follow through with any of his advances. 

Besides, there was only one person to whom Wei Wuxian became extremely attached, and he was gone.

No one had seen Lan Wangji in thirteen years.

Without thinking, Jiang Cheng asked, “What was your opinion of Lan Wangji?” 

Jiang Yanli seemed surprised by the question. Jiang Cheng was surprised he even asked. “Are you asking because of A-Xian?”

Jiang Cheng was going to shake his head, but then he paused and nodded instead. “You didn’t get to know him much and you weren’t with us when we were searching for Wei Wuxian, or on the battlefield, but…what did you think about him and...Wei Wuxian?”

Jiang Yanli hummed under her breath. “Well, I always thought he was a fine young man. He was strong, very intelligent, skilled, and he always took care of A-Xian. I was happy A-Xian had someone loyal like Lan-er-gongzi. I know their friendship was complicated, but A-Xian really liked him, even when he thought Lan-er-gongzi hated him.” She let out a soft laugh. “I knew Lan-er-gongzi never hated A-Xian, and it was obvious they always wanted each other’s attention. It was nice to see someone caring for and supporting A-Xian.”

“When we were in school,” Jiang Cheng said, “he was all over Lan Wangji. It was _extremely_ embarrassing. Even after all of the things Wei Wuxian did, even after leaving him behind, Lan Wangji kept defending him. I don’t understand why.”

“They were friends, A-Cheng,” she said with a smile. “Lan-er-gongzi must have been delighted to have a friend; after all, I don’t think he really had anyone other than Zewu-jun and Lan-xiansheng.” She sighed. “It’s such a shame he’s gone. He was a gift to the cultivation world.”

Even though Jiang Cheng and Lan Wangji had never really liked each other all that much, and their main connection was through Wei Wuxian, he would be lying if he said his disappearance didn’t affect him in some way. There were some who thought he was kidnapped, but it seemed unlikely, considering how exceptionally skilled he was. Others thought he died on a night hunt. The most popular theory was that he simply ran away.

Prior to Lan Wangji’s disappearance, it was no secret that he, Lan Qiren, and Lan Xichen had conflicts with each other, some even saying that they argued to the point where they _yelled_ , violating the rules they have so diligently upheld and drilled into the minds of young cultivators both inside and outside of their clan. It was said their voices– loud and frustrated and angry– rang throughout the Cloud Recesses; it was difficult to imagine. Some theorized that Lan Wangji had been going crazy at the time, but Lan Xichen shot down any and all rumors about his brother. 

It was said that the only thing Lan Wangji took before vanishing was the simplest and least formal robes he had, his sword, several pouches full of gold, silver nuggets, and copper coins, and his guqin; he left behind anything that would indicate high status, including his jade token.

Lan Wangji disappeared without a trace, leaving his identity behind.

Lan Qiren and Lan Xichen had been devastated when they discovered he was gone.

Jiang Cheng had always believed that Lan Wangji had run away. He had supposed it was from the pressure of responsibilities, the transition out of war and transfer of power to another sect, and disappointment at the state of the cultivation world. Lan Wangji disappeared shortly after the siege on the Burial Mounds; if he left because of his horror and disgust towards the siege, Jiang Cheng could understand. That same rage was something Jiang Cheng had living in the deep pit of his chest for over a decade.

“He ran away after the siege.”

Jiang Yanli nodded, not commenting on the fact that he said “ran away”; they must have been thinking the same thing. “Yes,” she said with a nod, ”almost two days later.”

“Why do you think he left?”

“I’m not sure,” she said. “I don’t know if I could even make a guess.” For a moment, she paused and let out a sigh. “He seemed very upset when more people began to turn against A-Xian. He protested more and more. Perhaps he became disillusioned.”

“He changed a lot when he got more involved with Wei Wuxian,” Jiang Cheng said. “Everyone talked about how Wei Wuxian was corrupting him. Granted, he _did_ get into a lot of shit because of Wei Wuxian, and he was willing to break Lan rules for him; he was obsessed with Wei Wuxian.” Jiang Cheng laughed bitterly, crossing his arms. “I guess he just has that kind of effect on people.” He shook his head and sighed. “I wouldn’t be surprised if he left to join Wei Wuxian in the Burial Mounds, or some shit like that.”

Silence spread between them, both of the Jiang siblings coming to a slow realization. The pieces came together and fit perfectly, like Jiang Cheng’s last sentence was what they needed to make the connection that… _that_ …

Jiang Yanli’s eyes widened. “A-Cheng,” she started slowly, “do you think that Lan Wangji and A-Xian—”

“Nope!” Jiang Cheng interrupted. “No. No way. There’s no way—”

“ _A-Cheng,_ ” she pushed, “ _it makes sense_.”

Jiang Cheng sputtered and wildly gestured at nothing. “But he is _not_ a cut-sleeve! There’s no way that Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji got _married_. More importantly, there’s _no way_ that Lan Wangji would just decide to live in someplace like the Burial Mounds.”

Softly, Jiang Yanli said, “I suppose he would if he was in love.”

Jiang Cheng groaned, hating how right she was. Lan Wangji was _loyal_ ; if Wei Wuxian had asked him to stay, he definitely would have stayed. Lan Wangji leaving with only his essentials, not wanting to be found, going to a place that was poor and in desperate need of help and development, _and_ being with the man he loved _made_ _sense._

Jiang Cheng didn’t know how to process any of it.

He let out a loud and heavy sigh. “I bet their son is a nightmare.”

“That’s your nephew.”

The realization slapped Jiang Cheng across the face. “Oh, no.”

“I’m sure their son is sweet.”

“With those two as dads? He’s probably insane.”

“I’d hope you wouldn’t say this to his face.”

Jiang Cheng scoffed. “Of course not! I’m not gonna make some kid cry, even if they are crazy.”

Jiang Yanli had an amused glimmer in her eyes. “Well, I think he’s perfect.”

 _Of course, she would say something like that_ , Jiang Cheng thought.

She always did have a more open and loving heart than he.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Wei Wuxian’s eyes flew open and he rose to his feet with a painfully wide smile on his face.

Wild excitement vibrated through his entire body and all he wanted to do was run around the village and celebrate, but then everyone would think he had _officially_ lost his mind (again). 

It was strange happiness he was feeling; it wasn’t a perfect situation by any means, but there were so many new opportunities it opened up and he couldn’t help but feel a rush of curiosity and thrill. 

Wei Wuxian had no intention of opening the Burial Mounds to the rest of the world just yet, and everyone in the village was in agreement. They were not ready. It was too dangerous. Many in the cultivation world still hated them, and the recent attack they faced was proof of that fact. Although they couldn’t open their home yet, Wei Wuxian still wanted to take his disciples outside of Yiling for more night hunts; they hardly got the opportunity to do so. He didn’t want to limit them, but they had little choice in the matter if they wanted to stay safe. 

They had a lot of experience fighting corpses, dealing with spirits and demons, making talismans and arrays, and slaying monsters. Compared to disciples from other sects, his disciples had more experience and skill than they did; he wouldn’t say that out of bias, either. He knew how the other sects trained; they lacked in practical experience, even many of the senior disciples couldn’t compare.

Living in the Burial Mounds was not peaceful.

It was a constant fight for survival, even with how much they had been able to expand their territory after purifying the land. They lived in the middle of a hotspot of concentrated, resentful energy. In the village, things were fine and peaceful the majority of the time, but that didn’t mean that dark forces had never tried to attack them. The environment was far from friendly.

However, Wei Wuxian took that as an opportunity to further develop the skills of his disciples.

At night, there were often strong winds with hollowed moans of despair and resentful energy that could be heard farther into the forests and mountains beyond their village. The disciples needed to learn how to fight monsters, spirits, and demons in the forests and mountains of the Burial Mounds. In order to do that, they needed to learn how to fight in complete darkness and silence. His disciples had a higher resistance to resentful energy and were better equipped to counteract and even neutralize dark arts; they were _not_ training to actually _use_ demonic cultivation, just to neutralize it. They also were not training with a large clan that had ridiculous amounts of money and power which would provide their disciples with _some_ sort of comfort in their stay, so they trained on rough terrain and with weapons that weren’t exactly the best. Their spiritual swords, however, were the only high-quality weapons they had.

The Burial Mounds had developed radically, more than what Wei Wuxian thought was possible, their village was constantly expanding in land and population growing in numbers. Even so, they were still poor. They weren’t _nearly_ as poor as they were when they first started, and they were steadily moving out of poverty ( _so close_ to finally clawing out); everyone had a roof over their head, food to eat, clean water to drink and bathe in, clothes to wear, the ability to read and write, plus plenty of jobs and basic resources. However, they continued to struggle. 

The thoughts of venturing out into the open world again would often go through Wei Wuxian’s mind at night, but he couldn’t leave his home and his sect. It was still nice to daydream about all the places he would go if he had the chance. He wanted to travel with Lan Wangji and see the endless and open world before them, but it wasn’t possible. His reputation was still _shit_ , so risking himself and leaving was never the smart idea. 

How strange it was to think that outsiders attacking would push his sect out and into the cultivation world, where they needed to prove their skills and humanity to a bunch of pompous assholes that Wei Wuxian hated.

But Wei Wuxian _really_ looked forward to his disciples kicking everyone’s asses.

When he saw Wei Sizhui walk through the door, there was a swell of pride in his chest.

His son was _definitely_ going to beat all the other disciples; his skills were more advanced than Wei Wuxian’s were at his age.

“How did it go?” he asked. “Did you scare them?”

“Yes, I absolutely scared the shit out of them,” Wei Wuxian said cheerfully. “Something happened and I’m going to wait until your a-die and the others return so I can have everyone together and make an announcement.” He paused for a moment and tapped his chin. “Actually, A-Yuan, on second thought, let’s just start gathering everyone in the dining hall, and by the time they’re all settled, your a-die will be back.”

“Okay, baba,” Wei Sizhui said with a nod. After a pause, he commented, “You seem excited. It’s really that good?”

Wei Wuxian nodded, grinning with glee and mischief. “Oh, you and the others are going to _love_ it.”

Wei Sizhui smiled and said, “I trust your judgment. It must really be something great.”

Wei Wuxian hummed, taking steps to leave the Demon Slaughtering Cave, twirling Chenqing with a carefree spirit he had not felt in a long time. “Trusting my judgment? That is very wise of you.” He decided to ignore the laugh Wei Sizhui tried to suppress. “How was your training with your aunt today? Has she taught you how to paralyze people yet?”

Wei Sizhui nodded. “Yes, she has.”

Fuck. He meant that as a _joke._

Wei Wuxian came to a halt and he turned to his son with narrowed eyes. He looked at him closely, from head to toe, and then they made eye contact. Wei Sizhui was doing an excellent job schooling his expression, showing nothing except pure innocence. “Don’t try it on me.” Wei Sizhui shook his head, but he wasn’t buying the act. “I know that evil look in your eye.”

Still maintaining the perfect image of virtue, Wei Sizhui said, “I only use my medical knowledge to help people when it is needed. Why would I use anything on you unless it’s necessary?”

Wei Wuxian sighed and rested his hands on his hips. “Is this about that night hunt with the– _ugh_ , that was three weeks ago, A-Yuan! You and Lan Zhan need to give me a bit of a break here.”

That seemed to snap Wei Sizhui out of the calm role he was playing because he frowned. “Give you a break? You barely ever accept help and we have to _force_ you down to rest. And _yes_ this is about what happened on that night hunt. You were coughing up a lot of blood!”

“It happens sometimes! That’s fine.”

“You were stabbed!”

“Just a shallow flesh wound, my son. Nothing major.”

“There was _poison_ on the blade and you were hallucinating. You could’ve died!”

“Aiyah, A-Yuan! Don’t worry about it! I’m here, aren’t I? I’m alive.”

There was a heavy slump of his shoulders when Wei Sizhui sighed. It was in moments like these that Wei Wuxian felt the sharp twinges of guilt prickle under his skin, bothering him like an itch he couldn’t scratch. He _hated_ making his son scared for him, but it seemed like all he could do was make everyone else around him distressed because of his actions; his son was no exception.

Wei Sizhui sighed, but he wasn’t standing down from his position on the matter. “You need to accept help. Please.”

Ah, he’d heard that one before many times from many different people. It’s a phrase that had been ringing in his ears for many years. He would often ask for help, but not with major issues, and that was frustrating for his loved ones. It was difficult.

He worked so hard to change and he had felt better for a very long time.

He thought he was over this.

The guilt was starting to feel like hundreds of needles shooting into his heart. 

“I’m trying to,” was what he said, and it was the truth.

His son stood before him sounding awfully mature and serious all because his kind heart couldn’t ignore his dad’s health and carelessness. In the end, there was nothing else Wei Sizhui could argue because although he and Wei Wuxian would get into these emotionally charged _discussions_ , he wouldn’t press too far so as to not disrespect him. He had half the mind to do what his parents asked of him, especially his father; Gods forbid Wei Sizhui and Lan Wangji ever get into an argument because that was something Wei Wuxian would _never_ be ready for.

Wei Sizhui nodded and said, “Okay, baba. I trust you.”

Oh, now _that_ was a hard hit– The Trust Trick– and Wei Sizhui knew that would work every time; in the end, A-Yuan won this one, getting in the last word.

Wei Wuxian accepted it.

  
  


* * *

  
  


The dining hall was _loud._

With the entire village gathered together in one place, it reminded Wei Wuxian just how much their community had grown. There weren’t nearly enough tables and chairs for everyone to sit, the volume was _awful,_ and most of the children stood by the entrance to watch the serious meeting from afar where they whispered and laughed as they tried to mess around with each other.

Wei Wuxian, Lan Wangji, and Wei Sizhui sat at the front of the dining hall in a long elegant stone table fit for three. They almost never sat there, preferring to have their meals with everyone else at the regular tables, not wanting to feel “above” them, but this was a meeting and Wei Wuxian was leading it. 

He leaned over to Lan Wangji and whispered in his ear, “Since we eat meals at separate times and a lot of the kids eat wherever the hell they want, I’m now realizing we are in a great need for expansion here because this is _ridiculous._ ” He eyed a small group of teens standing at the entrance, sitting casually and very obviously gossiping about people and making fun of them; they didn’t bother trying to hide it. “That farmer-kid-teen squad over there is dying to cause trouble.”

Lan Wangji raised an eyebrow. “Wen Jiahao and his friends?” He paused to observe them. When Yang Guiying and Li Mei tripped two kids and laughed at how they stumbled and fell on their friends, sending them tumbling to the ground, Lan Wangji sighed. “Do you want to stop them?”

Wei Wuxian shrugged. “Nah, it’s fine. Let them fight, or whatever. Their parents can deal with that. If they get out of hand, _then_ I will calmly tell them to stop.”

Next to Wei Wuxian, Wei Sizhui stifled a laugh.

Wei Wuxian turned to his son and raised an eyebrow, expression serious and expecting, but not genuinely bothered. “And what do you think is so funny?”

“I’m sorry, baba, but it’s just that—” Wei Sizhui coughed to suppress another laugh. “They’ll prank you as revenge for scolding them.”

He scoffed and waved him off. “Whatever. I’ll just go ahead and break their legs. That’ll teach them.”

“Do not break their legs,” Lan Wangji said.

Wei Wuxian looked over to the teens again and saw they were staring right back, eyes mischievous and challenging. _Oh_ , what a bunch of shit heads. “I didn’t even say anything to them and they’re already targeting me.”

“They can sense you talking about them,” Wei Sizhui chuckled.

“I’ll figure out a way to come out of this alive.”

“Good luck with that,” Wei Sizhui whispered.

Crossing his arms and frowning, Wei Wuxian huffed childishly. “I’ve had a very stressful two weeks. Can I not have peace?”

“No.”

Wei Wuxian sighed loudly and dramatically.

Once everyone was properly settled, and Wei Wuxian was standing, he cleared his throat loudly to call everyone’s attention. He said, “Hello, everybody! I hope you’re all well this evening. I know it’s been a long day of work and you’re all tired, and you can all go rest after this, so let’s get this over with quickly.” He turned to smile at his husband for a moment, who had an eyebrow slightly raised, curious as to what Wei Wuxian was about to say. “I visited Lanling today.”

Surprised whispers floated around in the room. Wen Qing’s eyes went wide. Lan Wangji’s head quickly turned to him.

“Did it go well?” Wen Ning asked nervously, sitting at the front tables with Wen Qing.

Wei Wuxian nodded, clasping his hands behind his back, straightening his posture confidently. “Yes, it went well.” He had to hold back his smirk. “I think scaring them helped _convince_ them a little bit.” There were some small laughs and chuckles that he could hear. “Chief Cultivator acknowledged me with respect and listened to our grievances. However, he and other leaders in the room were uncomfortable with the fact that we have not opened ourselves to the world and they find it hard to trust us.” Most were visibly displeased by this information, whispering amongst themselves, and shaking their heads in disappointment. “Now, that being the case, Lianfang-zun, on behalf of the Chief Cultivator and Lanling-Jin Sect, invited our disciples to participate in the festivities and competitions for the Cultivation Conference in one month.” Murmurs of excitement rang through the dining hall. “This type of event only happens once a year, and because the Jins are hosting it, I’m sure it’s going to be obnoxiously extravagant.”

In the first row of tables, next to Wen Ning and Wen Qing’s (who prefer to sit next to her brother instead of the leader’s table at the front), sat A-Qing. She raised her hand and asked, “So, are we going, or what?”

He nodded and said, “Of course! Why would I pass up the opportunity to show off the incredible skills of my disciples? It would be insulting for us not to go, both to the other sects and us as well, and we want them to _not_ hate us. We may not be opening our land to outsiders, but we’ve been given the chance to go and brag about how we’re better than them. Everything there is pompous and fancy, so be sure to get your fill before we return!” There were more laughs this time, and even Wen Qing shook her head in amusement. “This is a five-day event, so everyone needs to be prepared. I also need everyone to be aware that Hanguang-jun and I will both be attending, so Wen Ning and Uncle Four will be in charge.” He noticed Wen Qing’s slight frown and eyebrow raise, thinking he had forgotten about her. “I was hoping our wonderful resident master healer, Wen-daifu, would be kind enough to accompany us as well.”

Wen Qing sighed at his dramatics and said, “Fine. I’ll go.”

“Well, no need to sound so enthusiastic.”

She only rolled her eyes in response. 

Wei Sizhui smiled brightly at the news, looking more than ready to take out Suibian and fly to Lanling _immediately_ , but of course, he didn’t do that because he was a rational boy. Wei Sizhui was looking out at the other disciples and they looked back at him, obviously pushing their expectations on him. 

“We’ve got Sizhui on our side. There’s no way we’ll lose!” A-Qing declared confidently. “They won’t even know what hit them.”

Wei Sizhui looked slightly embarrassed at the praise, but he accepted it with ease. “We’re in this together.”

“Then, it’s settled!” Wei Wuxian said with a wide grin. “Next week, we’re off to Lanling.” 

* * *

  
  
  


As everyone began to leave the dining hall, the disciples crowded around and asked Wei Wuxian several questions, bouncing excitedly like they received a wonderful new gift; in a way, they had. The only disciples standing to the side were A-Qing, Mo Xuanyu, and Xue Yang. His heart warmed at their rambunctious happiness, even as it grew _awfully_ loud directly in his face. “Okay, _okay_ , I already answered everything you asked and you’re still yelling in my face. I have decided to officially kick you all out and order you to sleep before I go crazy.”

The disciples had decided as a group to sleep earlier and wake up at dawn to get in extra training every day before the Cultivation Conference and Wei Wuxian was going to make sure they followed their plan.

Before all of them left, Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji needed to take care of something first.

“Xuanyu,” Wei Wuxian said, “stay behind for a second. We want to talk to you.”

A few of the other disciples let out small laughs and a dramatic, “Ooohh! He’s in trouble!” It wasn’t until Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji looked at them that they bowed, straightened their postures, and said their quick goodbyes. Wei Sizhui joined them and ushered everyone out of the hall. 

Once they were alone with Mo Xuanyu, he kept his eyes locked on the floor, avoiding Wei Wuxian’s gaze. 

Lan Wangji said, “We understand if you have hesitations about this.”

“We know how you feel about Lanling-Jin,” Wei Wuxian added. “We don’t want to force you to face people who have hurt you. Whether or not you participate is your choice. We will not decide for you.” 

For a moment, Mo Xuanyu looked almost defensive, but then he took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I don’t want to stay here and do nothing while everyone else leaves to take part in this grand event. I want to be there and do well and prove myself, but—” He sighed, and it came out as a borderline groan. “I know seeing the familiar faces that humiliated and ostracized me will be very unpleasant.” A dry and bitter laugh escaped his mouth. “I wish this was easier, but they’ll only ever think of me as a lunatic cut-sleeve.”

“How about you think it over for a bit?” Wei Wuxian offered. “Tell us your decision this week with a clear mind. We will respect whatever you choose.”

The corner of Mo Xuanyu’s lip twitched. He bowed and said, “Thank you, Wei-zongzhu. Thank you, Hanguang-jun. I’ll take my leave and retire for the night.”

Understanding his discomfort and hastiness, Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji bowed in return. Wei Wuxian smiled. “Alright, then. Rest well, Xuanyu. Also, please make sure that the others actually sleep and aren’t just playing around; they all know they need to wake up at dawn.” 

Mo Xuanyu acknowledged the request with a respectful nod and left without another word.

“Well, that sucked,” Wei Wuxian mumbled.

Lan Wangji nodded. “Mn.”

“Wuxian,” Wen Qing called, approaching from behind. They turned to face her and he smiled.

“Qing-jie! How are you? You look wonderful today. Has anyone ever told you how pretty you look when you’re mad?”

She scoffed. “I’m not mad. You’re just reckless.”

“What? I didn’t even do anything this time!” he whined. 

“You went to Lanling,” she said flatly. “That was reckless.”

“I didn’t go to Koi Tower in person,” he defended. “That’s an improvement.”

“Still reckless,” Lan Wangji said.

Wei Wuxian gasped. “A-Zhan! You betray me like this?” He crossed his arms against his chest. “And here I thought that my family would support me in my important decisions.”

“I literally don’t know what you’re talking about because I don’t back you up on the grand majority of your ideas,” Wen Qing contradicted. “The only person here who supports your choices is your husband.” She nodded at Lan Wangji. “Good for you, Hanguang-jun.”

He nodded in return.

Wei Wuxian blew a few strands of hair away from his eye and pouted when it fell back again. 

“Anyway,” she said with a sigh, “I’m not going to the banquet.”

Wei Wuxian hummed under his breath, understanding her sentiments. “How do you feel about attending the actual conference?”

She hesitated before saying, “I’m still thinking it over.” She shrugged. “I might and most probably will, but I need some convincing.”

“Take your time,” he said.

Wen Qing nodded and yawned. “I’m going to bed. I’m tired of your mess.”

Wei Wuxian smiled and said, “Goodnight, Qing-jie. See you tomorrow.”

“Goodnight,” she said tiredly, already walking away. “Wuxian and Wangji– get some damn sleep tonight! That’s an order. You’ve been working nonstop.”

Wei Wuxian smirked. “We’ll see! I still got some energy to burn off.”

Wen Qing groaned and shook her head, not bothering to deal with his shamelessness. 

When the dining hall was finally empty, Wei Wuxian turned to Lan Wangji and let out a long and tired sigh, but his smile remained. “This is some complicated drama, isn’t it, Hanguang-jun?”

Lan Wangji raised an eyebrow. “You said you were in the mood for some excitement. This is your doing, A-Ying.”

Wei Wuxian scoffed and leaned into Lan Wangji’s space, intertwining their fingers together and holding each other’s hands comfortingly. “Aiyah, be a little more supportive, will you? A good husband supports their spouse’s decisions. It seems like my dearest A-Zhan is too cruel.”

“You are being dramatic.”

“Perhaps!” Wei Wuxian’s grin grew wide. “But you love it and you are going to go along with this even if it turns into a complete mess, right? Because I’m not sure what I’ll do if some crazy shit happens; my sanity could snap in half and I’ll go insane. Again.”

As Lan Wangji leaned forward and gently kissed Wei Wuxian, he couldn’t help but feel weak in the knees. “I will support my husband no matter what irrational decisions he decides to make.”

Wei Wuxian laughed and lightly smacked Lan Wangji’s arm. “You’re so mean to me.”

“I am never mean to you.”

“Lying is forbidden!” Wei Wuxian said, imitating Lan Qiren to the best of his ability. There was a long period of time where Wei Wuxian couldn’t make these jokes anymore and talk about his husband’s family, but the years granted Lan Wangji his peace and said it was okay to tease his clan a bit and not to hold back from mentioning them. That permission was enough to make Wei Wuxian pull out a few dozen old and new jokes.

The corner of Lan Wangji’s mouth lifted into a half-smile and he pulled him closer and wrapped his arms around Wei Wuxian, who embraced his husband in return. “I am not mean to you.”

Wei Wuxian kissed Lan Wangji’s jaw and said, “I know, I know. I was just kidding. You spoil me to death. You’ve completely ruined me, my love.”

“Good.”

Wei Wuxian tilted his head up slightly for a kiss and let himself feel all the love his husband gave him. He was supportive of Wei Wuxian even when the decisions he made were rash, but that was just how they were. Lan Wangji loved Wei Wuxian to impossible levels, and Wei Wuxian was obsessed with him in every way, shape, and form. The simple reminder of the fact that he was going to spend the rest of his life with this man was enough to make his heart explode over and over again. He loved thinking about their future and what they could build together. Wei Wuxian was capable of so many incredible feats and was more powerful than any other cultivator alive, but he never felt stronger than when Lan Wangji was by his side. There was nothing he couldn’t do with Lan Wangji.

When they separated, Wei Wuxian let out another sigh, this one a bit exaggerated. “I did scare the shit out of them, though,” he said smugly. “It was _really_ satisfying to see. They’re underestimating us and what we can do, but they’re still scared because of the fact that I use demonic cultivation, so they came to the conclusion that our disciples were the same.” He snorted, amused at the thought. “As if I would ever let something like that happen. They’re stupid, the lot of them. Lianfang-zun was faking his kindness _so_ much, it was almost painfully obvious. He and many others don’t want us to do well. I think the only ones with some real power who gave us support were Jiang Cheng, my shijie, Jin Zixuan, and Zewu-jun.” Lan Wangji stiffened at the mention of Lan Xichen’s title. Wei Wuxian shook his head and frowned. “I can handle negative words against myself, but the mistreatment of my disciples is another thing. Disciples from other clans are not going to be very respectful or nice to our own. We need to make sure that ours don’t suddenly lash out and start wrecking shit, especially Xue Yang; we know his temper and competitiveness is awful. A scandal would be bad, to say the least.”

“A-Yuan is more than capable of leading them,” Lan Wangji said. “They listen to his words and respect him.”

“That’s very true,” Wei Wuxian agreed, adding a mumbled, “and yet they treat _me_ like a rotten chicken leg.” He shook his head and sighed. “Our son is too good, A-Zhan. He’s going to be the only one there with a sane mind. We raised him well.” He kissed Lan Wangji once more before continuing on with, “I am _so_ excited to see A-Yuan compete. He’s going to do so well and it’s going to be incredible. Everyone is going to see what a powerful and kind leader he’ll be when he takes over the sect. He will get to share his love with the rest of the world. Did you see how happy he was when we made the announcement? He’s going to kick their asses, I’m telling you. _Ah_ , I’m so excited! This is so exciting!”

Lan Wangji nodded, but there was a moment of hesitation before he said, “Your family is going to be there, A-Ying.” Wei Wuxian sighed and buried his face in the crook of Lan Wangji’s neck. “You saw them tonight.”

He nodded. “Yes, I did see them.”

“How do you feel?”

Wei Wuxian couldn’t help the smile on his face. “I was so happy, A-Zhan. I was so happy to see shijie and Jiang Cheng. I was so happy to see them both safe, healthy, and successful. Shijie is even _more_ beautiful than before! Can you believe it? She is always doing the impossible, just like a good Jiang. I almost cried seeing her, but luckily I was able to maintain my dignity in front of a room full of shitty asshole sect leaders.” He then chuckled, “Oh, and Jiang Cheng looks great, too! He got a new hairstyle and, I don’t know who’s messing with his closet, but his robes are really nice; they suit him, but it’s not something he’d ever buy or request on his own. Maybe it was shijie that picked it out.” 

He shrugged and continued, “His temper is still scarier than my demonic cultivation, but seeing him made me happy. The first thing he did was yell at me and call me an idiot, which was _so funny_ , but I could tell he was glad to see me. I’m excited to see them and introduce them to everyone and meet their nephew.” He gasped. “And I get to see my nephew, too! I wonder what Jin Ling is like. I’m sure he’s fun if he has my shijie as a mother and Jiang Cheng as his uncle. Not sure how the snooty Jin Zixuan influenced him, but I’ll accept his flaws no matter what.”

Lan Wangji huffed out a small laugh. “You’re making assumptions.”

“I’m emotional! What else can I say?” he laughed. “Thinking about rejoining the rest of the cultivation world… it’s an odd feeling, isn’t it?”

“Mn.”

“It’s going to be difficult.”

“Mn.”

“It’s going to be crazy.”

“Mn.”

“I might lose my mind.”

“Mn.”

“I’m probably going to cry on multiple occasions even though I hate crying. I don’t even remember the last time I cried.”

“Mn.”

“You’re just going to say ‘mn’ to everything, aren’t you?”

“Mn.”

Wei Wuxian laughed, but he let it die down after a few seconds, trying to level his voice into something more serious. “A-Zhan,” he said softly, “how do you feel about this? Zewu-jun and Lan-xiansheng will be attending. I want to make sure that you’re okay.” 

Wei Wuxian could tell when his husband was feeling stressed or lost in his own thoughts. Whether or not he admitted it, he knew Lan Wangji was also nervous about stepping out of their home and into the cultivation world again. Unlike Wei Wuxian, Lan Wangji had left with a highly respected reputation; other cultivators would most likely think that Wei Wuxian corrupted him _even more_ in order to convince him to stay and even marry him. However, he knew that Lan Wangji would pay no mind to the rumors, just like Wei Wuxian. 

“I wish to see them again,” Lan Wangji said. 

That was barely an answer, but Wei Wuxian understood.

They both had many words to share with their families and it was difficult to figure out exactly what to say. There was much too much to talk about. Many of their bonds were damaged, but not completely broken; it was possible to be together again even if they were physically apart. They wanted their families to understand and see the great things they have accomplished. Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian wanted to share their lives with their loved ones. They wanted Wei Sizhui’s family to grow. That was all that mattered.

As Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji held each other in a warm and loving embrace, Wei Wuxian couldn’t stop thinking about what was to come. Their disciples were going to be training intensely, filled with fresh motivation to show off to the rest of the world. They needed to make new uniforms for the disciples, and Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji needed new formal robes to be properly presentable as a sect leader and his cultivation partner. Wei Wuxian had to ensure that everything would be safe in the Burial Mounds while they were gone. There was much to do and a ridiculous amount of things to prepare in such a short amount of time, but they would be ready for anything those pompous bastards threw at them.

Wei Wuxian sighed loudly. “I missed you these past few days, A-Zhan. It was too much for me.”

“Mn. I missed you, too.”

“Who in their right mind authorized you to leave for such a long period of time? Three days is much too long.” Wei Wuxian tutted in disapproval. “Deep in the mountains, too! It’s extremely dangerous. What if something happened? What would this lonely sect leader do on his own?”

“Wei-zongzhu is a very strong man,” Lan Wangji said.

“From what I’ve heard, Wei-zongzhu was very lonely without his husband.” Wei Wuxian leaned on Lan Wangji and whispered, “Carry me. I’m tired.”

“Okay,” Lan Wangji whispered back, positioning himself to hold Wei Wuxian on his back. When Wei Wuxian climbed and was held steadily, Lan Wangji asked in a low voice, “Is this better?”

“Yes,” Wei Wuxian whispered.

“Why did you decide to whisper?” Lan Wangji didn’t raise his own volume. “Is this a secret?”

“It’s a secret that I’m tired,” he mumbled, pressing his face on his husband’s shoulder, “and horny.”

“Neither of those things are secrets.”

Wei Wuxian hummed, enjoying the journey of leaving the dining hall and heading towards the cave. “I suppose I truly am predictable.”

“That is the farthest thing from the truth, A-Ying.”

On their way back to the cave, they bid goodnight to other villagers passing by. The sight of their sect leader being carried by his husband was not rare and everyone was accustomed to Wei Wuxian’s shamelessly needy behavior when it came to Lan Wangji. Of course, they had all seen Wei Wuxian behave childishly on a regular basis. 

Wei Wuxian knew that the village loved him and they took care of him just like he cared for them in return. Some villagers that had been present since they established the settlement still thought of him as a crazy inventor who spent most of his time in a dark scary cave doing strange and dangerous experiments. He had to admit that they were still kind of right. He was still crazy and weird and spent most of his time doing shit that was, frankly, more or less insane. That much had not changed.

When they arrived at their room in the cave, Wei Wuxian whined, “Your poor husband wants a bath. He worked outside all day long and annoyed his son to death during training this morning. Plus, some kids stole lotus pods just to throw the seeds at the chickens, which is so rude to the chickens. Then, there was the matter of Beetle, Chopsticks, and Potato eating some of the food in storage that was meant to be sold at the market. Not to mention that those names are still so stupidly _ridiculous_ to give to three large and scary Kunming Wolfdogs, but that’s what Wei Wuxian gets for letting silly children name the guard dogs.” He patted Lan Wangji’s chest. “He is tired.”

“I will prepare a bath for Wei Ying.”

Wei Wuxian sighed dreamily. “You’re a blessing.”

By the time Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji were in the bath, Wei Wuxian was nearly falling asleep. The water was hot, easing his muscles, and he let out a content sigh, comfortable and happy to be relaxing with his husband, who he had missed dearly with three days of his absence. 

Lan Wangji combed, washed, and oiled Wei Wuxian’s hair for him while Wei Wuxian cleaned his body. He helped Lan Wangji in return, enjoying the feeling of his husband’s hair through his fingers, loving how it naturally felt smooth and soft like silk. Most of this was spent in silence, simply content with the intimate gestures and touches they shared. 

When they were finished bathing and their bodies were dry, they didn’t bother with putting on any clothes for bed. Sometimes, even if there was no sex, it was nice to feel each other’s warm skin, especially after spending time apart.

Wei Wuxian instructed Lan Wangji to sit on their bed to braid his hair. After removing his forehead ribbon and separating three sections of his hair, Wei Wuxian asked, “How was the night hunt?”

“Good,” Lan Wangji replied. “They did well and learned a lot. Chengmei and Li Qing were very competitive.”

Wei Wuxian chuckled. “More than usual?” Wei Wuxian chuckled. “The way A-Qing and Xue Yang fight is always hilarious. To this day, I don’t know if they hate or like each other. They confuse me.”

“Li Qing won.”

Wei Wuxian grinned. “Love that for her. Go, A-Qing. Kick his ass.”

“Liu Fen, Ziying, and Yanmei are still overly cautious,” Lan Wangji said. “They lack practical experience. However, they performed well.”

“That’s very good, then.” 

He sighed. Wei Wuxian looked at his arm as he braided Lan Wangji and said, “Some of the ink on my tattoo is fading. Qing-jie says I should just let it go away.” He hummed under his breath. “I don’t know what I want to do if I’m being honest. I did it when I wasn’t completely sane, and that long night is a pretty bad memory, but I got used to it. Okay, so _maybe_ I look like I committed some crimes, which is not inaccurate since I am still considered a criminal by a ton of people, but it’s not bad, right? It’s a really nice tattoo and thank the gods I am a good artist because if this was ugly, I would’ve straight up chopped off my arm.”

Lan Wangji found the dramatics amusing. “Do you like it?”

“I guess so. I like it,” he admitted. “I got used to it after ten years. I think I’d feel weird without it. A lot of people don’t even know I have it since my sleeves cover it all day long. I know it’s definitely not great to have, but I already have so many scars and burns, so a tattoo is nothing compared to that, at least in my opinion.” Wei Wuxian tied the end of his braid and then turned so Lan Wangji would braid his hair as well. He smiled softly, quietly taking the moment to feel Lan Wangji’s love and care as he braided his hair. It was a simple action, but the domesticity of it all was what made Wei Wuxian fall in love more and more every single day. It felt so intimate to be like this, so routine to do everything for each other every morning and night, and getting ready for bed was his favorite. 

“I mean, it was an impulse,” Wei Wuxian continued. “I keep asking myself if I want to keep something painful that I inflicted on myself. I don’t really care about all the other scars and burns on my body– I consider those injuries like trophies or achievements because I got them when I was training or doing something dangerous to save someone. A man should have some scars.” He looked at his large tattoo, a sleeve that started at his shoulder and ended mid-forearm. 

It was by no means an ugly tattoo, the lines twisting and twirling together into shapes and figures of the most significant parts of his life; some elements abstract while others clearer in meaning. Three lotuses so close they almost melted together, wrapped in the gentle tassel strings of the Jiang bell, but the bell was replaced by a jade pendant with the Jiang symbol. It was shattered by the sword he retrieved from the Xuanwu of Slaughter. Some of the blank areas covered the sorrow with gentle peonies and gentians, some small jars of Emperor’s Smile here and there, and the figure of Suibian almost hidden like a painful memory. A black ribbon wrapped around his arm, all along the length of the tattoo, and the white ribbon tied around the black, pulling everything together into a tragically beautiful image that was difficult for him to explain to anyone else, even Lan Wangji. “It’s beautiful, Lan Zhan.”

“Mn.” Lan Wangji tied the end of his hair with his red ribbon and said, “Keep it, then.”

Wei Wuxian turned back to Lan Wangji. “Are you sure?”

“Are _you_ sure?”

“Hmm,” he mused, “I think I am.” He chuckled, “Every day I am thankful that I am a talented artist.”

Lan Wangji said, “It’s a wonderful work of art,” as he lightly traced the lines of the lotuses. “You were in pain, but this came from the deepest parts of you that needed to escape. You tattooed your life on your body, and I truly believe that’s beautiful.”

Wei Wuxian’s heart warmed and his lips curved into a small smile. “Ten years and it just occurred to me that I never asked if you liked it or not.”

“As you mentioned before,” he said, “you made this when you were not in a stable state of mind. For a long time, you were ashamed of what happened. I didn’t want to say anything so as not to bring those moments to the forefront of your mind.”

He huffed out a light laugh. “Yeah, it wasn’t a great time.” His smile slipped for a moment, but he recovered quickly and chuckled lightly to cover it up. “I still think about those days a lot. When I feel particularly bad, I think about that time and try to get out of my head as quickly as possible. I get scared that sometimes I’ll fall back into that state of mind and I won’t be able to break out of it. I can’t let that happen again.”

“If you do, you will not be alone,” Lan Wangji promised. “I will be there.” 

Wei Wuxian knew that Lan Wangji still felt bad about not having been there when it happened, and he knew Lan Wangji felt even _worse_ for the second time when he _was_ there and couldn’t do anything.

Lan Wangji thought he broke his promise to stay by his side forever, but it wasn’t his fault. Wei Wuxian never blamed his husband for not being physically present when it happened the first time. Lan Wangji had been on a trip to Yunmeng with Wen Qing and a few other villagers to purchase special goods they couldn’t find in Yiling, and they brought back plenty of spices and treats for Wei Wuxian. 

Lan Wangji and Wen Qing had no way of knowing Wei Wuxian was going to fall off the deep end one night. 

He couldn’t even remember half of it, but he remembered the crying, the blood, the tattoo, the dangerous amount of alcohol burning his throat, the gelsemium elegans he swallowed, and the horrible pain he felt when he woke up half a day later. When he opened his eyes, A-Yuan was asleep at the edge of his bed and he looked as though he had been crying. Wen Ning explained his condition, having treated him well enough to get him through the day and night for Wen Qing to finish the treatment, and also told him that A-Yuan had found Wei Wuxian’s pale, still, cold, and bloody body on the floor, close to his bed as if he wanted to lay down, but didn’t make it in time. 

Had A-Yuan not found him, he would have died.

The other side to that personal horror was the fact that A-Yuan was the one who found him.

A-Yuan was six at the time. His seventh birthday was four days later. 

He couldn’t even bring himself to think about his second attempt.

He became an entirely new person.

He would never forget.

Despite his progress, despite all the recovery he’s worked through, Wei Wuxian still had not forgiven himself for everything that happened.

Wei Wuxian sighed, “I’ll keep it.”

Lan Wangji nodded and leaned forward, kissed him deeply, and separated for a moment to whisper, “Do not think about it. Be here with me.” He kissed Wei Wuxian again, not letting him respond and took what he wanted and gave Wei Wuxian what he _needed_. Wei Wuxian allowed himself to give in to Lan Wangji’s touch. There was no use dwelling over the dark past that was dead and gone. 

Wei Wuxian opened his legs and pulled Lan Wangji down with him, and the rest was routine. They knew everything about each other’s bodies; the motions and skills of sex coming to them like second nature after sharing a bed for almost thirteen years. Wei Wuxian couldn’t get over how lucky he was to be alive in that moment and have the honor of being with Lan Wangji. He never thought it was possible to love a person so intensely that the power of it stretched on with no end in sight, only becoming stronger every single day.

As horny as Wei Wuxian felt, he was also _extremely_ tired. The daily routine was exhausting, and sending his smoke bird to Lanling was already draining enough without making it look like himself. He was excited to be with Lan Wangji again, but his body was more than ready to give out and force him to sleep.

Lan Wangji detected his fatigue and said, “Let me.”

That was an offer Wei Wuxian wasn’t going to reject at all. He was feeling selfish, spoiled, and stupid all at once, letting himself practically fall limp on the mattress. Wei Wuxian laid back and enjoyed the service Lan Wangji gave to him. All of the kisses, the soft touches on his skin, the gentle pressure on his muscles– he allowed himself to feel the love he had been missing. It was easy to relax under Lan Wangji and let him do everything.

Lan Wangji turned him over on his stomach and Wei Wuxian chuckled, “I might fall asleep like this.”

Lan Wangji huffed a small laugh. “I will keep you awake.”

“Mm,” Wei Wuxian hummed, awfully content. “I hope so.”

A hand slid down his back as Lan Wangji reached over to their bedside table and grabbed the vial of oil, and Wei Wuxian felt the heat in him intensify with excited anticipation. He let out a pleased moan when he felt Lan Wangji’s fingers teased and pressed a finger in him. Wei Wuxian smiled, accustomed to the feeling and how _right_ it was to have Lan Wangji inside. 

Lan Wangji kissed down his neck and back as he steadily added two more fingers. Despite how tired he was, Wei Wuxian moved lazily against the mattress for some friction. When he was ready, Lan Wangji pulled out his fingers and positioned himself over Wei Wuxian, almost laying on his back, and pressed the head of his cock against his hole. He kissed Wei Wuxian’s neck as he pushed in; he moaned from the burning stretch and the size of his husband’s cock, and Lan Wangji let out a small groan of pleasure from the relief of Wei Wuxian’s tightness.

The thrusts were slow and steady, set at a relaxing pace, and Wei Wuxian loved _this_ too. He loved their domesticity and intimacy, so private, satisfying, peaceful, and he always felt complete. Lan Wangji knew how to make him fall apart and Wei Wuxian had no choice but to take it every single time. The way they made love was enough to make Wei Wuxian feel like he was the luckiest and most blessed man in the world.

Neither of them was in a hurry, living in each other’s touch and motions, connected as one. Then, Lan Wangji pulled out and Wei Wuxian whined, but he was flipped on his back and looked up at Lan Wangji. _Oh,_ he was so fucking beautiful. He couldn’t believe how this man actually existed and was in Wei Wuxian’s life.

Lan Wangji lifted Wei Wuxian’s hips and moved one leg back to open him even more, making Wei Wuxian dizzy. He pushed in again and kept the same pace as before. He leaned down to kiss Wei Wuxian, deeply and passionately, but still intimately and tired. Lan Wangji changed his angle slightly, knowing exactly how to make Wei Wuxian cry out in pleasure. Wei Wuxian chuckled at how he was suddenly loud in a quiet space, his voice hitting the walls. “You make me crazy,” he whispered against Lan Wangji’s lips.

Instead of responding, Lan Wangji kissed him again and again, putting every bit of his love into Wei Wuxian. He felt the heat in him tighten and his nerves spiked with the warning of his approaching orgasm. He gasped at a particularly good thrust that nearly sent him over the edge, but he managed to say, “I love you, A-Zhan.”

It only took a few more thrusts and Lan Wangji replying, “I love you, A-Ying,” to make him come, forcing a loud moan out of his mouth. There was nothing else except euphoria and satisfaction running through every part of his body. He felt Lan Wangji still and heard a small moan and sigh when he came, twitching and spilling inside Wei Wuxian.

Wei Wuxian was incredibly content and sated. Lan Wangji kissed his face, neck, and lips, keeping himself close to Wei Wuxian, but not falling on him. When the relief left his body, Wei Wuxian was slowly falling asleep. Lan Wangji pulled out and stood from the bed.

By the time Lan Wangji returned with a damp towel to clean Wei Wuxian and then himself, his eyes were closed and his breathing slowed down into a deep slumber he was happy to be in soon. Lan Wangji kissed his cheek and whispered, “Goodnight, A-Ying. I love you. See you tomorrow.”

Too tired to say anything, Wei Wuxian could only smile in return.

  
  


* * *

  
  


A knock.

Wei Sizhui took in a deep breath and released it slowly, bringing himself out of meditation, and opened his eyes. 

“Sizhui!” A-Qing called from the other side of his door. She knocked again. “I need to talk to you.” A pause. “Well, actually it’s Mo-shixiong that wants to talk to you. He just sent me here.”

Wei Sizhui stood from his bed and walked to the door and opened it, revealing a slightly undone A-Qing, apparently almost ready for bed. Whatever it was, it had to be important for Mo Xuanyu to disturb A-Qing like this. “What’s going on? Is everything okay?”

Shrugging, she said, “I don’t know. He just told me to come and get you. He said it was important.” The corners of her lips downturned slightly; she was concerned, Wei Sizhui noted. “Mo-shixiong was acting really weird. He was, like, walking around his room and he screamed into his pillow for a little while.”

“You were with him?”

“No,” she replied. “I just heard him through the wall. I went over to ask what happened and he said he needed to talk to you. So, here I am. Retrieving you.”

That was strange.

Mo Xuanyu was not a very outgoing person, but he was sociable, polite, and, contrary to what the Jins thought, he was a relatively normal guy. Wei Sizhui knew the Jins kicked him out of the sect for being a cut-sleeve, but he never understood the hatred others had for cut-sleeves. It wasn’t strange to him, especially with the fact that he had two fathers; the village had many couples who were cut-sleeve and plenty of female couples as well. There was nothing unusual about them. The wildest and strangest cut-sleeves he could think of were his own fathers. 

“Alright,” he said, “let’s go.”

The walk to Mo Xuanyu’s room was short and silent, which struck Wei Sizhui as odd considering how talkative A-Qing typically was, even during the late hours when she was clearly tired. It was obvious that she wasn’t pleased by the disturbance to her night, but she was also close to Mo Xuanyu and was most likely concerned.

When they arrived at Mo Xuanyu’s room, Wei Sizhui raised his hand to knock on the door, but Mo Xuanyu suddenly slid the doors open, quickly and with a disturbed look on his unusually pale face. He stepped aside and hurriedly murmured, “You need to come in,” and grabbed their arms and dragged them into his room. Wei Sizhui was _definitely_ worried, now.

Wei Sizhui had been in Mo Xuanyu’s room plenty of times, but the sight before him was _very_ unusual. Mo Xuanyu was not a perfectly organized person, but he wasn’t messy by any means. At the moment, however, it looked as though a storm passed through his space, signs of anxiety everywhere. Mo Xuanyu’s hair was tied into an untidy bun, he had not changed out of his dirty robes from the night hunt, and his hands were shaking.

“Mo-shixiong,” Wei Sizhui said, “you look really distressed. What’s happening? Are you okay?”

“No,” he answered quickly. “I’m not okay. I need to tell you something important.” He looked at A-Qing and said, “Thanks for getting him for me. You can go now. I know you’re tired.”

She huffed and crossed her arms. “So, I’m just some messenger girl? You can’t share it with me, too? You _literally_ just pulled me in here.”

Mo Xuanyu’s lips were in a tight line as he considered this for a moment. They stared at each other tensely, but he caved. “Fine.” He didn’t wait to see her reaction or listen to a response. He sat at the table in the center of his room and waited for A-Qing and Wei Sizhui. 

After they joined him, Wei Sizhui asked, “What’s going on?”

His eyes darted around to avoid looking at anything and everything that was not Wei Sizhui and A-Qing. He let out a heavy sigh, his breath shaking on the exhale. “You all know the Jins kicked me out.”

“Well, _yeah_ ,” A-Qing drawled. “Wasn’t it because you’re a crazy cut-sleeve?”

Mo Xuanyu frowned. “Am I really that crazy?”

She smirked. “Not really. You should try it out, though. Might be interesting.”

Mo Xuanyu was unamused.

“So, you were kicked out of Koi Tower,” Sizhui said, going back on topic. “You’re uncomfortable with the Cultivation Conference being held there,” he guessed.

Mo Xuanyu laughed, but it was dry and empty. “That’s an understatement, to be quite honest.” He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I was kicked out and they say it was because they thought I’m some ‘lunatic cut-sleeve’, but…” His eyebrows furrowed and he looked at Wei Sizhui. “I don’t think that’s the whole reason. I’ve thought about it every day since then, and there’s something that happened that I’ve been questioning for a long time.”

“Questioning what?” A-Qing tilted her head. “Did you do something else?”

Mo Xuanyu shook his head, but then seemed conflicted and nodded twice, before shaking again in denial, indecisive with his self-judgment. “The thing is that I don’t know,” he admitted. “The official story is one thing, but my memory is something else entirely.” He paused and they waited for him to continue, but he was gathering the courage to do so. “I need you two to promise me something,” he said. “Please, let me explain the whole story, and don’t interrupt. Please, do not think of me as a different person when you hear this. And _please_ , don’t tell anyone any of this, _especially_ not to Wei-zongzhu and Hanguang-jun.”

 _Oh,_ Wei Sizhui realized, _this is_ very _serious, then._

They both nodded, sealing the promise. 

Mo Xuanyu’s shoulders sagged slightly, but he was still stiff. “The official story is that I attempted to sexually harass, and even assault, Jin Guangyao, who is my half-brother and Jin Zixuan’s advisor.” Shock hit Wei Sizhui and it was apparent that A-Qing was equally surprised. 

But they promised not to interrupt. 

“Jin Guangyao and Jin Zixuan became close after some years and they have a good relationship, especially after Jin Guangshan’s passing. When Jin Zixuan became Chief Cultivator and sect leader, he treated us disciples, well, _better_ than Jin Guangshan ever had. I knew I was most likely just going to be an average skilled cultivator, nothing special. I suppose Jin Guangyao must have related to the feeling of being brushed aside, and I could understand why; I saw the way others treated him for being a bastard, and I am no stranger to that same hatred.

“Jin Guangyao began to interact with me more, trying to form a friendship, which I was not opposed to at all. I wanted to have friends, even if it was with my half-brother that shared the same shitty father. Things were normal and nothing was terrible, but then…” He swallowed thickly. “Then, Nie Mingjue died.”

Wei Sizhui remembered how his fathers looked on the day they received the news of Nie Mingjue’s passing. They were concerned about how the cultivation world was going to be shaken by it. But, like everything else involving the cultivation world, they forced themselves to ignore it and move on.

“Lan Xichen was really affected by his death, mourning his sworn brother deeply,” Mo Xuanyu continued. “Although they had some strange past, Jin Guangyao still mourned him and actually looked genuinely distraught. It was a complicated situation as well, considering Nie Huaisang was taking over as sect leader and he doesn’t know anything ever, apparently.” He paused to take a few breaths, then proceeded with a stable voice. “Time went on. I continued working hard and Jin Guangyao was still my friend. It wasn’t so bad for a bit there. It was alright until one night that I don’t even– I don’t know if this night even happened. This is where my memory gets kind of...messed up.

“Because I was friends with Jin Guangyao, I knew his wife, Qin Su, and also their son, A-Song; we got along. A-Song was a good boy. His smile was so kind.” Mo Xuanyu’s expression turned almost mournful for a moment, remembering that Jin Rusong was now dead. “I had helped Qin Su take A-Song back to his room because we were playing together as Jin Guangyao was doing...something. I’m not sure what. Sometimes, he would say that he needed to attend to some matters, but none of us knew what, and no one really asked.”

Mo Xuanyu’s frown deepened and he was visibly trying to push away his distress. “I was in their room because Qin Su wanted to show something to me, but I… I don’t remember what it was. She stepped out for a moment and I stood there waiting patiently. Then, I saw a fly buzzing around and I was trying to get it out of my face. It goes away, but it flies straight behind me, about to hit the mirror, but it went through the glass. I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me. I went to follow its direction to check if I was seeing things or not. When I tried to touch the mirror, my hand went through. From there, I...what I think I saw– what I’m not sure I saw– was a hidden room. It had chains, weapons, artifacts, things storing great amounts of resentful energy, and a really awful place to stand in; it didn’t feel right.

“I was going to leave, but then I spotted a corner where there was a shelf, or a stand of some sort, or...I don’t know. I don’t remember exactly what it was, but it was covered by black curtains with talismans hanging all over it. I don’t know what I was thinking when I approached it. I think I felt like I couldn’t help myself. I don’t know. I just... I don’t know. I felt drugged, or drunk, or _something_. What I saw...” The growing anxiety was easily noticeable in his features. “I saw something that’s been in my dreams every night since. It’s etched into my mind and I can’t get it out and I see it whenever I close my eyes. I don’t even know if it’s real, but it’s there. He’s...he’s there…”

A-Qing leaned forward in interest and impatience. “What? What did you see?”

Mo Xuanyu took in a breath.

Wei Sizhui could never have guessed what was about to come out of Mo Xuanyu’s mouth, but even if he knew ahead of time, he would not have been prepared.

Mo Xuanyu closed his eyes, most likely seeing the image clearly in his head.

“I saw the head of Nie Mingjue.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading the first chapter! i wanted to add some notes for cultural context and whatnot. there are titles here that i didn't translate into English for several reasons: sometimes it doesn't look right and translating names and titles from one language into another leaves a lot of context behind and some languages simply arent fit to adjust to those terms (English is pretty bad at this bc it is almost impossible to reach that level of formality in a language that does not have that cultural background of being Very Formal and having actual terms for it) (and as someone who also speaks another language, there are some things that just...don't click, i suppose. IMO. some may disagree. that is okay.)
> 
> \- shixiong: older martial brother; male equivalent to shijie  
> \- shidi: younger martial brother  
> \- shijie: older martial sister  
> \- shimei: younger martial sister  
> \- xiong: elder male friend  
> \- ge/gege: older brother  
> \- baba: dad  
> \- fuqin: father (the formal remix)  
> \- a-die: also another way to say father (but i've been told it's not rly used anymore)  
> \- xiongzhang: older brother, but it's the formal remix  
> \- jie/jiejie: older sister (can also be for an older female friend)  
> \- di/didi: younger brother (can also be used for younger male friend)  
> \- zongzhu: sect leader  
> \- gongzi: young master  
> \- guniang: maiden/miss  
> \- furen: wife/lady/madam  
> \- daozhang: taoist priest/priestess
> 
> then, there is the matter of Time. i'm gonna be using the actual Chinese metric for this bc why not it's fun and i learned a lot and i want y'all to learn it too (and we will be using military time as well bc that's how it be)
> 
> \- Zi-- 23:00 to 01:00  
> \- Chou-- 01:00 to 03:00  
> \- Yin-- 03:00 to 05:00  
> \- Mao-- 05:00 to 07:00  
> \- Chen-- 07:00 to 09:00  
> \- Si-- 09:00 to 11:00  
> \- Wu-- 11:00 to 13:00  
> \- Wei-- 13:00 to 15:00  
> \- Shen-- 15:00 to 17:00  
> \- You-- 17:00 to 19:00  
> \- Xu-- 19:00 to 21:00  
> \- Hai-- 21:00 to 23:00
> 
> final note for this chapter: Gelsemium Elegans
> 
> this type of plant is toxic and can be fatal if ingested and it is native to China; it's also known as "heartbreak grass" which is kinda romantic, but it fucking kills you. it also has medicinal purposes, so they were in WWX's reach for a reason; he didn't just randomly get them off the streets or in the Burial Mounds (but that will be revealed later).
> 
> that is all for now!!
> 
> thank you for reading! pls leave kudos and comments
> 
> follow me on twitter <3 [mariiposasol](https://twitter.com/mariiposasol)


	2. The Fated Heir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Yiling-Wei sect arrives at Koi Tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eeyyyyy [takes a huge bong rip] welcome back to the gay shit. the drama has started. yiling-wei sect strolling up in this mf like the pack of badasses that they are. very exciting indeed.
> 
> thank you for the lovely and amazing Pez for being my beta! this fic is so long that it's a human rights violation, so i owe her my life. [follow her on twitter! she's an amazing writer](https://twitter.com/Perezos7)
> 
> follow me on twitter [mariiposasol](https://twitter.com/mariiposasol)
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> pls leave kudos and comments <3 they're always appreciated

Jiang Cheng was stuck somewhere between overexcitement and dread.

It didn’t take long for everyone to realize that the main attraction of the Cultivation Conference was going to be the Yiling-Wei sect. Nonstop rumors buzzed around the entire cultivation world and it was _really_ starting to make Jiang Cheng lose his mind. Only a month had passed since Wei Wuxian made his appearance, and Jiang Cheng could _feel_ the chaos beginning to boil under the surface. There were already enough awful rumors about Wei Wuxian that existed prior to all of this; why create even _more_ lies?

“A-Jie,” Jiang Cheng asked lowly, close to Jiang Yanli’s ear, “how do you feel?”

She sighed and smiled, but the tension did not leave her shoulders. “I feel fine, A-Cheng. I only hope that everything goes well and A-Xian is happy.”

“Of course he’ll be happy. You saw how smug he was last month.” Jiang Cheng let out what was almost a dry laugh. “Maybe he’ll even manage to behave.”

“I have confidence that he will do well today,” she said. “His cultivation partner and disciples will be here; I’m sure he wants to make a good impression for the sake of their reputation.”

Jiang Cheng huffed and crossed his arms. “I sure hope so.”

“After all, he is a sect leader.”

And _that_ right there was what made sharp bitterness rise in him. That fact stared him in the face, making a mockery of him and his foolishness for believing wholeheartedly in what seemed like an unbreakable promise that his brother shattered in the end. 

He _promised_ he would be by Jiang Cheng’s side. He _swore_ he’d be there with his family, with _their_ family, but he turned his back on everyone in favor of helping the hopeless Wen clan survivors. Instead of helping Jiang Cheng rebuild the Yunmeng-Jiang Sect after its devastation, he ran off and founded a sect of his own. 

A flurry of emotions mixed and mingled inside of him. Jiang Cheng couldn’t deny the anticipation and near happiness he felt just waiting for his brother to enter the banquet hall. He tried to accept this reality as readily as his sister had, he still suffered from the stabbing pains of betrayal. However, he knew he needed to keep his temper in check. 

Jiang Cheng and Wei Wuxian were no longer children, free to mess with each other, and fight like brothers; they were powerful leaders with a complicated past. There were so many things that filled Jiang Cheng with flaming fury when he thought about Wei Wuxian, things he couldn’t share with anyone else, things that tore him apart inside, and made him scream _WHY?_

He wanted to punch Wei Wuxian in the gut. He wanted to take him by the shoulders and shake him, to desperately ask him why he made the decisions he did, and why Wei Wuxian never let anyone help him. Wei Wuxian’s selflessness consumed him and threw him into a pit of endless disputes, a life full of chaos and destruction. Jiang Cheng needed to understand what was going through his head.

Jiang Cheng needed to know why Wei Wuxian gave him his golden core.

“Well, this is going to be interesting,” Nie Huaisang said behind his fan, a small secretive smile playing on his lips. Jiang Cheng had seen him approaching from his periphery, and now he slightly leaned into Jiang Cheng’s space and muttered, “How long do you think it’ll take for all of this to erupt into chaos?”

Jiang Cheng snorted in amusement. “Five minutes.”

“Oh, I was going to give them at least ten,” Nie Huaisang quipped, a glint of mischief in his eyes. “You sound like you want problems.”

Jiang Cheng shook his head. “I know Wei Wuxian.”

Nie Huaisang hummed under his breath. After a pause, he whispered, “I’m trying to guess who his spouse is and I want to know what you think. Personally, I think it’s Hanguang-jun.”

Jiang Yanli gasped. “We guessed him, too!”

“Ah, see, Jiang-xiong? Jin-furen knows what she’s talking about.” He carefully turned his gaze towards Lan Xichen. “I do worry about his reaction to a reveal like that.”

“A drama for the ages,” Jiang Cheng said flatly. 

Jiang Yanli gently placed her hand on Jiang Cheng’s shoulder. “A-Cheng, I must return to my own seat; more sects are arriving.” With a gracefully short bow and their bows in return, she walked off to the front of the banquet hall and sat in the seat next to Jin Zixuan. 

“Professionalism,” Nie Huaisang mumbled, “doesn’t really make for interesting gossip.” Before Jiang Cheng could ask what he meant by that, Nie Huaisang said, “I’m going back, too. Formalities and all that.” Jiang Cheng could almost see the smirk behind his fan. ”Enjoy the wine, Jiang-xiong.”

This left Jiang Cheng alone in his own section, still trying (and failing) to organize his thoughts. He was becoming more impatient with each clan that entered and was introduced. He _did not care_ and never really had. Jiang Cheng couldn’t give one shit about the banquet, nor did he find any true interest in indulging the Jin clan in its flaunting of money and power. This was all a _game_ to them and Jiang Cheng wasn’t stupid enough to believe inviting his brother was out of good faith; Jiang Yanli knew that too. He felt particularly protective and he knew why, but it made him sour to recognize that what he _did_ care about was his brother. No matter how hard Jiang Cheng tried, he could never truly bring himself to hate Wei Wuxian.

How fucking troublesome. 

Jiang Cheng must have been distracted enough to miss Jin Zixuan making his way to the entrance of the banquet hall, standing next to Jin Guangyao and most likely talking about what was to come.

After the siege, Jiang Cheng never truly trusted Jin Guangyao again, even if he was nothing but kind and courteous to Yunmeng-Jiang. A man as smart and cunning as Jin Guangyao was a great advantage when he was an ally, but he had seen what he could do as an enemy. His intelligence was a danger and Jiang Cheng was no longer a foolishly naive child. Jiang Cheng had suspected Jin Guangyao to be one of the main orchestrators of the siege for a very long time, now.

Jiang Cheng made a mental note to watch Jin Guangyao closely during his stay in Koi Tower. He would be vigilant for his sister, too. 

Suddenly, whispers traveled through the hall and everyone had their eyes at the entrance. Jiang Cheng didn’t have to look over to know who had just walked through the door. He was already bracing himself for the impact.

People stood from their seats to get a better look and when Jiang Cheng finally turned to see Wei Wuxian, he felt his heart jump to his throat. 

Wei Wuxian stood confidently before Jin Zixuan and Jin Guangyao, his posture upright and perfect. His black, red, and white robes showed off his strong presence as a well-established leader. The sight of Wei Wuxian holding a sword again did something painful to Jiang Cheng’s chest (even if the sword was not Suibian, which only made the ache twist harder). His smile was bright and slightly smug. The last time Jiang Cheng had seen him, his hair was loose and half tied, but he now wore the style Jiang Cheng remembered the best: high in a ponytail, this time with braids and a golden headpiece. Though there was a glimmer of mischief in his eyes, he appeared mature and proper in the sect’s arrival. 

Jiang Cheng _never_ expected to see Lan Wangji in red and black, though the majority of the attire and embroidery he wore were white; his Lan forehead ribbon remained in its rightful place, despite the long years that had passed. Even in the minor splashes of dark colors, there was enough white to recognize him without having to look twice. Lan Wangji joined a sect of demonic cultivation and married the demonic sect leader, yet still managed to look like a Lan. Seeing Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian’s matching golden headpieces made Jiang Cheng frown. Could they be any more obnoxious?

Lan Xichen and Lan Qiren stood, frozen, speechless beyond belief. To see Lan Wangji this way, to know he was married, to finally see him after thirteen long years was far too shocking.

The Yiling-Wei disciples looked well put together, matching in their red and black robes, their swords confidently hanging by their sides. One disciple stood closer to Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji; he caught Jiang Cheng’s attention immediately. The disciple was standing straight, focused, and observant, and he held Suibian at his side (seeing _that_ hurt _a lot_ ). 

_He must be their son,_ his mind supplied. 

There wasn’t a hair out of place and not one wrinkle on his robes. He seemed the most mature of the disciples, despite not being the eldest. His face was soft and kind, his hair in a high ponytail with a red ribbon, and Jiang Cheng noticed a scar that split through his eyebrow. He was handsome. 

All in all, they looked…really good. Jiang Cheng was almost impressed. _Almost_.

Jiang Cheng didn’t realize he was standing as well, but he couldn’t move further than that. He watched as Jiang Yanli walked to them, eyes shining with unshed tears of happiness, and Wei Wuxian’s expression shifted from formal to overjoyed. He looked like he wanted to move everyone else out of the way to hug her, but this was not the time and place for that. 

The Yiling-Wei sect bowed respectfully. Jin Zixuan, Jiang Yanli, and Jin Guangyao bowed in return. Jiang Cheng could see Jiang Yanli physically restraining herself from forgetting her manners just to pull Wei Wuxian into a tight embrace; they both managed to keep their heads on straight.

With a civil smile, Wei Wuxian said, “We thank you for your invitation, Your Excellency.”

“It is an honor to have you here,” Jin Zixuan said, his tone true and sincere. Jiang Cheng knew that Jin Zixuan didn’t hate Wei Wuxian and that he had enough love for Jiang Yanli to be respectful towards her brother. Jiang Cheng didn’t doubt Jin Zixuan’s intentions to be genuine; he was the only Jin he trusted (other than Jin Ling, of course). “I hope your journey here was without incident.”

“It was,” Wei Wuxian said. “Thank you for your concern.”

Jiang Cheng didn’t expect Jin Guangyao to speak at that moment, much less to directly address Lan Wangji instead of Wei Wuxian. “It is truly a wonderfully incredible surprise to see you once again, Hanguang-jun.”

The room held its breath.

Others around them whispered to each other, stuck in their surprise of Lan Wangji’s reveal. And still, Lan Xichen and Lan Qiren could not say a word. Their shock was palpable; their faces pale. 

For a moment, Jiang Cheng wondered if Lan Wangji would even _respond_ given that, from what he remembered, Lan Wangji would not interact with those he had no interest in or did not like. He would default to silence to keep from snapping. 

However, it seemed like things had changed over thirteen years, because Lan Wangji’s voice, low and smooth, acknowledged Jin Guangyao. “Yes,” he said, “it has been many years.” 

Even after all this time, his words were still short and clipped, his tone lacking enthusiasm, his eyes sharp and cold, and his overall attitude unwelcoming. Lan Wangji was still an intimidating figure, not having lost any of his grace nor his air of righteousness ( _both of which were still annoyingly pretentious_ ). Even so, the fact that he engaged with Jin Guangyao at all genuinely surprised Jiang Cheng.

It was clear to everyone that Lan Wangji wasn’t going to say anything else, but the tension was swept aside for a moment as Wei Wuxian gestured to his disciples and said, “They all feel very privileged to be in Koi Tower and in your presence, Your Excellency.”

The disciples bowed again and said in unison, “Thank you, Your Excellency. We are honored.”

Wei Wuxian moved aside and allowed the disciple closest to him to step forward, his lips upturned slightly in a slight smirk of pride. “I would like to introduce to you our Head Disciple. He is a master of the six arts, heir to the Yiling-Wei sect, and my son.” He ended the last word with a soft smile.

Almost nobody could keep their reactions hidden, gasping from shock, and barely keeping their whispers quiet. Jiang Cheng _knew_ this was going to happen, but he wasn’t any less _bewildered_. 

Jiang Yanli looked absolutely _delighted._

Their son bowed and said in a smooth, confident, and mature voice, “I am Wei Yuan, courtesy name Sizhui, Your Excellency.” His presence was strong, Jiang Cheng noted, and he rose again to look at Jin Zixuan. “It is no secret that our sect does not have a positive reputation in the cultivation world, but we are here to show everyone who we really are. We are incredibly grateful for this opportunity to create bonds of trust and respect with other sects. We have worked hard and trained for countless hours to become strong cultivators, and we wish to share the unique skills of the Yiling-Wei sect with the rest of the cultivation world. To be here is an exciting time for us. Thank you again, Your Excellency. We are obliged.”

Okay. 

Jiang Cheng was officially impressed.

Wei Sizhui said more than his fathers did and presented himself as a proper leader, even at his young age. He looked damn near _perfect._ His first impression was flawlessly good. It looked like most people in the room were thinking the same thing. Lan Xichen definitely had tears in his eyes now, but he did an excellent job hiding them. Lan Qiren seemed a half-second away from qi deviation. 

How the _fuck_ did Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji manage to raise a child and have him turn out like _that_?

Before Jin Guangyao could jump in with a question he was obviously dying to ask, Jiang Yanli said, “What a joy it is to have you here, truly. Thank you so much for coming. Please, allow me to lead you to your seats.”

“That would be great, shijie. Thank you,” Wei Wuxian said with a grin.

Jiang Cheng watched as Jiang Yanli brought the Yiling-Wei sect to their seats, which happened to be conveniently placed between the Jin thrones and the Yunmeng-Jiang sect. As bitter as he was, Jiang Cheng had to admit it was a good seating arrangement. Had Wei Wuxian been positioned close to any other sects, a fight would’ve broken out in less than a minute, and no one would know peace that night. 

As they approached, Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji exchanged bows with Jiang Cheng. Luckily, by the time Wei Wuxian took his seat next to Jiang Cheng and Lan Wangji sat next to his husband, Wei Wuxian still behaved appropriately. 

But it didn’t last long.

Completely ignoring the staring and gossip floating around the room, Wei Wuxian leaned over to Jiang Cheng with a familiar wide, boyish smile and whispered, “Hi! I missed you!” The man was in his thirties and still managed to have the aura of a playful child.

Jiang Cheng wanted to hug and slap him at the same time. “Your good behavior right now is a _miracle_.”

Wei Wuxian huffed, pouted like a toddler, and whined, “Hey, hey, hey. I’m a sect leader! I can be mature. I can do this stuff.” He glanced over at Lan Wangji, who was speaking to Jiang Yanli about who knows what, but she was enjoying herself and he didn’t seem to mind. “I have to be honest. I was _really_ worried about Lan Zhan’s reactions to all of this, but I think he did alright. Don’t you?” 

_He hardly said a full sentence_ , Jiang Cheng wanted to say, but he _barely_ held himself back. 

It was ridiculous, but Jiang Cheng was genuinely too happy to see him to actually give a real shit about all of it at that moment. “Yeah, okay, on the topic of your husband– _you have a husband_? How the _fuck_ did that even happen? How did _you_ end up marrying _Hanguang-jun_? You have a _son_.”

“Yes!” he replied with a bright smile. “Lan Zhan joined me, helped me, fell in love, and we married! Well, we had already been in love with each other for years, but never did anything about it.” He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. “Actually, I was the oblivious one and I thought he hated me because I was an idiot, but here we are! And, yes, I have a son.” He sighed with a soft smile on his lips. “He’s perfect, Jiang Cheng. You have another perfect nephew.”

 _Another?_ Jiang Cheng almost rolled his eyes.

Jin Ling was far from perfect, but he was still a bright treasure and worth everything in the world. He was a kid full of love and passion, but often had trouble expressing it because of his somewhat... _defensive_ approaches when trying to make friends. No matter how much they fought, Jiang Cheng would still die for him a hundred times over. 

He wondered what Wei Sizhui was like.

Jiang Cheng and Wei Wuxian paused to join the toast and drink the wine neither of them particularly liked that much. Jiang Yanli looked at them with a bright smile as she sat down again. Dancers and musicians walked out onto the Glamor Hall floor for their performance. After the dinner officially began and most of the room returned to casually chatting and minding their own _fucking business_ , they dove back into their conversation as they ate, ignoring whatever the hell else was going on around them.

“Tell me about him,” Jiang Cheng said. “Your son.”

Wei Wuxian’s smile widened and glowed. “I’ll tell you when we get to talk privately in my room, okay? I want to tell shijie about him as well. He even told me he’s _nervous_ about meeting you.”

Ignoring how Wei Wuxian decided for everyone that Jiang Yanli and himself were going to his room after the banquet without asking first, Jiang Cheng frowned. “Why?”

“Well,” he said airily, “this is the first time he’s been able to step out of Yiling and the Burial Mounds in a while, almost a year, and it’s to attend an important public event where he has to show the best side of himself and impress people. He’s not used to this kind of attention, and he _certainly_ has never been in this sort of setting, so it makes sense that he’s nervous.” He glanced back at Wei Sizhui, who sat behind Lan Wangji. He was talking to the other disciples, but when he noticed Wei Wuxian smiling at him, he smiled in return. When Wei Wuxian turned back to Jiang Cheng, he said, “He may not look like it, but he spent a decent amount of time trying to not have a panic attack on the way here. A-Yuan isn’t a shy boy, but he is very humble and modest.” 

Wei Wuxian sighed. “Listen, Jiang Cheng. He was raised in poverty; struggling, working hard day and night to survive, and making constant sacrifices is all he’s ever known. The face A-Yuan had when he received the new uniform and clothes he’ll be wearing this week…he was _over the moon_ , Jiang Cheng.” Wei Wuxian laughed dryly, almost somber. “He’s been so careful with it, too. I was happy to give it to him, but it broke my heart. You don’t know what this means to them. They’re desperate to do their best.” He smiled sadly, but seemed to catch himself and quickly repainted his smile into something happier, but Jiang Cheng knew better. “Oh, that was quite long, wasn’t it?” He chuckled. “I’ve heard _many_ good things about the Yunmeng-Jiang Sect. Please, share some stories with me, won’t you?”

It always amazed Jiang Cheng how easily Wei Wuxian could switch topics, preferring not to be so serious, especially when it came to family. He wasn’t trying to distract Jiang Cheng from the obvious tension between them; he was pushing it aside for now. Wei Wuxian didn’t want to talk about anything heavy, and Jiang Cheng hadn’t expected him to, anyway. Frankly, Jiang Cheng wasn’t in the mood to talk about any of the baggage weighing down their shoulders, either.

It was an unspoken agreement between them: _“We’ll talk about it later.”_

At least they could enjoy a somewhat peaceful banquet and pretend like nothing was wrong.

“Functioning and prospering,” Jiang Cheng replied swiftly. He didn’t need to get into how he built the clan from the ground up on his own. He didn’t need to discuss the details of his progress. He was going to pretend Wei Wuxian knew about the affairs of the Yunmeng-Jiang sect because he most likely already did; of course he would keep track of the Jiangs, especially when Yunmeng was at such a close proximity from Yiling. Right now, Jiang Cheng just wanted to talk to Wei Wuxian as if they saw each other a few months ago and were casually catching up. “A lot has changed.” He resisted tightly gripping the fabric of his robes and he swallowed thickly as he prepared himself to continue with what he _really_ wanted to say. “If you really want to know, you’ll have to see it yourself.”

Wei Wuxian stiffened, his easy grin falling into a tight line, and Jiang Cheng could see the brief flash of anxiety and shock in his eyes. “Y-you…you want me to be there? To see Lotus Pier again?”

“Did I stutter?” he snapped, but there was no bite to it. “If I didn’t want you there, I wouldn’t have invited you.” Looking over the rim of his cup, he said, “You better bring your family, too.” Wei Wuxian’s eyes widened. “I can’t have idiots saying I’m not a considerate and good host for another sect leader.” He took a drink and waited for Wei Wuxian to say something, but he appeared to be speechless. A spark of panic hit his chest when he saw Wei Wuxian’s eyes almost well up with tears. “Don’t you _dare_ start crying. If you make a scene because I made you cry, I’ll literally die on the spot.”

Wei Wuxian let out a watery chuckle. “And you say _I’m_ dramatic.”

“Because _you are_.”

Wei Wuxian nodded and laughed, “Alright, we’ll visit as soon as we get the chance.”

Something tight unfurled in Jiang Cheng’s chest. He felt a wave of relief as the remaining tension washed away between them.

He supposed this wouldn’t be horrible.

It all went well for the most part. For the majority of the banquet, everything was fine.

And then, suddenly, it wasn’t.

* * *

  
  
  


Jiang Yanli let out a long sigh of pleasant relief when guests began to make their way out of the Glamour Hall. She finally had time to interact with her brothers and their new family members. Well, they weren’t so new, now were they?

“Come with me, A-Ling,” she said, ignoring his affronted look. “We’re going to greet the rest of your family. Also, you _must_ try and talk to Wei-zongzhu. Be respectful.”

Jin Ling nodded, but he was clearly displeased. Jiang Yanli knew that he wasn’t necessarily _angry_ , but he was certainly wary. He wasn’t sure how to interact with Wei Wuxian and this was due to all of the horror stories people told him growing up. No matter how much she tried to convince him that everything was okay and Wei Wuxian would never do him any harm, many years of rumors and one too many scary stories were enough to give him a bad impression. 

As they approached the Yiling-Wei Sect, Jiang Yanli’s smile grew with each step. Jin Zixuan was already there speaking to Wei Wuxian, Lan Wangji, and Jiang Cheng. 

The Yiling-Wei disciples looked at her with both respect and hints of fear. When they exchanged bows and customary greetings, she knew they were nervous due to her high status, but she was nothing but kind to them. “I hope you all enjoyed the banquet. Was everything to your liking?”

“It was wonderful, Jin-furen,” Wei Sizhui said with a pleasant smile. “Thank you for welcoming us so kindly.”

A young girl with bright grey eyes and a wide smile enthusiastically said, “It was delicious, Jin-furen! I loved it! Definitely the best meal I’ve ever had.”

“The tea was also really good!” another disciple said delightedly.

“ _So_ much food that I think I might die, but I’ll be happy about it,” another young female disciple said, and the others laughed.

Wei Wuxian chuckled, “Sleep it off, Yanmei.”

Jiang Yanli’s heart warmed as she watched Wei Wuxian take care of his disciples. It was obvious how much he cared for them.

But she found the presence of one disciple to be…unexpected, to say the least.

Mo Xuanyu had not spoken one word other than the expected formalities. When Jiang Yanli watched him during dinner, he hardly interacted with the other disciples, either. He barely touched his food. He looked like he wanted to run out of Koi Tower. For now, Jiang Yanli allowed him to have his time alone, not wanting to call too much attention to him, unsure what his reaction would be. She imagined he could have been quite defensive under pressure, and she wouldn’t have blamed him for it. She decided it would be better to speak to him at a later time, preferably alone so he didn’t feel everyone else watching him.

It wasn’t very long before Wei Wuxian ordered his disciples to go to their guest quarters. Two servants led them away, assuring them that their possessions were already in their rooms. Wei Sizhui was the only disciple that stayed behind; he was trying to have a friendly conversation with Jin Ling.

“Do you know the fighting styles of the Jiang clan _and_ the Jin clan?” Wei Sizhui asked with genuine interest. A-Ling only nodded, his pout lessening in intensity. Wei Sizhui didn’t seem to mind Jin Ling’s sour attitude, letting it roll off his shoulders with ease, continuing the conversation as easily as Wei Wuxian would. “That’s really cool! I haven’t had the chance to see much of the Jin style. I know the Jiang, Lan, and our Wei styles, but I’d love to learn more. Would you like to spar with me? You can teach me what you know and I can share some stuff with you, too.” Oh, his smile was so wonderful, Jiang Yanli’s heart nearly exploded with adoration for her nephew. “Only if you want to, of course.”

Jiang Yanli could clearly see how _badly_ Wei Sizhui wanted to make friends. Now that the banquet was over, he relaxed and behaved his age. 

Jin Ling was _blushing_ and Jiang Yanli had to resist giggling. She knew that he wasn’t expecting that from Wei Sizhui, already having formed this idea in his head that his distant cousin was going to be as “crazy” as his uncle. Jin Ling always had trouble with making new friends, so an outright offer of friendship caught him off guard, but he eventually managed to answer. “Y-yeah… that’s fine with me.”

Wei Sizhui’s eyes glimmered. “Really? That’s great! I’m looking forward to it.”

“It’s whatever!” Jin Ling said, embarrassed. “It’s really not a big deal,” he mumbled. Jiang Yanli was too amused.

Before Jiang Yanli could say anything else, she heard the voice of Jin Zixun coming behind her. For a moment, her smile faltered. It was no secret that Jiang Yanli and Jin Zixun did not particularly like each other, but what she felt for him was something closer to genuine pure hatred than simple dislike.

She could not forgive Jin Zixun for his despicable actions and cruelty towards her family. If it was up to her, she would have no mercy on his soul; his disgusting sins were too great for any compassion.

Jiang Yanli was too caught up in her own emotions for those few seconds that she couldn’t even guess what was about to come.

Jin Zixun got as far as saying, “Well, Wei-zongzhu. You’re a delight to see, of course–” before there was a sword pointed directly at his face.

Jiang Yanli hardly realized what was happening until Wei Wuxian shouted, panicked, “Sizhui! What are you doing?” He grabbed Wei Sizhui’s wrist and forced his arm down and away from Jin Zixun, but Wei Sizhui struggled against Wei Wuxian’s grasp. It was obvious something like this had never happened, judging by the looks on Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji’s faces. “Stop, A-Yuan—”

“He’s here,” Wei Sizhui said stiffly. He glared daggers at Jin Zixun, his hands trembling, almost unnoticeable. As Wei Wuxian tried to push Wei Sizhui’s arms down, Lan Wangji pulled him back and away from the others. Wei Sizhui was shaking with anger and Jiang Yanli saw the faraway look in his eyes. “Stop, stop, _stop!_ ” he cried out. “He knows what he did!”

Wei Wuxian nodded and said, “I know, A-Yuan. I know. Okay? I understand, but you need to breathe.” He slid his hand down Wei Sizhui’s arm, calmly taking Suibian out of his grasp. “It’s okay, A-Yuan. You’re safe. We’re all safe.”

Jin Zixun stood beside Jin Zixuan with wide eyes and offense written all over him. “What is the meaning of this? How dare—”

“Stop talking, Zixun,” Jin Zixuan hissed. “You approached with the intent of antagonizing them. You have no right to be offended by their actions of defense.”

“Defense? There is no danger here!”

“ _Y_ _ou_ are the danger, Jin Zixun,” Lan Wangji said icily, his glare sending chills down Jiang Yanli’s spine. “If you dare speak to my family again, I will cut out your tongue.”

They all flinched, save for Wei Wuxian and Wei Sizhui.

They knew Lan Wangji would honor his threat.

Jiang Yanli ignored whatever ridiculous indignant response Jin Zixun retaliated with in favor of reaching out to Wei Sizhui in an attempt to comfort him as well. Wei Wuxian gave her space next to him and Lan Wangji so she could reach out to help. She knew Wei Wuxian trusted her and wanted her to be there, but she was glad and grateful that Lan Wangji allowed it as well, without hesitation.

When she gently placed her hand on Wei Sizhui’s shoulder, she murmured, “I would like to get some fresh air, and I wish for some company. Would you care to join me?” He turned his gaze to her, looking awfully broken, ashamed, and scared. He hesitated, but he nodded. Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji released their hold on him, trusting Jiang Yanli to take care of him. 

Wei Wuxian, Lan Wangji, and Jiang Cheng nodded to Jiang Yanli and made it clear that they would handle the situation. They didn’t want Wei Sizhui to witness the impending argument, nor experience its severity. 

The yelling began when they were halfway down the main stairs. 

Wei Sizhui and Jiang Yanli made their way to the gardens where she enjoyed spending much of her free time. It was calming, beautiful, and healthy; she often thought of her family here, daydreaming about how it would be if they were with her, strolling through her favorite garden together. Now, she had the opportunity to do so, and it was with the family member she least expected.

It wasn’t until a few minutes later that Wei Sizhui managed to speak. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled, low enough that she almost missed it. “I didn’t mean– I just– I’m…” He bit his bottom lip as tears welled along his waterline. “He was _there_. That was– it was his voice and face. He killed people right in front of me and I… I… I can’t forget. I’m sorry.”

He didn’t need to explain what he meant. Jiang Yanli knew perfectly well what happened thirteen years ago. “Please,” she said softly, “do not apologize. You could not control your reaction to the situation, so _please_ do not think this is your fault.”

Wei Sizhui blinked and a tear rolled down his face. “I ruined everything,” he said in a trembling voice. “This wasn’t how tonight was supposed to go. Th-that wasn’t the plan. I…I just wanted to show everyone that we’re good people, b-but I ruined it. Baba and a-die must be so upset with me.” A sob he tried so hard to suppress escaped him. “I told them I c–could do it and I could handle this responsibility. They were counting on m-me and I messed it up in two seconds. I’m trying! I’m really—” Unable to control himself and hold back anymore, his cries forcefully ripped out of his chest. She pulled him into a hug, formalities and unfamiliarity forgotten. His arms wrapped around her and he rested his forehead on her shoulder as she soothingly pet his hair. “I–I… _threatened_ the Ch–Chief Cultivator’s cousin, I p-probably scared J-Jin Ling, and I embarrassed my parents. I’m so s–sorry, Jin-furen. I ruined the night. I’m sorry. I’m _really_ sorry.”

She held him tighter as she said, “None of this is your fault. Not _one thing_. Nothing that happened that day or today was your fault.” He sniffled and shook his head. “May I call you A-Yuan?” she asked gently. When he nodded, she smiled. “A-Yuan, you have suffered greatly throughout your life. Bearing heavy responsibilities at such a young age makes you forget that you are still, in fact, a child. I know it feels like the world is falling apart around you, but everything is going to be okay again and I _promise_ you that from the bottom of my heart. Your parents love you so much, A-Yuan. They aren’t upset with you, okay? They’re _worried_ about you. You are such a wonderful boy, A-Yuan. You were flawless today! I was so impressed. Your fathers are proud of you. You have so many people who love you. You are loved. I love you very much, A-Yuan. Please, don’t be sad. And trust me when I say that A-Ling is fine and not scared of you.”

He pulled back, wiped his eyes, sniffled, and took deep breaths to calm himself down. When he found his voice, he asked, “W-why is he here? They didn’t...I mean, he didn’t get in trouble? Was he never punished for what he did?”

Jiang Yanli’s anger rose in her chest. She took a deep breath and released it slowly. With a stable voice, she replied, “Jin Guangshan pardoned him for all of his crimes.” The way his face fell into absolute disbelief broke her heart. “Jin Zixun, Yao-zongzhu, Ouyang-zongzhu, and all other cultivators involved were pardoned. The Jiang, Lan, and Nie sects protested the decision, but it was final and there was nothing else that could be done. By then, Hanguang-jun was gone, nobody from the outside could enter the Burial Mounds, and many believed that what they did was right. In the end, there was nothing we could do and there wasn’t enough support from others to change anything.” She sighed. “No matter how much I fought against it, no matter how loudly I screamed and debated, nothing changed. I couldn’t even contact A-Xian. It was too late. Everything was too late.”

_It was always too late._

Wei Sizhui absorbed what she said fairly quickly, accepting unfortunate circumstances as they were without any complaint. “What is, is,” he said simply, his rough voice recovering from the tears. 

He was right.

_What is, is._

“Um, Sizhui?” Jin Ling called out. “A-Niang? Are you here?”

A small smile formed on Jiang Yanli’s lips. “Yes, A-Ling. We’re here.”

The sound of grass crunching underneath boots walked closer, and Jin Ling appeared from the corner of a tall bush, hands behind his back. He looked a bit awkward and unsure of what to say, seeing Wei Sizhui in such a vulnerable state. He bit his bottom lip and then released it. Jin Ling revealed his hand and offered him Suibian. “Wei-zongzhu and Hanguang-jun wanted me to give this back.”

Wei Sizhui blinked a few times and reached out to take back his sword. His fingers twitched in hesitation, but he accepted Suibian, anyway. “Thank you,” he said. 

Jin Ling looked back and forth between Jiang Yanli and Wei Sizhui. With a slight frown, he said, “It’s late. The adults are screaming.”

Jiang Yanli really wanted to pinch Jin Ling’s cheeks because, goodness, he was putting a lot of effort into this.

Wei Sizhui cleared his throat. “Mn.” He swallowed and his gaze turned to the direction of the Glamor Hall, but then looked back at Jin Ling. “I think I’ll go to my quarters to retire for the night. Sorry for the distuba—”

“I can take you!” Jin Ling interjected, blushing immediately after realizing his outburst. He looked away and crossed his arms. “Koi Tower is really big and you’ll get lost. I’m taking you.”

After a moment, Wei Sizhui smiled. “Okay. Thank you for your help.”

Jin Ling shrugged. “It’s whatever.”

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Jin Ling had no idea what to say.

He just met his distant cousin and uncles for the first time and everything went to shit because another uncle wanted to cause problems. 

What the hell was wrong with his family?

He had just witnessed Wei Sizhui go through some strange (and kind of scary) craziness, but it was the kind that worried him rather than freaked him out. He had seen his parents have scary moments like those (with less aggressive reactions) and he never knew what to do when they happened other than hug them or leave them alone. It made Jin Ling feel a bit useless sometimes. 

Wei Sizhui seemed to be calm again, trying to keep a good attitude, but his smile was slightly forced and Jin Ling didn’t like it. Although he had only just met Wei Sizhui, he was happy about the fact that he had someone to talk to now about things like how weird their families were and sect-heir stuff that no one else their age could relate to (not including Ouyang Zizhen and _maybe_ Lan Jingyi, but his circumstances were weird). 

Jin Ling didn’t know what to say, so he went with the first kind of stupid thing going through his mind.

“My uncle is in your sect,” he said. “Why? He’s so weird and gross. Nobody likes him here.”

Wei Sizhui tilted his head slightly. “Mo-shixiong?”

“Yeah.”

Wei Sizhui frowned a bit, but it went away soon after. The fact that it was there at all made Jin Ling feel bad, knowing he probably said the wrong thing. “He’s a pretty normal guy, actually.”

Jin Ling scoffed. “No, he’s definitely not. He’s a cut-sleeve. That’s so nasty.”

Wei Sizhui stopped in his tracks and really did frown this time, not suppressing it at all. “My parents are cut-sleeves.”

 _Shit_. Jin Ling had completely forgotten about that.

He cleared his throat. “Isn’t it strange, though? To have cut-sleeve parents?”

Wei Sizhui’s displeasure began to subside, perhaps realizing that Jin Ling had not asked this out of malice. “It’s not strange at all. They’re my fathers. They raised me and it’s never been something out of the ordinary. I don’t remember my birth parents, so my fathers are all I know. No one in the village cares that they’re two men that are married to each other. I’m just grateful to have two parents that are very happy and raised me with a lot of love. They can be really sappy and shameless sometimes, but I wouldn’t trade them for anyone else.”

Jin Ling didn’t understand. “Why did they do that?”

“Do what?”

“Be cut-sleeves.”

Wei Sizhui raised an eyebrow and asked, “Are...are you asking me if my parents chose to be cut-sleeves?”

“Well, _yeah_ ,” Jin Ling said. “Why did they decide to be cut-sleeves?”

For a moment, Jin Ling thought he _really_ fucked up because Wei Sizhui was silent for a very long moment. His worries went away and were replaced by embarrassment when Wei Sizhui suddenly burst into laughter. “ _Choose_? It’s not– it’s not a choice, Jin Ling. They just are.”

“But _why_?”

Wei Sizhui shrugged, still laughing. “Just because! That’s how people are sometimes.” His laughter slowly died into soft chuckles. “Even I question myself and what I like, but I haven’t put in a lot of time to think about it because I’m really focused on my studies and training. It’s not a big deal.”

“But they can’t have babies!”

“Well, my parents had me,” Wei Sizhui said with a smile.

Jin Ling frowned. “You’re adopted. That doesn’t count.”

“If you ask my baba, he’ll tell you he gave birth to me himself.”

The more Jin Ling learned about Wei Wuxian, the more he realized that he was simply a very odd man that he didn’t comprehend. “Wei-zongzhu is so weird.”

At that, Wei Sizhui laughed again. “Yeah, he is.”

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


“I’m going to make Jin Zixun eat his own eyes,” Wei Wuxian growled, pacing around the room in a fit of boiling anger that refused to dissipate. “Ouyang-zongzhu is going to stick his head in a fire. I hope Yang-zongzhu hates the taste of wood because he’s going to have a chair leg for dinner. Resentful energy isn’t even needed for this; I want the satisfaction of ripping them limb from limb with my fucking bare hands.” The rage in him was at a dangerous level, but not as severe as it was in the Glamour Hall. Jiang Cheng and Lan Wangji had to drag him out before he destroyed the entirety of Koi Tower. He knew he needed to sit and meditate with his husband so they could _both_ calm down, but all he saw was _violent red_. 

“How could I be so fucking _stupid_ ? How did I not take all of this into consideration? _How_ did I think this was really going to be that easy when we’re surrounded by people like _that_ ? I can’t believe it. I cannot fucking believe it! I’m so fucking stupid. Did you see A-Yuan’s face? Did you–” He shouted in frustration and ran his hands through his hair. “A-Zhan, I’m so worried. I’m so damn worried now. Something like that hasn’t happened to him in _years_ and now he’s surrounded by people who are the ones that cause those damn nightmares in the first place!” The fury only grew in him and he couldn’t push it down. “I’m going to kill them, Lan Zhan. Right now. Hand me Hudie and Chenqing.”

Lan Wangji shook his head and took Wei Wuxian’s hands in his own. “It’s too dangerous, Wei Ying. You and I need to stay level headed in order to support and protect A-Yuan.” It wasn’t as if Lan Wangji was in a better state than him. Not at all. But he was better at taming it.

Wei Wuxian heard his blood rushing and his grasp on Lan Wangji’s hands was tight. “Lan Zhan, for the love of fuck, _please_ give me my damn sword and flute.”

“No.”

Wei Wuxian pulled his hands out of his husband’s grasp. “ _Lan Wangji!_ ”

The silence stretched between them, but Lan Wangji carefully reached out for him again and Wei Wuxian allowed it. They didn’t argue often, and this could hardly be called an argument; their anger wasn’t directed towards each other. They were both seething with rage inside, but they processed it differently. Wei Wuxian had trouble dealing with emotions that birthed resentful energy. Lan Wangji understood why his husband was the way he was and didn’t allow the aggressive use of his courtesy name hurt him.

“A-Ying,” he said calmly, “please sit down with me. We don’t have much time before I need to leave and your siblings arrive to speak to you.” Wei Wuxian’s deep frown didn’t disappear, but he didn’t protest.

Wei Wuxian sat on the cushion in front of Lan Wangji, the rational voice in the back of his head reminding him, _“He’s not attacking you. He’s angry, too. He cares as much as you do. A-Zhan doesn’t want to see you so upset. He loves you. Breathe.”_

So, he closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. The seconds passed quietly and when Wei Wuxian opened his eyes. Wei Wuxian let out an empty dry laugh and said, “I hate talking to you like that. That was more of a yell, though, wasn’t it? I shouldn’t have done that.” He sighed, irritated at himself. He wanted to apologize, but _sorry_ was not needed between them; they always avoided it. “You’re right. Of course, you’re right.”

Lan Wangji hummed under his breath. “Together.” Some tension melted from Wei Wuxian’s shoulders as Lan Wangji held his hands again. He leaned forward and pulled Wei Wuxian in with him. Lan Wangji rested his forehead on Wei Wuxian’s and looked into his eyes with deep affection. “This is a challenge, but we are a strong family. Our son is a gift, we will protect him, and we will do it together. You and I are here with him. Your emotions and my emotions– we feel together.” He paused for a moment to kiss Wei Wuxian. He separated the kiss, but they stayed as they were before. “You trust me.”

“With my life and more.”

“Then be with me here,” he said quietly as if it was a secret between them. “When I return,” he whispered against his jaw, kissing him on his chin, mouth, nose, and forehead, “we will enjoy ourselves as we do every day.”

Wei Wuxian laughed, “Here? In Koi Tower? In some ridiculously pompous sparkling hell hole of a guest room? You want to have sex _here_? We hate it here!”

“Since when do you care?”

He laughed harder. “I love the enthusiasm!” Wei Wuxian took in shaking deep breaths to stop laughing, but the remaining chuckles couldn’t be tamed. “It’s such an awkward time to be having fun like this, you know.” He gave Lan Wangji a small peck on the lips and said, “I’ve never cared. I just think it’s funny. Obviously I’m going to love our everyday with you.”

Lan Wangji pulled him into a deeper kiss and Wei Wuxian was so tempted to tell their siblings they had to postpone– he was so easily swayed by Lan Wangji’s touch– but tonight was too serious for that. This was not the night to push aside what they _really_ needed to do.

A knock on the door reminded them of that.

Wei Wuxian groaned, both upset by the lack of kisses and nervous about having to face his siblings again to have The Conversation. He needed to explain so much to them about his life and why he did what he did. He needed to reveal the truth to them. He needed to tell Jiang Cheng about his golden core. He _needed_ to tell them _everything_. He didn’t expect that they would resolve all their problems in one night and one conversation, but it was the right step to take.

“I must go,” Lan Wangji said, standing up. After he helped Wei Wuxian stand, they kissed again. “I love you,” he whispered against Wei Wuxian’s lips.

“I love you, too.” He smiled even though it was weak.

Lan Wangji headed to the door and opened it, greeting Jiang Cheng and Jiang Yanli respectfully. “Jiang-zongzhu. Jin-furen.”

“Is Wei Wuxian feeling less homicidal now?” Jiang Cheng asked. Wei Wuxian chuckled.

“Yes,” Lan Wangji replied.

Jiang Yanli smiled. “Thank you for taking care of him.”

Lan Wangji nodded, accepting her gratitude. “I must leave. Please excuse me.”

“Oh, of course,” she said. Jiang Cheng and Jiang Yanli stepped aside to make room for him to pass.

Before leaving, he bowed again and they did so in return. Jiang Cheng and Jiang Yanli stepped into the room and closed the door behind them. Wei Wuxian walked out from behind the privacy screen and smiled crookedly. “I’m happy to see you.”

Jiang Yanli nodded with tears in her eyes and a wide smile on her face. She walked to him and reached out to gently touch his shoulder, her fingers tracing the stitches and embroidery of his robes. They were not the robes he wore to the banquet, but rather one of the casual robes he typically wore at home, which were significantly less glamorous in every way. He was more comfortable in these robes; black and red with simple white cloud embroidery, red peonies, and small lotuses on the sleeves– a gift from Lan Wangji. He wore his hair half down and his headpiece was removed, presenting himself as Wei Ying rather than the Yiling Laozu or a sect leader.

She let out a long breath through her nose, resting her hand over his heart. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Jiang Yanli shook her head and a small sob escaped her lips, and before Wei Wuxian could say anything to comfort her, she pulled him into the tightest hug she had ever given him in his life. She cried against his chest and the only thing he could do was hug her back, hiding his face in the crook of her neck. “I missed you so much, A-Xian. I can’t believe you’re here; it’s one of the greatest blessings I’ve received in my life. There were days I missed you so desperately that my heart would break over and over. I’m so sorry, didi. All the pain you went through–”

“Shijie, please,” he cut in, his voice shaking. “There is nothing to be sorry for. _I’m_ sorry, shijie. I broke so many promises. I broke my promise to your parents– to protect you with my life. I promised to stay, that we would be together forever– I’m sorry. I’m so s—”

Jiang Cheng put his hand on Jiang Yanli’s shoulder and she turned to him and made space for him. Wei Wuxian didn’t know what he was expecting, but the _hard_ punch on his arm did not surprise him. Jiang Cheng frowned deeply, trying to put on a show of terrible anger, but the tears in his eyes gave away his true emotions. “Fuck you, Wei Wuxian. I just– you’re so– I cannot _stand_ you. I was so fucking _furious_ when you left.” He swallowed thickly. His frown didn’t budge. “I didn’t know shit then, but I do now. I understand _everything_ now. I know why you did what you did.” His eyes narrowed. “I know what you did, Wei Wuxian.”

Wei Wuxian stiffened. “What?”

“I know about my– _your_ golden core,” he bit out. “I know.”

He froze. “Jiang Cheng–”

“You didn’t even give me the _choice_ ,” he hissed. “You–”

“If I asked, you would have refused.”

“Of fucking _course_ I would have!” he shouted. “How could I ever accept something like that? What– do you expect me to thank you?”

“Jiang Cheng–!”

“You didn’t even _tell_ me about it when you returned from the Burial Mounds after you went missing for _three months_! You took up demonic cultivation because there was no other way that you could be a cultivator and we were in the middle of a war and you sacrificed so much–” The first tear escaped Jiang Cheng’s eyes. “You gave everything up for other people. Not _once_ did you ever do something for _yourself_. You decided what would be best for everyone else without ever saying anything or giving us the chance to _talk_ about it so we could help you– so damn _arrogant_ about your solo hero shit, too! You made assumption after assumption, thinking that if you could save everyone but yourself that it would all turn out okay. But guess what, Wei Wuxian. Everything fell apart because you _refused_ to think of your own damn happiness–”

“How could I? How could I ever do something like that?” Wei Wuxian asked with despair in each syllable. “How could I _ever_ do something for myself when I had to protect you and shijie?” He belatedly realized he was crying. “I never wanted a ‘thank you’. Just– oh my _Gods_ , Jiang Cheng– I couldn’t let you _suffer_ like that. You were going to be a sect leader after a horrifying massacre and you _needed_ a golden core, but I didn’t!” Wei Wuxian felt himself trembling and he couldn’t stop it. “How could either of you ever expect me to think of my own well being and happiness when you were in so much pain? I couldn’t do it. I _can’t_ do it, Jiang Cheng. I can’t handle seeing the sorrow and grief in both of you. I– the clan had just been _destroyed,_ Uncle Jiang and Madam Yu died, we were lost orphans, your core was melted, there was a _war **—**_ ” He knew his words were becoming difficult to understand, but he couldn’t stop sobbing uncontrollably. He had cried more in this past month than he had in years and it was driving him crazy and he _hated it_ . “You were so _sad_ and I just–”

“Shut up! Just– just– shut up, shut up–” Jiang Cheng grabbed Wei Wuxian’s arm and pulled him into a hug, and then brought Jiang Yanli in as well. Wei Wuxian was _overwhelmed_ , completely exposed, and more vulnerable than he’d been in years. It was like something that was destroyed was finally being put together; there were small pieces missing and jagged edges they couldn’t smooth out, but they were still siblings and they always would be. 

“You’re an idiot,” Jiang Cheng whispered in his ear.

Jiang Yanli gently rubbed circles on his back. “Let us in, A-Xian,” she said quietly. “Please, let us in.”

Wei Wuxian nodded and let out a long and shaky sigh of relief. “I will,” he promised. “I will.”

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Lan Wangji could not remember the last time he felt nervousness as intense as this, pressing against his heart and screaming in his head. He was barely able to hide his trembling hands. He stood before the door to his brother’s guest room, where Lan Xichen and Lan Qiren waited for him. He internally scolded himself for his hesitation.

At the banquet, neither party attempted to have any interaction with each other. They exchanged well-hidden looks, not exposing their true emotions.

The time was this night, this moment that could not be wasted or delayed any longer.

Thirteen years of a small village hiding in haunted mountains. Thirteen years since Lan Wangji left his old life behind. 

Lan Wangji took in a deep breath, attempting to clear his mind, but it didn’t help much. It didn’t matter, though. He knocked on the door without letting another empty minute slip by.

Lan Xichen opened the door. He removed his formal items and robes and changed into his simple robes, the kind he wore before going to bed. Lan Wangji looked no different dressed in his plain white and light blue robes, his hair half-tied back and away from his face; the only difference was that Lan Xichen looked like a Lan that belonged, while Lan Wangji was the Lan stripped bare of his status.

Lan Wangji raised his arms to bow, but Lan Xichen wordlessly pushed them down, not unkindly. Another moment of silence stretched on before Lan Xichen stepped aside to allow Lan Wangji to pass. Upon entering his room, he saw his uncle sitting at the table with a tea kettle and three teacups. He was prepared to sit down and talk; something about that twisted Lan Wangji’s heart. Not forgetting his manners, he bowed to his uncle. 

Lan Xichen opened his mouth, then closed it again. He glanced away for a moment before turning back and quietly saying, “Wangji…”

Lan Wangji’s breath faltered for a second. “I...I’m—”

Lan Wangji never expected the tight hug Lan Xichen pulled him into. In his life, there were very few times they hugged or touched each other in comforting ways– it wasn’t in their nature. They had different ways of showing their love to each other. But thirteen years changes a person and who they are.

At one point in Lan Wangji’s life, in the past he long since left behind, he would be unsure as to how to reciprocate something like this, even from his own brother– he didn’t know how to touch people. Now, after spending so many years with a very physically affectionate husband, a sometimes clingy son, and a village full of people who spread their love freely, wrapping his arms around his brother took no effort. The embrace was like a desperate pull to bring everything back together, but it was more complicated than that. This was much more than just a simple hug between estranged brothers.

“Wangji,” Lan Xichen said, voice shaking, “you look very good.”

Lan Wangji swallowed thickly. “You as well, xiongzhang _._ ”

Lan Xichen pulled back and looked at Lan Wangji, his eyes searching from head to toe for _something_ , but whatever it was, he was sure Lan Xichen didn’t know either. “You… you still wear white.”

“Yes,” Lan Wangji replied.

“You wore red and black at the banquet.”

“Formalities,” he said. “Wei Ying did not ask me to wear his colors, but he is my husband, and my son dresses in red and black. For this, I will match them.”

There was a slight hesitation, but Lan Xichen nodded. “Your son is very proper and well educated. He conducted himself perfectly and spoke clearly.”

“Sizhui is a disciplined and intelligent child. He has much to learn, but his conduct and knowledge are beyond his years.”

“Wangji,” his uncle finally spoke, voice firm and absolute as always. “Come sit.”

Lan Wangji’s nerves spiked again, but he didn’t have the choice to give up now. Without protest, he made his way to the table and sat on the cushion across the table from his uncle, and Lan Xichen followed after, sitting next to his uncle. Lan Xichen served the three of them their tea even though Lan Wangji wanted to be the one to do it, but right now was no time for unnecessary words. “Shufu,” he said, “I am glad to see you.”

Lan Qiren seemed to be analyzing every part of him closely as if looking for a flaw in his conduct. Of course, Lan Wangji was breaking some Gusu-Lan sect rules, that much he knew. At this point, Lan Wangji had broken so many rules that he stopped counting, finding it pointless to do so; he wanted to live his life as happily and freely as A-Yuan and Wei Ying. It didn’t seem to matter all that much, anyway, considering how his uncle began to approach the topic. However, Lan Wangji did not expect the first question: “How are you, Wangji?”

Lan Wangji’s fingers twitched minutely, a movement easily missed. “I am happy, Shufu,” Lan Wangji answered, his heart full. “I have what I want and need. I could not ask for more.”

“And what is it that you do in the Burial Mounds?” he asked. Lan Wangji could not seem to read him. He had no idea what his uncle was feeling.

“My responsibilities are numerous,” Lan Wangji explained. “I teach the children how to master the six arts, I train the disciples, and I help purify the land and rid it of its resentful energy. These tasks have many subtasks within them. If I am needed to help build or farm, I do so. Night hunts are a necessity as the demons, monsters, and ghosts are often relentless in their efforts to attack us. I often leave the Burial Mounds with a few disciples for night hunts, but Wei Ying does not accompany me in most of these ventures; he stays in the village to stay on guard and keep watch. He controls the land and keeps it stable. He _can_ participate in night hunts outside of the Burial Mounds mountains and forests, but the opportunity only arises once every few months.” He thinks about how impatient, tense, locked up, and uncomfortable Wei Wuxian became when he was in one place for too long. When he could leave for a few days for some night hunting, he was always excited. “We rarely have time to rest, but seeing the fruits of our labor grants us the ability to enjoy the progress we have made. I do what I can and what I must.”

Finally, his uncle asked what he must have been holding back since Lan Wangji walked through the door. “Do you practice demonic cultivation like your—” he was visibly trying to hold back a grimace, “—cultivation partner.”

Without hesitation, Lan Wangji replied, “No. Never.” Some tension seemed to melt away from Lan Xichen and his uncle.

“And your son,” Lan Xichen asked, “does he practice the dark arts?”

“Yes,” Lan Wangji replied, very aware of the stiffness that returned. “Sizhui can perform the basics, but he is not permitted to go further than the stringent limits Wei Ying has set for him. He understands both the necessity of it as well as the consequences.” Before they could come in with protests, he added, “Sizhui’s golden core is stronger than any other disciples I have encountered, and that includes Wei Ying in his prime. He is a powerful young cultivator that follows the righteous path.”

Lan Qiren frowned. “What are these limitations Sect Leader Wei implemented?”

“The use of demonic cultivation is only necessary for severe emergencies where spiritually pure methods do not succeed,” Lan Wangji said. “He only knows the basics; Wei Ying adamantly refuses to teach him beyond that. The most crucial time to utilize it is on unusually challenging night hunts, but it is a rare occurrence. Sizhui knows how to control the resentful energy and when to use it.”

They didn’t seem convinced. Lan Wangji had to admit that he did not blame them for their worries. 

“He is a child,” Lan Xichen said, a frown pulling at his lips. 

His uncle let out a sharp breath. “I’m assuming Wei-zongzhu has managed to create ways of taming the resentful energy, then.”

“Yes,” Lan Wangji said.

Lan Xichen’s eyebrows knitted together, concern and curiosity etched on the lines of his face. “How?”

“By teaching him our ways,” Lan Wangji said. Lan Xichen and Lan Qiren didn’t hide their surprise. “He is my son. He is a part of me. I must provide and give him what he needs to live a good and proper life. What he needs is control, self-restraint, patience, a clear mind, strict discipline, and a strong golden core; he has developed all of the necessary skills and talents to use demonic cultivation in a way that will not harm him. Wei Ying thought it would be best that I teach him the ways of the Gusu-Lan, and so I did. He knows our history, every law, every custom, and plays the guqin at a near expert level. A-Yuan is capable of a great many things. He is better than Wei Ying and I could ever be.” When his uncle and Lan Xichen didn’t answer, Lan Wangji offered, “If you would like to see, you may join me tomorrow morning to see Sizhui’s training.”

Lan Xichen and Lan Qiren exchanged a look that Lan Wangji could not read well. Then, Lan Qiren curled his fingers around his teacup and sighed. “We shall go with you.”

Lan Wangji was relieved. “Thank you, Uncle.”

The smallest smile appeared on Lan Xichen’s lips and he said, “To see you again is...” He paused, at a loss for words. “I finally feel relief. I am grateful that you have found happiness.” He let out a small chuckle. “In fact, this is the most I’ve ever heard you speak this many words in a short period of time.”

The corner of Lan Wangji’s lips twitched into the ghost of a smile. “I live in a loud and musical village that is constantly full of noise. Sizhui can be quite talkative and Wei Ying sometimes speaks more than he breathes. I’ve had many years to adjust to the environment.”

Lan Xichen nodded, understanding and seemingly pleased at this development. Lan Wangji supposed it was because his brother had always been so concerned that he had no friends growing up and would have difficulties interacting with people outside of the clan. “You’ve changed so much. I am glad you are at peace with yourself,” he said, sounding somewhat sad, but not towards Lan Wangji. 

“As am I.”

The room was quiet as they took a few minutes to quietly enjoy their tea. Lan Wangji was satisfied with how the conversation was going. He was trying to navigate it as best as possible, but it was still strange for him; their separation changed them all greatly. A small part of him expected them to yell at him and demand answers for what he did, but they did nothing of the sort. They listened to him and attempted to understand. When he left, he was barely an adult– his uncle and the Elders maintained control over his life. 

Now, Lan Wangji was married to a sect leader, he was the father of the sect’s best disciple, he still followed the path of righteousness, and helped those in need wherever he could. He was not the man they once knew. Lan Wangji knew who they were in the past, but not what they eventually became. 

He was witnessing the changes in them as they recognized his growth in return.

His uncle gracefully set down his teacup and said, “I understand your motivations now, Wangji.”

Lan Wangji nearly dropped his teacup; he was not expecting to hear that from his uncle.

“It was not for foolish love, nor was it for childish idealistic fantasies,” he continued. “It is impossible to deny the unspeakable crimes of those who attempted to destroy the Burial Mounds. I did not agree with their position or the opinions of their supporters, but I failed to do more and my inaction contributed to the deaths of innocent people. As a result of this, I lost my nephew.” Lan Wangji took in a sharp breath. He never thought he would hear words like that come from his uncle. “I must be extremely clear in this matter as well, Wangji. I still do not and will not agree with the demonic path your... _husband_ follows, nor is it at all pleasing to hear that your son has been taught these tricks as well, regardless of the limits Wei Wuxian has imposed on him. These are sentiments that will likely never change.” Lan Wangji was not disappointed; he did not expect that acceptance to happen, anyway. In an odd way, he was relieved his uncle and brother had not rejected their own ideals to understand him. “However, this is your life, Wangji. You have chosen your own path, your own destiny, and it has been established firmly. 

“Wangji…” His uncle sighed. “Seven years passed before I could fully come to peace with the choices you made and why you decided to make endless sacrifices for one man. I was angry with you, more than I had ever been in my life, and I expected you to see things my way. As the years came and left, you still had not returned, I came to realize that I had made a grave mistake.” When Lan Qiren looked into his eyes, Lan Wangji saw the faintest shine of tears being pushed down. “I failed you, Wangji.”

_No._

That was not something Lan Wangji wanted to hear. 

“Shufu, please,” Lan Wangji said. “I have always been grateful and appreciative of the lessons you taught me and the values you instilled in me. I do not have the proper words to express my gratitude. You gave me what I needed and for that, I will always be thankful.” Lan Qiren didn’t relax, but some pressure lifted from his shoulders. “As a father, I understand the struggles you faced. Although xiongzhang and I were well behaved and educated, raising two children is an immense challenge. It was never easy, Shufu. You did your best.” He looked over at Lan Xichen. “I know you both did your best.”

For the first time in Lan Wangji’s life, he witnessed his brother’s composure crumble; a single tear escaped him and it shook Lan Wangji to his core. “I’m sorry, Wangji.”

“I am sorry as well,” Lan Wangji said, “for the pain my absence has inflicted upon you both.”

“You freely chose this path you now walk on,” his uncle said. “The pain is in the past. We now look forward to the future.”

They knew that lingering on what once was and holding a list of endless regrets would never help them move forward. This was a new chance to create something better between them; a new future of clear understandings and acceptance.

“I swore to live without regrets,” Lan Wangji said. “I do not regret the choice I made. In my heart, I knew what I was doing was right, but that did not make the final decision any easier. I want you in my life again.”

Silence fell upon them.

The tea was getting cold.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Alright,” Jiang Cheng said as Wei Wuxian poured him and Jiang Yanli their tea, “you need to tell us everything because I understand absolutely nothing.”

Wei Wuxian carefully set down the teapot and sat back on his cushion with a confused look. “I thought we just did that.”

Jiang Cheng gave him a flat look.

“He means you and Hanguang-jun,” Jiang Yanli clarified.

“ _Oh_ , okay. I get it now.” He smiled and hummed under his breath and lightly rubbed the tip of his nose, thinking about where to start. “Well, when I freed the Wens and escaped to the Burial Mounds, Lan Wangji didn’t stop me from leaving, but you already knew that. Soon after, I began taking care of A-Yuan; his parents died in the war and his grandmother was the one raising him, but I ended up adopting him. Sometime later, Lan Zhan was in Yiling and we ran into each other. He shared a meal with A-Yuan and I, and then he returned to the Burial Mounds with us to have a look before we went our separate ways. I thought that was going to be the last time I saw him, at least for a long time. But then…” He huffed out a laugh. “I received the invitation to Jin Ling’s one-month celebration. I was so damn happy and excited. I started making his gift right away and I was planning on going with Wen Ning. 

“Then, out of nowhere, Lan Zhan comes to the Burial Mounds again and tells me he suspects there could be a trap, or someone would attack me after hearing that I would be going to Koi Tower. After a bit of convincing, I believed him and accepted his help. If there was one hint of danger, I couldn’t risk it. I had too much on the line and too many lives to watch over and protect.” Wei Wuxian sighed and looked down at his tea. “So, I had Lan Zhan deliver the letter and gifts. I heard the celebration went very well and good times were had, but I was still broken about not being able to go.”

Wei Wuxian closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. “It wasn’t until after the siege on the Burial Mounds that he just… left everything behind to be with me. Mind you, he showed up half-beaten to death and I felt so guilty when he told me he was staying.” He chuckled, “So, _no_ , I did not curse him to make him fall in love with me. I was surprised he did it willingly, too.” He sighed wistfully. “He believed in me so much, more than I’ve ever believed in myself. It was difficult for me to process.” A small smile grew on his lips. “He brought a shit ton of money with him, too, and that saved our asses from starvation. We were able to rebuild, even _expand_ , and still had money left over that guaranteed our survival. It completely exceeded my expectations. He kept his promise, too; he _stayed._ ” He looked up at his siblings and his smile reached his eyes. “We were really focused on rebuilding and making sure everything was running smoothly, plus doing night hunts on the side and trying to purify the land and– well, it was a lot, but we did it together. It wasn’t until almost a year later that we admitted our feelings to each other and we married the next morning. Now, here we are!”

Jiang Yanli gently placed her cup on the table. “So, what you’re saying is that you never had an official wedding ceremony.”

Wei Wuxian shrugged. “Nah. We didn’t have the time or resources to do something like that. We did our bows, A-Yuan was there as a witness and drank the tea, and with that we were satisfied. A fancy wedding wasn’t the most important thing to us at the time. It still isn’t.”

Jiang Cheng looked like he was about to shatter the teacup in his hand. “You’re kidding.”

Wei Wuxian laughed. “Oh, come on! It’s not a big deal.” He leaned back, relaxing his posture. “Sure, a big wedding is great and all, but that’s just a fantasy. We would love to have one, but it’s not the end of the world if we don’t. We’ve been content for twelve years without an extravagant wedding. So, would I like one? Yes, that would be fantastic. Do I _need_ one? No, and that’s okay. Is a wedding like that even possible? No, and that’s also okay. It’s a lovely daydream.”

“A-Xian,” Jiang Yanli said, “it’s not the most important thing in the world, you’re right. However, it _is_ very special. You and Hanguang-jun deserve to have an official wedding. You’ve been married for twelve years, yes, but you can still have a ceremony and celebration.”

Wei Wuxian sighed, but it was light. “It’s not possible, unfortunately. The kind of wedding we want to have is _big_. I thought Lan Zhan would’ve preferred to have a small ceremony with our closest family and friends attending, but then he said he _did_ want to have something extravagant. He said, and I quote, ‘I want the whole world to know you are mine’.” He couldn’t help but smile at the memory. “Plus, I enjoy the attention, and a wedding is _literally_ all about Lan Zhan and I, so that’s great.”

Jiang Cheng groaned, “Ugh.”

“Well, _I_ think that’s beautiful.” Jiang Yanli took Wei Wuxian’s hand in her own. “You know, you don’t have to do a wedding like that all by yourself.”

Wei Wuxian slightly tilted his head to the side. “What do you mean?”

“She means _us_ , you idiot,” Jiang Cheng snapped. “We just had that whole tragic sob fest and now you think you can just get away with not letting us plan a wedding for you and Hanguang-jun?” He shook his head and huffed out a dry laugh. “Being away really made you dumber. We won’t let this shit slide.”

Wei Wuxian was sure his heart stopped. “You… you two…” He felt another round of tears coming, but he pushed it down as best as he could because he did _not_ want to deal with that again. “But I’m not… I left the clan and broke my promises–”

“You will always be our family,” Jiang Yanli interjected. “No matter how far apart we are, no matter our struggles, we are still a family. We will not waste this chance, A-Xian. Please, don’t reject this offer.”

“I’ll break your legs if you reject,” Jiang Cheng threatened.

“A-Cheng.”

“Sorry…”

Wei Wuxian felt his hands shaking and he let out a watery laugh. “You two…”

He couldn’t believe it. He was completely and utterly overwhelmed. They were willing to do so much for him, despite having thirteen years of broken dreams between them. 

Wei Wuxian’s heart opened, and he felt whole again.

“Ah, A-Xian,” Jiang Yanli said, “you must tell us about A-Yuan. He is so wonderful.”

“He’s amazing,” Wei Wuxian replied. “I’m not even saying that because he’s my son; I’m being honest. His skills are nothing short of impressive. I’ve never met a kid who was actually _excited_ to study and train all day and night _every single day_. Sure, Lan Zhan and I encouraged him to push forward and work hard, but he took the reins on his own after a few years and spent all his time reading, training as both a cultivator and a healer, and helping around in the village. But of course, he still has fun and knows when to relax. At this point, I’m pretty sure he’s smarter than me.”

“I sure hope so,” Jiang Cheng said. “Someone had to knock you down a peg. At least the one who’s doing it is your son.”

Wei Wuxian rolled his eyes. “What I _will_ say, though, is that he has his father’s discipline. I believe that’s why he’s been able to get to this point. Lan Zhan says I had a part in establishing that discipline, too, but I don’t think so; he’s always been better at that kind of stuff.”

“So, he got that Lan spirit?” Jiang Cheng chuckled. “I’m guessing Lan Wangji wanted A-Yuan to know about his family.”

“We both did,” Wei Wuxian said. “We think it’s important for him to know who we are and who he can be. I have to admit that many Lan techniques and rules have actually _helped_ A-Yuan in his training.”

“He must know all about the customs, then.”

Wei Wuxian nodded. “Mhm. He even knows all their rules.”

“Holy shit.”

Jiang Yanli’s eyebrows raised. “Oh my.”

“Lan Zhan never even told him to do that,” Wei Wuxian said, “but A-Yuan went ahead and memorized three thousand boring rules because he felt like it. He just recently discovered that another thousand rules have been added and he’s learning those, too.”

Jiang Cheng grimaced. “That’s _frightening_. What kind of child wants to learn all that?”

Wei Wuxian laughed and said, “He’s a really curious kid! Plus, he didn’t have friends growing up because there were no other children around for about five years, not counting the babies that were born at that time, so he spent a lot of time trying to develop his own skills. Even when outsider families and _their_ children began to arrive, A-Yuan preferred to spend his time with Lan Zhan and I. A-Yuan would work around the village and interact with the other Wens because they were also his family, but he was pretty attached to Lan Zhan and I in particular. Of course, it makes sense. That gave us the opportunity to teach him a lot of things he wanted and needed to know.”

“When I spoke to him earlier,” Jiang Yanli said, “he was extremely shaken by what happened with Jin Zixun.” Wei Wuxian’s lips tightened into a line. “A-Yuan is a strong boy. He has a kind heart.”

“Yeah.” Jiang Cheng asked, “Is he okay?”

Jiang Yanli nodded. “He took a walk with A-Ling. He said he wanted to meditate by himself for a little while before coming here to speak to his fathers.” She gave Wei Wuxian a small smile. “He was worried that he disappointed you.”

Wei Wuxian sighed, stressed, and almost defeated. “That boy…” He shook his head. “I was scared as hell. Sometimes, he gets stuck in a nightmare when he’s awake. I can relate to that experience well; I’m all too familiar with it. I just wish there was something I could do to take the pain away.”

“Of course,” Jiang Yanli said. “He’s your son. The hard lesson about being a parent is that we cannot shield our children from every danger in this world, but we can ease some of the pain they face and help as much as we possibly can.”

Wei Wuxian already knew that, but being reminded of that didn’t make him feel any better. “Yeah, I know.”

Jiang Cheng huffed. “I need to ask you something, and I need you to be completely honest with me.”

“What is it?”

Jiang Cheng closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, then exhaled slowly. When he opened his eyes, he seemed calmer, but more serious. “Does A-Yuan use demonic cultivation?”

 _Oh_ …

He couldn’t lie to Jiang Cheng and Jiang Yanli. He couldn’t do that to them.

“Yes, and he is the only disciple who has trained with it, ” Wei Wuxian replied. “A-Yuan has basic training in demonic cultivation with extremely strict rules on how and _when_ he can use it. He plays the dizi just as I do. I’m not going to lie to you– I didn’t want to teach him demonic cultivation at all, but the circumstances we face made it a necessity. He will be leading the sect, handling the Stygian Tiger Seal, and controlling the nature of the Burial Mounds. Unfortunately, that means he needs to know how to do what I do. But still, it can hurt the body and genuinely mess with your head to the point of true pain and insanity. I hate teaching that darker side. It isn’t fun.”

Jiang Cheng and Jiang Yanli didn’t look so pleased, but Jiang Yanli was filled with more worry than displeasure.

“And he hasn’t lost control?” Jiang Cheng asked.

“No,” Wei Wuxian answered. “He has never gone further than the basics. A-Yuan balances himself well between spiritual energy, resisting and manipulating resentful energy, and keeping his head straight so as to not overwhelm himself with that kind of power. He has no interest in revenge and this isn’t a war where he’s being forced to push himself to dangerous limits. He knows the consequences.”

“What are the consequences?” Jiang Yanli questioned.

“He could go crazy and start breaking down into nothing as the resentment consumes his mind, body, and soul,” Wei Wuxian said. “Also, he’d have to face _me_ and _my_ anger if he broke any of the rules I’ve set for him.”

Jiang Yanli nodded, but neither of them looked completely convinced. “Okay,” she said. “As long as he’s happy and healthy, nothing else matters.”

Wei Wuxian smiled. “That’s my opinion, too.”

Jiang Cheng agreed, albeit hesitantly. “Yeah,” he said, “it could be worse.”

Wei Wuxian chuckled, “Thanks, Jiang Cheng. I’m really feeling that support.”

It was as if Wei Wuxian had never left.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Jiang Cheng said. “I’m guessing you gave A-Yuan Suibian because you can’t wield it anymore without a core. What’s with that new sword you have? There’s no way you can use it.”

Wei Wuxian gave him a cheeky smile. “Actually, funny story with that.”

“What is it?”

Wei Wuxian let the silence go on for a few moments to create suspense, but Jiang Cheng only frowned at him. “I made a new core.”

Jiang Yanli and Jiang Cheng’s eyes widened in shock.

“A-Xian—”

“Wei Wuxian! How did you—”

“As it turns out,” Wei Wuxian cut in, “because I didn’t have my core melted or destroyed, I still had the ability to create a new one. I still had the seed.” He thought back to that moment where he had presented the unsure possibility of creating a new core; it changed his life forever. “Lan Zhan asked Wen Qing if it was possible to make a new one and she wasn’t sure. They did a ton of research for it and they figured out a way for it to work, but it was all theory at the time. So, I started training a lot under Lan Zhan’s guidance and that’s why I have a _very_ structured schedule now. It might come as a surprise to you that I actually follow it.” Glancing over at his sword and added, “My sword is named Hudie.”

“That’s amazing, A-Xian!”

Jiang Cheng barked out a laugh. “There’s no way you’re following Lan rules.”

“I’m serious!” Wei Wuxian insisted. “It’s almost hai shi and I’m already getting tired.”

Jiang Yanli laughed and Jiang Cheng joined in.

“This man actually got me to sleep at hai shi and waking up at mao shi,” he groaned. “It’s natural to me now, and I prefer it– which sounds insane, I know– but adjusting to it at the beginning was a _nightmare_.”

“I never would’ve imagined you following Lan rules,” Jiang Yanli said.

“Neither did I until it became necessary,” Wei Wuxian replied. “It’s not even that many. Sleeping schedule, vegetarian—”

“Vegetarian?!” Jiang Cheng exclaimed, nearly choking on his tea. “No way.”

Wei Wuxian chuckled, trying to sound as natural as possible. He couldn’t tell him that eating corpses while trying to survive the Burial Mounds when he was there the first time, desperate and dying, is what turned him off from meat. “Not a fan of the texture anymore,” he said instead. “It feels weird in my mouth.”

Jiang Yanli knew he only said a half-truth (dammit), but she pushed it aside and asked, “What else?”

“Well,” he continued, “I got better at meditating, so I’m no longer falling asleep in the middle of it. Believe it or not, I can meditate for hours straight.”

Jiang Cheng scoffed. “I _don’t_ believe it.”

“You should.”

“I don’t have to.”

“It’s true, though.”

“I don’t think so.”

Wei Wuxian made an indignant noise. “Is it really that hard to believe all these changes?” He pouted and crossed his arms. “I can prove it.”

“Alright,” Jiang Cheng said, “you prove that tomorrow, or whatever. You s—” His eyes widened. “Is that a _tattoo_?!”

Jiang Yanli gasped and Wei Wuxian looked down at his arm. A small bit of the sleeve pulled back far enough to expose part of the ribbons and a jar of Emperor’s Smile. He quickly pulled his sleeve down as heat rose to his face and the back of his neck. 

“A-Xian,” Jiang Yanli asked, “where did you get that tattoo? Did you get in trouble? Were you in prison?”

“That tattoo is big, isn’t it?” Jiang Cheng leaned over to try and pull back the sleeve, but Wei Wuxian flinched back. “Show us.”

Wei Wuxian hesitated before shaking his head. “Not now. I’ll show you, just…just not right now, okay?” 

“A-Xian,” Jiang Yanli said softly, reaching out for his hand, “are you alright–”

A knock on the door cut through her words and the tension was broken.

Wei Wuxian cleared his throat and stood, heading towards the door to open it for Lan Wangji. It surprised him to see Wei Sizhui next to him, eyes downcast and his posture unlike himself; nervous with shame. It made Wei Wuxian’s heart sink. 

“Welcome back,” he said to Lan Wangji, and then turned to address Wei Sizhui. “Hi, A-Yuan. Trouble sleeping?”

Wei Sizhui hesitated, then nodded. “Can I come inside?

Wei Wuxian glanced at Lan Wangji, who gave him the _He’s-Nervous-Be-Gentle-With-Him_ look. Wei Wuxian stepped aside and allowed them to enter the room. Upon going in, Wei Sizhui caught sight of Jiang Yanli and Jiang Cheng. Though Wei Sizhui was good at hiding a lot of his feelings that would cause concern for others, such as sadness and anxiety, his fathers could read him perfectly.

Bowing, Wei Sizhui greeted his aunt and uncle. “Jin-furen, Jiang-zongzhu—”

“Kid,” Jiang Cheng said with a minuscule frown, “you don’t have to bow right now. Please don’t. Seriously. You’re trembling– you might fall over.” Wei Sizhui straightened his back and seemed confused. “We’re family and you’ve had a shitty night. We know you respect us. Be formal in public, but right now it’s just us.”

Jiang Yanli stepped forward and smiled at him. Seeing his son be so loved by his family made Wei Wuxian want to cry from joy. “Are you feeling better?” Wei Sizhui nodded. “That’s a relief. It is almost hai shi; you must be very tired.” Wei Sizhui’s silence was confirmation enough.

Wei Sizhui took in a deep breath. “I am sorry for the trouble I have caused you all tonight,” he said. He ignored everyone telling him that it wasn’t his fault, and continued on. “I didn’t want to make a scene out of something so small. It resulted in a lot of unnecessary conflicts, and for that, I apologize.”

“A-Yuan–”

“Sizhui, listen–

“Hold on, A-Yuan–”

“Thank you for being understanding,” Wei Sizhui plowed on. “It will not happen again. That’s all I wanted to say.”

Jiang Cheng placed a hand on his shoulder and stopped him from shaming himself any further. “Listen, Sizhui,” he said. “I fight Jin Zixun almost every damn time I see him. I hate him with a burning passion. I’ve dreamed of stabbing him. Even a-jie slapped him and threatened to poison him once.”

Wei Wuxian gasped, a surge of pride bursting through him. “Shijie! No way!” he laughed. “That’s so funny! What I would give to have seen his face!”

Jiang Yanli looked very pleased with herself, but said nothing about it. She certainly was Madame Yu’s daughter.

“My point is,” Jiang Cheng said loudly over Wei Wuxian’s laughter, “you are not at fault here. He hurt you. He killed members of your family. You have a right to be mad. You have a right to hate them and be completely unforgiving. You don’t have to show them respect or courtesy. It doesn’t matter that he’s Jin Zixuan’s cousin. In fact, Jin Zixuan would agree with me.” Jiang Cheng gave him a reassuring squeeze. “You don’t owe him shit,” he ended with undebatable finality.

Wei Wuxian let out a whistle, impressed with Jiang Cheng’s attitude. “Wow,” he said, “I’ve never seen you so gentle. Thank you for gracing my son with your rare kindness.”

He scowled at Wei Wuxian. “You can shut up.”

“A-Yuan,” Lan Wangji spoke up. “You did well.”

“Yeah!” Wei Wuxian agreed, patting his son’s back. “I heard a lot of people saying great things about you.”

“Juniors from my sect are curious about you,” Jiang Cheng added. “Even I was impressed by how you presented yourself.”

“I told you earlier that there was no need to worry about what happened,” Jiang Yanli said. “We all think you were wonderful.”

Wei Sizhui seemed unsure as to how to accept this praise, the tips of his ears burning red, but he managed to say, “Thank you.”

Wei Wuxian tugged on his ponytail teasingly and Wei Sizhui let out a small groan, pulling away and holding back a pout. He would never tire of messing with his son. “Now, if that’s all you wanted to say, then it’s time for you to go to sleep. You look exhausted and like you want to cry and pass out.”

Wei Sizhui almost rolled his eyes. “Baba, it’s not that bad.”

“Go to sleep,” Lan Wangji said. “We will see you in the morning.”

That was something Wei Sizhui couldn’t argue against. It was incredible how Wei Sizhui would always listen to Lan Wangji without an issue, but he would have debates and comebacks with Wei Wuxian.

Wei Sizhui stopped himself from bowing. Instead, he stood more confidently, more like himself. “Okay. I’ll go.”

“Mn.”

Wei Sizhui bid his farewells to Jiang Yanli and Jiang Cheng. Then, he turned to his fathers and paused, carefully thinking through his next actions, and decided to hug them. They accepted it kindly, happily holding him safe and close. After a few seconds, he pulled away, looking slightly embarrassed by wanting his parent’s affections. Wei Wuxian wanted to laugh; it was such typical teenage behavior.

“We’ll take him back to his room,” Jiang Yanli said.

“Thanks, shijie,” Wei Wuxian replied. “I appreciate you both very much.”

Jiang Cheng groaned. “That was too sappy. I’m leaving. Bye.”

Jiang Yanli shook her head in amusement and followed them out the door.

The door slid shut and Wei Wuxian waited a few moments, listening to hear if there was anyone else heading to their room, and he activated a silencing and locking talisman on the door. 

Then, faster than Wei Wuxian expected, Lan Wangji grabbed his wrist, turned him, and captured his lips in a rough kiss, deep and dirty from the start. Wei Wuxian moaned into his mouth, pressed up against him, and Lan Wangji pulled him in, not letting him move or escape even if he wanted to.

The heat between them rose, and Wei Wuxian wrapped his arms around Lan Wangji’s shoulders and chuckled into the kiss. He separated them and said, “You’re so rough with me, Hanguang-jun. I assumed you would be a gentleman with soft touches and all that fluffy shit—”

Lan Wangji kissed him hard and licked his lips before he pulled back and brought his hand around Wei Wuxian’s neck and squeezed lightly, making Wei Wuxian’s head spin and breath hitch. “Shut up. Stop talking.” Wei Wuxian’s back hit the wall and Lan Wangji pushed his leg between Wei Wuxian’s and ground their hips together, making him tremble.

“But,” he gasped, “I can’t.” He took in a deep breath and Lan Wangji loosened his grip and he continued with, “You can’t do this. You’re too much.”

Lan Wangji leaned in close and bit his earlobe. “I never gave you a choice,” he said lowly, _darkly_ , and Wei Wuxian held back a groan.

A shiver swept through Wei Wuxian’s body. _Oh, we’re playing this tonight,_ he realized dizzily, grateful to the Heavens for the fact that he had a golden core again and his stamina could keep up with Lan Wangji’s. “Please,” he whined, “be gentle with me.”

“No,” Lan Wangji growled, and Wei Wuxian was hardening fast, desperate for his husband’s forceful touches. He pushed his thigh against Wei Wuxian’s cock, almost completely hard, and he gasped loudly. Lan Wangji started pulling his robes back. He exposed the skin of Wei Wuxian’s neck, shoulders, and collarbones, then bit down _hard_ at the crook of his neck. 

Wei Wuxian was weak in the knees and barely standing on his own, the majority of him being held up by Lan Wangji between his legs and pressing him against the wall. His head was light and disoriented, and he felt like all the air was being forced out of him. It was so hot and the fabric on them was becoming too much to handle. 

Lan Wangji continued to disrobe him hurriedly and Wei Wuxian whined, “Not so rough! My husband made these for me.” He was thrilled when he heard a bit of fabric tearing because, although he loved these robes, he was downright _obsessed_ with being ravaged by his husband and knowing he was going to repair the robes himself, anyway. 

There was too much energy and too many intense emotions to burn off. Wei Wuxian needed his husband to take him to bed, but he knew that they wouldn’t be there for a while yet. When he was only covered by his trousers, Lan Wangji pulled his red ribbon and let his hair loose. He went down his body, licking, sucking, biting– leaving marks wherever he could, except ones that would show above their collars. Lan Wangji tugged his trousers down and bit his waist and hips. He kissed in a trail to Wei Wuxian’s cock, and he teased his balls before licking the underside and head. Wei Wuxian let out a sharp breath and moan, feeling the bliss of Lan Wangji taking him into his mouth, and his mind was focused on Lan Wangji like there was nothing else in the world.

“Oh, _fuck_ , Lan _Zhan_ ,” Wei Wuxian moaned when he felt Lan Wangji take him down to the base of his cock. “You’re so much. Oh, it’s too much for me. It’s too rough.” 

As a response, Lan Wangji moaned and Wei Wuxian’s legs shook. Lan Wangji took the red ribbon and tied it around the base of his cock, not tight enough to hurt, but tight enough to cut him off from cumming. A choked sound escaped Wei Wuxian’s throat. Lan Wangji’s hand slid up Wei Wuxian’s thigh, dragging his nails deep on his skin, and grabbed his ass. Lan Wangji scraped down his thighs and pushed up his leg and hooked it over his shoulder. He spread Wei Wuxian’s ass open, and teasingly pressed down on his taint, making his cock twitch, and traced up to his hole and pushed in two fingers dry. Wei Wuxian’s head spun with the slight burn and pleasure of rough stretching, and then he groaned when Lan Wangji pushed in the third finger much too soon. He felt used and the heat pulsed through his veins. 

“Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan, please, _please_ , it hurts, it hurts—” _Hurts so fucking good don’t stop—_ “ _Please_ , mercy, this– _ah!_ ” He threw his head back with a long groan as Lan Wangji targeted his sweet spot repeatedly. “Stop, _help me_ – _oh, fuck, right there_ —” His voice caught in his throat when Lan Wangji pulled out his fingers and he clawed the skin of Lan Wangji’s shoulders.

Lan Wangji stood from his knees, but he kept a hand on Wei Wuxian’s thigh. He took Wei Wuxian’s hand and licked his palm several times and guided it to his own cock, and Wei Wuxian gladly stroked him. Lan Wangji kissed him and lifted his legs and Wei Wuxian wrapped them around his waist. A thrilling shiver ran up and down his body, knowing what was to come and the burn that would accompany it. He was sure they’d use oil later, but this was a pain Wei Wuxian wanted to feel– the tightness Lan Wangji wanted to force through to make Wei Wuxian scream. 

When Lan Wangji thrust into him fast and hard without warning, Wei Wuxian hissed through his teeth and winced, clawing at his exposed shoulders, and he could only hold on and brace himself for the onslaught of sensation he was rolling through. The cruel and nearly dry push and pull punched a sob out of his throat. He gasped, “Hanguang-jun, it hurts, it hurts so much!” Lan Wangji moved Wei Wuxian’s hips to change the angle and Wei Wuxian’s vision whited out momentarily when Lan Wangji’s cock grazed over his weak spot. He cried out when Lan Wangji bit his pectoral, close to his sensitive nipple. He was lost in the moment, his body screaming with the need to release, but he couldn’t. Tears escaped from the corners of his eyes. “It’s too much! Lan Zhan, I can’t take it—”

Lan Wangji wrapped his hand around his neck and squeezed enough to strain Wei Wuxian’s breathing, make his mind turn hazy, and his vision spinning. “No.”

Wei Wuxian whined loudly and gasped for air, struggling in his grasp, his body completely desperate. He tried to touch himself, but Lan Wangji grabbed his hand and tightened his grip enough to hurt, but not too much. “You can’t do this,” he cried, practically wheezing from his voice fighting against the strain on his throat. He felt Lan Wangji’s thrusts stuttering and his rhythm was mindless. He squeezed around his cock and Lan Wangji let out a long groan and released his hold around Wei Wuxian’s throat, his hand tight around his shoulder as he spilled into Wei Wuxian. 

He was panting as he tugged off the rest of his own robes, and Wei Wuxian wanted to help until he pulled out and twitched at the feeling of sudden emptiness and raw flesh. He loosened his hold on Wei Wuxian and his knees were too weak to stay up on his own, but it didn’t matter because Lan Wangji was pushing him to the ground and forced him to fold in a bow with his ass raised. Lan Wangji opened the last of his inner robes further and let the fabric fall, pooling on the floor around him; Wei Wuxian felt the robes brushing against his legs and feet.

“Wh-what are you doing?” Wei Wuxian asked breathlessly despite knowing exactly what was going to happen. Lan Wangji spread his asscheeks open and lapped his tongue over his puffy red hole. Wei Wuxian moaned at the soothing warmth, a small relief from the pain until Lan Wangji stroked Wei Wuxian’s cock slowly; it _hurt_ . “Let me go!” he sobbed. “Take off the ribbon, please– _fuck, fuck, fuck_ —” 

It was raw, animalistic, instinctual– to know each other’s bodies and have the ability to break them down piece by piece in the most vulnerable form was Wei Wuxian’s favorite thing about their love. 

Lan Wangji released his cock, then trailed his hand up Wei Wuxian’s back, threaded his fingers through his hair, and _pulled._ Wei Wuxian’s breath was cut short and he relished in the pain. It was a relief to be forced to think about nothing else but the presence of _Lan Wangji._

“ _Please_ ,” Wei Wuxian begged, his cock hanging pitifully and painfully hard, leaking precum and dripping to the floor. “I need to– I need—I need to cum, Lan Zhan, I need to cum. I’m dying, I swear– _fuck_! I’m dying! _Shit_!” His nails clawed at the floorboards. “Stop, stop, stop, _stop it—_ ” _Don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop—_

Lan Wangji moved back and placed a hand on Wei Wuxian’s chest to bring him up, and he turned him around to lift him once again. He held Wei Wuxian close against his chest and he softly kissed his neck, cheek, and lips. Wei Wuxian was nearly overwhelmed. 

He could feel Lan Wangji’s hard cock against his leg and he laughed breathlessly at the sudden change of pace. “Take me to bed,” he said, voice shaking slightly with the more than obvious desperateness. 

Lan Wangji complied and Wei Wuxian wrapped his legs around his waist and allowed himself to be carried to the bed and dropped on the hard mattress. Wei Wuxian couldn’t wipe the excited smile off his face as he watched Lan Wangji remove his forehead ribbon and grab Wei Wuxian’s wrists and tie them together. Wei Wuxian was trembling under his touch and he could only allow Lan Wangji to manipulate him however he wanted. Lan Wangji leaned down to kiss him and Wei Wuxian moaned, happy as he felt Lan Wangji lifting his legs and hips. 

Wei Wuxian sighed in pleasant relief at Lan Wangji fingering him again, but this time with oil preparing him for the next round. He relished in the sensation, both riled up and calm at the same time. He couldn’t tell where his body was, feeling Lan Wangji at the same time; he didn’t know where he began and ended, like he was one with his husband. 

Not wasting any more time, Lan Wangji pulled his fingers out and positioned himself right, and painlessly slid back in smoothly. Wei Wuxian let out a shaky breath as Lan Wangji began thrusting, starting slow. “I love you, A-Zhan. I love you so much.” He gasped when Lan Wangji adjusted his position and made his cock jump, so hard he wanted to scream. “Harder, my love,” he groaned. “Faster, _faster—_ ” His body twitched and writhed in Lan Wangji’s grasp when his fingers wrapped around his cock, forcing a scream from his throat. He couldn’t stop the desperate noises that escaped his mouth, and hot tears rolled down his face. “I’m going to die,” he sobbed. “I can’t do this—”

Finally, granting him mercy, Lan Wangji untied the ribbon around his cock. Wei Wuxian closed his eyes tightly, gritted his teeth, gripped the headboard, and his fingernails clawed against the wood. One more thrust and Wei Wuxian screamed loud enough to hurt his throat. His voice almost gave out, rough and intense, and his sobs mixed with breathless laughter at the overwhelming sensations. His arms struggled against Lan Wangji’s forehead ribbon, trying to rip out of the restraints despite knowing perfectly well that it was impossible to tear off. 

Lan Wangji fucked him harder, folding Wei Wuxian in half and chasing his own completion. He felt like he couldn’t breathe from the intense orgasm, the position he was in, and the overstimulation that fueled the fire inside his pit. Lan Wangji was all around him and nothing else mattered. The only thing he needed was this moment and his husband’s cock ramming into him. 

Wei Wuxian was dissolved into an incoherent mess of tears, saliva, sweat, small dots of blood from the biting, and his own cum. No matter how many years passed, their sex never failed to make him feel like he wasn’t even in his own body, only made of pleasure and heat. 

A jolt inside of him rose the tension in his muscles, alerting him of his impending second orgasm.

“Oh my fucking gods, _oh–_ shit! Fuck!” he cried, his lungs aching from the impossible effort of breathing and screaming. “Lan Zhan, Lan-er-gege, Lan _Zhan_ , A-Zhan– _fuck_! _Ahh_ ! Fuck! _Yes_! A-Zhan, _please_! Oh, _Gods_! Yes, yes, _yes, yes_ , _more_ – there! Gods, _yes_ , you– you– oh, fuck, A-Zhan, I’m gonna cum, I’m—” 

Lan Wangji captured him in another kiss and then bit his earlobe. “I have you, A-Ying.”

“Yes, _yes_ , always, forever, _always_ – _fuck_! I’m– _A-Zhan_ , I’m– I—”

Wei Wuxian’s entire body screamed in agonizing pleasure, hitting him so strongly that he was sure he must have passed out. 

He didn’t know when Lan Wangji came, but it must’ve been soon after he did because, by the time Wei Wuxian opened his eyes again, Lan Wangji was already gently cleaning him with a warm and damp cloth. He opened and closed his hands a few times and moved his arms, now free from the ribbon’s restraint, so he could reach out weakly to touch Lan Wangji’s face. 

Wei Wuxian grinned and murmured, “That was fun.”

Lan Wangji smiled in return. “Mn. It was.”

Wei Wuxian sighed, “Come back to bed.”

“I will,” Lan Wangji replied. “I am almost done.”

Wei Wuxian hummed under his breath. “Okay, A-Zhan.” He kissed his fingers and pressed them against Lan Wangji’s cheek. “A small kiss.”

Lan Wangji leaned forward and kissed Wei Wuxian’s lips. “A bigger one,” he said.

Filled with love and delight, Wei Wuxian laughed mirthfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo!! thanks for reading!
> 
> lmk how you liked it! kudos and comments <3
> 
> follow me on twitter :) [mariiposasol](https://twitter.com/mariiposasol)


	3. Anamnesis – Part 1: The Siege

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thirteen years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE, 06/30/2020:
> 
> IF YOU BEGAN READING THIS FIC PRIOR TO THIS UPDATE...YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO GO BACK AND READ THE WHOLE THING
> 
> LOTS OF SHIT CHANGED
> 
> but if you're here for the first time, then hey! welcome. thank you for joining me. this chapter is long as fuck. over 20k. i'm insane. this is like a fic within a fic. wild. i hope you enjoy!
> 
> follow me on twitter B) [mariiposasol](https://twitter.com/mariiposasol)

**_Thirteen Years Ago_ **

**_Location: The Burial Mounds_ **

  
  


Wei Wuxian slammed his hand on his work table and glared daggers into Lan Wangji’s skull. Though Lan Wangji was not frightened by Wei Wuxian, nor his temper and defensiveness, the look made a shiver go down his spine; he needed to be more cautious with his words. 

“Tell me you’re joking,” Wei Wuxian growled. “Tell me you didn’t just suggest I not go to my nephew’s celebration.”

Lan Wangji said nothing of the sort because it was the truth. “Will you allow me to explain?”

Wei Wuxian let out a dry laugh, dark and cruel, and countering Lan Wangji’s words. “Oh, I’m sure this is gonna be really good.” He crossed his arms against his chest and waved his hand, encouraging Lan Wangji to continue. “Give me the reason, Hanguang-jun,” he said dryly. 

Lan Wangji nodded. “His Excellency, Lianfang-zun, and Jin Zixuan began to arrange preparations for Jin Ling’s celebration. My brother and I met with them five days ago. Upon hearing details of the guest list, I suggested your name to be added for the sake of Jin-furen, as she is your shijie.”

Wei Wuxian barked out a laugh, loud and mean. “So, you wanted me to be invited and then you…uninvited me?” He shook his head, one hand gripping his bicep tightly. “What’s going on in that head of yours?”

“When I brought up your name,” Lan Wangji continued, “Lianfang-zun informed me that he already took it upon himself to discuss this matter nearly two weeks prior to our conversation, and they already sent you the letter a week ago.”

“Yeah, they did.” Wei Wuxian frowned. “So, you wanted to invite me, but they already did, and suddenly it was a bad idea? Make it make sense, Lan Zhan.”

Lan Wangji took in a breath. “No, that is not what happened,” he said. “That night, I could not sleep.” Unimpressed, Wei Wuxian raised an eyebrow. “I took a walk to clear my mind. I did not travel far before I heard the voices of Lianfang-zun and Jin Zixun discussing your invitation.”

Wei Wuxian tilted his head. “Who is Jin Zixun? He sounds familiar.” There was the playfully sarcastic glint in his eye; the familiar expression comforted Lan Wangji. “Why was the peacock’s ugly cousin gossiping about me with Jin Guangyao? I didn’t take Lianfang-zun to be the kind of person who would plan some sort of attack on me—” He cut himself off and frowned. “Actually, now that I think about it, that makes a lot of sense. He helped us during the Sunshot Campaign and Zewu-jun is good friends with him.” Wei Wuxian hummed in thought under his breath. “I know Jin Zixun hates me because he’s a cruel little bitch, but I don’t have anything against Lianfang-zun, and I don’t think I’ve personally offended him in any way. Have I? You’ve been there for all the meetings. Do you think I was rude to him?” Lan Wangji shook his head. “I thought so. I’ve always respected him. Why in the world was he talking to Jin Zixun about me?”

“Jin Zixun does not like Lianfang-zun,” Lan Wangji stated.

He groaned. “So, why talk shit about me? What evil thing did I supposedly do _this_ time?” He ran a hand down his face and sighed. “What did you hear?”

“Lianfang-zun asked Jin Zixun if he had negative feelings towards you. Jin Zixun said yes. After, Lianfang-zun asked him what he wanted to do when he saw you. His reply was…unpleasant.”

“What did he say?”

“He said he would stab you multiple times, for each Jin disciple that died in Qiongqi Path. He wanted to teach you a lesson and beat down your arrogance.” Lan Wangji frowned, feeling the anger he had when he heard those words leave Jin Zixun’s mouth. “Lianfang-zun simply said to hold back for the sake of Jin-furen, Jin-gongzi, and civility.”

“What the hell? I haven’t even done anything!”

“I know, Wei Ying.”

“This has to be a joke.”

“It is not.”

“What should I do?”

“You are free to choose what your next course of action will be,” Lan Wangji said. 

“But what do _you_ think I should do? You came all the way here to warn me, so you have an idea, right?” Wei Wuxian asked, no longer angry with him. All he wanted now was help.

Lan Wangji let out a long breath through his nose, trying to put together his thoughts properly. “I would weigh the risks and attempt to analyze who the most vulnerable people are in the situation; you, your shijie and shidi, and the Wens.”

Wei Wuxian’s shoulders fell slowly, arms uncrossing and resting at his sides. He swallowed thickly and looked away for a moment, thinking about his choices. There was a risk in every option he had and none of them were going to make him happy. 

Lan Wangji was not pleased to be the one to deliver him this unfortunate news. His soulmate’s pain was palpable to Lan Wangji. 

“Lan Zhan…” Wei Wuxian scoffed and shook his head in disbelief. He sat down slowly, not able to stand from the stress, and maintained eye contact with Lan Wangji. “You’re not lying to me,” he stated, a half step away from being a question.

“No,” Lan Wangji said, “I am not lying.” He could never lie about something like this.

Wei Wuxian hesitated before nodding slowly, but then he shook his head again, this time with a sense of defeat. “I’m not going to Lanling, am I?” He huffed out a dry laugh and tried to smile and push away the hurt, but Lan Wangji could see the tears that refused to fall welling along the waterline. “I can’t have a single day of peace,” he grumbled, “not even to see my own nephew for his one-month celebration.” He ran a hand down his face in frustration and sighed heavily. “I didn’t get to go to shijie’s wedding and now I miss this, too. I was even _invited_ to this event and now I can’t even _attend_.” He moaned in dramatic despair, but Lan Wangji detected sincere grief in his voice. “It really was too good to be true, huh.”

Lan Wangji’s heart began to crack as he saw Wei Wuxian succumbing to sorrow. “Wei Ying, I–”

“I’m pretty sure I deserve this, y’know,” he said, voice wavering. “I try to do all I can to help people and in the end, it’s still not enough. I don’t care what people say about me, but...I just want to see my family.” 

Lan Wangji’s heart sank a beat and the sadness Wei Wuxian felt seeped through his skin, covering his muscles and bones. “You are good,” he said. “You are a good person, Wei Ying.”

Wei Wuxian’s eyes widened and he let out a small disbelieving laugh. “Lan Zhan–” he choked. After a trembling breath, he whispered, “What am I going to do?” He glanced over to his stone makeshift work desk where Jin Ling’s gift laid, the bracelet having just been completed the day before. The small wooden boxes for the enchanted bracelet and pendant were also finished, the final elegant carving details outlined with golden paint that had yet to completely dry. It was beautiful. 

Lan Wangji could see the materials he used were not cheap and it made Lan Wangji’s stomach twist unpleasantly; this was a labor of love and he would never have the chance to present something so deeply important to the people he cared about the most. 

“Wei Ying.”

He sniffled and cleared his throat. “Yes? What is it?”

Lan Wangji looked away for a few seconds and took in a breath and exhaled slowly. He turned his gaze to Wei Wuxian again and said, “I can deliver the gifts for you.”

Wei Wuxian’s breath hitched and he blinked a few times. “What?”

“I will be attending the celebration,” he explained. “If you wish, I can personally deliver the gifts to Jin-furen.” 

Wei Wuxian looked deeply into his eyes as if he was searching for something; most likely sincerity. He swallowed thickly and looked at the half-written letter on the work table addressed to Jiang Yanli. “You would do that for me?”

“Anything,” was Lan Wangji’s simple, honest, and deep confession.

The silence that followed was heavy and weighed down by years of struggle and conflict. They both knew that _Anything_ was _Everything_ between them. It was understood to be so much more than one word– it was what hid beneath their surface. 

Lan Wangji’s statement was enough for Wei Wuxian to trust his words.

Wei Wuxian nodded and his lips twitched into the ghost of a genuine smile. “Thank you, Hanguang-jun,” he said with teasing formality. “This humble Wei Ying accepts your most gracious offer.”

That sounded more like Wei Wuxian.

Joy suited him more than sorrow.

Wei Wuxian sighed, but some stress had dissipated. “Well, I suppose I should also get a gift for shijie and the peacock.” He hummed under his breath and his smile turned slightly playful. “Would the handsome Lan-er-gege care to accompany this Wei Ying to town to buy some pretty things? I think I will need some second opinions.”

Lan Wangji felt the tips of his ears grow hot from Wei Wuxian’s teasing. “Yes,” he replied, “This humble Lan Zhan wishes to go with Wei Ying.”

Wei Wuxian’s surprise melted into a bright smile. It was a relief to Lan Wangji’s heart that Wei Wuxian’s joy still filled the entire room, too great to contain. 

For a moment, it was easy to forget.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Holding up a pendant nearly identical to that of Jin Ling’s, shining in white and gold, Wei Wuxian hummed pleasantly. “Father and son– matching! It’s not the Jiang or Jin pendant, but I think the peacock will appreciate it, don’t you?” When Lan Wangji nodded, Wei Wuxian turned to A-Yuan and showed him the pendant without allowing him to grab it. “What do you think, A-Yuan? Is it pretty enough?”

A-Yuan nodded and giggled. “Pretty!” He tried to reach out enthusiastically to hold it, but Lan Wangji was carrying him in his arms and he took a step back to move A-Yuan away from the pendant. He whined, “I want it…”

Wei Wuxian explained, “This is very expensive and fragile, which means it can break if we’re not careful. When we get home, we have to put it in a box to protect it so it doesn’t get hurt, okay?”

A-Yuan nodded begrudgingly. “Okay, Xian-gege.”

After a small argument, Wei Wuxian finally allowed Lan Wangji to pay for the pendant. Although Wei Wuxian was not pleased, he also seemed relieved by it; the price really was too much for them. 

It was an exciting day in the town where the people shopped, ate, played, sang, danced, and simply enjoyed the wonderful weather. Though there were more people than Lan Wangji was typically comfortable with, he found himself not caring as he spent his time with Wei Wuxian and A-Yuan; the ruckus around them was irrelevant to him as he happily walked through the day with his soulmate and his son. As Lan Wangji carried A-Yuan and listened to Wei Wuxian’s talking, he felt at peace; they created a space for him to belong.

“Hey, Lan Zhan,” Wei Wuxian said, moving Lan Wangji’s attention away from his own thoughts. “I’m going to buy shijie a comb; I think she’d appreciate it a lot.” He grinned, a child-like light in his eyes. “Also, I’m going to make Jiang Cheng a bracelet like Jin Ling’s; if he doesn’t get a present, he’ll be upset.” As he looked around for a particular vendor, he said, “I’m going to go buy the materials I need. While I do that, why don’t you and A-Yuan find a place for us to eat?” He chuckled, “This time, it really will be my treat. I promise.”

And so, A-Yuan and Lan Wangji found themselves in a small restaurant that A-Yuan spotted and picked out for them. His interest most likely came from the colorful architecture and decorations that called his attention; he had no idea what the food was, but it was fun to him and that was what was important. Of course, when A-Yuan enthusiastically pointed to the restaurant, tugged on Lan Wangji’s robes, and insisted, “Rich-gege _,_ Rich-gege! That one! There!” there was no way he could deny his request. Before entering the establishment, A-Yuan pointed to a young woman selling children’s toys and squealed. “Pretty butterfly!”

Lan Wangji bought it for him, too.

Wei Wuxian would later tell him that he was spoiling A-Yuan too much, but Lan Wangji didn’t care; A-Yuan’s smiles and delighted laughter were all that mattered.

As they waited for Wei Wuxian, Lan Wangji requested tea and held off on ordering food for now. Lan Wangji watched how A-Yuan admired his new toy, tapped the wings on the table, and twirled it as if it were dancing. The more time they spent together, the more A-Yuan talked, and Lan Wangji quickly discovered that he could talk _a lot_ (not that he minded at all). 

“And then, and then, the cave went _boom!_ ” He giggled. “Xian-gege came out and he smell bad.”

“He ‘smelled’ bad,” Lan Wangji corrected.

A-Yuan nodded, most likely misunderstanding his correction as an agreement with his statement, but Lan Wangji allowed him to continue. “He was so dirty!” A-Yuan fell into a peal of laughter, the sound brighter than the stars.

Hearing of Wei Wuxian’s experiments exploding was worrying, but at least A-Yuan found it to be hilarious. 

Lan Wangji enjoyed his time alone with A-Yuan; he was seeing new sides of the child that he had not known before. He knew A-Yuan liked and trusted him, so he opened up more than he had the last time Lan Wangji saw him. Children were _painfully_ honest, especially A-Yuan, so Lan Wangji felt like he could have a genuine conversation with him. He was interested in his life.

“Rich-gege _._ ”

“Yes?”

“What animal do you like?” A-Yuan asked.

“Rabbits,” Lan Wangji replied easily. “What is your favorite animal, A-Yuan?”

“Butterflies!” 

“What is your favorite color?”

“Red!” A-Yuan replied enthusiastically. “Xian-gege likes red, too. What’s _your_ color?”

“Blue.”

“What’s on your face?”

Lan Wangji didn’t understand, slightly confused by the sudden topic change. “My face?”

A-Yuan tapped his forehead and said, “The white thing.”

Ah. That made more sense. “This is a forehead ribbon.”

A-Yuan smiled, seemingly fascinated by the ribbon. “So cute!” Lan Wangji found that incredibly amusing; he had never heard anyone describe the Gusu-Lan forehead ribbon as “cute” before. “I want to put it on.”

“You cannot,” Lan Wangji said.

He tilted his head to the side, a small confused frown on his lips. “Why? It’s pretty.”

“This is a special ribbon. It is a symbol of self-restraint. Only family and your fated one may touch it.” Lan Wangji was not sure if he really understood, but A-Yuan nodded, anyway.

“Fated one?” A-Yuan asked. 

“Your true love,” Lan Wangji replied in simple terms. “Only the person you love the most may touch it.”

“Oh! Like Xian-gege.”

Lan Wangji stilled. “Xian-gege?”

“Yeah!” He giggled, “He loves you!” A-Yuan opened his arms wide and said, “Xian-gege loves you _this big_! He said Rich-gege is pretty, and Rich-gege makes Xian-gege smile a lot.” With a soft hum, he went back to admiring his butterfly toy, then he handed it to Lan Wangji, who accepted it carefully. Lan Wangji was sure his heart was about to break his ribcage with how intensely it was beating. “You have to stay.”

Lan Wangji’s heart squeezed painfully. He wanted to stay more than anything. He wanted to be here with Wei Wuxian and A-Yuan for as long as he could. He could envision a future with them together, no matter where they were. It didn’t matter if it was romantic or not– Lan Wangji only wished to be by Wei Wuxian’s side forever. 

Life was not that forgiving.

His heart sank to the pit of his stomach as prepared to tell A-Yuan the unfortunate truth of these circumstances. “A-Yuan,” he started, “I will not be able to st—”

“That took longer than I wanted it to, but it was worth it!” Wei Wuxian interrupted, approaching the table from behind Lan Wangji and sitting down next to him. A-Yuan cheered in delight to see his father. “I am _so hungry_ . Can we call someone over to take our order or do– _oh_ , A-Yuan, is that a new toy? How and when did you get that?”

“Rich-gege bought it,” A-Yuan answered happily. “I like it.”

Although Wei Wuxian looked slightly bothered by this, he still smiled because A-Yuan was content and enjoying himself. “It’s very nice, A-Yuan.” A-Yuan nodded and took the toy back from Lan Wangji, then began to make the butterfly dance again. Wei Wuxian clicked his tongue and said, “You’re spoiling him, Lan Zhan,” he scolded lightly, a small smile betraying his chiding attitude. “You can’t just give him everything he thinks is pretty or cute; that’s a lot of stuff.”

Lan Wangji understood the lesson Wei Wuxian was trying to teach his son, but the words that came out were too soft. “He is happy.”

There was the look of surprise again and laughter escaped him. “Lan Zhan! You’re adorable. You really care about him.”

“I do,” he admitted easily. “He is a good child and he is yours. I care.”

For a moment, Wei Wuxian was speechless. His lips were parted slightly as if preparing to say something, but nothing came out. He blinked several times and his gaze searched for something; Lan Wangji had never been stared at so intensely and he didn’t know what to say. This new confession, perhaps even larger than the last, had Wei Wuxian’s thoughts racing and Lan Wangji could see it clearly in his eyes. “Lan Zhan, I—”

It was at that moment that they were interrupted and attended to by a server. When they finished ordering their food, they knew the moment was gone. It was not the right time yet. Wei Wuxian looked slightly disappointed by this, but he did not pursue _that_ topic of conversation any further.

“Gege,” A-Yuan pleaded, “he needs to come back with us and stay. Can he come? Please? I want him to come back.”

Lan Wangji felt like he couldn’t breathe. Wei Wuxian did not look at him.

“Oh, A-Yuan,” he sighed. “He can’t stay.” Even though Lan Wangji was about to say the same thing, it still hurt his chest. _A lot_. “He has really important things to do. Hanguang-jun has his life, we have ours. He can visit, though.” Wei Wuxian met his gaze and asked, “Right? You can visit?”

The pain did not lessen, but a sliver of contentment slithered into his heart. “Yes,” he responded softer than intended, “I can visit.”

Lan Wangji could hear A-Yuan’s excited clapping and rambling about the things they could do on his visits. Wei Wuxian’s smile was so gentle and brilliant, entirely too overwhelming; after all, every last piece of Lan Wangji’s soul belonged to him. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Lan Wangji stayed in Yiling as Wei Wuxian worked on his gifts.

They gazed upon the same moon and played the same tune under the stars, but they did not see each other.

  
  


* * *

  
  


After Wei Wuxian worked himself to the bone in a rush to prepare the gifts and letters, everything was carefully packed and ready to be delivered, and Lan Wangji was ready to leave. Just like his first time in the Burial Mounds, Wei Wuxian and A-Yuan accompanied him to the border. 

“You can come back whenever you’d like,” Wei Wuxian told him lightly. “The barriers won’t keep you out.” His eyes shone with playfulness. “You’re the exception, Hanguang-jun.”

Lan Wangji already knew that and Wei Wuxian was aware he knew. They were each other’s exception to their rules. “I will visit when I can.” He needed to force the words out, his throat feeling like it was closing with each syllable that escaped him. They were words he never wanted to say, but he had no other option. 

For now, this was all he could do.

“Come back soon, alright? A-Yuan will really miss you a lot.”

“I will return,” Lan Wangji replied, wanting to stay more and more each second he stalled.

A-Yuan tugged on Lan Wangji’s robes and whined, “Rich-gege, please stay!”

Lan Wangji crouched to his level and carefully fixed his clothes, brushing off the dirt from his shirt and pants. As he gently fixed A-Yuan’s hair, he said, “I cannot.” A-Yuan seemed to be a second away from crying. “Do not worry, A-Yuan. I will be back to see you. I promise.”

Despite his efforts to comfort A-Yuan, the cries and tears escaped him. He sobbed and begged Wei Wuxian to make him stay, but it was pointless. This is where they needed to return to their lives. There was nothing they could do but wait for the day they could reunite once more.

Destiny refused to sever their ties to each other’s hearts.

Lan Wangji had no choice in the matter.

He would return.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  


Jiang Yanli did not cry, but it was very close.

“Thank you, Hanguang-jun,” she said in a near whisper, eyes shining in fascination with the gifts she had just received. “Thank you so much.” She let out a bittersweet sigh as she looked down at the letter.

Lan Wangji found that it would have been best to speak to her privately about the matter of her brother. Jiang Yanli did not need further convincing. After the long banquet, she led him to a private room where they could speak without being overheard by untrustworthy people. In fact, he was relieved to be away from the crowd in the Glamor Hall celebrating, dancing, singing, gossiping endlessly, and drinking without a care in the world; he was not sure if this celebration was for Jin Ling or Jin Guangshan. 

Lan Wangji did not like Koi Tower. 

It was much too bright, extravagant, and _overwhelmingly_ pompous to the point where it made Lan Wangji physically uncomfortable. There was gold and silver from wall to wall, and ceiling to the floor. It was a disgusting display of wealth the Jins showed off with great satisfaction, prideful of their status. Jin Guangshan had always enthusiastically flaunted his money and this event was no different. 

Lan Wangji hated Koi Tower.

But he was grateful to Jiang Yanli when she led them into a quiet and private room to speak, away from the loud music, drunk laughter, and the general chaotic festivities.

“Wei Ying deeply regrets being unable to attend,” he told her. “He worked many hours to make the gifts and wished to personally deliver them, but could not. The comb, bracelet, and bells are enchanted with protection spells. He hopes they will be of use to you and your family.”

She smiled and nodded, holding the comb and bracelet over her heart. “A-Xian is always looking out for the wellbeing of others.” She sighed, her smile melancholy. “I am grateful he has you as his friend. It breaks my heart that I cannot see him, but he tells me in his letter that he is doing well. He is strong, but is not the best at taking care of himself. So, please, Hanguang-jun, take care of my didi.”

“I will,” was Lan Wangji’s automatic reply, but with the current difficult circumstances, he feared that he would not be able to keep his promise.

“Hanguang-jun is a good man,” she said kindly. “I am sorry to be asking for so much, but if it is not too inconvenient or troublesome for Hanguang-jun, I wish to know if it would be possible to send A-Xian a letter and token in return on my behalf, as I cannot do so myself.”

Another chance to see Wei Wuxian, even if it is just to deliver a message, was something he could not refuse. He only wanted Wei Wuxian to be happy and Jiang Yanli was a constant source of joy in his life. Not only that, but Jiang Yanli was a lovely and graceful young woman with a warm heart. She had a hand in raising and shaping Wei Wuxian into the man Lan Wangji loved; for this, he owed her a great debt. “It is of no inconvenience,” Lan Wangji replied. 

She gave what sounded like light laughter and a sigh. “Thank you so much for your kindness.”

“Mn.”

She opened her mouth to say something else, but Jiang Cheng walked through the door, calling out, “A-Jie! I’ve been looking everywhere for you. The peacock was kind of freaking out, but at least he’s holding the baby properly.”

Ah. Both Wei Wuxian _and_ Jiang Cheng referred to Jin Zixuan as “peacock”.

Jiang Yanli giggled, “He can last without me for a little while more.”

Jiang Cheng had not seemed to notice Lan Wangji in the room with how worried he was about his sister. “Hanguang-jun,” he said, “I wasn’t expecting you to be here.”

“I came to deliver letters and gifts on behalf of Wei Ying,” he replied.

Jiang Cheng frowned and his eyebrow twitched. He scoffed, “This is a new low for him. He didn’t even come to deliver them himself.”

“A-Cheng…”

Lan Wangji held back an annoyed sigh. Jiang Cheng’s attitude was grating on his nerves. “You misunderstand, Jiang Wanyin. He wanted to attend. Unstable circumstances prevented him from doing so. Coming here would be dangerous and a risk to your safety and that of Wei Ying’s.”

The frown on Jiang Cheng’s face lessened, but his eyebrows furrowed. “Dangerous? What’s going on? What did he get himself into now?”

Wordlessly, Lan Wangji cast a spell to lock the door and prevent anyone from listening in. They did not question it. “Prior to your arrival, I briefly mentioned to Jin-furen of the suspicions I hold against certain high-status members within the cultivation world,” Lan Wangji explained. “I will share these details in depth with you both; as his siblings, you have a right to know.”

After a slight hesitation, Jiang Cheng straightened his posture and nodded. “What is the danger?”

“I believe someone is plotting the assassination of Wei Ying and attempting to steal the Stygian Tiger Seal.”

Jiang Yanli and Jiang Cheng’s eyes widened in shock. Jiang Yanli shook her head, disbelieving but knowing it was surely the reality, trusting Lan Wangji’s words completely. “What is your evidence for this?”

Lan Wangji answered, “Since Wei Ying freed the Wens, I have listened closely to the rumors and opinions of others within high-status members held in our mutual social circles.” Neither of them cared to point out that Lan Wangji had _allowed_ Wei Wuxian to escape. Perhaps they agreed with his decision. “His reputation is poor and people are wary of him. There is the underlying craving for power that I have observed from the Chief Cultivator, Yao-zongzhu, Sect Leader Ouyang, and several cultivators from various sects. Jin Zixun in particular is vocal about his hatred towards Wei Ying. Sect Leaders Yao and Ouyang, along with Jin Zixun, firmly assert there was no abuse in the labor camp of Qiongqi Path; the Chief Cultivator agrees with their position despite numerous pieces of evidence stating the contrary, including the evidence I presented myself.

“Rumors have spread to the civilians. They believe violent action against Wei Ying and the refugees is justified; they are perceived as evil,” Lan Wangji continued. “Jiang Wanyin, you have seen the village.”

Jiang Cheng nodded, arms crossed against his chest. “Briefly, but yes, I saw it,” he said. “It’s a village of retired cultivators, men, women, and a child.”

“Mn.”

“So,” Jiang Yanli spoke up, “you shared this information with A-Xian.” Lan Wangji nodded. “What did he say?”

“It was difficult for Wei Ying,” Lan Wangji admitted. “He said he would stay to protect the Burial Mounds. He understood that this danger could affect his family as well, therefore choosing to keep his distance.”

Jiang Cheng huffed, incredibly displeased by the news. “Those bastards,” he growled. “Did you hear what they could be planning?”

Lan Wangji shook his head. “Only aggressions from Jin Zixun, but nothing else.”

Jiang Cheng swore under his breath.

“Thank you for informing us, Hanguang-jun,” Jiang Yanli said. “We will observe the individuals and groups you have mentioned. Rest assured, if we see or hear anything unusual, we will contact you and A-Xian.”

Lan Wangji nodded and bowed to her respectfully. “Thank you, Jin-furen.”

“I’ll see if I can get any further information on this,” Jiang Cheng said. “When you said random cultivators from different sects, did you also hear anything from the Yunmeng-Jiang sect?”

Lan Wangji nodded.

Jiang Cheng swore louder. “Alright,” he said, close to seething, “I’ll do what I can. If I find anyone in my sect who is doing this shit, rest assured I’ll take care of it without hesitation.” Lan Wangji knew that he did not have to worry about the dedication of Wei Wuxian’s siblings– the three of them were willing to kill and die for each other.

Jiang Yanli bowed to Lan Wangji again and said, “We appreciate the efforts you have gone through to protect A-Xian. Do you think it would be wise for me to share this information with my husband? If there is indeed suspicious activity taking place, he may be able to help us. Though he and A-Xian have not had a very harmonious relationship in the past, he would never wish for A-Xian to be hurt.”

“Mn,” Lan Wangji said with a nod. From his sleeve, he pulled out a small box for the bracelet Wei Wuxian made, along with a letter addressed to Jiang Cheng. He held out the items for Jiang Cheng to take. “From Wei Ying.”

There was a nearly unnoticeable hesitation in Jiang Cheng’s movements, but he accepted the gift with an unreadable expression. “Thank you.”

Lan Wangji nodded.

He was relieved when Jiang Yanli and Jiang Cheng thanked him for a final time and she escorted them back to the main hall. Neither of them tried to push him for more conversation and they went their separate ways when Lan Wangji spotted Lan Xichen speaking to Nie Mingjue. 

“Wangji,” Lan Xichen greeted kindly after Lan Wangji bowed to both sect leaders. “Did they receive the gifts well?”

“Mn.”

“Will you stay for the rest of the celebration?”

Lan Wangji said nothing.

“Are you tired?”

Lan Wangji said nothing.

“Wangji…”

Lan Wangji was so tired of talking. He said more in that one conversation with Jiang Yanli and Jiang Wanyin than he had in the past two days. 

Of course, Lan Xichen smiled kindly. “You _are_ tired.”

Lan Wangji nodded once.

Lan Xichen chuckled softly.

At least he understood Lan Wangji’s fatigue. 

  
  
  


* * *

A-Yuan was startled awake by the sounds of crashing and a woman’s loud shriek that pierced through the night. Suddenly, people were yelling and he heard someone shout, “ATTACK!”

There was more screaming, accompanied by the clashing of swords, random objects shattering, and A-Yuan felt the ground was shaking under his feet. He didn’t know what was going on, he was confused and scared of what was happening outside. 

He heard this before when he was in a really bad place with bad people who hurt him and his family. They made him work until his bones and muscles ached, and he got tired so fast, but they still hurt him more and more. 

Now, he was hearing it again and he didn’t know why.

His door swung open and crashed against the wall. A-Yuan screamed, terrified of the chaos and whoever burst into his room. It was too dark to see clearly, but he heard the voice of Wei Wuxian.

“I need to take you somewhere safe,” he said, panicked, and he brought A-Yuan into his arms and held him tightly. A-Yuan began to cry, scared, and lost in the situation. Wei Wuxian ran out of the room and A-Yuan hid his face in his chest, trying not to look at everything around them.

He heard the sound of arrows flying through the air, swords clashing, wood breaking, large fires crackling, and shrieking from helpless villagers. A-Yuan didn’t want to look. He’s seen this before.

Wei Wuxian stopped running and he said, “A-Yuan, listen to me. You need to stay quiet. Don’t make any noise. Stay here.” He set A-Yuan down in what he recognized as a hollow tree, one that he has played around many times before. “This is where you need to hide. Don’t move, A-Yuan.”

A-Yuan sobbed, “Xian-gege—”

“A-Yuan, please! Just listen to me!” Wei Wuxian snapped, his eyes filled with terror and tears. “Just do as I say. Don’t make any noise, but if you cry, cover your mouth. Don’t move– stay here. Please, A-Yuan. _Please_.” There was another loud crash and wailing rang out in the air. “I love you, A-Yuan.” He kissed his forehead and turned, running away from the tree and leaving A-Yuan behind.

Through the cracks of the wood, A-Yuan watched the violent scene unfolding outside. He covered his mouth with his hands.

There were men and women attacking the village, all of them dressed in different colors: gold, purple, green, white, and more. They set the houses, shacks, and dining area on fire and killed anyone who tried to stop them. They stabbed and struck down those who stood in their path. Some people tried to fight back, but they were overwhelmed. Blood was flying and splattering against wood and stone; on the ground, blood pooled around the injured and dead bodies. Wei Wuxian stood in front of the invaders and played his flute, and corpses from the outside of the village and inside of the cave ran to them, fighting at his command. Wen Ning was trying to protect Wei Wuxian and the invaders yelled, “It’s the Ghost General!”

The fighting intensified, most of the energy directed to Wei Wuxian and Wen Ning. A-Yuan wanted to scream as he saw the invaders getting closer to them– closer to _killing them–_

Before they reached Wei Wuxian in the center of the crowd of corpses, he pulled out a stone from his sleeve. It was pulsing red and black smoke surrounded his body as he continued to play his flute. The music grew louder, the tune terrifyingly shrill, piercing their ears, and—

A blast erupted from the ground, red light surrounding the village and shooting up to the sky, creating a wall at the edge of the border. Invaders screamed as their bodies were ripped apart and turned to ash.

Wei Wuxian’s arms numbly fell to his sides and Chenqing slipped from his grasp. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he collapsed, blood dripping from his nose and mouth.

A-Yuan looked away. He curled in on himself, closed his eyes, and covered his ears. He could still hear the chaos. He felt the rumbling in the ground. He smelled the smoke from burning wood and flesh. 

He couldn’t move. He needed to wait.

So, A-Yuan sat in the tree, curled into a ball, silent and shivering, until the sun rose on the horizon.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Lan Wangji felt odd since the moment he opened his eyes that morning.

The weather was pleasant and it was as peaceful as always. There was nothing out of the ordinary. He meditated and felt slightly better, but it did not dissipate completely. It lingered heavily in the back of his mind. He did not like it. It did not feel right.

He had returned to the Cloud Recesses from Koi Tower six days prior. Before he could go to the Burial Mounds to bring Wei Wuxian the letter and token from Jiang Yanli, he had responsibilities he needed to attend to in the Cloud Recesses. He initially thought the twisted tension in him was simply his impatience to see Wei Wuxian again, but that was not it.

Lan Wangji decided to spend time in the library. He supposed that reading and studying would prove to be a productive distraction from the buzzing in his head. He was content in the library and did not wish for anyone to disturb him. 

As he pulled four scrolls from the shelves, he heard voices with mixed accents outside and they were growing louder. A commotion began and a few people in different sect colors hurriedly walked through the halls with Lan disciples, heading to the main courtyard. 

Before Lan Wangji could make his way to the doors and reprimand them for their excessive noise, a Lan disciple asked, “What’s happening? What’s going on?”

A disciple from another sect cheered, “Great news! Wei Wuxian has died!”

The scrolls fell out of Lan Wangji’s hands and clattered on each other, rolling off and spreading open. He could hear his blood rushing and heart pounding painfully, and he was numb everywhere like the words stole all sensation from his body.

“We came to deliver the news to Zewu-jun and Lan-xiansheng!”

“The Yiling Laozu has died? Who could have killed _him_?” a foreign disciple asked.

“There was a siege on the Burial Mounds! He cast the One Hundred Holes Curse on Jin Zixun, Jin Zixuan’s cousin, and Wei Wuxian refused to lift it when confronted about it. He attacked Jin Zixun and Jin disciples, and The Ghost General killed members of the sect! After this, Jin Zixun retaliated with combined forces from different sects. They say they destroyed the village, but some Wens are still alive. Before he died, the Yiling Laozu put up a powerful barrier and now no one can enter. Jin Zixun’s curse was lifted!”

“Good riddance!”

“Finally, some peace.”

All the air in Lan Wangji escaped him like it was forced out. His mind was detached from his body. He felt bile rise in his throat and his head went hazy. It was like Lan Wangji’s very soul was desperately trying to deny this reality existed and he was present in it.

It was a rumor. These messengers were not in the siege; they came to bring the news their sect leaders, who must have been part of the siege, ordered them to deliver. Lan Wangji was painfully aware of the ridiculous amount of liars there were that held positions of power; the possibility of this story being a lie was not so unbelievable. His entire being was refusing to accept any of these words.

They must be lying. This was not real. 

They were liars. 

_Wei Ying is alive,_ Lan Wangji’s mind looped like a mantra as he ran to find his brother and uncle. He did not care that running was against the rules, nor did he care that he was pushing and shoving people out of the way. He ignored the strange and surprised looks others gave him as he went through, most likely shocked to see the honorable Hanguang-jun so desperate and frantic. 

By the time he arrived at the Hanshi, his brother and uncle were already discussing the situation. Their heads quickly turned to him when he entered and slammed the door behind him. Their brows were furrowed and both of them were frowning, not at all pleased by the news. 

“Wangji,” his brother said steadily, “calm down and please listen—”

“Wei Ying.” Lan Wangji could not stop trembling. “What happened to Wei Ying?”

“Wangji—”

“He was killed in the siege,” his uncle replied before Lan Xichen could say anything else. “There are Wen survivors. The Burial Mounds are closed.”

“I am so sorry, Wangji,” Lan Xichen lamented.

No.

No.

_No._

_NO!_

Lan Wangji weakly shook his head. He knew he was in denial. “He is not–” His breaths were faster, near hyperventilating. “ _Who was there_?”

Lan Xichen answered, “Thirty cultivators from the Lanling-Jin, Baling-Ouyang, and Pingyang-Yao sects were allegedly the main sects present. However, there were a few from the Qinghe-Nie, Yunmeng-Jiang sects, and…Gusu-Lan.” 

_No…_

“However,” Lan Xichen continued, “the cultivators from the Qinghe-Nie, Yunmeng-Jiang, and our sects were not under orders, nor were the sect leaders aware of this plan. Nie-zongzhu and Jiang-zongzhu are on their way to Koi Tower to protest the—”

“And you?” Lan Wangji interrupted, voice shaking, completely disregarding how incredibly ill-mannered that was. “Why are you _here_?” His fists clenched tightly, his knuckles turning white.

“We must assess the situation and decide what our position will be on the matter, Wangji,” Lan Qiren replied. 

The fire rose in the deep pit of Lan Wangji’s chest and an unfamiliar, painful rage began to consume him. “Assess? Decide our position?” The words tore against his throat. “Innocent people were murdered. They did nothing wrong,” he said, voice wavering at the end.

“Wei Wuxian was dangerous, following a cursed path and using profane methods of the dark arts, corrupting himself and destroying everything around him,” Lan Qiren rebutted harshly. “The Wens are evil—”

“No! They were innocent!” Lan Wangji retorted, near shouting. He knew he was being horrendously disrespectful and would pay the price for it later. He didn’t care. He was seething and shaken by grief. He was caught in shock, unbelieving of the hatred and indifference everyone displayed towards the deaths of people who did nothing to deserve their cruel fate. “They were not evil, nor did they hurt anyone in any way. They were _innocent_.”

“Those cultivators—”

“Are _elderly_ and _weak_! The majority of them were civilians; they cannot defend themselves!”

“ _Wangji_!”

He could not hold back anymore.

Wei Wuxian was _dead._

_Wei Wuxian was_ **_dead._ **

He was gone and what he left behind was destroyed. 

Kind, loving, caring, and innocent people were murdered.

The most innocent of all—

A-Yuan

_A-YUAN_

**_A-YUAN_ **

“There was a _child_ !” Helplessly, tears escaped Lan Wangji and rolled down his cheeks. He did not miss the way Lan Xichen took in a sharp breath and Lan Qiren’s eyes widened, almost unnoticeably. “Wei Ying had a child and he might be dead,” Lan Wangji cried, ripped by sorrow. A gaping hole carved open his chest, his insides falling out and leaving him as a hollow black pit. Everything in him _hurt,_ a terrible wave of physical pain from the grief gripped him by the throat. “A-Yuan…” he moaned, the name tearing through his veins. “No, A-Yuan, no…”

As if in shock, Lan Xichen quietly asked, “There was a child?”

“I warned Wei Ying about this,” Lan Wangji said, ignoring Lan Xichen’s question. He already told him once. He could not bear to say it again. “It is why he did not attend his nephew’s celebration. I warned his siblings.”

_“I tried to keep him safe,”_ he didn’t say.

He choked on his words, each syllable devastating him inside. “Did you know?”

Lan Qiren’s mouth was formed in a tight line and Lan Xichen avoided Lan Wangji’s eyes for five seconds. It was the hesitation, no matter how short, that told Lan Wangji everything he had to know.

Lan Wangji took a wavering step back in disbelief. “No…”

“We did not know,” Lan Xichen said.

“Do not lie.” Lan Wangji gritted his teeth. 

“Wei Wuxian was despised,” Lan Qiren said. “That is what we knew.”

“There were rumors,” Lan Xichen added, “but we did not believe that anyone would take legitimate actions against him.”

Lan Wangji felt like he was about to be sick.

“You did not think to speak against those rumors?” Lan Wangji could not see past his fury. “Were you unable to defend the most vulnerable people, the tired and weary, because you feared to go against the tide?”

“Wangji,” his uncle scolded harshly, “watch your tone!”

“Is this righteousness? Is cowardice a virtue?”

“ _Wangji! Silence!_ ”

“ _No!_ ” Lan Wangji shouted. “Neutrality and inaction only supports those who committed these horrors. It is the farthest thing from righteousness.”

“Please, Wangji, calm down,” Lan Xichen tried to placate him, reaching out to him.

Lan Wangji moved away from his touch. “ _I will not!_ ” He could not remember the last time he was this loud. He had never yelled so painfully in his life. “How can one judge what they do not know? Tell me, what is right and what is wrong? Who determines what is black and what is white?”

“Enough of this!” Lan Qiren slammed his hand on the table. “Wei Wuxian was a wretched man who poisoned your mind and created his own downfall.”

That was the moment Lan Wangji’s mind snapped in half. He was trapped in a fit of rage, a state of being he could not control, and his heart was shattered into a million pieces. He was so consumed by his raw fury that he did not even know what he was saying anymore. All he heard was yelling, tones, and volumes none of them had ever reached before. Lan Wangji felt such a horrible betrayal that his mind could not process it. 

He was too distracted by the conflict to immediately notice the disciples rushing into the room, and he was too late to defend himself when his uncle ordered them to lock his spiritual energy. Even when he was powerless, he still desperately struggled to be released from their grasps as they dragged him away, pushing them off as much as possible, and fighting back to the point of inflicting serious injuries on the disciples. He did not know how many disciples he attacked, but Lan Wangji knew he would be punished severely for it and there was nothing he could do about it.

He knew the consequences since the beginning.

They stripped him down to his inner robes, removed his shirt, tore the elegant headpiece out and ripped out any pins and ribbons holding his hair up, forced him to kneel, and restrained him. He was still yelling, but he did not know what came out. The whippings, however, replaced all his words with barely restrained shouts of agony. When they pressed the hot brand over his heart, a scream ripped through his throat and he blacked out for a moment. He could barely breathe through the tormenting internal and external pain overwhelming him.

He could not see his uncle or brother.

Maybe Lan Qiren and Lan Xichen were amongst the small crowd of disciples and Elders watching, but he could not see them through his blurring vision.

He was alone.

Lan Wangji could not stand. The disciples grabbed him by his arms and he had no way of fighting back. His vision was swimming and the ringing in his ears muffled the sounds around him. They were dragging him somewhere, but he had no energy to lift his head and see the paths they were taking. Tears and sweat trickled down his skin, and the warm blood freely rolled down his back and down to his legs and dripped on the wooden floors. The sharp smell of charred and melted skin made him sick and he vomited on the grass and one of the disciple’s shoes. The effort from heaving and gagging strained his muscles and pulled on his wounds; the additional momentary pain was enough to make him blackout.

When he opened his eyes again, he did not know what time it was, but the stars were hanging in the night sky and the bright moonlight traveled through the window; his internal clock told him it was past curfew. He recognized the bed and sheets he was laid out on face down, and Lan Wangji felt no comfort being in his room. His entire body was crying out, especially with the brand on his chest suffering against the hardness of the bed. He was parched and his mouth tasted like bile. There were lines of dry blood leading from the door to the bed. 

Lan Wangji suffering from punishing wounds was a horrible reminder that he was alive and Wei Wuxian was dead.

The tears came silently, rolling over the bridge of his nose and to the other side of his face, dripping on the bloodstained bedsheets. All he could feel, everything he could touch, whatever he saw was the embodiment of sorrow from a life that no longer had Wei Wuxian in it. He did not want to live in a world like this, one so cruel and crooked that it took his soulmate from him and destroyed the lives of innocent people who only wished for peace. 

A cold breeze swept through the open window and brushed over his broken body, making him gasp and shiver from the shocking cool sensation. The whispering touch of the wind holding him made him... _feel._

He was breathing. His heart was beating. His spiritual energy was unlocked again.

Lan Wangji was alive.

Some of the Wens survived.

He could still help.

He wasn’t useless.

Lan Wangji conserved his spiritual power and set aside the severe need to heal himself; he needed everything in him, including his will, to escape quickly.

Never in his life had Lan Wangji put so much effort into pushing himself off his own bed. His arms were shaking and they nearly gave out, but Lan Wangji powered through the weakness and pain of his body, fighting it, and forcing it to comply with his determination. His vision was blurring at the edges when he moved too fast, but he could not afford to wait any longer. Bending down to slip on his shoes, not bothering with socks, made him wince and let out a hiss. He did not change the trousers of his inner robes, not caring about the blood or the small marks of vomit staining the fabric on his knees and shins. He pulled on his white inner robe shirt, loosely tying it at the front. Slipping into the simplest outer robes he had was almost excruciating, but he gritted his teeth and moved on, tying it as tightly as he could without straining himself to tears. Lan Wangji could not help but feel relief when he realized his forehead ribbon was still in place.

Lan Wangji gathered the gifts from the Jiangs and carefully placed them in a qiankun pouch. In three bags, he collected all the money he had in the Jingshi and placed them in another qiankun pouch, along with his guqin. He grabbed Bichen and held it tightly in his hand, one of the only parts of his body that did not hurt. 

The jade token in Lan Wangji’s palm felt heavier than it had ever been. His fingers twitched, tempted to take it with him.

Without another thought, he gently laid the jade token on the bed; it had begun to weigh down his hand.

He knew there were two guards outside of the Jingshi, but with his spiritual energy unlocked, he could get through them easily. Though he needed all his spiritual energy for the flight to Yiling, he was willing to sacrifice a very small amount to get past the guards and wards.

The pain was dizzying, but Lan Wangji was growing accustomed to it enough that he could move more. He did not care about anything else except for escaping.

Opening the door and silencing the guards was not difficult, but dodging their attacks and actually getting close enough to knock them out was slightly more challenging. Unfortunately for the disciples, neither of them were nearly strong enough to face Lan Wangji in even his most broken form.

He was not foolish enough to leave through any of the official exits. Lan Wangji flew out directly from the Jingshi’s front yard, staying low and slow to avoid the disciples on night patrol. In the end, breaking through the wards was one of the easier parts of his night. Escaping proved to be less challenging than he initially expected; he knew the layout of his home better than anyone else.

When Lan Wangji was finally able to fly higher and faster to Yiling, he realized something heavily devastating.

_He was running away from home._

_And he was never going to return._

Hot tears chilled against the cold winds.

He did not look back.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Lan Xichen walked to the Jingshi in the morning, his steps steady and his mind a nightmare. His shoulders were heavy and he was filled with the horrible guilt that clawed at him the entire night, not granting him one minute of sleep. 

_“The Yiling Laozu has tainted Wangji’s mind and body.”_

The horrifying punishment of Lan Wangji that he had to witness was going to plague his mind for the rest of his life. It was on a loop, nonstop, and he could still hear Lan Wangji’s screams. The elders looked at Lan Wangji with disdain as Lan Xichen tried to reason with them. They believed Lan Wangji to be poisoned, so corrupt and foul that he needed to be punished to the brink of death, and forced into seclusion for years.

_“Wangji must learn there is a price to pay for associating with evil.”_

Before the elders prevented him from visiting Lan Wangji, Lan Xichen awoke before five and headed to the Jingshi. He needed to say…tell him that—

_“He has turned against his own clan.”_

What could he even say? He was lost, confused, conflicted, guilty, regretful– how could he form any words? Anything he said would not be enough to change what happened, nor would it make Lan Wangji feel better. Perhaps it was selfish, but he simply wanted to see his brother. 

As Lan Xichen walked through the gates, he heard pained groans coming from the Jingshi. He saw the disciples assigned to guard Lan Wangji, slowly standing, and they were looking at their injuries. The entrance to the Jingshi was wide open and tracks of dry blood led to the inside, followed by more blood beside it, trailing outside and on the grass. 

Lan Xichen’s heart stopped and his blood went cold. Lan Wangji had escaped. At that moment, Lan Xichen broke into a run. “What happened here?” he asked– _demanded–_ the disciples.

Shaky on their feet, unable to bow, one of them said, “Z-Zewu-jun…Hanguang-jun attacked us and escaped.”

“We tried to stop him—”

Lan Xichen turned and rushed into the Jingshi and found it to be in the worst shape it had ever been in its existence. The bedsheets were stained with blood, there were several robes on the floor, drawers wide open, and—

He froze, staring at the center of the bed. Lan Xichen approached slowly, feeling the tears threatening to fall. When he saw the jade token, he felt his breath stutter. He grabbed it gently, feeling the solid cold stone against his hand. Lan Xichen turned and realized he could not find Bichen or Lan Wangji’s guqin. He left all of his headpieces behind. The only robe missing was one of his basic white outer robes, while others were thrown haphazardly on the floor. His socks were left on the bed and he only left with one pair of shoes, the same ones he wore the day prior. 

Lan Wangji left everything behind. He gave up the key to his home. Lan Xichen was no fool; he knew where Lan Wangji was going. 

_“Xichen. Wangji must reflect on what he has done. We will speak to him when he wakes.”_

Lan Xichen was too late.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Wen Qing was often described as a strong, intelligent, well-spoken, and levelheaded woman, even by those who were enemies. She held a firm presence that demanded respect from everyone, no matter their status. Her clan, her family, loved and respected her so fiercely that she felt their warmth in her heart. There was never any doubt about her skills and medical prowess, nor was she ever unneeded in any way. She supported and cared for Wei Wuxian as both a friend and sister, keeping him as safely as she could from the cruelty of the outside that damaged him and her family so deeply. 

Though she was fierce, she was also breakable. 

The siege nearly destroyed her.

Since their arrival to the Burial Mounds, Wen Qing feared that their fragile peace could be disturbed and shattered at any time, marking the end of their lives they tried so hard to create for themselves. When it happened, it was blindingly fast and yet a torturous eternity. Despite what Wei Wuxian horrible guilt and grief said, there was nothing they could have done to protect themselves from their impending deaths. 

_( “It’s all my fault,” Wei Wuxian whispered, his voice rough, broken, and wet from the blood dripping out of his mouth. “I didn’t do enough. I couldn’t protect you. I can’t protect anyone.” The tears rolled down his cheeks. “A-Yuan,” he sobbed weakly, slipping into unconsciousness. “A-Yuan…”_

_Wei Wuxian’s eyes closed before he could see her cry. )_

Wen Qing knew that their reality was a cruel one and it was inescapable; she was all too familiar with the pain. Even though she could steel herself against the struggles, she was still human. She was still a young woman with hopes, dreams, desires, and needs. She still had a heart and, even if it was tainted, she felt love. 

She loved her family in the village and, somewhere along the way, Wei Wuxian slowly became her adoptive brother; it was obvious he needed help and guidance, specifically from a sister figure. He needed family. Wen Qing knew that she would and could never replace Jiang Yanli, and she had no desire to do so; she simply wanted to care for the young man who saved her life. Wei Wuxian said the Wens owed him no debt, but she would pay him back a hundred times over.

Wen Qing never had a chance to stop, breathe, and think when the siege began. 

It was a flurry of emotions, gore, blood, and terrible violence to witness. Her family was being slaughtered one by one and she had to save them. Wen Qing fought with her sword and dragged the injured as far away from the battle as possible, taking a few moments to patch them up as quickly as her hands could move. She ran back and forth between the enemy and the injured, ignoring any and all damages inflicted upon her. 

Wen Qing was a healer.

She needed to do her job.

After Wei Wuxian activated the wards around the border by using the Stygian Tiger Seal, she instructed Wen Ning to carry Wei Wuxian into the Demon Slaughtering Cave so she could attend to him after treating the wounds of the survivors. 

By the time she was finally able to look over Wei Wuxian’s wounds, he was still (thankfully) alive, but gravely injured; his excessive use of resentful energy did not help his body, either. The most important thing was that he was _alive_ and she needed to make sure he _stayed_ alive. With her perfect precision, she placed a needle in his head to help him stay asleep for a few days and heal his wounds and mental distress. 

The recovery and cleanup of the village were nearly unbearable to handle, the tragedy hitting her harder and harder with every broken and burned home she walked by. After collecting the sixth body and setting them aside to be buried later, she left for a moment to hide behind a tree and threw up; there was nothing to show for it except for bile from an empty stomach.

A couple of days passed this way: collecting bodies, burying them, clearing away damaged materials, and surviving as best as they could. It was so difficult. Wen Qing cried more times than she could count, not even being aware of the tears until she felt them falling down her face. 

They had nothing. _Nothing._ They were starving, dying, and without anyone or anything to help. It was too much.

Then, as if the gods heard her endless prayers, Lan Wangji came to them. 

He was in the worst state Wen Qing had ever seen him in, almost unrecognizable as the great and venerable Hanguang-jun. He was quite a horrifying sight, if she was being honest. His injuries were far worse than that of anyone else’s in the village.

Lan Wangji arrived on his sword, practically tumbling and falling when he was close enough to the ground. When he landed, he was caught by three villagers who saw him and immediately yelled for help. Wen Qing was shocked, confused, and genuinely disgusted by his appearance; he was covered in blood, sweat, tears, and vomit. The ugly open wounds on his back were not bleeding when he stepped off his sword, but the sudden movements of his landing and laying him down on a makeshift hay bed reopened them and Wen Qing needed to control the bleeding. Then, she needed to treat the brand on his chest, still fresh as if the metal was pressed on him that same day. Not only that, but the wounds on his back _and_ the burn on his chest were infected, hitting him with an intense fever. The broken bones did not make her job any easier. Plus, he was entirely drained of all spiritual energy and was suffering from severe blood loss. In the end, the bruises on his back, arms, and legs were the least serious injuries on his body. 

She feared the very real possibility of Lan Wangji dying from the injuries.

It was undeniable that Lan Wangji was a beautiful man. He truly was incredibly handsome and gorgeous (Wei Wuxian was so fond of wistfully sulking about how Lan Wangji “is the personification of moonlight. He must have been sent from the gods.”) 

In the few times Wen Qing had seen Lan Wangji, she had never seen him appear as anything less than pristine and perfect. There were even those who _complained_ about his flawless appearance and how a battle would not dishevel him at all. He was well known for being the perfect model Lan: graceful, strong, beautiful, intelligent, and righteous.

As she looked down at his body, she could not help but wonder what must have happened to him. It did not look like an attack. It looked like a _punishment_ – a very hideous and incredibly cruel punishment. 

What awful thing did Lan Wangji commit that would be deserving of a near-death sentence?

Lan Wangji did not tell her why he was there, nor did he say where he was coming from. Wen Qing thought it was a stretch to say he was completely conscious by the time he arrived, even if his eyes were open. He only said a few words before completely collapsing.

_( “Bags…money…food…medicine…Wei Ying…” )_

So, Wen Qing did as he said. Once he was tended to, settled, and asleep to rest through his fever and injuries, she opened the qiankun pouches. The first bag was packed with gifts and letters from Jiang Yanli and Jiang Cheng, all addressed to Wei Wuxian. The second qiankun pouch contained his guqin (heavier than expected), and several smaller bags (also heavier than expected). When she opened the small bags, she could not hold back the gasp or even keep a hold on the bags, dropping them and seeing the gold, silver, and copper coins spill out. 

It was _so much money._

She could not afford to sit there and gawk at the blessing given to them. Without wasting another moment, Wen Qing gave Wen Ning and Uncle Four money to buy food and medicine for everyone, enough to get them through the week. 

_( “Hurry,” she urged them. “I don’t have what we need to treat everyone. We don’t have much time.” )_

With all the supplies she needed and _more_ , she was able to treat the injured better than before and she knew they would all live. They had already lost so many. Wen Qing was not sure if she could handle more death.

It became easier to treat Lan Wangji after that. 

Wei Wuxian awoke five days after the siege. Though he was still very weak, he was capable of moving around and doing basic tasks to take care of himself. When Wei Wuxian was not working with the others or taking care of A-Yuan, he sat by Lan Wangji’s bed to watch over him. Most days, A-Yuan would sit with Wei Wuxian and talk to Lan Wangji as if he could respond. Wen Qing was sure that if Lan Wangji was awake, he would have held on to every single one of A-Yuan’s words as if they were precious, even if he was rambling on about sweet childish nonsense that did not really mean anything in the end. 

She wondered if Lan Wangji could hear them.

Wen Qing instructed Wei Wuxian to rest more, but he refused in favor of watching over Lan Wangji. She was not sure if Wei Wuxian realized he was in love with Lan Wangji, but it was clear as day, at least to her. It was unbelievable how great their love was. It was the kind of love that would make others envious, regardless of whether or not they were actually romantically involved with each other. Their dedication and loyalty were almost painful.

“He’ll wake up today,” Wei Wuxian said, tired from his poor health and lack of proper sleep, but he refused to leave Lan Wangji’s side. “He’s ready to wake up.”

Wen Qing sighed, glancing down at A-Yuan sitting beside Wei Wuxian, happily playing with his toys. “Wei Wuxian, his body decides when he’s ready to wake up. Not you.”

He shook his head. “It’s today.”

“And you know that _how_ , exactly?”

“A-Yuan said so,” he replied swiftly, like it was the simplest answer in the world.

Wen Qing almost rolled her eyes. “Because A-Yuan said so.”

Wei Wuxian nodded, looking down at Lan Wangji’s hand so close to his own. “Yeah.” He nodded again, very sure of this. “Today.”

“Today!” A-Yuan cheered. “He wake up today!”

Wen Qing sighed again. “A-Yuan, that’s not how things work. Hanguang-jun is recovering and he—”

Lan Wangji’s fingers twitched and a low pained groan left him. Wei Wuxian leaned forward, closer to Lan Wangji’s face, but not close enough to disturb him. A-Yuan let out a small gasp and dropped his toys to scramble over to Lan Wangji’s bed. “Awake! Wake up!” A-Yuan whispered excitedly. “Rich-gege!” He lightly tapped Lan Wangji’s hand, a touch so gentle and careful that there was almost no contact.

“Lan Zhan?” Wei Wuxian took his hand; Wen Qing knew he did it without realizing it. “Lan Zhan? Are you ready? Are you awake?” After a few tense moments, Lan Wangji’s fingers attempting to curl around Wei Wuxian’s hand, but he could barely get a good grasp on him. Wei Wuxian laughed wetly, so incredibly relieved. “Lan Zhan, it’s okay. You can open your eyes, or you can sleep some more. I just wanted to see you awake. It’s okay now. Take your time.”

However, A-Yuan had another idea. 

“Rich-gege,” he said, forgetting to speak softly. “Wake up, please. Open your eyes, please.”

“Don’t rush him, A-Yuan,” Wei Wuxian scolded lightly.

“He sleeps too much,” A-Yuan said. Wen Qing had to resist laughing at that. “Wake up, Rich-gege.” He tapped Lan Wangji’s arm again. “I miss you.”

Wei Wuxian opened his mouth to most likely repeat his order to A-Yuan, but he stopped when Lan Wangji groaned again, this time slightly louder.

Lan Wangji’s return to consciousness came in steps: his hands twitched, his breathing returned to normalcy, his eyes struggled to open, but he managed to clear his gaze after blinking a few times. When he finally opened his eyes properly, the gold shone brighter than they were when he initially arrived; the color in his eyes was glassy and dimmed, unseeing and unaware. Now, he was actually awake and not struggling through an intense delirium triggering fever. His gaze was locked on Wei Wuxian.

In a shaky breath, Wei Wuxian murmured, “Lan Zhan? Can you understand me?”

Lan Wangji nodded weakly. “Mn.” He was barely audible.

A-Yuan cheered, “He’s awake! I said so!”

_Well_ , Wen Qing thought, _little A-Yuan can predict the future, I suppose._

Lan Wangji nodded again. “Mn.”

Wei Wuxian’s smile was unbearably bright. “Lan Zhan, you—”

Wen Qing stepped forward. “Alright, step aside, you two. I need to check his injuries.”

Wei Wuxian and A-Yuan pouted, but they moved away to give her space.

She leaned down slightly. “Welcome back, Hanguang-jun. Are you in any pain?”

After a moment’s hesitation, Lan Wangji nodded. He released a long and strained breath. 

“I’m going to get some water. I’ll be right back,” Wei Wuxian said, smiling at Lan Wangji before standing and walking away. 

“I must bring you into a sitting position,” she told Lan Wangji. “I apologize for the pain this will cause.”

Lan Wangji nodded. “Mn.”

Helping Lan Wangji sit was a somewhat slow process. Wei Wuxian returned in time to assist with getting his legs to hang over the edge, his feet carefully touching the rough ground. By the time Lan Wangji was upright and ready, he was sweating from the effort and pain, his chest rising and falling with heavy wheezing breaths.

As Lan Wangji was assisted by Wei Wuxian so he could drink water, Wen Qing said, “Hanguang-jun, I need to change your bandages and apply medicine to your injuries. The wounds on your back have been healing well, but it’s very slow. As for the burn on your chest, it is recovering decently. The bone fractures are healing at a healthy pace. Your bruises have healed.” Lan Wangji nodded and waited for her to continue. “Hanguang-jun, I am going to be very clear and honest with you.” He nodded again, giving her all of his attention. “Despite all the improvements, the overall damage and strain your body has suffered is extremely severe. Your spiritual energy has been recuperating, but it’s still not good enough. The infections and fever set you back quite a bit. This is going to be a very long healing process for you,” Wen Qing explained, and she sighed. “As you may be able to tell, moving your legs on your own is almost impossible. You are not paralyzed, but you were half a step away from reaching that point. You cannot walk, Hanguang-jun.”

Wei Wuxian hardly held back his gasp. “What? Wen Qing—”

“I didn’t say he would never walk again.” She saw the almost unnoticeable relief come over Lan Wangji. “What I’m saying is that you will not be able to walk for however many months it takes your body to better heal your back.” She narrowed her eyes at both Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji. “I understand you are a very determined and stubborn man, Hanguang-jun, and Wei Wuxian is an enabler.” She ignored Wei Wuxian’s indignant sputtering. “As your healer, I am _ordering you_ to rest, ask for help when you need basic necessities and _do not_ ask Wei Wuxian to help you stand or do _anything_ if I have not approved ahead of time. I _know_ both of you will try to sneak around these rules, but _don’t_ . I’m serious.” She looked at Wei Wuxian. “I’m _serious_ , Wei Wuxian.”

“I’m feeling kind of attacked right now,” Wei Wuxian complained as he helped Lan Wangji drink water. “I’m not going to help Lan Zhan get hurt even _more_. That would be stupid.”

“You _are_ stupid.”

After swallowing some water, in a raspy voice, Lan Wangji said, “He tries.” Oh, of _course,_ he would speak just to defend Wei Wuxian.

“See? I try.” Wei Wuxian grinned at Lan Wangji. “We can’t send you back like this. What kind of host would I be if I didn’t take care of you after a bad night hunt? You don’t have any more clothes other than the wrecked robes you came with. It’ll be a while from now, but we can get you some nice robes before you leave. I’ll make an exception to contact the outside and send word to your brother and tell him that you’re hurt, but you’re recovering. In the meantime, you can rest and let Wen Qing take care of you. I want to ask you some questions about the night hunt and what attacked you because I cannot even _imagine_ what kind of monster could do this to the great Hanguang-jun, but that can wait for—”

“Wei Ying.”

“Hm? What is it, Lan Zhan? Do you need anything? More water?”

“It was not a night hunt.”

Wen Qing closed her eyes and let out a long breath. She knew where this was going. The very thought pained her.

When she opened her eyes, she saw Wei Wuxian looking at him, confusion and concern written all over his face. “What? Lan Zhan, what do you mean? You’re—”

Wen Qing nudged Wei Wuxian out of the way. “I need to change his bandages and reapply the medicine.”

Wei Wuxian huffed, but he gave her the space she needed; he never took his eyes off Lan Wangji.

As Wen Qing began to remove Lan Wangji’s bandages, she realized that Wei Wuxian had only seen the damage on his back, but never his chest. Wei Wuxian knew he was burned, but he did not know it was a brand, and certainly not the Wen brand. She braced herself for Wei Wuxian’s reaction.

When Wen Qing heard Wei Wuxian inhale sharply, she ignored it. She needed to focus on the task at hand. However, Wei Wuxian could not seem to behave himself for even a minute.

“Oh _gods_ , Lan Zhan! What the hell happened? What is this?!” After Lan Wangji shook his head, Wei Wuxian stood from the floor and his trembling hands were balled into fists at his sides. Slowly but surely, Wei Wuxian was beginning to understand. “Lan Zhan,” he said lowly, anger and grief mixed in his tone, “what is this?”

Lan Wangji shook his head. 

Wei Wuxian frowned deeper. “Lan Zhan!”

“Wei Wuxian!” Wen Qing snapped. “Can your temper wait until I’m done here? I don’t need you panicking and throwing a fit when I’m trying to treat Hanguang-jun. Take A-Yuan to A-Ning and, if you can control yourself, you can come back. You can have your _discussion_ after I’m finished. Got it?”

Wei Wuxian looked half a second away from screaming at her at the top of his lungs, but he glanced down at A-Yuan, who was busy entertaining a very exhausted Lan Wangji with the butterfly toy he bought him and decided against it. He didn’t want to scare A-Yuan. He knew better than to fight Wen Qing on this. He was too high strung to be with Lan Wangji. Without another word, Wei Wuxian brought A-Yuan into his arms and kindly carried him out. 

A-Yuan’s bottom lip started to tremble. “Rich-gege…” He helplessly reached out to Lan Wangji, but he was too far. “I want Rich-gege!”

“Sorry, little man. We can’t right now. Qing-jie needs to help him, but she can’t do that if we’re here. So, we’re going to wait. Let’s go see Ning-gege for a bit. I’ll bring you back later, okay?”

A-Yuan moaned miserably, but he did not argue any further. 

Once they were out of sight, Wen Qing continued treating Lan Wangji. She was a blunt person, not one to beat around the bush or lie to make others feel better. The current situation did not change that. 

“Hanguang-jun,” she started, “I understand if you do not wish to share this information, but I need you to be frank with me.” She paused to look at his back wounds. “Are you here to harm us?”

“No.”

“Were you sent here to monitor us?”

“No.”

“Is the money an attempt to bribe us? To bribe Wei Wuxian?”

“No. Never.”

“Did you tell your family where you were going?”

“No. However, they may have their suspicions.”

“Did you have any idea what you were doing when you decided to come? Did you think about the consequences you could face for even being here? Do you even have a plan?”

“Yes. I came to help,” he answered firmly.

Wen Qing finished applying the medicine and began wrapping his bandages. She took in a deep breath and released it slowly. “These injuries, this beating– it was a punishment,” she stated, not bothering to frame it as a question, for she knew the answer.

Lan Wangji hesitated, but nodded, anyway.

Wen Qing shook her head and sighed. “What in the world are you doing, Hanguang-jun? We hardly have anything; we barely have scraps. There is nothing for you here, nothing we can offer. What do you want?”

“To help,” he responded simply. “I want to stay.”

She shook her head again, this time directed at his ridiculous foolishness. Wen Qing almost could not comprehend the sheer level of stupidity Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian displayed when it came to their dangerously determined self sacrificing attitudes and decisions. 

Absolute idiots.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Lan Wangji was looking at him with an expression that many would interpret as icy, impassive as always, but Wei Wuxian knew better than that. _This_ expression, one so exposed and damning, twisted Wei Wuxian’s insides and grated on his nerves. He stared at Wei Wuxian expectantly, but with all the patience in the world. He just _sat there_ like showing up half-dead out of nowhere, to the _Burial Mounds_ , of all fucking places, was completely normal.

_What the fuck._

“Lan Zhan,” he said, “tell me.”

Lan Wangji nodded. “I wish to stay here.”

“That’s not–” Wei Wuxian’s fists tightened and he shook his head. “I’m talking about the– the– _damn_ injuries, Lan Zhan! I’m talking about the _Wen brand_ on your chest. I’m talking about the fucking _whippings_ and– and–” He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration and ignored the way his ribbon was pushed back and its knot loosened. “Were you punished for coming here? For warning me?”

“No.”

“Then _what_ , Lan Zhan?”

After a long pause, Lan Wangji said, “I will tell you, but the reason for my hesitation is that I do not wish for you to feel hurt or guilt.”

“Hurt?” Wei Wuxian scoffed. “ _You’re_ the one who showed up here, half-dead, and then fell into a feverish haze for two weeks.”

“I am not referring to physical pain.”

Wei Wuxian frowned deeper. “I know that.”

“Wei Ying.”

“What?”

Lan Zhan’s gaze turned downwards, away from Wei Wuxian’s anger. Then, after collecting his thoughts, in an even voice, he explained, “When I received the news of your death, which I now see was false, I was emotionally compromised. I confronted my brother and uncle and asked if they knew of the plan for the siege. Though they denied knowing about the plan, they were aware of hateful rumors that hinted at some form of direct action against you and the Wen survivors. They did nothing to defend them. I lost my self-control and an intense rage came over me, a kind I have never experienced before in my life. I was disappointed and disgusted. We entered an argument and, due to my defiance, insults, fury, and trust in you, I was punished.” Wei Wuxian belatedly realized he was trembling as he listened to Lan Wangji’s story. 

“The pain caused me to lose consciousness,” Lan Wangji continued. “When I awoke, I was in my room. I made the decision to escape and come here to the Burial Mounds. I cannot go without surrendering myself as a prisoner within my own home, as I know they will force me into seclusion if I were to return.” He looked up at Wei Wuxian. “I want to be by your side. I wish to stay here with you, Wei Ying, if you will allow it.”

Wei Wuxian was pretty sure he actually died during the siege because there was _no way_ Lan Wangji said any of that. Never in Wei Wuxian’s wildest fucked up dreams could he come up with something like this. There was no way. There had to be something else. Lan Wangji had been so insistent on Wei Wuxian returning to Gusu with him, but now he was telling him that he was going to stay? He was always against Wei Wuxian’s method of cultivation and Lan Wangji wanted to keep him prisoner in Gusu, but now he was _following_ Wei Wuxian instead? It had to be some sort of trap. There had to be a catch.

“Oh, really? You want to stay?” Wei Wuxian laughed bitterly. “I distinctly remember you separating yourself from me when I freed the Wens. Then, I run into you a few months later and we share _one_ meal. The only reason you came here a month ago was to warn me of danger I still couldn’t protect everyone from! Everything in between Qiongqi Path and last month, aside from running into you in Yiling, it was all _silence_ from you.” 

The pain was evident in Lan Wangji’s eyes. “I was wrong, Wei Ying—”

“You broke our promise,” Wei Wuxian hissed, angry tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. “The promise we made to each other and ourselves– standing with justice, living with no regrets– you broke it! And now you’re here to– to–” he gestured wildly at nothing, “to _what_ exactly? You want to help me?”

“ _Yes_ , Wei Ying,” he said firmly, “I want to help you.”

“Help _me_ or the _village_?”

“Is it impossible to do both?”

A spark of irritation hit Wei Wuxian’s nerves. “Do you even know what you’re talking about?” He was upset at how angry he was, but he couldn’t help it. “Your songs won’t work on me, you know. So, you can keep your stifling rules and methods away from me. I am _fine._ I’m functioning properly and I’m stable. What else do you want from me? Who do you think you are?” He glared at Lan Wangji. “You couldn’t take me to Gusu and control me there and so you came here to control me in my own home. How incredibly audacious of you, Hanguang-jun.”

Lan Wangji shook his head, coming close to what seemed like panic. Wei Wuxian wondered if his current weak state is what caused his walls to break down, too tired and vulnerable to cover his emotions. “No, that is not what I want.”

“What is it, then?!” Wei Wuxian shouted. “You want to ‘help’ me– what does that even mean? Do you think I can’t handle this responsibility? That I’m too weak? Too corrupted? That I’m crazy and unstable? How dare you! What are you trying to prove? What do you want from me?”

“Nothing! I don’t expect—” Lan Wangji cut off with violent coughs, the strain hinting at the pain of his wounds pulling.

The anger in Wei Wuxian washed away, concern replacing it as he approached Lan Wangji and crouched to his level. He didn’t know what to do, really. He couldn’t rub his back comfortingly. He couldn’t hug him because of the brand and fractured bones. Instead of touching him, he leaned to the side to pick up the empty water bowl next to the bed and refilled it for Lan Wangji. 

When the coughs subsided and were replaced with wheezes and labored breathing, Wei Wuxian murmured, “Drink this.” Lan Wangji looked at Wei Wuxian and he realized how _close_ they were now; he felt his cheeks warm with embarrassment. 

_You were just yelling at him. He was coughing his lungs out a second ago. Get a fucking grip,_ Wei Wuxian chastised himself.

He brought the rim of the bowl to Lan Wangji’s lips and slightly tipped it in his mouth, allowing him to drink slowly. Wei Wuxian realized that this is how it was going to be for a while: others needed to take care of Lan Wangji because he could barely do anything on his own. He was going to need help with eating, drinking, relieving himself, bathing, dressing, combing his hair, moving his legs, going from place to place, and all sorts of other things Wei Wuxian couldn’t think of yet. The man who fled his home to help the sick and weary was the one who needed the most care.

And yet, he was going to push himself to keep the vow he was making.

Lan Wangji truly was a man who followed chaos.

Lan Wangji drank two cups of water and shook his head when he was offered more. His breathing was back to normal and he didn’t look like he was about to pass out, which was all nice and good, but he was still pale and exhausted. 

Now that Wei Wuxian’s mind was cleared, a pit of guilt opened in his chest. He was aggressive towards Lan Wangji when it was most definitely unwarranted and he basically called him a liar, questioning his sincerity. He abandoned his home and came to Wei Wuxian and offered himself as a miracle on his doorstep. If this is what Lan Wangji wanted, if this is where he was seeking refuge, then who was he to say no?

“You really want to stay, huh,” Wei Wuxian said calmly. When Lan Wangji nodded, Wei Wuxian huffed out an empty laugh. “It’s not fun here, you know.” He hummed under his breath, setting down the water jug and bowl. “But I guess you’re already used to living an unfun life.” The corner of Wei Wuxian’s lips twitched. Lan Wangji watched him with an expression that asked for nothing, expected nothing, but was still patiently hoping for an answer. His sincerity squeezed Wei Wuxian’s heart. 

“Okay,” he relented, “you can stay.”

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


As the weeks and months went on, the village entered new normalcy, and the physical labor was almost grueling. They were all determined to rebuild and find a way to simply _live_ again. With the money Lan Wangji brought with him (money that Wei Wuxian had yet to thank him for), they were able to do more than just survive. They had food to eat, clean water to drink, new clothes not made out of poor fabrics and rags, a wide variety of different crops to grow (far more than they had before), farming tools, building tools, building materials, and other living necessities.

Of course, A-Yuan got a few toys along the way. Wei Wuxian wasn’t sure how Lan Wangji was able to purchase these gifts for A-Yuan when he couldn’t even leave the cave without Wen Ning or Wei Wuxian pushing his wheelchair because his arms still weren’t strong enough to do it on his own. Wei Wuxian suspected that Lan Wangji slipped in a little bit of extra money to whoever was going into town to purchase and sell goods so they could bring back a toy for A-Yuan. Wei Wuxian almost caught him doing it once while talking to Uncle Four, but they stopped the conversation and parted ways when they spotted Wei Wuxian.

Lan Wangji was spoiling his son rotten and he couldn’t find it in himself to be bothered by it at all. He allowed Lan Wangji to spoil A-Yuan however he wished (within reason). The kid deserved some special gifts and treats to distract him from the hardships they faced. Whenever Wei Wuxian watched Lan Wangji and A-Yuan spend time together, his heart would burst and he couldn’t help but smile fondly. They would have long conversations with each other and Lan Wangji was teaching him how to read and write; the speed at which A-Yuan absorbed this knowledge impressed Wei Wuxian, making pride bloom in his chest.

When Wei Wuxian was busy building, farming, and inventing, A-Yuan spent most of his time with Lan Wangji if he was not with his grandmother, aunts, and uncles. A-Yuan became attached to Lan Wangji _very_ quickly and Wei Wuxian loved to see how happy they both were in each other’s company. It was also amusing and interesting to see the great Hanguang-jun hang out with a child all day long, listening to him talk about anything, everything, and nothing. Lan Wangji unofficially accepted the role of A-Yuan’s teacher, and A-Yuan could not have been more delighted; he actually _enjoyed_ studying, listening to Lan Wangji give basic informal lectures, and meditating, which frightened Wei Wuxian because what kind of child likes that stuff? A-Yuan was only patient and obedient like that with Lan Wangji.

Lan Wangji spoke to A-Yuan more than anyone else, even Wei Wuxian.

_( “He is a curious child. I answer any questions he has to the best of my ability. I enjoy our conversations,” Lan Wangji said, sitting on a mat next to A-Yuan, who was playing with his new toys and making dramatic scenarios with them._

_Wei Wuxian watched them from the corner of the room where his work table was. Their delight distracted Wei Wuxian from writing notes for the new experimental talismans he was creating. He didn’t mind at all. “Even when it’s about nothing?” Wei Wuxian chuckled._

_Lan Wangji shook his head. “It’s never nothing,” he said softly, taking the dolls of a little girl and boy that A-Yuan offered him. He didn’t exactly know how to continue A-Yuan’s private imaginary game, but Wei Wuxian was having fun watching him figure it out. “He is sincere and genuine. It’s important.”_

_Wei Wuxian felt his face heat up and heart swell. He turned back to his work before he could do something stupid like proposing to Lan Wangji on the spot. )_

Lan Wangji fell into place with the rest of the village and they liked him a lot. In fact, Granny and the aunties _loved_ him. Since Lan Wangji’s mobility was extremely limited, even when he managed to stand on his own for extended periods of time after a month of recovery, he decided to pick up skills that did not require so much standing and walking around.

The ladies taught him how to sew.

They fawned over Lan Wangji and said he was a “sweet young man”, which only made Wei Wuxian laugh his ass off. Lan Wangji didn’t seem to mind it, though. He simply accepted their affections without complaint, observed them, followed their guidance, and sewed. Wei Wuxian was glad he found something to do with his time. All he did for almost two weeks after his fever broke was nothing other than sleep, eat, drink, allow Wen Qing to continue treatments, and then sleep again. Even after he began feeling better, he didn’t have much to do aside from teaching and taking care of A-Yuan. 

_(“It’s a useful skill,” Lan Wangji said as Wei Wuxian braided his hair one night before bed. “I am grateful to have people who can teach me.”_

_Wei Wuxian chuckled. “Maybe you can make me something pretty, too, Lan Zhan,” he teased._

_“What would you like?”_

_Wei Wuxian halted his movements and took in a breath, not actually having expected Lan Wangji to take him seriously. “Nothing, nothing,” Wei Wuxian laughed, shaking his head. “I don’t need anything.” He tied the end of the braid with a light blue ribbon A-Yuan picked out for Lan Wangji. “All done.”_

_Lan Wangji allowed for a pause before humming, “Mn.” )_

_( Two weeks later, Wei Wuxian saw all the holes and tears in his clothes patched up and repaired. He tried not to swoon and faint at the gesture. )_

Lan Wangji provided substance to the work they were doing and actively participated. Perhaps his best suggestion was selling the wine that Uncle Four created, knowing that it was good quality and taste (from what Wei Wuxian and others had told him, of course).

_( “Though the sales of crops have improved, we can do much more, now. Uncle Four has the resources to distill the wine here,” Lan Wangji suggested. “The production of the wine is inexpensive and it can be sold at a higher price than the crops. There is a possibility to perhaps invest in making jugs here as well so we do not have to purchase them elsewhere.”_

_It turned out to be an excellent business._

_Then, the suggestion to grow and sell medicinal herbs was well supported by Wen Qing._

_“The biggest problem, however, is the soil we’re growing them from,” she explained. “Unfortunately, though these herbs are not difficult to grow, the land taints them with resentful energy; even the smallest amount ruins the entire plant. That’s why I’ve only used herbs and medicines purchased from the market. Until we can clear space and purify the land properly, I won’t be able to grow or sell anything.”_

_Lan Wangji began to discuss methods of purification with Wei Wuxian._

_“My qin may be of use,” Lan Wangji said._

_“Yeah,” Wei Wuxian agreed, “but I don’t want you straining yourself.”_

_“I will be fine. All that is required of me is to sit and play music with you. Nothing more, nothing less.”_

_Wei Wuxian almost slapped himself in the face, trying to get away from the thoughts of kissing Lan Wangji breathless. )_

He had to admit that most things were good. Wei Wuxian still didn’t believe this was actual reality, but he allowed himself to enjoy it as much as he possibly could. 

Although everything was somewhat stable, Wei Wuxian’s thoughts were still plagued by a painful yearning for his family, regret, grief, paranoia, and a heavy sadness deep in his heart. He was often tired and irritated. His short attention span worsened as a result of all this.

Everything was going smoothly until he was deep in the forest with Wen Ning for a night hunt. Wei Wuxian got distracted and didn’t remember much of what happened on the night hunt, but he remembered the rage he felt when he finally woke up four days later. Yes, he was tired and injured, but that didn’t stop him from yelling at Wen Qing and Wen Ning.

He couldn’t believe they told Lan Wangji about his golden core.

Apparently, the question arose when Lan Wangji checked Wei Wuxian’s condition while he was unconscious. In reality, Lan Wangji discovered it on his own, and then Wen Qing and Wen Ning shared the details. He was so furious with the three of them, but Wen Qing and Wen Ning especially; he didn’t speak to them for almost a week.

Wei Wuxian had no idea what they did while he was unconscious and what they discussed after he stopped talking to them. Lan Wangji seemed to spend more time with them, perhaps thinking that Wei Wuxian was also mad at him; Wei Wuxian didn’t know what he was doing with them, either (which didn’t bother Wei Wuxian at all, _no,_ not one fucking bit).

The uncertainty of it all didn’t do any favors for his temper. He was already stressed before the night hunt and not having his main support system because he was angry only made him angrier. Of course, he was still very upset by what Wen Qing and Wen Ning did, but he was lonely. He hardly had time to speak to Lan Wangji because they were both busy, and also because he didn’t seem to want to spend time with Wei Wuxian. That didn’t make Wei Wuxian feel too great.

Then, one particularly bad night forced Wei Wuxian to make a difficult, unsure, and terrifying decision. This one night made him swear to do better.

Whatever A-Yuan did to make Wei Wuxian angry didn’t really matter to him because his overreaction, the cruel words he used, were extremely unwarranted and it hurt A-Yuan. It must’ve been something small, but that was all it took to make Wei Wuxian finally snap, and it was directed at his son– a _toddler._ A-Yuan was inconsolable and it only took a few seconds to shake off the rage when the wailing started, but it was too late. When he carefully reached out to apologize, A-Yuan recoiled in fear and ran out of the cave to find his grandmother. The look on A-Yuan’s face before he left made Wei Wuxian’s heart shatter and he felt physically _sick_. He didn’t feel an ounce of anger; only guilt, shame, and regret. With the horrible emotions and distress he had been feeling for a while, it melted together to a breaking point all he could do was cry.

He was disgusted with himself. He desperately wanted to speak to Lan Wangji, Wen Qing, and Wen Ning again, but he wasn’t sure if they would be okay with him after how he treated A-Yuan. He badly needed their guidance. They were A-Yuan’s family, too. They knew what would help him fix things with A-Yuan. They knew how to help Wei Wuxian.

Pushing his pride aside, he broke their silence.

_( The first thing Wei Wuxian did when he entered Wen Qing’s room was cry in the crook of Lan Wangji’s neck, the tears ruining his white robes, but Lan Wangji said nothing of it. He was so_ tired _and_ upset _by literally_ everything _and it was taking a toll. He was burnt out and his emotions were going crazy. Hurting A-Yuan was the breaking point._

_“Did you say sorry?” Wen Ning asked, standing behind him with Wen Qing._

_Wei Wuxian shook his head and sniffled miserably. “He didn’t let me. He ran.”_

_Lan Wangji held him tighter and Wei Wuxian let himself melt into the embrace. His arms wrapped around Lan Wangji’s lower back, avoiding anything higher that was still sore._

_Wei Wuxian noticed how Lan Wangji had been allowing him to touch so openly and freely more often. Neither of them said anything about it._

_“You need to sort yourself out first before saying anything,” Wen Qing told him with a frown he could clearly hear in her voice._

_“I was so upset over everything,” Wei Wuxian admitted in a trembling voice. “I was mad you told Lan Wangji about my golden core. We weren’t talking and I was lonely.” He slowly pushed himself away from Lan Wangji’s hug and smiled weakly as thanks, but it slipped away after a few moments. “I was wrong.”_

_“Obviously,” Wen Qing said flatly._

_Wei Wuxian shook his head. “No, not just this incident. I’ve snapped at A-Yuan before for small things, but not like this. It’s too much for him. I don’t think I’m good enough to be his guardian. He deserves someone that—” He was cut off by Wen Qing’s slap upside his head. “Ow! Hey!”_

_“I_ just said _you have to get your shit together!” She clicked her tongue in annoyance. “You’re a mess, Wei Wuxian. Your mood swings are getting worse. I’ve been telling you this for a while and now you reached the point of losing your head with a three year old. How about instead of wallowing in self-pity, you actually do something to change your current situation? That’ll make a difference.” She cleared her throat, walked to her desk, held up a stack of notes, and handed them to a confused Wei Wuxian. “Fortunately for your poor soul, we took the time to take care of that plan for you because the gods know you would rather die than make any solid plan relating to the betterment of your health.”_

_“Huh?” Wei Wuxian grabbed the papers and sifted through them, quickly skimming the notes and studying the diagrams they drew out. Meridians, sword forms, meditation, martial arts, cultivation, additional information on the removal of his golden core—_

_Wei Wuxian’s hands were trembling as he murmured, “These…they’re for me?”_

_Wen Qing nodded. “When you were unconscious and we told Lan Wangji of what happened with Jiang Wanyin– well, he put together the facts before we gave final details. your surgery, he asked a very important question that none of us considered.”_

_“What was it?”_

_Lan Wangji placed a gentle hand on Wei Wuxian’s shoulder. “Can you develop a golden core again if the source has not been destroyed?”_

_Wei Wuxian flinched and glanced down at the notes. “That…it shouldn’t be possible. I gave mine away.”_

_“But it was Jiang Wanyin who had his core_ and _source completely destroyed,” Wen Ning said. “Yours was removed from the source, but the source was not affected other than being empty.”_

_“So…what you’re telling me is you…this…I– I can do it again? I can make a new golden core?” Wei Wuxian was filled with hope that he feared would break into pieces. “Are you sure?”_

_“No, we aren’t positive it can happen,” Wen Qing said, and Wei Wuxian tried to not be disappointed. “But developing a core again, using spiritual energy instead of resentful energy, controlling your body and mind– I would say it’s worth a try. Work on getting your shit together; if not for yourself, then for A-Yuan.”_

_She was right. Taking a chance was better than doing nothing at all. “I just…I need to control my temper. I fucking_ hate _admitting it, but it’s too much. This much anger and irritation– it’s killing me; I hate feeling like this. I know that meditation is part of all this, but I suck at meditating; I end up falling asleep most of the time.”_

_Wen Qing huffed out a laugh. “Well, it’s a good thing that Hanguang-jun is here to guide you through all of that.”_

_Oh._

**_Oh._ **

_The thought of spending all his time with Lan Wangji made his heart burst into flames._

_Except…_

_“But he’s so strict!” he complained._

_“You need it,” Lan Wangji replied._

_Wei Wuxian pouted and whined, “Be gentle with me, Lan-er-gege. I’m sensitive.”_

_Lan Wangji’s mouth curved into one of his small, private smiles. “No, you are not.”_

_For the first time in three days, Wei Wuxian laughed. )_

_( When Wei Wuxian apologized to A-Yuan, he did end up shedding some tears, promising him he would do better, be a better person, and work harder to make him happy._

_“I am happy!” A-Yuan said cheerfully, smiling widely, dry tear tracks staining his cheeks. “You’re not bad! I love you. Don’t cry, baba.”_

_That was the first time A-Yuan referred to Wei Wuxian as his dad._

_Wei Wuxian only cried harder and pulled A-Yuan into a soul-crushing hug. A-Yuan only giggled wildly with pure joy. )_

Wei Wuxian adjusted to a new, formal, and _strict_ daily routine that made him want to straight-up _die_ for the first three weeks. He couldn’t believe he actually agreed to follow Lan Wangji’s regimen because it was making him go insane and dead tired. Eventually (after endless complaints), his body began to catch up to his determination.

Waking up at five in the morning wasn’t a challenge anymore. Sleeping at nine at night was easy when he was exhausted to the bone after a long day of work and training. He started improving his meditation focus, but that was mostly because he made the mistake of making it a competition with A-Yuan and the kid was winning; Wei Wuxian wasn’t about to let his son beat him at something like _meditation_.

_( “Wei Ying, it is not a contest,” Lan Wangji said flatly, though his eyes showed only amusement._

_“Yes, it is.”_

_“You are competing with a child. He is three.”_

_“About to be four in two months. See? Already zooming ahead. Can’t let the walking turnip beat me.”_

_“Wei Ying.”_

_“Lan Zhan.”_

_“A-Yuan!”_

_They turned around to face a gleeful A-Yuan, who ran to them with open arms. Wei Wuxian caught him easily, spinning him as he laughed. Lan Wangji smiled and Wei Wuxian’s heart soared._

_Gods, he wanted to marry Lan Wangji so badly, he felt like he was drowning in a perpetual state of unbearable yearning. )_

Wei Wuxian continued training and he watched Lan Wangji’s progress as well. After three months, Lan Wangji was able to stand and walk on his own for half an hour at a time, but he was still tired afterward. He wasn’t able to help Wei Wuxian with his training in terms of sparring, but that was fine because Wei Wuxian could never forget the feeling of a sword as an extension of his body. When Lan Wangji was ready to spar, Wei Wuxian would have fun with him.

Lan Wangji was able to do most things on his own after five months of recovery. He spent a lot of time with A-Yuan, but Lan Wangji spent the most time with Wei Wuxian when he wasn’t with other villagers and helping them with their daily tasks. He was constantly craving Lan Wangji’s presence even when he was right in front of him. Lan Wangji had other responsibilities to attend to; Wei Wuxian patiently waited for him to return to the cave at the end of the day.

Eight months after Lan Wangji’s arrival, Wei Wuxian realized that they had been living in the cave together the entire time and neither of them said anything about it. In the beginning, he stayed so Wei Wuxian could have him close by to take care of him, but they never transitioned to separate rooms after it became clear Lan Wangji was mostly healed and independent again. Praying for Lan Wangji to stay in the Demon Slaughtering Cave, Wei Wuxian hoped his feelings weren’t blatantly obvious and Lan Wangji wasn’t disgusted by him. The thought of being rejected by Lan Wangji was so horrible and excruciating that he didn’t even want to take the chance to confess.

He remained silent and enjoyed his peace.

Then, eleven months after Lan Wangji’s arrival, there was a very special announcement.

A miracle.

“I’m pregnant,” Wen Kai announced with tears in her eyes, a smile brighter than the sun.

The dining hall erupted into cheers, congratulations, and happy crying. Wen Qing looked delighted, brighter than Wei Wuxian had ever seen her; the blessing of life after so much death was genuinely overwhelming. She must’ve already known about the baby, but she was no less emotional.

Eight months prior, Wen Kai and Uncle Four discovered an injured man on the road. He was exhausted and starving, and incredibly grateful when they found him. They learned that this man, Fei Tao, was homeless and he explained his family died during the war, but that he learned how to survive on his own, going wherever his feet guided him. Fei Tao was a kind, honest, and strong man who was thankful for the help the village provided him. 

To the surprise of the villagers (including Wei Wuxian), Fei Tao decided to stay, making the Burial Mounds his home, and he was the first outsider, other than Lan Wangji, to settle with them. Over time, Wen Kai and Fei Tao grew closer together, finding contentment in each other’s company. Eventually, their friendship turned into a deeper romantic love. Six months later, they married.

Two months later, Wen Kai was pregnant.

Wei Wuxian couldn’t stop thinking about the decisions she made to get to that point of marriage and making a family with her spouse. Wen Kai and Fei Tao were deeply in love, it was clear to anyone who saw them. Wei Wuxian was happy for them, actually cheering at the end of their wedding just because of how amazed he was, how the village was growing and prospering enough where this was now their permanent home with new life and joy. He understood the feeling of their love, as he experienced it every day with Lan Wangji, but they had the chance at making something great and Wei Wuxian had yet to say anything to him. 

He was sure Lan Wangji loved him, but he wasn’t sure if it was platonic or romantic. 

Wei Wuxian thought about the way Lan Wangji interacted with other villagers, growing into the mold of this makeshift family. He died of happiness whenever he saw how much Lan Wangji loved A-Yuan and took care of him with a strong sense of responsibility and _fatherhood_ ; he was practically A-Yuan’s second father and everyone knew it, but no one said it aloud. 

Love was so risky and it scared Wei Wuxian, thinking about how much he loved his best friend who was also his soulmate and the unofficial father of his son. It seemed so easy and yet so intimidating at the same time. He knew logically that Lan Wangji wouldn’t reject him, but Wei Wuxian was still scared shitless. 

But he couldn’t wait like this.

He couldn’t stand this desperation.

The thoughts kept rolling in Wei Wuxian’s head as he prepared himself to sleep, slowly combing his hair as he watched Lan Wangji get ready for bed as well. When he arrived, Lan Wangji no longer had any elegant headpieces or complicatedly intricate robes that would’ve taken forever to remove, but when he let his hair down, it took Wei Wuxian’s breath away. Lan Wangji was open like this. Though they had both been through the hells of war, Lan Wangji was still just as beautiful as the day Wei Wuxian met him; the personification of pure moonlight. He was deserving of his name: Hanguang-jun.

Wei Wuxian couldn’t take it anymore.

He placed the comb on the table next to the mirror and stood. Lan Wangji watched from the corner of his eye, but continued combing his own hair. He walked over to Lan Wangji, and this time he turned his head to look at Wei Wuxian. When he stood in front of him, Lan Wangji said, “Hello.”

Wei Wuxian smiled softly. “Hello.”

Lan Wangji smiled in return. “May I help you?”

Wei Wuxian nodded. “I need to ask you something important.”

Setting the comb down on the table, Lan Wangji asked, “What is it?”

“Can I kiss you?”

In the silent pause that was making Wei Wuxian internally panic, he realized that he was more scared of rejection than he was when fighting in the Sunshot Campaign (which only made him feel stupid).

All his fear melted away when Lan Wangji stepped forward and gently touched Wei Wuxian’s face. His breath hitched as he felt Lan Wangji’s other hand slipped to the back of his neck and his fingers ran through his hair. Wei Wuxian’s hands wrapped around Lan Wangji’s waist. Lan Wangji leaned forward and–

_Oh._

His lips were soft.

The kiss was gentle for only a few moments before Lan Wangji deepened it, demanding more from a very willing Wei Wuxian. His body felt hot and pleasure coiled in him, begging for more contact and relief. Their heavy need and yearning was coming out all at once. This was all he ever wanted. He asked for a kiss and he was getting so much more than what he expected, nearly overwhelmed, but he felt lightheaded and elated to the point of desperation.

Wei Wuxian pressed against Lan Wangji and pulled him closer, feeling the heat and presence of him. He wanted to touch, taste, and learn everything about his body. He wanted to know what made him weak and made him feel good.

He separated the kiss and whispered breathlessly, “I love you. I love you, Lan Zhan. I love you so much, I can’t even explain it. I can’t form a proper thought– you make me feel dizzy and vulnerable and wanted. I don’t have the words to express my love for you. I just—” Lan Wangji cut him off with a strong, heated kiss, licking into his mouth and biting his bottom lip, eliciting a moan from Wei Wuxian. Lan Wangji kissed his cheek, his jawline, and he bit down on his neck, making Wei Wuxian flinch and groan. He knew where this would lead if they didn’t stop and he was terrified, but he couldn’t hold back even if he tried. Lan Wangji licked the bite to soothe him and he shivered. “Lan Zhan…”

They were going so fast. Wei Wuxian couldn’t stop. He never wanted this to end.

Lan Wangji kissed him again and Wei Wuxian matched his filthy enthusiasm, licking, biting, and moaning. 

“Lan Zhan,” he murmured, “if we don’t stop, we’ll…Lan Zhan, are you sure?”

Lan Wangji nodded and rested his forehead against Wei Wuxian’s. “I love you,” he said, and Wei Wuxian felt like he was going to fucking _explode_. “Wei Ying, I love you. I want you.”

Wei Wuxian hid his face in his hands to hide the growing blush. “Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan, you’re going to make my poor and weak heart die from all these emotions. How cruel, Lan-er-gege. Now you have to take responsibility.”

“Gladly.”

They wasted no time in undressing each other; a very quick task as they were only wearing their inner robes. Lan Wangji pushed Wei Wuxian, still holding and kissing him, and the back of Wei Wuxian’s legs hit the bed and his knees buckled. He fell back on the bed, losing contact with Lan Wangji, but he leaned on the bed to climb on top of him, to hold him close, skin to skin, and taking their time to feel each other’s heat. They were completely bare.

Well, except for–

“Lan Zhan,” Wei Wuxian breathed against his lips, “your forehead ribbon.”

“Mn.” Lan Wangji took one of his hands and guided his fingers to the ribbon. “Remove it.”

Wei Wuxian’s heart stuttered, his entire being freezing in shock. He felt the heat rise in his face, blushing harder than before. His fingers trembled as he reached behind Lan Wangji’s head and felt the ribbon through his hair, slowly untying the knot and watching as the silky fabric slipped and landed in Wei Wuxian’s hand. He barely had time to say anything before Lan Wangji captured his lips again, moaning into Wei Wuxian’s mouth; if he wasn’t hard before, he certainly was now. 

Lan Wangji ground his hips against Wei Wuxian’s and he let out a small and embarrassing whine at the contact. He wasn’t sure why it surprised him that Lan Wangji was also hard, but it made the pleasure coil tighter in him. 

Suddenly, Wei Wuxian was reminded of his severe lack of experience. He had never done anything like this before, but he was going to try his best, making up for the uncertainty with willingness and enthusiasm. 

Wei Wuxian moved his hand down Lan Wangji’s chest and reached down to his cock, touching it teasingly. When Lan Wangji groaned, Wei Wuxian smirked in satisfaction seeing how open he was. He wrapped his hand around his cock and slowly stroked him, feeling the weight and hot skin under his fingers. Lan Wangji let out a strained breath and moved his hips in the rhythm of Wei Wuxian’s strokes. 

Wei Wuxian was loving the reactions, the noises, and the tight air escaping his lungs. He was feeling Lan Wangji’s cock and he realized how _big_ he was, only making Wei Wuxian imagine how it would feel to be filled with it. The thought was so arousing that he moaned and moved against Lan Wangji’s hip. 

Lan Wangji removed Wei Wuxian’s hand from his cock and he made a noise of complaint, but stopped short when Lan Wangji took both of their cocks in his hand and rubbed them together, and they thrusted against each other in tandem. 

Their kisses could hardly be classified as such, open-mouthed and dirty, saliva falling from the corner of Wei Wuxian’s lips, and their noises were shameless. They were not loud, but they certainly weren’t quiet, and Wei Wuxian couldn’t even bring himself to care if they were heard by anyone walking by the cave.

The feeling of Lan Wangji’s hand stroking both of them, faster and harder, Wei Wuxian separated the kiss to breathe and they looked into each other’s eyes. Lan Wangji looked like a _mess_ , completely debauched and possessed by pleasure. Wei Wuxian was sure he was the same, completely light-headed and desperate. Lan Wangji’s golden eyes were hungry and full of love, wanting to take over every part of Wei Wuxian. 

They panted against each other’s lips, their movements becoming less coordinated from the pressure building in them. 

Wei Wuxian’s legs shook and a slow wave of shock flowed through him, from his toes all the way up to his head. He was close and he knew it was going to hit hard. 

“Fuck, just like that, just like that,” he sobbed against Lan Wangji’s mouth. The emotions mixed together all at once, overwhelming his senses, and he felt a tear slip from the corner of his eye. “I love you, I love you so much, Lan Zhan, _Lan Zhan_ , _fuck_ , I love you, I lo—” He choked on his words and threw his head back against the pillow, a loud moan forcing itself out of Wei Wuxian, and tremors pulsed through his body as the orgasm ripped through him. He spilled on his chest and stomach, and Lan Wangji bit his shoulder to muffle the long shuddering groan as he came, and Wei Wuxian felt his cock twitching against his own; it only made the relief that much better and he laughed breathlessly in disbelief.

It was never that good when Wei Wuxian touched himself. He knew he would get addicted to having sex with Lan Wangji if this was how it was going to be all the time. Wei Wuxian found he didn’t mind that at all.

Lan Wangji stopped himself from collapsing on Wei Wuxian, rolling to the side and sighing against his neck. He turned his head and they kissed, slow and lazy, sated and tired. Wei Wuxian was sure he melted into the sheets, but Lan Wangji’s touch grounded him to their present moment. 

He couldn’t believe how in love he was. It hurt, but it felt so good at the same time. Lan Wangji’s love wrapped around him and held him close, protecting and showing the full extent of its strength. There was so much left to explore, but Wei Wuxian was confident they knew each other’s souls already.

“Marry me, Wei Ying,” Lan Wangji whispered against his lips.

Wei Wuxian laughed with mirth, almost crying from the intensely wild overload of emotions exploding in him. “I’ll marry you ten thousand times. Just promise me you’ll be by my side forever.”

“How could I leave when my soul is yours?”

Wei Wuxian let out a noise he was _absolutely_ embarrassed about and he hid his face in Lan Wangji’s neck. “Lan Zhan! It’s too much! You’re too much for me. Have mercy on my vulnerable heart.”

Lan Zhan chuckled, small and barely more than a huff. He kissed Wei Wuxian again and said, “I love you, Wei Ying.”

Almost giving into the tears, he sniffled and chuckled. “I love you, Lan Zhan. We should do this more often.”

“Whenever Wei Ying wants.”

Wei Wuxian grinned. “What if Wei Ying wants this every single day of his life?”

“Then, he will get it,” Lan Wangji said, “because it is what I want as well.” He gently brushed Wei Wuxian’s hair away from his face and kissed him. “I am also referring to the sex,” he said when they separated.

“Lan Zhan!” Wei Wuxian laughed. “So shameless! The great Hanguang-jun asking the Yiling Laozu to have sex everyday. It’s premarital sex as well! Also, the Yiling Laozu has no dowry! My, my, what would people say?”

Lan Wangji chuckled, a sound so small, rare, and precious that Wei Wuxian nearly died on the spot. “No,” he said. “No dowry. I, Lan Zhan, am asking A-Ying to have sex with me everyday.”

Wei Wuxian’s face felt like it was on _fire._ He was trying to tease him, but Lan Wangji’s bluntness mixed with flirtation and raw honesty was too much for him to handle. “I definitely want that,” he said, the words tumbling out fast. 

Lan Wangji pulled him closer and Wei Wuxian closed his eyes, feeling and hearing his heartbeat lulling him to sleep. “Everyday, then.”

Wei Wuxian nodded, slow and tired. “Everyday.”

  
  
  


* * *

Before the break of dawn, Wei Wuxian gently shook A-Yuan awake. His son whined and rubbed his eyes, stretching and yawning. A-Yuan was still adjusting to waking up at five in the morning, but he no longer complained about it. He opened his eyes, saw Wei Wuxian, and smiled. “Good morning, baba.”

Wei Wuxian smiled back. “Good morning, A-Yuan.” He went to retrieve his clothes from the chest and said, “No lectures today.”

“Why?”

He turned to A-Yuan, clothes in hand, and helped him get dressed; A-Yuan did most of it on his own, but he still had trouble tying the knot on the robes. “We’re doing something special in a little bit, then we’ll spend the whole day having fun.”

“My pretty robes,” A-Yuan chirped happily as he dressed. Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji were also wearing their nicest robes. “No work?”

Wei Wuxian shook his head, tied the robes closed, and guided A-Yuan’s feet into his shoes. “No work.”

A-Yuan smiled brightly and asked, “What are we doing?”

“Lan Zhan and I are getting married,” Wei Wuxian whispered like it was an exciting secret between them. Well, it kind of was. He resisted wincing at the thought of Wen Qing wringing his neck when she found out about their sudden marriage without saying anything to anyone else aside from a toddler. _She’s lucky we’re not getting eloped_ , he thought amusedly as if that would soften the landing later.

A-Yuan gasped. “Really?” He had fallen in love with weddings since he witnessed Wen Kai and Fei Tao’s marriage. Mostly, he enjoyed the celebration more than the actual wedding, which was to be expected from a child.

Wei Wuxian nodded. He dropped his hands, finished with dressing A-Yuan. “Yes! Really!”

A-Yuan tightly hugged his leg and said, “He’s a-die now!”

Wei Wuxian wanted to scream and cry from joy. “Yes, he will be in a little bit.”

After Wei Wuxian cleaned A-Yuan’s face and fixed his hair, he kneeled down to take A-Yuan into his arms and they left his room quietly, trying not to disturb any other villagers who were still asleep. They made their way to the cave and A-Yuan hummed an unclear song, delighted for what was to come next. 

When they entered, they turned the corner, walking past the bedroom area, and towards the back where Lan Wangji was waiting. Three mats were already set on the floor, the tray with the tea was ready with the pot, cups, lotus seeds, and the incense was waiting to be lit. Unfortunately, they didn’t have an altar or anything for their family and ancestors, but they used what they had.

Wei Wuxian crouched down to let A-Yuan sit on his mat. He sat patiently and waited to be told what to do next. He sent a smile to Lan Wangji. “Good morning, a-die!”

Lan Wangji flinched in surprise, never having expected A-Yuan to address him as his father, but nodded in acknowledgment. “Good morning, A-Yuan.” 

“You love baba.”

“Yes, I do.”

A-Yuan giggled and said nothing else, simply watching his fathers prepare everything.

Wei Wuxian said, “All you have to do is sit here. We’re going to bow, serve tea, and it’ll be done! After, we can go have fun all day long, okay?”

A-Yuan nodded enthusiastically. “Okay!”

After a long inhale and exhale of his breath, Wei Wuxian kneeled in front of the incense and watched as Lan Wangji settled next to him. They smiled at each other. They lit the incense. 

Then, they bowed.

One bow to Heaven and Earth.

The second bow to their parents.

The third—

Wei Wuxian paused when he heard the light ruffling of fabric coming from behind them. Wei Wuxian glanced back and choked on a laugh.

A-Yuan was bowing with them.

Lan Wangji looked back as well and didn’t hide his fond smile. 

When he said, “We’re going to bow,” A-Yuan must’ve thought he was part of the “we”. They turned to each other and Wei Wuxian shrugged, his shoulders shaking with quiet laughter.

They completed their third bow, their promise to each other, and Wei Wuxian almost cried from the emotions consuming him.

He turned back to the tea tray and Wei Wuxian said, “Usually, it’s the parents that get the lotus seeds in their tea, but since our parents aren’t here, we’re going to change some traditions for this. You get them because you’re the most important person here and you love lotus seeds.” He served A-Yuan his tea and carefully dropped two lotus seeds in the cup. 

A-Yuan thanked him for the tea, carefully held the cup in his hands, and blew on it to cool down. It wasn’t hot, anyway, as they knew A-Yuan wouldn’t be able to tolerate it, but it was still adorable watching him. He drank the tea slowly and when he finished, he set down the cup, smacked his lips, and breathed out a dramatic, “Ahh. Very good.” Wei Wuxian really did laugh this time. A-Yuan ate the lotus seeds and smiled, satisfied. 

Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji turned to each other. Lan Wangji removed his forehead ribbon, all while maintaining eye contact with Wei Wuxian, and wrapped the ribbon around their wrists. Wei Wuxian reached into his own hair and untied his red ribbon, wrapping it around their forearms.

They kissed sweetly and A-Yuan clapped, cheering, “You’re married!”

Lan Wangji’s smile never faded during the entire ceremony. “We are married.”

A-Yuan ran to them and they caught him in their arms. He hugged them tightly and said, “Baba! A-die! I love you! I’m so happy!”

Wei Wuxian had no words to express how he felt. However, all he knew was that this was a blessing. Wei Wuxian would do anything and everything to protect and love his family.

When A-Yuan settled down and they unwrapped the ribbons, Lan Wangji brought over Chenqing and Wangji, handing Wei Wuxian his flute first, then sitting next to him with his guqin ready before him. A-Yuan watched with joyful anticipation, always excited to hear them play together.

And so, they played their song.

It was a melody that came naturally to them both, the notes in their hearts, and creating a pure love that would follow them for all eternity. Wei Wuxian had never felt so at peace, so loved, and so blessed. 

They let their music speak their love for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOPE YOU ENJOYED THAT!! 
> 
> i'll update ASAP <3
> 
> follow me on twitter for updates and things like that, or if you wanna see my other writing not on ao3 [mariiposasol](https://twitter.com/mariiposasol)


	4. Thick Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wei Sizhui makes some friends. Wen Qing takes a deep breath. Lan Wangji is conflicted. Wei Wuxian tries to be what he needs to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! thanks for being patient! i rly appreciate and love all the kind comments so many of you have left me. i'm very grateful! thank you so much ❤️
> 
> this chapter aint as long as the last one but it's still long af. i hope yall enjoy that! 
> 
> i just wanna explain why this takes long to update: aside from my RIDICULOUS word count, i have two jobs and i'm writing a novel as well, and my family just recovered from COVID-19 (which was a very wild experience). i am thankful for everyone's patience in these trying and stressful times, but rest assured i will be updating at least once a month (bc these chapters, bro...they're so long idk wtf is wrong with me...this is over 71k...LITERALLY 206 pages on google docs...) if i can manage and this is not a fic that will be abandoned 🎉 i don't wanna do that to you guys and i love this story too much to leave it. also it's already been planned out so i can't turn back now lmfao (i love it)
> 
> more info on honorifics, titles, and other stuff in the end notes! make sure to read those too! :D
> 
> thank you and i hope you enjoy!
> 
> pls leave kudos and comments 💕 i have 3 dogs to feed
> 
> follow me on twitter 🌟[mariiposasol](https://twitter.com/mariiposasol)

Wei Sizhui’s body hit the ground and the wind was knocked out of him. He gasped, coughed, and groaned at the clouds above, painted in pinks, yellows, oranges, and hints of blue in the sky from the rising sun. He blinked a few times and took in deep breaths, hauling himself back on to his feet and returned to a solid stance, gripping Suibian tightly.

“That was sloppy, Sizhui!” Wei Wuxian called from afar, twirling his sword in his hand. He didn’t look satisfied with knocking Wei Sizhui down, but he was certainly surprised by the slip up. “Don’t let the guests distract you. People watch you train all the time. I don’t get what the big deal is.”

That was easy for Wei Wuxian to say, considering he wasn’t the one being judged by _Grand Master Lan_ and _Zewu-jun_. Wei Sizhui was not as thick-faced as Wei Wuxian. He was embarrassed by his mistakes, internally scolding himself for messing up a simple sparring match. 

Wei Sizhui quickly glanced over at the benches on the edges of the training grounds. Lan Xichen, Lan Qiren, and Lan Wangji watched Wei Wuxian lead Wei Sizhui’s training. Lan Qiren’s observant gaze was so sharp that Wei Sizhui had to swallow thickly and look away in order to push aside the sudden and unfamiliar stage fright.

Just as Wei Sizhui was about to launch into an attack, he saw in his periphery more people walking to the sideline to stand beside his father and uncles, watching his every move. He looked back again and stiffened when he saw Jin Ling, Lan Jingyi, Ouyang Zizhen, and several other disciples from other clans, especially the Lan clan (the only ones who were accustomed to waking up at mao hour).

He had met Lan Jingyi and Ouyang Zizhen the previous night at the banquet, seemingly the only disciples from other clans that weren’t scared of him.

_( “You’re cool, actually,” Lan Jingyi said with a wide smile. “Everyone is kinda freaked out, but hey! You’re really chill. It must be amazing to have Hanguang-jun as your father. Did you study Lan stuff? You look like you could be a Lan.”_

_“U-uh…” Wei Sizhui stumbled, “thank you? I’m glad to be here.” He looked at disciples from other sects and realized some of them were already staring at him. Their expressions were unkind. “Are other disciples actually scared of me?”_

_“Of course!” Ouyang Zizhen said as if it was obvious. “Your parents are Yiling Laozu and Hanguang-jun. You’re their heir! People think you’re gonna go crazy like Yiling Laozu, I guess. You don’t seem like the type, though.”_

_Once again, Wei Sizhui was confused. He had never interacted with outside disciples and he didn’t really know what to do other than be himself. He was overthinking it._

_“Well, I’m not gonna go insane, if that’s what everyone is worried about. Also, Wei_ - _zongzhu_ _isn’t that crazy, at least not as much as everyone says he is,” Wei Sizhui said with a small and amused smile. “I hope people don’t misunderstand our intentions, especially mine; we don’t mean any harm. I promise.”_

_Lan Jingyi waved it off. “You don’t have to promise anything. Zizhen and I know you’re not dangerous,” he said. “I wanna see your skills, though! None of us have seen your sect’s fighting styles and all that stuff. Are you training here before the competitions this week?”_

_“Yes, I am,” Wei Sizhui replied. “I typically train in the morning and study the rest of the day if I don’t have other work to do.”_

_“What time do you train in the morning?” Ouyang Zizhen asked._

_“I wake up at mao hour. I eat something small and simple, then I train soon after. I have a proper breakfast when I’m done.”_

_Lan Jingyi grinned. “Perfect! That’s when I have to wake up, anyway. Hanguang-jun really did raise you like a Lan!”_

_Something about that last sentence made Wei Sizhui warm inside. Could he actually pass as a Lan? It made him proud to show off the sides of himself that embraced all parts of his family, but there was something special about being called a Lan. Wei Sizhui liked the thought as much as he enjoyed being a Wen and a Wei._

_Ouyang Zizhen groaned, “Mao_ _hour? That’s so early…”_

_“Can we watch?” Lan Jingyi was unexpectedly excited. Wei Sizhui found it amusing and flattering._

_“Yeah,” Wei Sizhui said, “you guys can come.” )_

Now, Wei Sizhui was more nervous than he thought he would be. In no way did he doubt his own abilities. He only wanted to do well.

“Sizhui!” Wei Wuxian raised an eyebrow and readied his stance. “Focus.”

Wei Sizhui nodded, trying his best to ignore everyone else except his parents.

Without further warning, Wei Sizhui side stepped to dodge Hudie’s blade, barely a hair away from his chest. He flipped back twice to avoid Hudie flying back into Wei Wuxian’s hands. Wei Sizhui sprinted to Wei Wuxian, and immediately raised Suibian to block another attack. Wei Sizhui narrowly missed Wei Wuxian’s arm, watching as he spun and dropped to the floor to swipe his leg under Wei Sizhui and knock him down, but Wei Sizhui jumped in time. Wei Wuxian thrust his sword above him, almost stabbing Wei Sizhui’s legs, but he was blocked.

Wei Sizhui landed solidly and pulled back to make space between Wei Wuxian and himself, but Wei Wuxian was too fast. It wasn’t anything Wei Sizhui was’t accustomed to, but it was always a challenge. The way Wei Wuxian fought with a sword was enough to strike fear in the hearts of his enemies, with or without his demonic cultivation. 

All his life, Wei Sizhui had heard about Wei Wuxian’s incredible sword skills, well known to the cultivation world. Many had been disappointed, angry, and even insulted by the fact that he no longer used a sword when he left the Burial Mounds after three months of torture and just trying to survive. Chenqing changed everything for him. 

Wei Sizhui understood why others were bothered by these changes, and his dad’s arrogance and constant use of unpopular methods– despite his heart being in the right place– didn’t make things any better. However, he recognized this, telling Wei Sizhui these stories of his dangerous and rash decisions, his broken promises, and internal torment of near self destruction to ensure he would not make the same mistakes. He knew why his dad did what he did, how his heart was genuine and sincere, but he was also very aware of the fact that his dad was a very complicated and morally gray person.

Despite all of this, Wei Sizhui had always considered both of his parents to be good, loyal, honorable, and noble men.

Wei Sizhui knew how difficult it was for his dad to deal with life in general. Wei Wuxian was not an unhappy man, but both Lan Wangji and himself were scarred by their past, literally and metaphorically. Wei Sizhui was born into a world of chaos and his early years were plagued by death and destruction, but he grew up healthy, happy, and with parents who loved him with everything they had. He was very different from his parents, but he knew the traits he inherited from them. 

All he could do in return was be the best he could possibly be. 

The sounds of clashing swords, booming crashes of spiritual power, and the earth shaking beneath their feet was epic to watch. Wei Sizhui heard the disciples on the sidelines gasping in awe and commentaries over the match like, “Wow!” and “He’s amazing!”. 

He couldn’t let himself get distracted. 

Wei Wuxian was getting closer and closer, pushing Wei Sizhui back and dominating the fight. Wei Sizhui blocked Suibian, avoided kicks and punches, and was stable on his feet the whole time. He wasn’t messing up, but he also didn’t have the upperhand. Wei Sizhui’s stamina was better than Wei Wuxian’s (not by much), so all he had to do was keep steady and find a way to make Wei Wuxian weaker, and if he couldn’t get an opening, he would push until Wei Wuxian got tired enough for him to hit back. 

His movements were quick and swift, and his footwork was near perfect. Wei Sizhui knew he could get out of this tight spot, and he–

Jolted and gasped from a sudden sharp pain piercing his foot. He stumbled a few steps, but it was enough for Wei Wuxian to knock him down to his knees. When Wei Sizhui looked up, he felt the barest touch of Hudie’s sharp tip on his throat.

He lost.

Again.

His eyebrow twitched.

Wei Sizhui looked down at his foot and saw his boot tore at the bottom, ripped by a sharp stone, and his skin split and bled enough to make it seem more severe than it actually was. His eyebrows furrowed and he sighed when his dad offered a hand to help him stand, but then he noticed Wei Sizhui’s injury and crouched down to inspect it.

“Does it hurt?” Wei Wuxian asked.

Wei Sizhui shook his head. “Not really,” he replied, and it wasn’t a lie. “My shoe is ruined.”

Wei Wuxian huffed out a laugh and shrugged. “Ah, it’s not a big deal. You brought more than one pair, after all.” He helped Wei Sizhui stand and he avoided touching the ground with his wounded foot. “Let’s get you to the bench to clean and mend it, alright? No frowning! You did really well and I’m proud; you should be, too.”

As they walked, Wei Sizhui mumbled, “I got distracted and nervous with everyone watching.”

“Come now,” Wei Wuxian said with a smile, “it’s not so bad. The other disciples were impressed.”

“I’m not really talking about the disciples…” Though that was also pressuring. “It’s mostly…”

Wei Wuxian asked, “Lan-xiansheng and Zewu-jun?” Wei Sizhui nodded. “Zewu-jun is nice! I promise. He’s kind and understanding. I’m sure he likes your skills.” He hummed under his breath and said, “Lan-xiansheng, on the other hand, is never satisfied with anything ever, I think. But he didn’t look at you all mean, so that’s probably a good sign.”

“Are you going to talk to them?” Wei Sizhui asked, remembering how his dad only glanced at Lan Xichen and Lan Qiren when they arrived to watch, not bothering to greet them properly. He was aware of the fact that his dad didn’t like Lan Xichen and Lan Qiren, considering what they had done to Lan Wangji thirteen years ago. Lan Wangji was more at peace with what happened, though still deeply affected by it. Wei Wuxian, however, wasn’t as forgiving when it came to defending and standing by his loved ones. “Hanguang-jun talked to them last night.”

Wei Wuxian frowned. “I certainly don’t want to, but I have to.” He murmured, “Lan Zhan can say what he likes, but I still hate them. They _barely_ talked, too. It was one cup of tea that went cold and he left. He told me they said sorry– all of them– and it’s just...not enough, and he agrees with me on that, at least. I was actually bothered when he told me _he_ said sorry. Sorry for what? He did nothing wrong.” Wei Wuxian shook his head. “I mean, when I talked to my siblings, it was kind of similar– taking just a minute to say the heavy things and not directly addressing the bad things more seriously. One conversation isn’t enough for either of us.” He sighed. “In the case of Lan-xiansheng and Zewu-jun, I consider what they did unforgivable, even if Lan Zhan tells me otherwise. It’s not a feeling I can easily get over. Every day, I see his scars. Every day, I see his chronic pain. I see the days where it hurts him to stand, walk, bend down, or do _anything_ in general. I saw how he suffered. For thirteen years, I’ve seen it all.” He shook his head, almost glaring at Lan Qiren and Lan Xichen ahead. “I _really_ hate them.”

Wei Sizhui swallowed thickly.

He hoped Wei Wuxian kept his temper in check.

Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji assisted Wei Sizhui to sit on the benches close to Lan Qiren and Lan Xichen. Wei Sizhui turned to them and bowed as best as he could while sitting. “Lan-xiansheng, Zewu-jun,” he greeted evenly. They stood and bowed in return. Wei Sizhui felt his cheeks redden. “I am glad to finally meet you. Thank you for coming to my training.”

Lan Xichen smiled. “We are happy to meet you, too, Sizhui. I am impressed with your skills. It is clear you have worked hard. Thank you for allowing us to observe you. I look forward to seeing more of your talents and strengths.”

Wei Sizhui smiled brightly at the praise, not having expected it at all. “Hanguang-jun taught me the Lan style. I hope I did it well enough; I do not want to disrespect your techniques.”

“There were no flaws,” Lan Qiren said, short and simple, but not unkindly. "You followed his teachings well."

After thanking him for his praise, Wei Sizhui looked down to see his parents cleaning, treating, and mending his foot with the medical supplies for training injuries (a box Wen Qing always prepared for them). He could see Wei Wuxian doing his best to ignore them and focus on Wei Sizhui. 

Though they had been courteous to Wei Sizhui, he could still feel the tensions radiating from both sides. He could even see the stiffness in his Lan Wangji’s shoulders, most likely already prepared to handle any situation that got out of hand between Wei Wuxian and his own family.

Wei Sizhui grew up seeing Lan Wangji struggle with his wounds, even long after they had healed. It was almost two years before Lan Wangji could properly practice with a sword again. Wei Sizhui was well aware of the anger Wei Wuxian felt. 

He didn’t remember much of when Lan Wangji arrived at the Burial Mounds, missing bits and pieces of his memory through the years, but he could never forget the days, weeks, and months where he was stuck in bed or in a chair doing nothing but recovering and resting to ease the pain and fatigue. Though he was in a bad state, he always spent time with Wei Sizhui whenever he could.

This was no simple matter. 

“There you go,” Wei Wuxian said, patting Wei Sizhui’s leg. “You know the drill: be careful when you bathe, don’t strain yourself, change the bandages and apply the ointment regularly, and make sure to rest. It’ll be fine by tomorrow. No more training for today.”

Wei Sizhui’s shoulders dropped slightly, disappointed that his training was cut short because of a small misstep. “But I–”

“No buts, Sizhui,” Wei Wuxian cut in. “Seriously! You’re stressed for no reason.” He brushed some dirt off Wei Sizhui’s robes and properly adjusted his hair. The tips of Wei Sizhui’s ears burned at Wei Wuxian being such a... _dad_ in front of everyone else. “Do something fun! You’ve never been here before, so why not go into town and explore for a bit? Invite Rulan and ask him to take you to good places, and whatnot. Lanling has some good sights, great food, and it’s definitely what you need right now.”

Relaxing was a difficult thought for Wei Sizhui when the sword competition was the following day. He wanted to train as much as possible, but now he wasn’t even _allowed_ to do it. “Wei-zongzhu, I…”

“I saw you talking to a Lan and Ouyang disciple during the banquet. Where are they? They– oh! They’re over there.” Wei Wuxian smiled and waved at them and he felt the heat rise to his face in embarrassment. Wei Sizhui looked behind him to the stands to see the other disciples watching him, and there sat Ouyang Zizhen, Lan Jingyi, and Jin Ling. Ouyang Zizhen waved back a bit warily, Lan Jingyi was more enthusiastic about it, and Jin Ling looked like he was waving against his will. “They seem nice! Plus, I heard they’re all sect heirs, so now you have others to relate to.”

Wei Sizhui still was not pleased.

“This is a new experience,” Lan Wangji said. “Make friends. It is good to have people you trust in other clans.” He glanced at Ouyang Zizhen and Lan Jingyi. “They do seem to be interested in befriending you.”

Wei Wuxian laughed. “I keep looking at that little Lan and I’m confused as to how he’s a Lan. He’s so lively! He’s a good friend candidate.”

“Wei-zongzhu _,_ Hanguang-jun...” He was so embarrassed that his parents were setting up what was practically a playdate. He knew he wasn’t going to be able to get out of this one, so he relented. “Okay,” he said, “I’ll go talk to them and ask Jin Ling if he wants to hang out.” The truth of Wei Sizhui’s reluctance was the fact that he didn’t really have friends that he could relate to on a deeper level. He was friends with all the disciples and others in the village, but it was hard to have a strong friendship if no one could understand his struggles and the pressure he was constantly under. He was the first child of the Burial Mounds, the son of the Yiling Laozu and Hanguang-jun, and the First Disciple and heir of the Wei Sect. 

He hated to admit he was actually nervous to interact with new people his age that were on the same status and level as himself, especially since they were from powerful clans that hated Wei Wuxian.

“Excellent!” Wei Wuxian said with a grin. “We’re going to have some tea and prepare for the conference later.” He pouted childishly. “You should pity _us_. We’re going to have to deal with a bunch of pompous assholes that we hate while you get to go out and party. If we’re lucky, we’ll come out alive.”

Wei Sizhui almost smirked. “Make sure _everyone else_ is also alive by the end of it, Wei-zongzhu.”

“Aiyah, Sizhui!” He tugged on Wei Sizhui’s ponytail. “My own son has such little faith in me.”

“I will watch him,” Lan Wangji assured him.

“Thank you, Hanguang-jun.”

“Mn.”

“Woe is me!” Wei Wuxian bemoaned dramatically, and it made Wei Sizhui smile. “My family is so cruel.”

“Mn. Very cruel.” He took Wei Wuxian’s hand and told Wei Sizhui, “Go. Make friends. Have fun. Stay safe. Come to us or send someone if you need anything.”

Wei Wuxian added, “Eat your vegetables. Drink lots of water. Don’t talk to strangers. Look both ways before crossing the road. Don’t get into fights. Behave. If anyone asks where you’re from, tell them you sleep in a graveyard.”

“Wei Ying.”

Wei Sizhui laughed, “Wei-zongzhu!”

Before parting ways, Lan Wangji inclined his head to his uncle and brother. “We will meet again at the conference.”

Lan Xichen smiled and said, “Until then, Wangji.”

“Mn.”

In the moment that Lan Xichen and Lan Qiren turned their gaze to Wei Wuxian, most likely to bid farewell despite the tension, Wei Wuxian released his hand from Lan Wangji’s and walked away without another word. Lan Xichen and Lan Qiren looked both offended and awkward. Lan Wangji closed his eyes and let out a long breath through his nose. Wei Sizhui winced.

It was going to be a long week.

* * *

“Get it off me!”

“Calm down, mistress!”

“Guys, you’re being loud!”

“Says the guy who’s also yelling!”

“Now, now, no need to be hysterical like that. The rest of your face is gonna match the red dot on your forehead.”

“You–!”

“People are staring…”

Wei Sizhui pushed through a laughing Lan Jingyi and a chuckling Ouyang Zizhen to reach Jin Ling, who was struggling with the fabric of a hat, similar to that of Jin Guangyao’s, caught on his headpiece. After helping an embarrassed Jin Ling, he handed the hat back to the annoyed merchant and said, “We’re not supposed to cause trouble.”

“The hat fell on Jin Ling’s head by itself,” Lan Jingyi said.

Ouyang Zizhen nodded. “You missed it when you turned around, but you really should’ve seen it.”

“A hat falling from the sky.”

“Just happens to land on Jin Ling’s head.”

Jin Ling growled, “Shut up!”

Despite himself, Wei Sizhui laughed. “I thought lying was forbidden,” he said to Lan Jingyi.

“Of course!” Lan Jingyi confirmed. “I am not lying.”

Jin Ling almost lunged at him, but Wei Sizhui held him back.

Since their arrival into town, Jin Ling had been insistent on being the one to guide them, but he was initially bothered by the fact that Lan Jingyi and Ouyang Zizhen were going to be joining them as well. Apparently, the three of them already knew each other. Jin Ling complained about Ouyang Zizhen and Lan Jingyi being annoying, and they never stopped shitting on his attitude, but they continued to hang out with each other even when they didn’t have to. Wei Sizhui witnessed this kind of friendship and wanted to be a part of it.

Wei Sizhui completely forgot about his foot injury until he sat down to share a meal with the others, feeling the light sting in his heel.

He and Lan Jingyi had eaten much earlier, but Ouyang Zizhen and Jin Ling took a nap before leaving Koi Tower, so this was their first meal of the day. Wei Sizhui wasn’t as hungry; he and Lan Jingyi enjoyed some tea while the others had their meals. He thought everything was going well and it was a beautiful day, and he was determined to enjoy every minute of it. His parents were right to encourage him to go out with new people because he was certainly having fun, but it was all new and seeing them, these specific people, wearing those specific colors, with their clan symbols–

Logically, Wei Sizhui understood that they were not their families, or the people that had attacked the Burial Mounds. They were just from the same clan and nothing else. When the siege happened, all of them were toddlers, except for Jin Ling, who was only a month old; they were all innocent. They all had to grow up burdened with the horrors of their parents and a war that changed the cultivation world forever.

The colors hurt him. 

But his new friends (hopefully) did not.

“I have a lot of questions to ask,” Ouyang Zizhen said, finishing his rice. “If you don’t mind it.”

Wei Sizhui’s eyebrow raised a bit. “About what?”

“Your parents,” Lan Jingyi replied. 

_This again._

He knew his parents were (in)famous, but this was really going overboard.

“Actually, can _you_ tell me about them?” The three of them looked at him blankly. Wei Sizhui almost groaned. “A lot of people have been saying different things about them that are untrue. The people everyone else sees are reputations, I guess. But for me, they’re my family. Sure, Wei-zongzhu can be wild sometimes, but he’s not evil.”

“So, he isn’t eating babies and sacrificing virgins?” Ouyang Zizhen asked.

“What?!” It was so ridiculous that Wei Sizhui couldn’t even laugh. “He doesn’t even eat meat, and also– _what?_ Sacrificing virgins? The only thing he does in his workshop all day is make new inventions and blow things up. But sacrificing virgins? Why would he ever need to do that?”

Lan Jingyi shrugged. “I don’t know. Evil stuff, maybe? These are just things we’ve heard.”

Jin Ling scoffed. “Gossiping is forbidden, idiot.”

Lan Jingyi crossed his arms. “It’s not gossip if I’m explaining the rumors _everyone_ knows about and he’s curious to know how others see his parents. Information exchange.”

Jin Ling rolled his eyes and ate another piece of chicken.

“People say Yiling Laozu is ugly and mean, but he’s not ugly at all,” Ouyang Zizhen said. “He also seemed kinda nice when he was with you and he waved at us, but the way he walked away from Lan-xiansheng and Zewu-jun…”

“He’s nice! I promise,” Wei Sizhui insisted, but then took a moment to think. “Okay, well, he’s not mean, or anything like that, but he’ll tell you how he feels about you in a very… upfront manner.”

_( During the banquet, Wei Wuxian spent most of his time sitting with the rest of the Yiling-Wei sect and talking with Jiang Cheng. However, there were random sect leaders that tried to interact with Wei Wuxian for no reason other than to bother him._

_But it didn’t work out well for any of them._

_“Ah, Yu-zongzhu. Still as ugly as always, I see. You must get that checked out by a healer. Hideousness is such a terrible condition.”_

_“Hey, Chang-zongzhu_ , _on the matter of my supposedly nefarious deeds, I must ask: do you lie and run over children on a regular basis?”_

_“I’m not sure why you thought you could speak to me, I-Don’t-Know-You-zongzhu, but the knock-off Lan cosplay is very unflattering.”_

_It was a miracle a fight didn’t break out. )_

“I think it’s best if people don’t try to bother him, especially not right now,” Wei Sizhui amended. “Even if he doesn’t care about what others say, Hanguang-jun will end the life of anyone who speaks against Wei-zongzhu for any reason.”

“Is he the strict parent?” Lan Jingyi asked. “He’s the ultimate Lan. I heard he even used to be in charge of assigning punishments to disciples who broke the rules.”

Wei Sizhui shook his head. “He’s the soft one.” This surprised them. “Really! Hanguang-jun will let some things go with little to no punishment because his disappointed look is already devastating enough. Wei-zongzhu is fun and mostly easygoing, but he’s very firm with the few rules he has. They have their own versions of ‘strict.’ Sometimes, you can share some secrets with Hanguang-jun if it’s something Wei-zongzhu will get mad about, but you have to be sure it’s done in a way that won’t make Wei-zongzhu suspicious. If he asks, Hanguang-jun will always tell him. If it’s someone else, he’ll lie to them, but never with Wei-zongzhu _._ They have no secrets with each other. None. Ever.”

“Dang, that sucks,” Ouyang Zizhen said. “Hanguang-jun snitches.”

“That’s just so wild,” Lan Jingyi mumbled, fascinated by this information. “I never thought Hanguang-jun would be like that.”

“Or Yiling Laozu.” Jin Ling let out a dry laugh. “Can they read each other’s minds?” Jin Ling asked out of nowhere.

“Huh?”

“Can they read each other’s minds?” Jin Ling repeated, as if that made it clearer for Wei Sizhui to understand. “I saw how Wei-zongzhu would laugh when Hanguang-jun didn’t even say anything.”

 _Ah. He got it now._ “No,” Wei Sizhui replied. “They just know each other and what their responses to each other are going to be. They make eye contact and it’s a whole conversation. I can understand why you’d think they can read each other’s minds. You’re not the first to see that.”

“I learnin sho mush,” Ouyang Zizhen said through a mouth full of food. He swallowed and asked, “Okay, one last question.”

“What is it?”

“So, you’re adopted.”

Wei Sizhui stared at him for a silent second and replied, “Yes.”

“Obviously he’s adopted, idiot!” Jin Ling rolled his eyes and scoffed. “He doesn’t even look like either of them.”

“I was just making a statement!” Ouyang Zizhen snapped back. “That wasn’t my question!”

Before Jin Ling could make another retort and Lan Jingyi could join in on bothering him, Wei Sizhui quickly cut in with, “What’s the question?”

Ouyang Zizhen finished his tea and set the cup down on the table. It turned out to be more than one question. “What was your name before Wei? Were you from another clan? How did they adopt you?” 

Oh.

That was more than one question.

Wei Sizhui swallowed and glanced down at his empty teacup for a moment before looking up at the other boys again. He knew how people still hated the Wens. He wanted to be honest, but it…

It was hard to admit something that could potentially ruin relationships he just formed only a few hours prior. He didn’t want to be judged by the fact that, though he was a Wei, he was still a Wen.

_( “It’s up to you, A-Yuan,” Wei Wuxian told him the night before heading out to Lanling. “If you want to tell people you are a Wen, then that’s okay. If you don’t, that’s also fine. It’s your choice to make.”_

_“But what if people find out and leave me because of it?” Wei Sizhui sighed, stressed over the fact that there was a chance he’d wreck the whole trip just because of his family name. “What if–”_

_“If people leave you all because of a name, then they weren’t worth having in your life to begin with,” Wei Wuxian replied firmly. “You are who you are and there’s no changing that. There are people in this world that change, and there are those who remain the same for the rest of their lives, and this can be good or bad, depending on the person and circumstances. On the outside, with the rest of the world, you will be judged solely based on your appearance, the way you stand, the way you walk, how you hold your sword, how you look at others, who your family is– it’s all_ bullshit _, A-Yuan. We judge people on their character and not what they look like or what their name is. The only thing you can do against these people is lift your head up, be your true self, be proud of who you are, and stand your ground.”_

_He still wasn’t completely convinced. All he wanted was for everything to run smoothly, and the idea of his name being the reason it’s all ruined was crushing his chest. “What if they say something bad about you and a-die?”_

_Wei Wuxian laughed, “As if they aren’t already!” He placed a hand on Wei Sizhui’s shoulder and squeezed gently. “Growing up, it didn’t matter that I was in the Jiang clan, or that I was Jiang Fengmian’s ward. My status was still below them. No matter how hard I worked, despite being the sect’s First Disciple with great skills and talents, in the eyes of many, I was only ever the son of a servant. To this day, people still view me that way. All I was and am is inferior to those who took me in and raised me. Shijie_ , _Jiang Cheng, and I were raised almost like siblings and I still view them as my family, but the disconnect between our positions in society was still there and it will never go away.” On the table beside Wei Sizhui’s bed was his new golden headpiece made for the Cultivation Conference. It almost matched that of his parent’s, but it symbolized his position as the heir; the outspread wings of a phoenix ready to rise to his destiny. He took Wei Sizhui’s new headpiece in his hand and offered it to him. “Our generations are very different, A-Yuan. They may see the Wens differently from their parents, or they may not. If they hate and underestimate you, what do you do?”_

_Taking the headpiece, Wei Sizhui stood up straight. “Stand my ground.”_

_Wei Wuxian grinned. “And you prove them wrong.” )_

He took in a deep breath.

“Wei-zongzhu adopted me first, really,” Wei Sizhui began. “I was barely three when we started living in the Burial Mounds. Of all the refugees, I was the only child.” He watched the other boys carefully for any signs of discomfort or dislike. He hoped they would understand his origins from the mention of _refugees_ , but so far there was nothing. “At the beginning, I just called him Xian-gege _._ When I met Hanguang-jun for the first time, it was a few months after settling in, I think. I do remember some of that day, when we shared a meal with him and he bought me toys, but not much other than that. I used to call him Rich-gege, but he never minded it.”

Lan Jingyi snorted and laughed. “I can’t believe you called Hanguang-jun ‘Rich-gege’! That’s funny.”

Wei Sizhui shrugged, remembering the first time he called Lan Wangji “a-die” and the soft smile that followed. “When Hanguang-jun started living with us, he took care of me a lot. He couldn’t do that much at the time, but he was with me, so I didn’t really care as long as he was there. Then, my parents got married and I was officially _their_ son, which I thought was great. I didn’t change my name to Wei until I was seven, when Wei-zongzhu and Hanguang-jun decided to found the Yiling-Wei Sect.”

“But what were you _before_ that?” Jin Ling asked rather impatiently.

He couldn’t hesitate any longer.

Wei Sizhui braced himself.

“My birth name is Wen Yuan.”

Their eyes widened. Lan Jingyi’s teacup slipped out of his hand and spilled on the table. Jin Ling dropped his chopsticks on his lap, ignoring how the sauce from the chicken stained his robes. Ouyang Zizhen only stared, mouth agape and eyebrows raised almost to his hairline.

None of them said a word.

Wei Sizhui wanted to run.

* * *

Wei Wuxian had never been dressed this elegantly and uncomfortably in...well, _his entire life._

Lan Wangji, on the other hand, wore elegance like it had always been there, which it always was.

Though there was a very obvious connection between them as cultivation partners, mostly because of their coordinated colors and matching headpieces (even when Wei Wuxian was majority black and Lan Wangji still mostly wore white, color blocking as exact opposites), Lan Wangji was accustomed to presenting himself as the flawless and untouchable Hanguang-jun. As much as Wei Wuxian didn’t think about it too much, this was a reminder of Lan Wangji’s former status and the life he left behind.

The life he left for Wei Wuxian.

He knew Lan Wangji was comfortable, fine, and content with the clothes he owned back home. Not once did he ever express any desire to wear the kind of clothing he wore before living with him. There was no time Lan Wangji had asked for more than what they had.

Wei Wuxian had the sudden urge to make something nice for him to wear, but he was complete shit at making clothes; that was Lan Wangji’s job.

Though he was unhappy in the environment and wanted to leave the room screaming insults at everybody and kill a few people, Wei Wuxian was also awfully amused and satisfied with the fearfully cautious looks from sect leaders and advisors around the room. He didn’t have to push anyone away because everyone took it upon themselves to keep their distance from him and Lan Wangji.

As everyone was arriving and settling down, Wei Wuxian couldn’t be completely unnerved when he had Lan Wangji by his side, Wen Qing sitting behind him, and Jiang Cheng on his other side from the Yunmeng-Jiang sect’s section. 

“You _blink_ and they run,” Jiang Cheng mumbled under his breath, visibly annoyed. “You really scare them shitless.”

Wei Wuxian smirked. “Good! That’ll teach them to shut up and not breathe when they’re close to me.”

Wen Qing smacked his shoulder and he turned back to see her frown and raised eyebrow, clearly unimpressed by his self satisfaction. “As much as I agree, you need to watch your words for once.”

He pouted and adjusted his stiff sitting position and smoothed the wrinkles on his fine robes. “Was I bad just now?”

Jiang Cheng scoffed.

“Hey—!”

“Enough.” Lan Wangji cut Wei Wuxian’s indignant complaint in half. “The Chief Cultivator has arrived.”

The sect leaders and their advisors stood and bowed to Jin Zixuan as he passed through the center of the hall. He greeted them in return with a civil smile on his face. Jin Guangyao followed after him, settling next to Jin Zixuan as his advisor. Wei Wuxian felt particularly uncomfortable bowing to Jin Guangyao.

When all the pleasantries and formalities were exchanged and finished, everyone sat once again to start the conference.

All eyes were on Wei Wuxian.

He was trying, with all the effort he possessed, not to laugh.

“If I may, Chief Cultivator, I must ask something of great importance,” Sect Leader Qin requested and was granted permission with a single nod from Jin Zixuan. Sect Leader Qin’s eyes narrowed at Wei Wuxian and the tension was raised. “Wei-zongzhu.”

It took all the effort in Wei Wuxian to not grin at whatever stupid question Sect Leader Qin was about to throw at him. “Hm? Yes? Ask away.”

“I am going to address something that most of the room is thinking about.” He sat straight and wore a challenging glare. “Where is the Stygian Tiger Seal and what are you planning on using it for? It remains a danger to the cultivation world.”

Murmurs of agreement were scattered throughout the room. Jin Zixuan and Jin Guangyao said nothing, also waiting for an answer, but Jin Zixuan looked almost as if he was going to be offended on Wei Wuxian’s behalf.

Wei Wuxian burst into a wave uncontrolled loud laughter. He couldn’t help it! There was no way he could stop. It overtook him so suddenly; it wasn’t _his_ fault that everyone came for his throat the very second the conference began. This was by far the funniest thing that had happened the entire month leading up to this moment. The affronted leaders surrounding him with bitter glares only made it worse.

“So disrespectful!”

“Absolutely no tact at all.”

“How is he a sect leader?”

“He truly must be evil if this is how he handles anything regarding the Seal.”

“Wei-zongzhu has a plot of some sort and that’s why he won’t tell us anything!”

Wei Wuxian was worried he was going to collapse from the lack of air.

He could feel Wen Qing and Jiang Cheng’s frowns hitting him from behind and his side, but Lan Wangji’s silence and side glance was enough to make him take in deep breaths as best as he could to calm down from his laughing fit. It didn’t leave him completely as he tried to speak. “The bluntness of your question caught me by surprise,” he said, shoulders shaking and breath catching. He wiped the tears that settled on his waterline from his outrageous amusement. “How audacious of you all to broach such a private and controversial topic in this manner. I’ve only just returned to this wonderful community of esteemed and honorable cultivators and this is how I’m being treated?” He tsked and shook his head. “I am not required to answer any of your invasive questions. You say I am disrespectful, but that’s not fair at all. Let’s strike a deal, shall we? You tell me all your secrets and I’ll tell you mine.” He smirked. “How’s that for a fair and equal trade?”

Before any other sect leader could jump in with another silly remark, Jin Zixuan brought the meeting back to order. “The Stygian Tiger Seal is not the main topic of this conference, nor is it a subject to address in such an antagonistic tone.”

Wei Wuxian could easily say he was frankly _shocked_ at Jin Zixuan’s willingness to defend him. He didn’t know if it was because of Jiang Yanli, or if Jin Zixuan genuinely respected him. 

“Apologies, His Excellency,” Sect Leader Qin said. Wei Wuxian was not at all surprised that he wasn’t the one getting the apology he deserved. “This is a matter of safety and trust between us all.”

“I’m quite safe and trustworthy, thank you for asking,” Wei Wuxian replied. He could almost feel Jiang Cheng rolling his eyes. “I am going to phrase this in a simple way that is easy to follow: stop asking me to reveal my secrets. No one in my village trusts any of you enough to share information about our sect and home. Though my sect is here, we are not allowing anyone into the Burial Mounds for obvious reasons.” He held back a glare; keeping his expression in check was by far the most difficult thing for him to do at this moment. “We owe you nothing.”

Sect Leader Su frowned. “And what would those reasons be?”

Wei Wuxian’s fists tightened where they rested on his lap. “You have to be joking. If you’re not, I must assume you find enjoyment in feigning ignorance,” he snapped.

Jiang Cheng barely held back a choked groan and Wei Wuxian thought for a moment that he was going to smack his own forehead. Wen Qing was glaring holes into his skull.

“Wei Ying,” Lan Wangji muttered.

Okay, so maybe he needed to watch his tone a bit. Resisting from insulting them and getting up to kick their faces was like pulling teeth.

“Why are _they_ here?” Sect Leader Chang asked bitterly. “This is for leaders and their advisors.”

Wei Wuxian wanted to rip out his hair.

He hated politicians so much.

“Exactly,” Wei Wuxian replied as evenly as he could. “Hanguang-jun and Wen-daifu are my advisors. Wen-daifu is the healer in charge who had a primary and vital role in building our village and sect, and she teaches new healers with her advanced and rare medical knowledge and skills. All of our disciples have trained with her. Without Hanguang-jun, we would not have developed as far as we have. He is the head instructor of our disciples and children in the village. Hanguang-jun is in charge of leading night hunts in the resentfully ravaged mountains and forests in the Burial Mounds. I would think that is reason enough for them to be here.”

Wei Wuxian refused to look at Lan Qiren or Lan Xichen’s expression at the mention of Lan Wangji and his role in Wei Wuxian’s life. He didn’t care for their opinions.

“Personally, I would like to get to the part of the conference where we discuss important matters such as the additional two thousand watchtowers His Excellency has proposed, as well as trade and what we can offer each other to improve relations between our clans,” Wei Wuxian said. “That’d be far more productive.”

“What is the Yiling-Wei sect willing to share with us?” Lan Xichen asked. His tone was civil, curious, and courteous. There was nothing wrong with what he said or how he said it. Despite that, Wei Wuxian’s nails dug deeper into his palms.

Wei Wuxian knew that he wouldn’t be able to keep himself calm enough to give him a reply, so he turned and inclined his head to Wen Qing. She nodded and retrieved the box she brought with her to present to Jin Zixuan. She stood, her presence strong and demanding of respect, walked to the middle of the room, bowed, and said, “The Yiling-Wei sect is honored to offer His Excellency a gift of thanks, should he accept it. The box contains special medicines I have created to relieve and treat curses, cleanse corrupted golden cores, and fast rejuvenation of spiritual energy. Small jars of the wine, liquor, and beer we distill and brew ourselves. We offer Jin-furen a jade comb, and Jin-gonzi an unbreakable golden hair ribbon; both items have been enchanted with protection spells against mid level demons, vengeful spirits, and fierce corpses. Lastly, the smaller black box contains a Compass of Evil for Jin-gonzi to use during his night hunts.” At the mention of the compass, attendees were shocked to see the Yiling-Wei Sect gifting this important tool to the Lanling-Jin Sect, especially a Compass of Evil so advanced and refined that it made the designs the other clans stole in the siege look like a poorly constructed children’s toy. “These are some of the many items we have to offer for trade with other clans. Should you enjoy these offerings, we would be honored to send more for His Excellency and his family. If any other clans are interested in these items, we are willing to negotiate.” Wen Qing bowed again, holding out the gift.

Jin Guangyao stepped forward to take the box from her. He opened it and a smile crossed his face, impressed by its contents. “These are truly wonderful gifts. The spells on the comb and ribbon are so strong, I can feel their power without touching it. This will be of great use to Jin-furen and Jin Ling.”

Jin Zixuan leaned forward, also smiling pleasantly. Wei Wuxian knew his smile was actually sincere. “Thank you for these gifts, Wen-daifu and the Yiling-Wei sect. We are grateful to have you here. Wen-daifu, I am especially pleased to know that you are willing to share your medical expertise with us so that we may learn from you. After all, you are a well known healer and your rare knowledge would be of great use to us all.”

His words were true.

This was why Jin Zixuan specifically requested Wen Qing’s attendance.

Her knowledge and skills as a healer. 

_( Wen Qing sighed as she set down the letter on her table, looking over to the side to stare at the fire, most likely trying to decide if whether or not the letter belonged there._

_“I’d say no,” Wei Wuxian said, and he took a bite out of his apple. “I’d definitely say no,” he added with a full mouth._

_“That’s a load of crap,” she replied with a frown. “You literally said yes to their invitation.”_

_He casually rubbed his nose lightly a few times and looked away. “That’s different.”_

_Wen Qing rolled her eyes and glanced at the letter again before sighing deeply. “I think he wants to make up for what his father did and the way he treated us, as well. However, I’m not a fool. Even if His Excellency has good intentions, there are others who are around him that I am more inclined to distrust.”_

_“I don’t trust any of them except for my_ _shijie_ _and Rulan.”_

_The corner of her lips lifted into a small and amused smile. “Not even your brother-in-law?”_

_He hummed under his breath. “Okay,_ fine _, I’ll put him on the list. Everyone else, though? Garbage. Complete trash.”_

_“What about Jin Guangyao? He killed Wen Ruohan and everyone celebrated him. You’ve praised him in the past, and now he’s Jin Zixuan’s advisor and has been involved in politics much longer than him, even before Jin Guangshan.”_

_“Yeah,” Wei Wuxian said with a shrug. “I learned that he’s a strong ally and he helped end the war, giving us intel and all that, but there was always something a bit off with him. He was always in the right place at the right time and he seemed to know almost everything about everyone, or at least how to gain people’s trust enough to control a situation. I dislike him and I’m careful with someone that has his influence and demeanor. Also, it’s not like he was a great friend after the Sunshot Campaign ended, actively supporting Jin Guangshan’s treatment of you and your family. I don’t even know about his position on the siege.”_

_“That is true,” she agreed. Wen Qing looked tired as she drank her tea. She brushed her hair over her shoulder and couldn’t stop staring at the letter. “I’ll go.”_

_Wei Wuxian knew that she didn’t even want to go to Lanling in the first place, but she accepted, and he considered it a near miracle that she was at least willing to go to the meetings and not just the special events. They would bicker, but he was glad to know she would be by his side during this nightmare trip to Koi Tower. “Great! Two weeks before we head out to Lanling. Can’t wait.”_

_“Well,_ someone _has to keep an eye on you.”_

_“I have Lan Zhan.”_

_“Someone who isn’t your biased husband.”_

_“Qing-jie…” )_

As Wei Wuxian watched Wen Qing return to her seat, he was eternally grateful for her presence.

He truly would not have been able to handle that without her.

“Excuse me, Wei-zongzhu,” Nie Huaisang chimed in, and Wei Wuxian almost laughed at hearing him address him so formally. “I have seen people on the streets of Yiling that say they are your disciples while doing little tricks and selling cheap talismans. Are they yours?”

Laughing, Wei Wuxian replied, “No, no, they aren’t mine. Those are con artists who try to convince people that they’re my disciples to sell useless and weak talismans to those who don’t know any better. My talismans actually work.”

He seemed satisfied with that answer. “Would it be too much to ask if my sect could see your work? From what I remember, you were highly skilled with talismans and arrays. Many sects, including my own, have used your Spirit-Attraction Flag on many occasions and it is genius work, Wei-zongzhu.”

Wei Wuxian knew that Nie Huaisang was being both sincere and trying to shine him in a more positive light so that others would be more willing to accept his presence. Even with all the years that had passed, he felt like Nie Huaisang was someone he could still trust. After all, they were friends a lifetime ago. “I would be more than pleased to share some of my inventions with you, Nie-zongzhu.”

Nie Huaisang hid his pleased smile behind his fan and there was a glimmering secret in his eyes. “Thank you. I look forward to it.”

Wei Wuxian looked at Lan Wangji for a second and saw that he was satisfied with how he was handling everything.

“If everyone is finished with their questions and Wei-zongzhu’s answers, we’re moving on to discuss the watch towers,” Jin Zixuan said, gaining the room’s attention once more. “I understand that there has been a lot of opposition from several clans to establish two thousand watch towers across the country, and the worries many of you have in terms of what some deem as encroaching on your territories are valid. Gusu-Lan, Yunmeng-Jiang, Meishan-Yu, and Moling-Yu sects have been open to the further expansion of this communication system.

“Now, Wei-zongzhu, I understand that you will not allow outsiders to enter the Burial Mounds, but would you be against establishing a watch tower ten li or so away from your borders?”

 _Oh, I’m not sure I like that proposal at all, Chief Cultivator_ , Wei Wuxian thought irately. There were plenty of pros and cons to take into account, but not enough trust for Wei Wuxian to make the final decision on his own without analyzing all the dangers of his choices. A neutral answer for now, then. “I will take this into consideration.”

Lan Wangji gave him a small nod.

Wei Wuxian felt a bit smug at his approval.

He knew he was capable and intelligent enough to navigate through politics and understand the dynamics between clans and their history. Though he wasn’t raised to be a sect leader and carry that responsibility on his shoulders, he remembers the lessons that Jiang Cheng went through in order to prepare for his future. Wei Wuxian could, in all honesty, deal with these politicians and work with them, but he was also realistic about his temper and attitude in general, and with the present company he was much worse. He was a mix of two things: a man who was knowledgeable and well informed in politics and social affairs, having grown up in a family of politics, but he also despised dealing with people he hated and pretending that he was willing to work with them. 

Luckily, Jin Zixuan didn’t ask any further questions, simply acknowledging Wei Wuxian’s reply was enough for now. He was grateful to be left alone for now.

He wanted to zone out, but not before listening to what Nie Huaisang had to say about the watchtowers. Wei Wuxian found it a little odd that he didn’t want to have some extra protection and communication with other sects if he needed assistance. 

“Well, I’m not completely, um, _opposed_ to the idea, but, I don’t know, maybe it’s too many,” Nie Huaisang tried to explain with weak confidence. “I don’t know so much about this stuff. I thought the fifty towers leading to Leling, one hundred towers to Lanling, and two hundred towers to Yunmeng was enough, but I don’t know. I’m not so sure.” He opened his fan and hid his expression behind it. “I really don’t know…” 

Wei Wuxian had heard some cultivators whispering about Nie Huaisang at the banquet the night before and the most common title they gave him was The Head Shaker. He didn’t stand up for himself, he was bad at saying no, and other cultivators found him to be a weak and pathetic excuse of a sect leader. He could now see why. 

It made Wei Wuxian uneasy. 

Wei Wuxian sighed and glanced over at Lan Wangji, who seemed completely neutral about everything and was paying attention to the discussion at hand. Wen Qing was also focused and Jiang Cheng was speaking and giving his own opinions on the matter. Wei Wuxian cared about his home and disciples, he wanted them to be safe.

So, he sat up straight and listened.

* * *

There was a certain kind of peaceful relief to be standing in a medical pavilion even if it was not her own. Surrounded by medicines, herbs, and tools to help the sick and wounded was where she felt the most comfortable, even if it was a somewhat “fancier” medical pavilion than the one she was accustomed to at the Burial Mounds. They had plenty of materials she hadn’t had access to since before the Sunshot Campaign and she was grateful that the healers in Koi Tower were kind to her and allowed her to use anything and everything she wanted.

 _( “Your skills are well known, Wen-daifu_ ** _,”_ ** _one of the older healers as she familiarized her with the space. “We are very interested in the work that you have done.”_

_“Thank you, Chen-daifu. I am grateful to be received so kindly.”_

_That was an understatement._

_Wen Qing had been expecting the healers to kick her out and glare at her with scorn and distaste. She was quickly proven wrong when she arrived and was immediately greeted and welcomed with kindness. Wen Qing suspected that Jin Zixuan had instructed all the servants and healers to treat her with respect to keep her comfortable and he could feel less guilty. Maybe their kindness was fake, but it didn’t feel that way. All she felt was the comfort of fellow doctors who only wanted to help people in need._

_She could contribute to that._

_“I would be honored to learn some of your skills as well, Chen-daifu.”_

_The older woman smiled and a soft light shone in her eyes. “It would be my pleasure.” )_

Wen Qing was relieved, to say the least.

The conference for that day was over and she had time to mentally prepare for the second meeting taking place the following day. In all honesty, despite being surrounded by so much new knowledge she was enjoying, she was a bit bored. In the Burial Mounds, she was constantly busy. There was always something to do and she knew how to take up her time. If she wasn’t training Wei Sizhui, the other disciples, or her own medical students, then she was taking care of her herbs and making medicines to sell. If that was done, she would help with farming, or sew with some of the other women and girls in the village (and Lan Wangji oftentimes joined if he was not otherwise occupied). In the end, most of her days were spent working or spending time with family and making sure Wei Wuxian didn’t do anything stupid. 

She rarely had time to herself to do nothing and relax, and she had no real tasks of any kind in Koi Tower other than helping Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji and taking care of Wei Sizhui and the disciples. Now, she had far too much free time on her hands.

Wen Qing paced around the room, enjoying the quiet even though it was an unfamiliar place. The other healers were requested by Jin Guangyao and they left her alone, assuring her that it was fine and she could do as she wished in their absence. She admired the organization and system they had, mentally noting the large and diverse stock of herbs and thinking of all the things she could do if she had all of these materials and supplies at home.

She heard the door sliding open and turned to see Jiang Yanli gracefully stride inside, beautiful and shining in gold against the sunlight traveling in with the soft breeze through the open windows. The herbs and papers on the table fluttered as the air passed over them and the soft and sweet scent of benzoin came closer as Jiang Yanli approached. She smiled kindly and Wen Qing bowed and she received one in return.

“Jin-furen.”

“Wen-daifu,” Jiang Yanli greeted. “I hope that your arrival was comfortable and all your wants and needs have been met.”

Wen Qing and Jiang Yanli never had the opportunity to actually know each other very well, aside from the short period of time they spent at her past residence in Yiling as she treated Jiang Yanli and Jiang Cheng. Their discussions were all surface level topics, nothing heavy and everything on neutral grounds. At the time, their lives were falling apart from a war that stole everything from them, especially those they loved. They had their priorities: take care of their brothers and _survive._

Now, Jiang Yanli stood before her in Jin colors with the loveliest purple accents and lotuses decorating her, telling the world that though her name had changed, she was and always would be _Jiang_ Yanli. She was often underestimated because of her kindness, but Wen Qing knew she was stronger than all the men in Koi Tower combined. Wei Wuxian spoke about her enough to know that she was a wonderful human being. Wen Qing liked that about her. 

She trusted Jiang Yanli.

“All of my wants and needs have been met, yes,” Wen Qing replied. “I am grateful, Jin-furen, for your hospitality.”

“Please, Wen-daifu _, I_ am the one who is grateful to have you here in my home,” she said, eyes full of sincere happiness. “I’m glad we have some time alone. You did not attend the banquet last night, and I understand why. I am only regretful that we have not spoken sooner. I have been meaning to tell you something important.”

Wen Qing nodded. “What is it you wish to tell me?”

Jiang Yanli stepped closer and Wen Qing felt the need to swallow to push down the sudden nervousness. Jiang Yanli had nothing on her face except love. She sighed, but it was wistful and contented. “I spent all these years worrying about A-Xian. I wondered if he was eating well or if he had a good bed to sleep in. I thought about the Burial Mounds and how dangerous it is. I prayed for him every single day. I wished for his happiness, health, and love. Now I see he has always been surrounded by people who protect, help, and love him when I could not be there.” She smiled, a hint of it almost sad. “He even has a new family.”

A sting pained Wen Qing’s heart. “Jin-furen,” she said hurriedly, “I would never try to replace you.”

Jiang Yanli laughed softly. “Of course not. I don’t feel replaced. How could I feel replaced when you have become part of my own family?” Wen Qing’s heart stuttered and there was a beat of warmth in her chest. A gentle breeze came through the window and swept into Jiang Yanli’s hair, and her growing smile shone brightly. “Thank you for taking care of A-Xian. I am relieved to know my little brother has another big sister who loves him, too.”

The air locked in Wen Qing’s lungs escaped and heat rose to her face. She hadn’t expected to hear that, especially since she never watched over Wei Wuxian for thanks. After a while, it wasn’t even to repay her life debt. It was no burden on her to care for him. Wen Qing loved Wei Wuxian because he was her family. When she found the words, she said, “Thank you for raising him.”

When Wen Qing met Jiang Yanli a lifetime ago, she was sick and grieving, constantly worried about her brothers and where they were going to end up after the war, or if they’d even survive it at all. At the time, Jiang Yanli, just like Wen Qing, was younger and life was in the middle of teaching both of them what true misery felt like. 

Over a decade later and Jiang Yanli was the still most beautiful woman Wen Qing had ever seen. The love and joy she felt for her family made her glow. 

“Would you like to join me for some tea?” she asked.

How could Wen Qing say no?

“I would be happy to accompany you, Jin-furen.”

* * *

“We need to discuss what happened this morning.”

Wei Wuxian turned to Lan Wangji, brows slightly furrowed and mouth in a tight line. He finished tying his hair in a half ponytail before telling him, “I didn’t say anything to them.”

“Yes. That was the problem.”

Wei Wuxian glanced down to avoid Lan Wangji’s eyes and reached back to place the comb on the table. “You know how I feel.”

“I do,” Lan Wangji said, “but please do not ignore how I feel.”

Wei Wuxian frowned. “I’m not ignoring you.”

Lan Wangji closed his eyes for a moment and took in a calming breath. He was not mad, but rather conflicted with himself and his family. He understood why Wei Wuxian severely disliked Lan Qiren and Lan Xichen, and he also knew why Lan Qiren and Lan Xichen were not fond of Wei Wuxian, either. He was trying to settle things with Lan Xichen and Lan Qiren while trying to manage Wei Wuxian’s anger and the tension between all of them. On top of this, Wei Sizhui was going to compete the following day, and that in itself was enough to worry about. 

“A-Ying,” Lan Wangji said, “I’m simply asking for some restraint and civility until I’ve handled it properly.” He was not sure what handling it properly entailed, but decided not to admit it. “We don’t need more conflict.”

Wei Wuxian looked at him and read his expression and body language, seeing what really needed to be seen and understood. He knew this was not easy for Lan Wangji, but his own emotions were getting in the way of accepting what Lan Wangji wanted. “A-Zhan, I just don’t understand. I mean, I can understand why you feel the way you do because they’re your family, and you love them. It’s stressing you out. I thought you would say more yesterday, though I know why you didn’t.”

 _Because I couldn’t talk too deeply with my siblings about how my family fell apart, either,_ went unsaid between them, but Lan Wangji knew what Wei Wuxian was thinking.

“I couldn’t do that,” Lan Wangji admitted. “I couldn’t say more. I don’t know how to.” Wei Wuxian’s shoulders dropped slowly, his face becoming more sad and concerned instead of bothered and irritated. “I have many things to say and I couldn’t find the words or voice to say it. I apologized for causing them sadness, but not for everything else.”

“But you didn’t have to say sorry!” Wei Wuxian flinched at his own outburst and it was clear he was internally scolding himself for it. 

“It has been done and there is no point in arguing about it.”

“I’m not trying to argue, A-Zhan. I’m just– I’m trying to–” Wei Wuxian frowned and shook his head, looking more upset with himself than with anyone else. He reached out to take Lan Wangji’s hand and he rubbed circles on his scarred palm. He sighed, looking more tired than he had in the past couple of days. “I’m sorry.”

Lan Wangji closed his hand around Wei Wuxian’s and said, “There is no need to apologize.”

Wei Wuxian sighed again, but this time it sounded more akin to a groan. “I know, my love. I know. Just right now, for this, let me say sorry, okay? Let me just–” He leaned forward and kissed Lan Wangji softly and Lan Wangji accepted the apology. Wei Wuxian pressed a small kiss to the top of his hand and said, “I don’t want to argue.” Wei Wuxian brushed a bit of Lan Wangji’s hair behind his ear and consoled him. “On the day I accepted the invitation, I asked how you felt about seeing your family again and you didn’t really give me a straight answer, which should’ve been enough to tell me you were nervous, but I missed it. All I want is for you to be okay. So, please, my love, tell me how you feel and I’ll be here to support you always.”

“A-Ying…”

_Tell me how you feel._

That was the problem.

“I do not know how I feel.”

Wei Wuxian looked at him and released a long breath, knowing the war happening inside of Lan Wangji was nearly choking him. He could do nothing except pull Lan Wangji into an embrace and find comfort in each other’s presence.

* * *

Wei Wuxian was never able to accurately describe the full extent of his love for Lan Wangji. 

If it were somehow possible, he would try and reach the Heavens in an attempt to desperately catch whatever words he could to scream into the endless night sky littered with bright stars and a full moon, but even that wasn’t enough. There was no doubt in Wei Wuxian’s mind that he would live and die for and with Lan Wangji because that was their clear fate in this life, one so cruel that gifted them with the miracle of their love. He once thought of their love being separate from their beings, as though the emotion was a companion in their lives, but it became clear over time that everything they were, all the moments between them, were inked deep under his skin and carved on his ribs, over his heart like a shield. Even when they were not one in body, their souls were forever intertwined and they could feel their lives moving through each other in soft waves, like they truly were more than just their own bodies and minds. They were their own individuals, but they were wrapped together as a set, never to be separated. They melted together into a love greater than anyone else could ever understand.

Wei Wuxian, Wei Ying, Yiling Laozu– he was his own person.

Lan Wangji, Lan Zhan, Hanguang-jun– he was his own person.

Loving Lan Wangji was the easiest thing Wei Wuxian had ever done in his entire life.

But marriage required effort, compromise, dedication, full honesty, and the willingness to be vulnerable when it was necessary. That wasn’t to say that it was difficult, no, but communication had never been their strong suit prior to them living together in close quarters and then getting married. Even after their marriage, they needed to put work into their relationship and open parts of themselves they hadn’t even known existed before. Exposing his raw thoughts and emotions was never simple, but he loved Lan Wangji and Lan Wangji loved him in return, so he accepted his heart fully and stood there beside him no matter the challenge they faced. 

Wei Wuxian enjoyed how different he was from Lan Wangji while loving their similarities just as much. 

Their upbringings were near complete opposites, their palates clashed, their difference in accents was apparent, the dialects they spoke flowed in different rhythms, and their visual aesthetics were direct contrasts of each other. Many wondered how two people like them could last this long and work together so effortlessly, but it was their equal values, morals, determination, passion, and love that kept them together. 

Wei Wuxian never wanted Lan Wangji to change.

Lan Wangji had his own unique life before they made their own new lives together, and it was wildly different to what they had now. Though Wei Wuxian was never very fond of the Lan rules and lifestyle, he loved how it looked on Lan Wangji.

He loved to watch Lan Wangji’s routine in the morning and how he arranged himself as gracefully and disciplined as the first day Wei Wuxian met him. Lan Wangji was a Lan through and through, even when he broke some rules here and there. For Wei Wuxian, Lan Wangji was his peace, stability, balance, and light. 

How could Wei Wuxian completely hate what had given him the man he loved to the ends of the earth and back? How could he reject the pieces of Lan Wangji’s mind, body, and soul that were loved and nurtured in the quiet mountains of Gusu? Despite all the trouble he caused while studying in the Cloud Recesses, Wei Wuxian was grateful that it gave him Lan Wangji– _Hanguang-jun, Lan-er-gonzi, Lan-er-gege, Lan Zhan, A-Zhan_ – to love and hold for the rest of his life. Wei Wuxian was so happy with the life they built together and would be proud of it until the day he died.

Even if life had taken a different direction, if Lan Wangji missed the Cloud Recesses and wanted to be there, if only for a little while to take in some of what he had lost, Wei Wuxian would go with him for support. Wei Wuxian would stay with him in the Cloud Recesses, Lotus Pier, or the purified graveyard they made into a real home– it didn’t matter where. 

Wei Wuxian would be by his side.

Wei Wuxian sometimes wished that he could see the world and how Lan Wangji saw them. Not because he may see things in a kinder and more gentle way (far from it), but because his experiences were radically different from Wei Wuxian’s and he wanted to know what made Lan Wangji stand by people who allowed him to be beaten to the brink of death. Wei Wuxian knew the damage that was done and couldn’t imagine or bear the pain just from looking at the open wounds, festering, and infected on a makeshift bed of straw, rags, and stone. He wished he could see Lan Qiren and Lan Xichen in the same light, but he knew that was probably never going to happen.

He just wanted this to work.

If not for his own sake or that of Lan Wangji’s, then for Wei Sizhui’s.

A headache began to develop behind his eyes the more he thought about the effort it was going to take for him to actually get this shit settled.

It was not very exciting.

This was not the first, nor the last, time Wei Wuxian had left the bed after Lan Wangji had fallen asleep so he could go out for a drink. Lan Wangji didn’t mind it, which was a comfort; he knew Wei Wuxian needed time alone to think over their discussions sometimes, or just because he wanted to enjoy fresh air and admire the night sky on his own. He did the job of keeping the bed warm for when Wei Wuxian was ready to return.

Wei Wuxian lazily carried three jars of Sun Spirit with him and tried to find a secluded place away from the guest and Jin disciples, other leaders, servants, and guards. He passed by some people on his way to whatever place he would find; they stared at him warily and then quickly averted their gazes and walked away as fast as they could without running. He found it hilarious and always had to resist from laughing when another person flinched when they noticed he saw them. 

He hummed “Mountain Springs”, an old song Lan Wangji composed during a trip they took ten years ago, and aimlessly roamed Koi Tower. Wei Wuxian took a long flight of stairs leading up to a high guard post with no guards ( _The peacock couldn’t get better security?_ Wei Wuxian wondered, cackling internally), and walked along a short walkway to another flight of stairs. He looked up and saw them leading to the tallest part of the tower. Wei Wuxian thought that seemed promising.

Once he made his way up to the belfry, he froze.

There he was, sitting silently on the edge of the tower, still in the formal purple robes he had worn to the conference.

_Jiang Cheng._

For a moment, Wei Wuxian’s body almost forced him to turn around and leave so Jiang Cheng could be alone, but he resisted and made himself stay. He wasn’t sure if Jiang Cheng even wanted to speak to him, maybe prefering to drink by himself while staring out at the night sky and a well lit Lanling from the highest belfry in Koi Tower. The night was peaceful and Wei Wuxian himself had wanted solitude, but seeing his (former?) brother made him think twice. He thought it wasn’t the right time to speak with him alone, to have that deep conversation, but Jiang Cheng decided for the both of them.

“Are you going to keep standing there and staring at me like a stalkerish freak, or are you going to take a seat like a normal human being?” Jiang Cheng called out without looking back. Wei Wuxian swallowed and pushed down the anxiety, and his feet found the strength to walk over to him and sit down, side by side in the silent night. “It’s past hai hour. Shouldn’t you be asleep?”

Wei Wuxian shrugged as he opened his jar of liquor. “Yeah, I should be. But how could I possibly leave you drinking alone on such a night? I’m here to keep you company.” He finished with a teasing wink. Jiang Cheng scoffed and shook his head, taking a drink from his wine. As Wei Wuxian observed the jar, he realized something that warmed his heart. “Hefeng Liquor,” he said, the ghost of a smile on his lips. “My amazing creation lives on to this day.”

“Shut up, Wei Wuxian,” he snapped, but no real annoyance was in his tone. He glanced down at Wei Wuxian’s jars and asked, “Did you bring those from the Burial Mounds?”

This time, Wei Wuxian really smiled. “Yes! We decided to call this one ‘Sun Spirit’. Do you want to try it? It’s strong.” 

A peace offering.

Jiang Cheng eyed the jars for a moment, like he wanted to glare but held back from doing so. There was a slight frown that twitched at the corner of his mouth, but he took the open jar in Wei Wuxian’s hand and poured the alcohol into his mouth without touching the rim. When he closed his mouth, he winced and swallowed the alcohol like it physically pained him (which it most likely did). He let out a harsh and tortured breath, coughed a few times, and glared at the jar, and spoke with a raspy voice, “What the fuck _is_ that? My throat is on fire! Holy shit–”

Wei Wuxian barked out a sudden laugh and he couldn’t stop, _dying_ at the agonized look on Jiang Cheng’s face. He laughed like he pulled a prank, but this time Jiang Cheng took the jump himself.

“Shut up!” Jiang Cheng punched his arm, but it did nothing to stop Wei Wuxian’s loud delight. He coughed a few times and cleared his throat. “That’s poison. It has to be.”

Wei Wuxian took in a few trembling breaths, his laugh dissolving into chuckles that still had him clutching at his sides. “You did that to yourself! I warned you!”

Jiang Cheng made a face of disgust and shoved the jar back into Wei Wuxian’s hands. “You _drink_ this?”

“No, Jiang Cheng. I use it to clean my shoes,” Wei Wuxian said sarcastically, the light of amusement remaining in his eyes. 

Jiang Cheng only grumbled, “I’d believe that,” under his breath and drank his own wine. 

Wei Wuxian poured the Sun Spirit into his mouth, a few drops falling on his robes, and enjoyed the taste as it went down his throat. He let out a satisfied sigh when he swallowed; the sharp, sweet, and spiced flavor of yueji settled on his tongue. “We have other alcohol, not just this one. This one is the strongest, but we also have some other fruit wines you might like. Perhaps that would be mellower for your tastes.”

“I will push you off this thing and make it look like an accident,” Jiang Cheng threatened.

“You’d have to explain that to my husband,” Wei Wuxian quipped. “You were the last one to see poor Wei Wuxian before his untimely death. How would you defend yourself?”

“You jumped when you were drunk,” he replied flatly.

Wei Wuxian let out a hearty laugh and smacked Jiang Cheng’s back, which he responded with another punch on the arm. “Oh, Lan Zhan wouldn’t believe that for a second.”

Jiang Cheng huffed and took a drink of his wine before asking, “Why _are_ you out here? Did you have a fight with Lan Wangji?” When Wei Wuxian took too long to respond, Jiang Cheng scoffed, almost amused. “You really _did_ fight, didn’t you?”

“No, it wasn’t a fight,” Wei Wuxian grumbled, absentmindedly swirling the Sun Spirit in its jar. “It was just a small, _very small_ , disagreement that has been temporarily resolved.”

“Temporarily?”

Wei Wuxian nodded and took a drink of his alcohol. He swallowed and looked down at the jar as if it would give him answers to his problems. “We’re probably going to talk about it more later, but I needed to... think about it for a little bit.”

“Huh.”

Wei Wuxian raised an eyebrow at Jiang Cheng.

Jiang Cheng shrugged and said, “So, you _do_ disagree like you did before.”

_Before everything broke apart._

“It’s not as major as it was back when we were younger and trying to figure out what the hell was happening in our lives, but we have arguments,” he explained. “Despite being a great team and loving each other to a level beyond the Heavens, we are still very different people. Our morals, values, and what we hold close to our hearts– that is the same for us both.” Wei Wuxian sighed. “But it’s not always perfectly harmonious, you know? We’ll have small disagreements that mean nothing, but obviously there are larger problems that come about from time to time. Couples fight sometimes; it’s to be expected. Being married to him, being his husband, his cultivation partner, his soulmate–” he smiled for a moment and continued on with, “–it’s the easiest thing in the world. It’s as easy as breathing and simply existing. But you know what I figured out? It’s something I wish someone had told me a long time ago.”

Jiang Cheng grunted flatly, an unspoken _What was it?_

“Marriage requires constant work and effort on both sides,” Wei Wuxian said. “It makes sense, though, doesn’t it? When he and I first met, we were immediately at odds. Before he started living with me, we argued and misunderstood each other a lot, as you’ve seen before. Many of our issues came from bad miscommunication. Because of that, we have to talk and make sure we’re always on the same page, we stay honest, and we have no secrets. So, this disagreement? It was going to happen, anyway, and I sort of knew it, too. We both needed some time to think and that’s what I wanted to do right now.” He nudged Jiang Cheng playfully and said, “But I’m happier to spend this time with you instead.”

Jiang Cheng scowled and nudged him back harder. “It’s weird.”

“What is?”

“The way you sound.”

Wei Wuxian tilted his head questioningly. “What do you mean?”

Jiang Cheng let out a long and displeased sigh. “Like a mature and functioning adult who has _some_ of his shit together.”

Wei Wuxian chuckled, “Oh, Jiang Cheng, I am _very_ far from having _any_ shit together if I don’t have help. Truly. You saw how it was today; Lan Zhan and Qing-jie are basically in charge of me.” He shook his head, a smile still on his lips. “If anyone has their shit together, it’s you! Yunmeng-Jiang is thriving! It’s always good to hear how great of a leader you are. I’m still a bit of a mess, but you’ve built up this strength yourself.”

“Yeah, no thanks to you,” he growled, and Wei Wuxian partially expected a response like that, but it didn’t stop him from flinching and his smile slipped. Jiang Cheng shook his head and looked away, back out into the distance of Lanling. “You’re established. You sound solid in your life. You made your own life and I didn’t get to see _any_ of it,” Jiang Cheng said, his tone beginning to dip into something sadder. If it were anyone else besides Wei Wuxian or Jiang Yanli, they wouldn’t have caught on to Jiang Cheng’s complicated emotions; to others, everything was just anger for him. It was the farthest thing from the truth. 

He was hurting.

“It’s like you’re completely different while also being the exact same shit head that moved into Lotus Pier all those years ago and changed my entire life. You have everything, a-jie has everything, and I have everything I need, too.” Jiang Cheng’s fingers tightened around his jar of Hefeng Liquor. “But we aren’t together. We were supposed to be together, the three of us, like we promised.”

Jiang Cheng looked at Wei Wuxian and he had to hold back a breath of surprise at the sight of Jiang Cheng’s tear filled eyes, the lines on his face etched into genuine rage. “You promised to be there for me. You _swore_ you’d be by my side, and you weren’t. I’m so fucking _mad_ at what you did. I think the worst part, the main issue that started almost all of this shit, was the fact that, aside from the war, you gave me your fucking _golden core_.”

Wei Wuxian wanted to jump in for his own defense, but he was sure Jiang Cheng would actually stab him. He kept his mouth shut and listened.

“I get it, okay? Alright? I fucking get it,” Jiang Cheng said as though he were relenting to some bigger force at work gripping them both by their necks. “I tried so damn hard to hate you. Don’t I have the right? I have every right to hate you for the shit you did. I get your reasoning, and I _hate_ the conclusions you reached that led us to this point. I didn’t ask for it. I didn’t ask for any of it. How could you do that to me?” he nearly begged, every word wrapped in betrayal. “You made me feel like a fucking _fool_ , like an absolutely stupid idiot who was played by his shixiong, the great prodigy, once again! 

“You took away my right to decide my future for myself. Instead of talking, being honest, being true to your word with us, you hid from everything, all for one fucking secret. All of that, all of _this_ , all of what we became after that point, for _one fucking secret._

“And you know what? I probably would’ve gone insane without a-jie helping me process what the hell is wrong with you, and I wished every single fucking day that you were there with us, despite my loathing. You made me raging and seething back then, and now you just make me mildly angry and annoyed.” He glared down at his alcohol and said, “I’m especially bothered that we could fall back into a casual conversation about our lives and troubles as if nothing had happened between us. How _easy_ it was to start again.” He scoffed. “I don’t fucking want what we had before. I realized it was stupid for me to hope that one day it would change. It’s all so stupid.”

Oh.

For a moment, Wei Wuxian had to look away. All of Jiang Cheng’s words were valid and they opened him raw, like the way he was when Jiang Cheng stabbed him during their last fight. Wei Wuxian knew the emotions were true and everything spilled out like a cup of water splitting in half under his grasp. He felt the words stick on his skin and burn into him, down to his bones. 

“All for one secret,” Jiang Cheng said again, this time his voice lower than before. He took a large gulp of wine and set the jar aside. He chuckled, but it was dry and pained. He tightly gripped the fabric of his robes and released them after a few seconds. Jiang Cheng looked torn between laughing and crying, maybe close to giving into both. “One secret. All it took were our little fucking secrets.”

Wei Wuxian’s eyebrows furrowed. “Our? What do you mean–”

“I didn’t go back for their bodies.”

Wei Wuxian froze.

Jiang Cheng’s hands were trembling on his lap, barely noticeable for anyone else, but Wei Wuxian was watching him, trying to note any and every move. “My parents. I didn’t go back for their bodies.” He refused to look at Wei Wuxian. “When you left us in the inn to get medicine, I went outside and you were at a stand, buying food for us.”

Wei Wuxian remembered. The Wen cultivators searching for them nearly caught Wei Wuxian, but someone else got their attention instead. He remembered feeling relieved and grateful that they didn’t catch him, but that momentary calm shattered when he returned to their room and Jiang Cheng was gone. “But you–”

“There were Wen cultivators. They almost took you.”

It was at that moment Wei Wuxian’s blood went cold and a brick dropped to the pit of his stomach. A realization hit him, the only conclusion that made sense in their story, and he knew his assumption was right even without confirmation. He felt the hot tears gather in his eyes. “Jiang Cheng. No...Jiang Cheng, please tell me you didn’t–”

“I couldn’t let them take you.”

No matter how much he tried to push them down, the tears escaped his eyes and rolled down his cheeks. Wei Wuxian shook his head and groaned, suddenly feeling ill. He was shaking and he couldn’t stay still. “Gods, Jiang Cheng, I can’t– why would you just– why did you–” Sobs clawed its way out of his restraint. “No, no, no, Jiang Cheng, no, no…” Wei Wuxian hated crying, but he was powerless to stop it. He couldn’t hide it with laughter. He had steeled himself to handle the rightful blame he deserved and move on from it all, but now a hole opened in his chest. 

Wei Wuxian could sacrifice himself over and over again if it meant keeping the people he loved safe from harm, but he couldn’t handle it when those same loved ones did the same for him. 

Jiang Cheng risked his life for Wei Wuxian and the price he paid for it was his golden core. 

Jiang Cheng wasn’t supposed to do that for him. He was supposed to survive and carry on the Jiang legacy. He was the one who was meant to have a strong and prosperous future that brought honor to his family and ancestors. He was the one who was meant to be whole. Wei Wuxian had accepted his broken state because the pain and sacrifice was worth it.

Now, Wei Wuxian feared that he was actually going to throw up.

“What the fuck else was I supposed to do?!” he shouted. “What the hell was I supposed to do, Wei Wuxian?” Jiang Cheng’s tears stained his own cheeks and his eyes were nothing but desperate. “I couldn’t let them take you away! You had a better chance at surviving and protecting a-jie! What do you think I should have done? What other choice did I have?”

“What choice–” Wei Wuxian choked on his own breath, too unsteady in his shock and sorrow that was holding him in a death grip. “Not that! Going back inside with shijie and let them take m–”

“If you finish that sentence, I really will punch you in the face!” Jiang Cheng yelled; his threat was far from an empty one. “You’re so– you’re _so–_ ” A sob cut him off and everything about him screamed the need to hit something. “This is so fucking _complicated_ and I’m tired. I’m fucking _tired._ I’m sick of feeling like this. Of course, _of fucking course_ , we’d get into this shit because we wanted to save each other. Gods, this is so fucking cruel and shitty. I’m tired, Wei Wuxian. I’m fucking tired.” 

“Jiang Cheng…” What could he say? He could never truly explain how this felt.

“There’s just one thing I can’t get out of my head because it just doesn’t make any fucking sense,” Jiang Cheng said, trying to rub away his tears and even out his voice. “Why the fuck did you cast the One Hundred Holes Curse on Jin Zixun? What the hell were you thinking? What is _wrong_ with you? For fuck’s sakes.”

Wei Wuxian wiped his own tears. “Wait, Jiang Cheng–”

“What they did was wrong, but I need to know _why_ you did the curse in the first place,” he demanded. “What was going through your mind when you–”

“I never cast any curse on Jin Zixun,” Wei Wuxian cut in, sharp enough to stop Jiang Cheng. “When I say I was completely unaware of the fact that he was even cursed in the first place, I mean that with my entire soul. I found out about it when he showed up on my doorstep.”

Jiang Cheng narrowed his eyes, looking Wei Wuxian up and down, reading him in between the lines. His eyes then widened slightly in surprise. “You’re not lying.”

Wei Wuxian shook his head and held up his hand and saluted with three fingers. “I, Wei Ying, Wei Wuxian, Yiling Laozu– any other name used for me– swear to you that I have never used the One Hundred Holes Curse. Even if I had at one point, which I have not, I would never choose Jin Zixun, knowing the risks and chaos that’s come with it. I’d also hate to suffer a kickback like that; Jin Zixun is not worth having the curse on my own body, as well.”

Jiang Cheng’s shoulders fell slightly. “Then– but who–” He let out a frustrated breath. “Damn me, but I actually believe you. This shit–”

Wei Wuxian pulled Jiang Cheng into his arms and held him tightly, also surprised by the lack of pushback from Jiang Cheng.

“I’m sorry.”

Jiang Cheng stiffened.

“I know it may seem like nothing at this point, but I need to say it.” He pulled away, but left his hands on Jiang Cheng’s shoulders. His eyes were glimmering with tears again, but Jiang Cheng wasn’t letting them fall this time. “I’m sorry, Jiang Cheng. I’m sorry for the pain I’ve caused you. I’m sorry for everything.” Just when Jiang Cheng looked close to cracking, Wei Wuxian said, “Don’t cry. You look awful when you cry.”

Jiang Cheng groaned and pushed him away. “Whatever. You’re way uglier.” He eyed Wei Wuxian for a second before punching his arm.

It actually hurt.

“Hey!” he whined, suddenly offended, but the familiarity was a comfort.

Jiang Cheng shrugged. “I had to. At least once.” He took a drink.

Wei Wuxian couldn’t help but laugh.

A few minutes passed as they enjoyed the calm night in silence. 

Then, Jiang Cheng asked, “If you didn’t cast the curse on Jin Zixun, then who did?”

Wei Wuxian stilled and swallowed his liquor. 

He had spent restless nights hearing this question rattling and rolling in his head thousands of times. Wei Wuxian was once desperate for an answer and he had yet to find any clues that would lead to the actual perpetrator of the crime. On his night hunts far from home, Lan Wangji would try and find helpful information, but everything always reached a dead end. Though Wei Wuxian still wanted– _needed–_ to know who cast the curse, it was no longer a pressing issue in his mind. He would get an answer one day. For now, he had other responsibilities.

“I have no idea.”

Jiang Cheng’s eyebrows furrowed. “No guesses?”

Wei Wuxian shook his head. “Thirteen years and I’ve got nothing. Lan Zhan and Wen Qing look for clues on the outside when they can, but we haven’t gotten any closer to a solid answer.” He leaned back and looked up at the night sky, sighing at the beauty of the moon. “Anyway, I don’t want to talk about that right now.” He held up his jar of Sun Spirit and grinned. “I came out here to drink these and I intend on doing just that.”

Jiang Cheng rolled his eyes.

“I hope I’m not interrupting anything.

Wei Wuxian and Jiang Cheng turned to see Nie Huaisand holding several jars of his own alcohol. He was looking at Wei Wuxian as he said, “Wei-xiong, it’s so nice to see you on a lovely night like this. Unfortunately, you’re in my spot.”

Wei Wuxian blinked a few times. “Huh?” He looked at Jiang Cheng for some explanation, but Jiang Cheng was refusing to make even the slightest glance in his direction. He opted to drinking his liquor instead. Wei Wuxian frowned. “Is your name written here, Nie-xiong? If it is, I’ll certainly move for you. If not, then–” He raised himself to look under his legs and found nothing, as he knew he wouldn’t, and hummed. “Well, it seems like this is a free space. Reserve it next time.”

Jiang Cheng elbowed Wei Wuxian and ignored his small hiss of pain. “Would you just fucking _move over_?”

Wei Wuxian pouted as he scooted away from Jiang Cheng and Nie Huaisang took the space between them.

Nie Huaisang looked down at Wei Wuxian’s jars and said, “I see we’ve all brought our own tastes instead of trying to enjoy the Jin’s watered down wine,” and he set down his own jars of alcohol. “Wei-xiong, it’s very late. Do you not sleep at hai hour like Hanguang-jun?”

“I usually do,” Wei Wuxian replied, “but tonight, I just wanted to have a drink before the sword competition tomorrow.” He didn’t need Nie Huaisang to know his small troubles with Lan Wangji. Nie Huaisang was a good person and an old friend, but the years have gone by and they were no longer teenagers. Wei Wuxian had become very good at reading people, but he couldn’t figure out what kind of persona Nie Huaisang was trying to present; he was unreadable. “The gods know I’m going to need some de-stressing throughout this week.”

Jiang Cheng snorted. “And leave your husband to deal with your hungover ass?” 

“That’s what love is about, Jiang Cheng,” Wei Wuxian said wisely as if he was giving life advice. “Having a soulmate means holding their hair back when they’re drunk or hungover and throwing up on their shoes.”

“You’re speaking from personal experience,” Nie Huaisang said with a smile, almost teasing.

“I absolutely am,” Wei Wuxian said with a smirk.

“Romance knows no bounds,” Jiang Cheng said flatly. 

Wei Wuxian smirked. “He’s held my hair back many times, but I never said I haven’t done it for him.”

Jiang Cheng almost choked on his alcohol. “Wh- what? What?”

Nie Huaisang’s eyes glimmered with mischief and desire to gossip. “Oh? Does he drink often?”

Wei Wuxian hummed under his breath. “Not often, but on occasion he’ll join me for a nice drink if he is in the mood for it.”

Jiang Cheng looked like he didn’t believe Wei Wuxian. “Bullshit.”

“I’m serious! His tolerance isn’t abysmal anymore,” Wei Wuxian laughed. “We can actually share a jar of Sun Spirit together and he doesn’t forget everything in the morning. Most of his hangovers aren’t that bad, anyway. He’s fine except this one time where we had a long night and got wasted with Qing-jie and Mianmian, and–”

Nie Huaisang and Jiang Cheng’s eyes widened.

“Mianmian?! What?!”

“Wei-xiong, Luo Qingyang lives in the Burial Mounds? Since _when_?”

“Since almost five years ago,” Wei Wuxian responded joyfully. “She has a husband and daughter! Sometimes she even lets me call her Yang-jie, but only if I’m super nice and not annoying her. Anyway, that wasn’t what I was trying to talk about. I just wanted to share the story of the night when Lan Zhan threw up while drunk and again the next morning when he was hungover. The night was really fun and we had a good time, and when we got back to our room, we were about to have sex–”

“ _Ew_ ,” Jiang Cheng groaned.

“–but then Lan Zhan stopped kissing me, stumbled, and threw up on my shoes.”

“Ha!” Jiang Cheng barked out a laugh. 

Nie Huaisang chuckled, “Okay, I have to admit I thought it was _you_ who threw up on Lan Wangji’s shoes, not the other way around.”

“Rest assured, I have also thrown up on his shoes,” Wei Wuxian said. “We have a very balanced marriage.”

Jiang Cheng grimaced. “You’re disgusting.”

“Trust me when I say that when you’re married, you see all the grossest parts of your spouse and I find it hilarious. You’ve never heard Lan Zhan burp, but I have and I think it’s the funniest thing ever.”

Nie Huaisang still looked equal parts entertained and interested in knowing more. “Be careful with your words, Wei-xiong, or else you might make Hanguang-jun lose face.”

Wei Wuxian waved him dismissively and said, “People already say all kinds of crazy shit about us; I don’t care about any more stupid rumors. Besides, most only see him as a concept rather than a person, honorable and regal, along with being flawlessly beautiful and incredibly intelligent. So, really, no one is going to believe me when I say I lost my mind when I heard him fart for the first time and then _I_ farted and we laughed ourselves to tears for a solid ten minutes. The great Hanguang-jun thinking that’s funny? People would say it sounds fake. Marriage is crazy.”

“Well, this may be late, but–” Nie Huaisang held up his jar and said, “A toast to congratulate you on your weird marriage.”

Wei Wuxian raised his own jar. “And also to congratulate you both on being great leaders and Jiang Cheng getting an unexpected and unnecessary, but very welcome, clothing upgrade.”

Jiang Cheng frowned and glared at Wei Wuxian. “Shut up.” He held his jar and said, “Congrats to you, shit head. You have a good life.”

Wei Wuxian smiled widely and the three of them took a drink.

They drank and then drank some more until their jars were empty. After that, it was easy to pretend and forget the years of pain and suffering. The only thing that mattered was the companionship and the alcohol that came with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit of info i wanted to share
> 
> 1) "li" is used here to measure distance. in traditional chinese measurements, li is the basic equivalent to the metric kilometer or british mile. 10 li is ~3.1 miles and ~5 kilometers. for more info on that, see [these charts](https://www.travelchinaguide.com/essential/weight-measure.htm) and [this converter](https://www.convertunits.com/)
> 
> 2) the Burial Mounds village produces diff types of alcoholic drinks. Sun Spirit is a liquor made from the yueji flower, the Chinese rose. yeah you can make alcohol from flowers, which i thought was very interesting and cool. they also make mostly Fruity Alcohols, but we'll get to those later
> 
> 3) more name stuff! yay!
> 
> ⋆father's side  
> \- grandmother: nainai  
> \- grandfather: gonggong or yeye  
> \- older brother (uncle): bobo  
> \- younger brother (uncle): shushu  
> \- older sister (aunt): guma  
> \- younger sister (aunt): gugu
> 
> ⋆ mother's side  
> \- grandmother: waipo  
> \- grandfather: waigong  
> \- older or younger brother (uncle): jiujiu  
> \- older sister (aunt): yima  
> \- younger sister (aunt): ayi
> 
> ⋆xiansheng: in this context, it is for "master", "teacher", or "Mr." when addressing Lan Qiren
> 
> ⋆ daifu: doctor
> 
> 4) benzoin was a popular fragrance (not originating in china) that was popular Way Back Then, along with other scents like sandalwood, camphor, and frankinsence. more info on that right over [here](https://asianartnewspaper.com/fragrance-from-china/)
> 
> 5) listen...i'm not rly down for things like Assimilation so that's why i didn't have LWJ leave his entire Lan past behind and keep his traditions and rules closely is bc i literally cannot fathom the concept of someone like LWJ just. straight up throwing it all aside when he doesn't have to. there's gonna be more info on this later, but the Burial Mounds village isn't a place where ppl assimilate to specific customs of the majority or things like that; it's very diverse. WWX respects where LWJ comes from (as he mentions) and LWJ is the model Lan- i highly doubt he would leave something he loved like that so much behind and never looked at it again. i kept that forehead ribbon on bc i said so. in case anyone was wondering. thank you.
> 
> well! that's it for rn! thank you sm for reading and i hope you all enjoyed it! 
> 
> pls leave kudos and comments ❤️ i am starving
> 
> follow me on twitter 🌟[mariiposasol](https://twitter.com/mariiposasol)


	5. A Good Name Is Better Than A Good Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares. Perhaps some stupid decisions. A sword competition. A wonderful night.
> 
> As they enter the arena, they know the real fight for their pride and reputation has begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI!! I'M BACK!! see i said that this fic isn't gonna be abandoned! i have way too much fun writing it even if it's torture sometimes because writing is very hard. got lots going on. gf moving in with me, job hopping, some personal responsibilities, and a load of other stuff that made it hard to update. other than that, everything is good. hopefully i will have time to update sooner than this chapter (i rly fucking hope so) with all the hectic shit going on and holiday season (i have to work). 
> 
> PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING:
> 
> HEED THE WARNINGS IN THE TAGS!!!!!!!!!!!! this is where the body horror, violence, and some darker shit starts to happen. and there's going to be a TON of it in the fic now, basically almost every chapter, so PLEASE be wary of this as you proceed. 
> 
> some things might be shocking and confusing and weird and crazy but i promise that it will all makes sense. I Promise.
> 
> ANYWAY! that's all i got for now. i hope you enjoy!
> 
> BIG SHOUTOUT TO MY WONDERFUL BETA, [PEREZOS7](https://twitter.com/Perezos7), FOR HELPING ME WITH THE FIGHT SCENES. LITERALLY A LIFESAVER!!! if you like stuff like Hunter x Hunter, My Hero Academia, She-Ra, and Love Island then you absolutely need to follow them. [they also write fics!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perezos/pseuds/Perezos) love u, Pez!
> 
> pls pls PLS PLS PLS leave kudos and comments, ESPECIALLY comments! i love hearing your thoughts!
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> stay safe, stay healthy, and remember to wear a mask!
> 
> and a big happy birthday to Wei Wuxian <3
> 
> follow me on twitter! i post some update news and WIPs every wednesday!🌟[mariiposasol](https://twitter.com/mariiposasol)

**_“How dare you.”_ **

_“Do you feel trapped? Do you recognize your hands as your own?”_

_“This is your body, Wei Ying.”_

**_“No. It’s not.”_ **

_“My body is yours, Lan Zhan.”_

_“You look just like me.”_

_“I don’t look like me.”_

_“Get out of my skin!”_

_“No, no, no, no, you don’t– you don’t understand! I need to peel it away. I need to rip it and then I can get it out. Give me the knife. Give it to me, Lan Zhan! All I have to do is carve the skin! Quick and easy! I almost got it– I almost—”_

_“Look at me! Doesn’t this look so good on me? I love it! Er-gege, buy this for your desperate husband, won’t you?”_

**_“Don’t look at me.”_ **

_“You’re beautiful, Wei Ying. Nothing in the world could ever change that.”_

_“It chose you, A-Yuan. Take care of it.”_

_“This is a new beginning. Take a deep breath.”_

_“One day, we’ll travel far and wide across the country and beyond that. Let’s explore the world together. We’ll be free!”_

_“I should’ve died in the siege. I shouldn’t be alive. I’m living on borrowed time.”_

**_“I need to die.”_ **

**_“Need? What are you talking about?”_ **

_“I’m sick, A-Yuan. I need to leave for a little while. I’m going on a trip.”_

_“I’ll be back. I promise.”_

**_“GET OUT OF MY HEAD!”_ **

_“What?! Is this really what people think I look like? This is hideous! I’m so offended! How dare they! I’m fucking gorgeous!”_

_“Lan Zhan! Er-gege! Look, look– do you see? My hair is_ almost _half way down my back! It’s so long now! I didn’t even realize. I guess I wasn’t paying attention.”_

_“A-Zhan. Let me go.”_

_“My little Sizhui. What a beautiful name! It suits you!”_

_“Wei Ying.”_

**_“BABA!_** **_NO! HELP! HELP! SOMEBODY HELP! BABA! NO, NO, BABA, DON’T CLOSE YOUR EYES! OPEN THEM! LOOK AT ME—”_**

_“I don’t want to be here.”_

_“Can we leave? I’m uncomfortable. I don’t want to be here anymore.”_

_“Can you do this?”_

_“No, I can’t. I’m sorry.”_

_“Baba! No! Hahahahaha, you look so weird! What are you playing? You wrote it for me? Baba! Hahahaha, it’s a really bad and ugly song! Why me? Hahahahah—”_

**_“Wangji...I don’t know how to help him. I don’t know what to do. This is the second time. If he tries again…”_ **

_“I realized I’ve been neglecting my husband and his needs. Er-gege, do you like what you see?”_

_“Please, don’t leave me. Wei Ying, don’t leave me. I can’t do this without you.”_

**_“Get lost.”_ **

_“I’ll see you soon.”_

_“I trust you.”_

_“Touch me.”_

_“Oh, you feel so good.”_

**_“Wei Ying.”_ **

_“How could you ask that of me? Let you go? I would die without you.”_

_“You’ve grown so much, A-Yuan. I wish I could have seen it. I can’t explain how proud I am or how much I love you. I’m so happy. I’m so happy to see you and I– hahahaha, A-Yuan, you don’t have to wipe my tears! You’re too cute!”_

**_“Wei Ying…”_ **

_“I miss you even when you’re with me. I need to feel you everywhere. It’s just us in this time and space; let’s not waste it. Make love to me, A-Zhan.”_

_“Your life is precious. You are important. You are needed. You are loved. You are not alone. You were never alone.”_

_“Do you remember when I tossed flowers at you? Your reactions were so cold. You didn’t even want to keep them! How cruel, Er-gege. Look at us now! That’s so funny. Here, here– let me put it in your hair.”_

**_“Wei Ying…!”_ **

_“I’m sorry.”_

_“I forgive you.”_

_“Thank you.”_

**_“A-YING!”_ **

**_“_** _Help me! A-Zhan, I can’t take it anymore! I can’t get it out of my head! It’s killing me! It’s killing me! A-Zhan, it’s killing me! Help me! Get it out! GET IT OUT!”_

_“You’re laughing! I’m so happy! I missed it, Baba. You have to laugh more now, okay? I’ll make you laugh. I’m funny!”_

**_“FUCK OFF! GET LOST!”_ **

_“I love you.”_

_“I’m so happy I get to spend the rest of my life with you.”_

_“Yes, yes, yes, you’re amazing, you’re wonderful, you’re the most breathtaking and unbelievable man I’ve ever seen– fuck,_ yes _, just like that–_ oh _, faster, Lan Zhan,_ harder–”

_“You’re my best friend. My precious zhiji.”_

_“I wrote a song for you. Listen.”_

**_“You should have left me there to die!”_ **

_“I love you, A-Ying.”_

Gentle kisses peppered down Wei Wuxian’s face, the lips led down his neck, and settled on his collarbone. The hot steaming water submerged him in a weightless comfort trying to pull him back into the disturbingly deafening cacophonies wracking his dreams. Wei Wuxian surrendered to Lan Wangji’s gentle touches tracing his sensitive skin and sighed, content. 

“Ah, did I fall asleep?” Wei Wuxian’s voice left him roughly, an underlying rasp from disuse unrelated to sleep. “I guess I couldn’t resist. It feels so good.”

Lan Wangji hummed, agreeing with Wei Wuxian. The crackling fires reflected in his calm golden eyes were the first sight Wei Wuxian was graced with when he finally looked at him. Lan Wangji smiled softly and small beads of water dripped from his hair to his bare forehead and down the side of his face. Lan Wangji’s fair and flawless skin glimmered bright in the moonlight. His entire being glowing, graceful, and godlike, filling their infinite space in the hot spring, the inn behind them, the mountains, and the endless sunset beyond the horizon. 

Wei Wuxian reached out to touch his face, his fingertips lightly caressing his cheek, feeling the solid and cold jade of his skin. He slowly twirled Lan Wangji’s silky hair around his finger and the rest splayed out in the water, surrounding him like a halo. 

“Hello again,” Wei Wuxian murmured, his lips upturned. “Was I asleep for long?”

“No,” Lan Wangji replied, his voice flowing through Wei Wuxian’s mind, intoxicating him enchantingly. “Only ten minutes.”

“That’s a long time to be napping in a hot spring,” Wei Wuxian chuckled.

He stole another kiss. “You’re tired. If you want, you may sleep again and I’ll watch over you.”

“I’m always tired, my love. That’s why we’re here.” 

Lan Wangji twirled Wei Wuxian’s hair, as if to imitate and admire him. “Mn. Rest more.”

Wei Wuxian shook his head and kissed Lan Wangji’s cheek, his lips meeting the elegantly carved edges of his face. “I’d rather look at you,” he whispered. “You must have descended from the heavens to bless an unworthy man like me.”

“I am in Wei Ying’s presence,” Lan Wangji murmured close to Wei Wuxian’s ear, his voice like sweet syrup. “I am the one who is blessed.”

Wei Wuxian kissed the sun above Lan Wangji’s heart and draped his arms over Lan Wangji’s shoulders and pulled him closer. Lan Wangji hugged him in return. Wei Wuxian closed his eyes, breathing in the clean scent of Lan Wangji and the crisp cold air. He hummed, pleased in their peace, surrounded by heavenly mountains, trees, snow, and quiet. It tamed Wei Wuxian’s mind.

He released a long and calm sigh against Lan Wangji’s skin.

Aromas of sandalwood and earth suddenly consumed them. 

Wei Wuxian sat on a familiar surface– their bed in the Burial Mounds. He was filthy, covered in sweat and blood, and most likely had not bathed in a few days. Despite Lan Wangji’s warm body holding him, tighter than he had when they were in the hot water, Wei Wuxian felt like his skin was covered in burning ice. 

Lan Wangji was shaking, sobs wracking his body and the tears staining Wei Wuxian’s robes. Wei Wuxian did not hug him back, his limbs numb from the multiple self inflicted stab wounds, hands resting on the stone and palms facing upwards, his right hand loosely held A-Yuan’s first butterfly toy, and his left held a large shattered piece of metal radiating resentful energy. The cave was still, the only disturbance being Lan Wangji’s cries ricocheting against the walls. 

“I need you,” he wept against Wei Wuxian’s shoulder. “I can’t do this without you. I can’t.” His fingers tangled in Wei Wuxian’s uneven and choppy hair, desperately holding on to what was left of his husband. “I don’t know what I would do…”

He didn’t care.

**_“Get lost.”_ **

“Return to me, A-Ying.” He pulled back and Lan Wangji’s perfect features were distorted into the rawest image of excruciating grief and helplessness imaginable. His face twisted and became unrecognizable in the blur. 

**_“Get lost.”_ **

Thick black tears rolled down his face and it was as if any resistance to them caused him physical pain. With each shaking breath, Lan Wangji’s blood spilled from his eyes, nose, and mouth. “If you die, I die. You can’t die. I won’t let you die!” His words covered Wei Wuxian’s face in small splashes of blood. The sharp smell of iron invaded Wei Wuxian’s senses, but it did nothing to cover the putrid scent of rotting flesh. “I won’t let you kill me!”

It didn’t matter.

**_“Get lost.”_ **

“Please! _Please_ , A-Ying!” Lan Wangji begged, his voice warbled in Wei Wuxian’s ears. The skin on his arms slowly melted away, dripping on the stone floor and sizzling on impact as if it were boiling, exposing festering muscle and brittle bones. Golden eyes shifted to black and his skin paled, gray, cracked, chipped away, and the fallen pieces faded like ash in the nonexistent breeze. The pristine white forehead ribbon remained untouched and untainted by his disintegration. “What must I do to bring you back?”

He kissed Wei Wuxian and the taste of rusted metal lingered on his dry lips. Lan Wangji kissed every part of his face: his temples, cheeks, nose, chin, jawline, forehead– all while whispering, “I love you so much, A-Ying. We need to be complete.”

None of it mattered.

Nothing mattered anymore.

**_“Get lost.”_ **

“A-Ying!” he cried, his nails clawing Wei Wuxian’s torn arms and his grasp dragged up to his shoulders, ripping his wounds even deeper. Wrapping his bony fingers around his throat, he _squeezed_. Wei Wuxian felt the air trapped in his lungs blocked from escaping. Lan Wangji pushed him against the hard mattress, climbed on top of him, and bound his bleeding legs with his weight. Wei Wuxian was too numb to fight back. 

Red stained the front of Lan Wangji’s white mourning robes, frayed and burning at the bottom. The fabric peeled away and pulled the skin underneath, ripped his chest open and dropped Lan Wangji’s heart, the delicate unbeating muscle covered in infecting black stains. His sobbing dissolved into loud, horrifying, and unnatural screeching wails of despair. Wei Wuxian’s head was going to explode with the excruciating pressure on his throat, the room spun and blurred at the edges, and his ears rang loudly. 

“ _WEI YING!_ I CAN’T LOSE YOU!”

Wei Wuxian’s deafening scream echoed in the crumbling cave.

**_“KILL YOURSELF AND SEE IF I CARE! GET LOST!”_ **

**_“FIND ME! MAKE US WHOLE AGAIN!"_ **

Wei Wuxian’s chest burst into flames.

The metal sank into his skin.

**_“FUCK OFF! I HATE YOU! GET LOST!_ **

**_“WEI YING!”_ **

There was a crack.

He was still cold.

_“Wake up.”_

_Ah, I’m sorry, A-Yuan. I only closed my eyes for a bit. I was very tired. But I’m awake now._

_“Baba.”_

_What is it? Oh. Why did you bring Suibian?_

_“I don’t understand.”_

_It’s quite simple._

_“How?”_

_You don’t see?_

_“Baba…it doesn’t make sense.”_

_I think it makes perfect sense, actually. What are you having trouble understanding?_

_“Why me?”_

_Why not?_

_“I don’t think I’m ready.”_

_That’s okay. You don’t have to be._

_“What?”_

_Take your time. Keep studying with your a-die_ _and just do your best. Don’t stress about it. You’re too young to wield a sword like this, anyway. Suibian will wait for you._

_“Are you sure?”_

_It didn’t choose me, now did it?_

_“But it_ is _yours!”_

_It hasn’t been kind to me in many years. Or rather, Suibian can feel what’s inside me. I’m not who I used to be._

_“You have to use it! You’ve been training! This isn’t mine! You have to take it back!”_

_A-Yuan._

_“Baba…you have to take it back. Please. You have to use it. You worked really hard. You can’t give up.”_

_A-Yuan, look at me. Really look at me. Look at how I am. I’m sorry. I’m not feeling good right now. I’m sick. I can’t use it. Maybe I was never meant to use Suibian again. That’s okay. It chose you, A-Yuan. Take care of it._ Aiyah _, don’t cry. There, there, little monster. What are you crying for?_

_“You’re always quiet and tired. You’re always sick. You’re sad and you don’t laugh anymore and I don’t know– I want– I don’t know. I don’t know.”_

_I’m sorry, A-Yuan._

_“I don’t– you didn’t– you were hurting and I...you…”_

_No, no, you don’t have to push me away. Come here. It’s safer, right? Feels better. Right here in my arms._

_“But I thought– you wanted to be alone before…”_

_Right now, I don’t want to be alone._

_“I was scared!_

_I didn’t mean to scare you._

_“I need you here!”_

_I’m… Oh, A-Yuan… I’m here holding you._

_“I miss you...”_

_I’m sorry._

_“Will you get better soon?”_

_I’ll try my best. I promise. I’m already much better than I was before. There’s no need to cry. This isn’t worthy of your tears, kiddo. It isn’t as bad as it seems. My training with Suibian wasn’t going well. I’m grateful for everything Suibian gave me. I never realized our time together would be so short. Suibian never failed me. Protect it, treasure it, care for it– it’ll do the same for you in return. Are you okay now? You seem a bit tired. I think that’s messing with your mood, don’t you? Maybe we– ah! A-Zhan, my love. Don’t worry, just a little bit of crying, but he’ll be fine. I think we’re both tired. I’d like to take a nap. Is that okay, A-Yuan? Can I take a nap? Good. You’re so kind to your baba_ . _Would you like to take a nap with me? Thank you for staying. A-Zhan, would you care to join us?_

_“Mn.”_

_Come here, then. Lay down, A-Yuan. Yes, right there so I don’t fall off the edge. Oh, Lan Zhan, why must you take the entire blanket? I’m joking, you’re fine. I have such lovely company today. Get comfortable, A-Yuan. Close your eyes. Happy birthday, A-Yuan. I love you very much._

_“Wei Ying.”_

_Hm. Lan Zhan._

_“I love you.”_

_I love you, too._

_“Sleep well.”_

_I will. You sleep well, too._

_“Mn.”_

_Lan Zhan…_

_“Wei Ying.”_

_If you keep kissing all over my face, I’ll never be able to sleep._

_“Wei Ying.”_

_Lan Zhan?_

_“It’s time to wake up.”_

_I_ am _awake._

_“My love. Wake up.”_

_What?_

_“Wake up.”_

_But I’m tired…_

_“Wake up.”_

_Okay…_

_“Wei Ying.”_

_I’m awake._

“I’m awake.”

Wei Wuxian opened his eyes, hissed in pain, rolled to the side immediately; a dull headache pounded against his skull, and he groaned miserably through it all. He weakly tried to pull up the bedsheets, but Lan Wangji had already pushed it out of his reach. Wei Wuxian glared at his evil husband.

“Good morning, Wei Ying,” Lan Wangji greeted him, eyes soft, looking real, healthy, human, and _alive_. “You were difficult to wake.” Wei Wuxian tried to cover his face with his hands in a hopeless attempt to block out the sun, but Lan Wangji held his arms and kissed his head to prevent any further movements. “We must dress and eat. We have the conference and sword competition to deal with today.”

“Er-gege, you’re so cruel,” Wei Wuxian whined. “I’m in so much pain.” It wasn’t that bad. “Pity me, Lan Zhan. I’ll have to suffer this hangover all day.” He would be over it in fifteen minutes or so. “Not to mention we always wake so early– wait, I’m already bathed.” No wonder he felt nice and cleaned. It wasn’t mao hour either; Lan Wangji allowed them both to rise late. He kissed the back of his teeth in disapproval. “ _Ai_ , I’m suffering. After such a strange dream, too.”

“Mn.” Lan Wangji pulled Wei Wuxian up by his arms and Wei Wuxian tried to drop himself like dead weight, but Lan Wangji didn’t let him fall back on the mattress. “A bad dream?”

“No, just some weird ones. Kinda confusing.” Wei Wuxian finally sat up, yawned loudly, and rested his head against Lan Wangji’s stomach. Lan Wangji grabbed him from his underarms to lift him to his feet and Wei Wuxian giggled at the ticklish sensation. 

“You were mumbling things,” Lan Wangji told him. “You repeated A-Yuan’s name many times.”

“That one was a memory; the day Suibian chose A-Yuan. Well, all my dreams were memories, but some of them didn’t make much sense. I dreamt of the hot springs and that was nice. We should go back there one day,” Wei Wuxian said with a soft smile. He sighed wistfully and murmured, “Dreaming of the past; I must be getting old.”

“Mn.” Lan Wangji took his hand and led him to the other side of the privacy screen and began removing Wei Wuxian’s robes.

“Oh, and my crazy murder dreams are coming back,” Wei Wuxian mentioned nonchalantly. Lan Wangji frowned and paused for a moment, but then recovered quickly and continued the process of undressing and dressing Wei Wuxian. “Okay, not _so_ much, but it’s happening a bit and I wanted to let you know! It’s been going on for a little over a week now, but they’re random and really sparse. Also, they haven’t been terrible, except for the murder part, of course. Maybe it’s from the stress. I don’t know. Do you want to hear about it?” The dreams didn’t scare him that often; there were very few things that were frightening at this point in his life. He knew Lan Wangji wasn’t exactly a fan of Wei Wuxian’s deeply disturbing nightmares, but it felt better to share the horror with someone else to get it off his chest.

After all, Wei Wuxian was a fan of the macabre. 

“Mn.”

“Alright! So, we were at the hot springs in the mountain– the one we went to ten years ago– and there was– oh, _wow_ it’s already been ten years? Goodness, now I _really_ feel old. Wow. Anyway. So, there _you_ were, looking like the most ethereal being to grace this mortal world, and it was blessedly peaceful. You were very sensual and you were even _more_ tempting than usual. I loved it. And then! It changed and we were in our room, but it was the old layout with none of the nice stuff and our bed was still crap.”

“Much like our current bed.”

Wei Wuxian groaned. “Don’t remind me.”

“It’s torn in three different spots. Sleeping on it hurts our backs.”

Whining, Wei Wuxian complained, “I _know_! I’m mad at the fact that these past couple of nights have been the best I’ve slept in at least a month. How did our bed get so uncomfortable? I don’t even like having sex on that bed anymore! It’s not old! We got that mattress, like, what, a year ago? It makes no sense. Where can we get a new mattress? Qing-jie probab—” He stopped abruptly and scoffed, then laughed. “I was talking about something else entirely. What was it? Oh, right! So, I was dirty and felt like shit and was numb all over– literally couldn’t do anything; total vegetable. You were shrieking and crying about how you can’t lose me while burning, melting, turning into dust, and spilling organs on me and whatnot. It was _very_ sexy. Then, you killed me.”

“How did I kill you this time?” Lan Wangji asked, already accustomed to how Wei Wuxian’s brain took sudden left turns. At this point, Wei Wuxian had plenty of dreams where loved ones either died or killed him, someone destroyed something he loved, Wei Sizhui was hurt, or Lan Wangji was hurt; sometimes, it was all of them at once in the most fucked up combinations. Over time, Lan Wangji accepted it and allowed him to share his dreams for what they were: just some scary stories. 

“You almost choked me to death, but I’m pretty sure you snapped my neck instead.” He tutted and shook his head, feigning disappointment. “Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan– truly horrible. I could’ve spent my last moments being erotically asphyxiated, but the party was over so soon.” 

“A pity,” Lan Wangji replied. “I will endeavor to make the murder sexier, next time.”

Wei Wuxian laughed, “I hope so!”

Humming as he watched Lan Wangji arrange his clothes, Wei Wuxian tried to think back to his journey to their guest room, but there was nothing. “Wait. What time did I come back? How did I even get here? I don’t remember.”

“We returned at chou hour,” Lan Wangji replied, the slightest hint of amusement in his tone.

_“We”? That sounds like a story._

“Lan Zhan.” Wei Wuxian tied his first layer of robes and waited for Lan Wangji to slip on the next set. “What happened last night?”

“I woke and noticed you hadn’t returned,” Lan Wangji explained, carefully rearranging the black and red silk. “I knew you wanted to be far away from people. I searched for you. I climbed the stairs to the highest belfry and I heard laughter from you, Jiang Wanyin, and Nie Huaisang. You were all very drunk.”

_Oh, fantastic._

“I know it’s your job to bring _me_ back, but don’t tell me that you brought them to their rooms, too,” Wei Wuxian groaned.

“I escorted everyone to where they belonged,” Lan Wangji assured him, but he didn’t feel relieved. 

Wei Wuxian groaned louder. “Did I do anything stupid?”

“Nothing out of the ordinary.”

“There’s an insult in there somewhere,” Wei Wuxian muttered with a pout. “Did you have to carry anyone?”

“I did not,” Lan Wangji said, and Wei Wuxian could breathe a sigh of relief. At least Jiang Cheng and Nie Huaisang wouldn’t die of embarrassment after hearing how they returned their beds. “You linked arms with Jiang Wanyin and Nie Huaisang, gossiping very enthusiastically.” He paused in thought. “Nie Huaisang contributed the most, but Jiang Wanyin and yourself were excited and active participants.”

Wei Wuxian snorted. “What did he say?”

“There are many young men here who’ve seen Qing-jie and admire her beauty; they wish to court her,” he recounted with clear humor around his words, breaking the _Do Not Gossip_ Gusu-Lan rule for the sake of entertaining his husband.

“No way!” Wei Wuxian barked out a laugh. “Someone tell them she has no interest in men!”

“That is what you said last night, as well,” Lan Wangji informed him, and Wei Wuxian laughed harder. “Nie Huaisang believes that Qin Su and Jin Guangyao do not have a harmonious marriage.”

Wei Wuxian raised an eyebrow, no longer laughing, but still invested. “Oh, really? How interesting.”

“According to him, Jin Guangshan died in a rather degrading position: tied to a bed with multiple women pleasuring him, contrary to the official story of qi deviation.” Lan Wangji took a moment to observe Wei Wuxian’s slack-jawed surprise. “Mn. I agree. Whether or not it is true remains a mystery.”

“Kicking the bucket in the middle of fucking? It makes sense for a pathetic pig like Jin Guangshan,” Wei Wuxian chuckled. “So unfortunate for those women, though. That’s traumatizing.” 

Lan Wangji closed his robes and nodded in agreement. “Mn.”

Wei Wuxian chuckled.

Wei Wuxian enjoyed being pampered and serviced by Lan Wangji, feeling the strong intimacy of putting each other together in the morning. It didn’t happen often, but there were rare mornings Lan Wangji decided to rest for an extra hour or so.

However, Lan Wangji still rose long before Wei Wuxian, that much was clear. He had bathed Wei Wuxian and himself, but it hadn’t been long enough for his hair to dry completely. Lan Wangji had brought him back to their room late at night and took such good care of him in the morning after. 

No matter how many years passed, these actions still warmed Wei Wuxian’s heart.

Before Lan Wangji could finish tying his last layer of robes, Wei Wuxian said, “I want to suck your dick.” 

Lan Wangji blinked a few times. “Kiss me first.”

Wei Wuxian grinned and dragged Lan Wangji into a kiss, hot and demanding, but mostly excited and happy. He wasn’t that horny, but he wanted to do something nice for Lan Wangji and a blowjob was the first thing that came to mind.

Lan Wangji pulled Wei Wuxian closer, wrapped his arms around his waist, and pressed their hips together. Wei Wuxian let out a pleased sigh at the pressure of Lan Wangji’s hardening cock against his own, lazily moving against each other. He kissed the corner of Lan Wangji’s lips and made his way down to his chin, jaw, neck, collarbone, and Wei Wuxian untied the front of Lan Wangji’s inner robes to expose his chest. Wei Wuxian bit and licked Lan Wangji’s skin as he moved further down to his trousers and untied the string keeping them on. 

Neither of them were interested in taking their time; this was just a quickie. Wei Wuxian was doing it because he wanted to make Lan Wangji feel good and sex was fun. 

Wei Wuxian pulled Lan Wangji’s trousers down and wrapped his hands around Lan Wangji’s hard cock, stroking it and leaving kisses on his thighs. He licked a stripe up the underside of Lan Wangji’s cock, making him sigh in satisfaction from the arousing and pleasurable sensations of Wei Wuxian’s mouth. He licked the tip and enjoyed the salty sweet precum on his tongue, a taste he was quite thoroughly familiar with. Wei Wuxian took Lan Wangji into his mouth and swallowed him down to the base, eliciting a hiss from Lan Wangji’s lips.

This was his favorite thing to do. Not sucking Lan Wangji’s cock specifically, but pleasing and satisfying his husband gave him joy unlike anything else. Wei Wuxian reveled in the fact that sex could happen with just a few words out of nowhere when the impulse arose _just_ _because._ No real rhyme or reason other than a lazy shrug and, “Why not?”

Wei Wuxian looked up at Lan Wangji and hummed at his gaze, piercing and hot, watching him with such an intensity that fires lit in the pit of his stomach. Lan Wangji threaded his fingers through Wei Wuxian’s hair and groaned. Wei Wuxian would have smiled if he could, seeing the way his husband fell apart under his touch by only using his mouth. He loved having Lan Wangji inside of him, and he could feel every part of his cock when he twitched and forced his mouth open by its sheer weight and size. Lan Wangji felt _so good_ and Wei Wuxian was eternally addicted to it.

It didn’t take long until Lan Wangji tightened his hold on Wei Wuxian’s hair, moaned lowly in a way that had Wei Wuxian palming himself to get a bit of the friction he craved, and spilled down his throat. Wei Wuxian swallowed as he watched Lan Wangji pant and moan through his release. When Wei Wuxian pulled off and smiled, he got his breathing back to normal and said, “Thanks for the breakfast.”

Lan Wangji huffed out a laugh and rolled his eyes. He still kneeled to his level and pushed Wei Wuxian’s chest, encouraging him to lay down. He rubbed Wei Wuxian’s hardness through his robes and a spark of excitement traveled up his spine.

“My turn.”

Wei Wuxian grinned.

Professionalism and fancy robes be damned.

He sat back and relaxed, letting himself let go in the lazy pleasure of the morning.

Wei Wuxian considered this the start of a wonderful day.

* * *

Wei Wuxian was seconds away from bashing his head through a wall.

The second day of the conference was even more tedious than the first. 

Although the other sect leaders and their advisors left the Yiling-Wei sect alone for the time being, their own personal petty squabbles and biting comments meant to provoke each other were awfully annoying. It was a good thing Wei Wuxian would never be Chief Cultivator because if he had to deal with this kind of bullshit, he would have set fire to the entire building without warning.

Despite loathing the very existence of the meeting, attending the conference taught Wei Wuxian many things, as well as updated him on inter-clan relations that he missed ( _ignored_ ) while in the Burial Mounds. He couldn’t be bothered to care much about anything other than the Yunmeng-Jiang sect (and Lanling-Jin, only for the sake of Jiang Yanli and Jin Ling). Wei Wuxian was well aware that Lan Wangji listened in on any and all information he could about the Gusu-Lan sect, and he wasn’t sure if it was self torture or not for both of them to do that.

Qinghe-Nie and Yunmeng-Jiang had become even closer over the years, forging a strong alliance between the clans, which became a clear advantage for Qinghe-Nie especially, considering that Nie Huaisang was a relatively weak sect leader. 

Gusu-Lan, Yunmeng-Jiang, and Qinghe-Nie reestablished strong and stable relations with Lanling-Jin after Jin Guangshan’s sudden passing, mostly due to the fact that Jin Zixuan wasn’t as cruel and reckless as his father. Not to mention how many countless people viewed Jin Guangshan rather negatively before his death. 

Jin Guangyao had a prominent role in strengthening the relationships between the major clans; Yunmeng-Jiang through the marriage of Jiang Yanli and Jin Zixuan, Qinghe-Nie by supporting Nie Huaisang in his time of grief from the loss of Nie Mingjue and helping him with his problems when requested, and Gusu-Lan was the easiest because Lan Xichen and Jin Guangyao were very close friends and sworn brothers. Other smaller sects had high opinions of Jin Zixun as Chief Cultivator, most (if not all) of the sect leaders trusted him because he had done well in keeping the peace since Jin Guangshan’s death. 

Although no one discussed the details of the siege, it was obvious that there were differing opinions amongst the clans and the rifts had only now begun to close, or rather there was some progress being made. Wei Wuxian held back a scoff as he thought, _“I probably had a hand in that progress just by showing up.”_

Yunmeng-Jiang distanced itself from clans that had disciples who participated in the siege and were not denounced by their leaders; even worse if the leaders were there, too. After the siege, Jiang Cheng gathered all the Jiang disciples who took part and had them executed (and Wei Wuxian thought that was a kind gesture). 

Yunmeng-Jiang still maintained a strong relationship with Gusu-Lan, so that had not changed; Lan Xichen and Jiang Cheng had always respected each other. Even though he was bitter over Lan Xichen and Lan Qiren, Wei Wuxian was also grateful that Jiang Cheng had a strong alliance with Gusu-Lan; it was a show of how much Yunmeng-Jiang had grown and fully regained the strength that it lost after the war. 

It was a relief to Wei Wuxian. 

His brother was doing well.

Then, there was the matter of Nie Huaisang.

Wei Wuxian still needed to harass Jiang Cheng into telling him what the _hell_ he and Nie Huaisang were doing.

Now, Wei Wuxian didn’t recall everything from the night before, but he sure as hell remembered Nie Huaisang sitting _very_ close to Jiang Cheng despite the ample space Wei Wuxian gave him. There were moments where the conversations more or less kicked Wei Wuxian out of the circle because they unconsciously focused on each other more. Wei Wuxian didn’t mind it because he was too busy trying to observe them and he had some time to think about his discussion with Lan Wangji. It was all interesting and strange to see, especially the way Jiang Cheng allowed a non-family member to be near him to the point of touching.

Wei Wuxian side glanced at Jiang Cheng, who was too preoccupied with listening to Nie Huaisang speak (stumble and stutter, really) and he spotted the red lightly brushing his ears and cheeks. When they made eye contact, Nie Huaisang hid the lower half of his face with his fan and Jiang Cheng looked away.

 _What the fuck?_

If Wei Wuxian didn’t have to stay professional and possess a sliver of dignity, he would have stood and yelled, “JIANG CHENG! YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON NIE HUAISANG?!”, but Jiang Cheng would stab him in front of everyone and be completely justified in doing so. He also wasn’t sure if Jiang Cheng actually liked Nie Huaisang or not, so he kept his mouth shut. 

He was still going to keep an eye on them, though.

On a less exciting note, but definitely a more important one, Wei Wuxian was (c _almly_ ) building up the tolerance, patience, and restraint he was going to need for the rest of this day. Not because of the meeting or competition; he was more than ready for that. No, it was something else entirely.

Wei Wuxian was going to ( _politely_ ) ask Lan Xichen and Lan Qiren if they would join him for tea in the evening so they could... _t_ _alk._

He hadn’t told Lan Wangji about his decision yet.

If they accepted the invitation, he swore to himself, Lan Wangji, and Wei Sizhui that he would be as civil as humanly possible. He didn’t want to deprive Wei Sizhui of the chance to bond with Lan Wangji’s family; it was incredibly unfair. Wei Wuxian only wanted the best for his son, and if that meant he would have to swallow his anger and pride, then he’d do it. 

Wei Sizhui had new family and friends. Wei Wuxian couldn’t remember the last time Wei Sizhui had looked this excited and happy, almost like he was younger. 

_( “A-Yuan! How did it go? Did you have fun?”_

_Wei Sizhui beamed at his fathers. “Yeah! It was really great.” He unhooked the qiankun pouch from his belt and opened it. He rummaged around for a bit until he presented them with a pair of small black and white wooden rabbits; a matching set. “I bought these for you.”_

_“_ Aww! _Lan Zhan! Our son is so sweet!” Wei Wuxian pulled Wei Sizhui into a crushing hug despite his protests. “You’re adorable!”_

_“Mn. I agree,” Lan Wangji said, holding the rabbits carefully like precious jewelry._

_“Baba!” Wei Sizhui laughed. “I can’t breathe!”_

_Wei Wuxian pulled back and allowed his son to fix his hair and rearrange his clothes. “You’re in such a good mood. I’m assuming our genius plan worked.”_

_Wei Sizhui’s smile didn’t leave his face. “It did,” he admitted. “We ate and went shopping. Jin Ling told me what the best restaurants are, where to get the best clothes, and all the interesting events and entertainment. I told them I’m a Wen and they accepted me, so that was a relief. Everything was fine and no one got into any trouble. So, if you hear some disciples talking about me and saying I’m scary and that I was going to kill Jin Chan and a few others, ignore them. No one got hurt and I didn’t actually punch him.”_

_“Wait a second—”_

_“A-Yuan, what did you do?”_

_“I’m tired,” Wei Sizhui declared suddenly. “Goodnight! Bye!”_

_By the time Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji had gathered their thoughts well enough to maybe scold him for something he might have done, Wei Sizhui made himself scarce without a chance to call him back._

_“Lan Zhan,” Wei Wuxian muttered. “Do you think our son punched a Jin disciple? He said a specific name. Jin Chan? Do you think our son punched Jin Chan?”_

_“He said he didn’t.”_

_“Yeah, but I can’t be sure. You saw his face– innocent and pure, but the kind where he’s obviously hiding something he did. He’s always the responsible one, but now I have my doubts.”_

_“Mn.”_

_“I think he bought us the rabbits to soften the blow.”_

_“Probably.”_

_“Lan Zhan. We created a monster.”_

_“Mn.” )_

Wei Wuxian only wanted his son to be happy.

Hopefully that happiness didn’t involve fights that started another inter-clan war, because that would be bad and Wei Wuxian was too tired and traumatized to deal with something of that scale _again._

If Wei Wuxian had to deal with any major incidents during this Cultivation Conference, his brain would snap in half. All he wanted was some peace and would only tolerate the most basic forms of drama that took no time to handle. Anything else was passing Wei Wuxian’s limit. 

When Wei Wuxian tuned back into the conference, other people in the room were looking at him, as if they expected an answer to a question he definitely didn’t pay any attention to. He opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn’t even come up with some witty bullshit because he _really_ had no idea what was going on.

Lan Wangji realized Wei Wuxian’s dilemma and proceeded to provide a response himself. “Purifying land plagued by highly concentrated resentful energy takes time. The area in which you are trying to purify would require two months of labor at minimum. You cannot rush this process. It will not work.”

 _Oh,_ that’s _what they’re talking about._

Lan Wangji was right in his assessment; it wasn’t an easy task to cleanse land of resentful energy, and many of the cultivators from other sects were not as well equipped to deal with that kind of task. The one who expressed interest in this matter was the sect leader of the Ezhou-Li sect– a minor sect, but a solid one; allies with the Yunmeng-Jiang sect.

“I understand, Hanguang-jun,” Sect Leader Li replied, “but the situation has been declining for nearly a month now. Dafan Mountain is within the territory of my sect and the dangers have only worsened. There are rumors of a soul stealing demon dwelling in the mountain; they call it the ‘Dancing Fairy’. People are terrified. Though we have been investigating for months and dedicating our night hunts solely to solving this, we’ve come no closer to finding such a demon. We’re at our wits’ end. Everything is stained in resentful energy. I fear this will go beyond our territory and reach Yunmeng.”

Jiang Cheng sat up straighter at that.

“Well, if it’s been spreading, then it’s no wonder your sect hasn’t been able to deal with the situation. I mean no offense by this, Li-zongzhu. The resentment has enough power to travel that far, so the source is incredibly strong and requires more specialized skills to handle it,” Wei Wuxian explained.

“Yes, you’re right, Wei-zongzhu,” Sect Leader Li acknowledged. “I would not ask for your assistance if it was not needed. Your expertise in resentful energy would greatly help my sect, the villagers, and townspeople.”

Wei Wuxian was speechless.

He was actually asking Wei Wuxian for _help._

Wei Wuxian really couldn’t believe it.

“Li-zongzhu,” Lan Xichen chimed in, making Wei Wuxian’s shoulders tense. “It seems our sects are facing a similar problem.”

Despite the way Lan Xichen made anger prickle under his skin, Wei Wuxian needed to listen. “What do you mean by that, Zewu-jun?”

If Lan Xichen was surprised by Wei Wuxian addressing him directly, he didn’t show it. “In Gusu, resentful energy is seeping into the earth, but we have not found what causes the spread.” Wei Wuxian nearly missed how Lan Wangji’s fingers twitched upon hearing that. “However, unlike in Ezhou, the spread has not appeared evenly across the land, but rather randomly and along the rivers and lakes. It infected the waters in the Cloud Recesses, but it has been cleansed and contained. We have been unable to locate the source. We searched the waters and found nothing except for an increase in ghosts, monsters, and demons.” 

From across the room, Sect Leader Yao spoke out. “Chang-zongzhu, did you not tell me of something similar happening to you in Yueyang?”

As if surprised to be put on the spot, Sect Leader Chang answered somewhat unprepared. “I– Well, I– we took care of it. It was not as severe as Li-zongzhu and Zewu-jun’s cases in Ezhou and Gusu; our issue was dealt with easily. It was simply a particularly difficult yaoguai that caused all the trouble. It doesn’t seem to be the same situation, so there’s no need to look into it.”

Innocent people were frightened and suffering, and those who tried to help them were unable to do so despite their best efforts. They were unequipped to handle something as confusing and widespread as this. They couldn’t do this alone. None of them had the experience. 

Wei Wuxian swore at himself for what he was about to do, but he couldn’t sit there and do nothing. He’d slap himself for this later.

“You’re requesting my help, Li-zongzhu,” Wei Wuxian stated, and Sect Leader Li nodded. 

“You are the Yiling Laozu. Is this not your specialty?” 

Well, he was right with that one. He almost laughed bitterly thinking about how quickly people change their minds about someone when they need something from them. 

“Next week, after the conference, I will travel to Dafan Mountain and investigate.” Wei Wuxian barely heard Sect Leader Li’s thanks to him because he was too busy preparing himself for what he was about to do next. 

He desperately wanted to reach over to Lan Wangji and take a comforting hand, but that wasn’t an option. 

“The case in Gusu is severe,” Wei Wuxian said, raising the tension as the room watched him address Lan Xichen. He could feel the intense gaze of Lan Wangji on him, but he couldn’t turn to look at him and tell him he knew what he was doing, partially because he had absolutely _no fucking idea_ what was going through his own damn mind. “Resentful energy at highly concentrated levels is dangerous enough, but infecting water sources is especially alarming and not as easily dealt with; it travels _fast._ The infected waters will reach Moling, Tingshan, and perhaps even Zhoushan faster than the resentment from Dafan Mountain to Yunmeng.” He took in a deep breath. “As this affects us all and innocent people are in danger, I ask Zewu-jun for permission to investigate the issue in Gusu, including the Cloud Recesses.”

Wei Wuxian heard Lan Wangji’s sharp intake of breath over the other murmurs in the room. Most were shocked, perhaps even scandalized by the notion of the Yiling Laozu going into a pure place like the Cloud Recesses, maybe even thinking that he was being shameless and inappropriate considering the tension in their families. Wen Qing and Jiang Cheng whispered, “What are you _doing_?” to him, but the only person that mattered was Lan Wangji, and he was too caught in Wei Wuxian’s words to even look at him.

Lan Wangji was watching Lan Xichen.

Wei Wuxian suddenly felt a heavy sinking guilt and regret. 

Surprising everyone in the room, including Wei Wuxian, Zewu-jun said, “We would be grateful for your help, Wei-zongzhu.” Civil, quick, and concise. Lan Xichen’s smile betrayed nothing.

Wei Wuxian completely ignored Jin Guangyao go on about how this was all very good for inter-clan relations and how they all needed to monitor their own territories and help each other if more danger appeared. He brushed off Jin Zixuan’s little speech for unity and betterment and that’s why the Cultivation Conference was taking place and how this was a good opportunity to bring in new ideas and this and that and more after…

Wei Wuxian was preoccupied with his own thoughts. He tried to think of a reason as to why there would be such intense resentful energy spreading so randomly with no real pattern and how even _Gusu-Lan_ was struggling when purification was one of their specialties. He went over all of the things he said and the fact that he had no real plan; he just heard that there were people in trouble that needed someone with his skillset and decided to take some action despite his anger towards the rest of the sects. Even with all the chatter in his head, his mind latched onto one thing.

After seeing the way Lan Wangji seemed even _tenser_ by Lan Xichen’s answer, Wei Wuxian realized he _really_ should’ve talked to him about this.

Fantastic.

So much for trying to have a stress-free week.

* * *

“A-Zhan, wait, let me expl—”

“Quiet, you!”

“Qing-jie, I just—”

“Reckless! We’re advisors for a reason. We advise you so you don’t make rash decisions like these! These sects still hate you. You didn’t even take the time to consider what the others could do to you, or how they will try to use you for your skills and then turn their backs in the next minute.”

“I was just trying to– Lan Zhan, please look at me, I—”

“As if you’re worthy of Wangji’s gaze right now,” Wen Qing growled, tugging Wei Wuxian’s ear roughly, making him yelp in pain, and she dragged him into her guest quarters. Lan Wangji closed the door behind them. “You practically invited yourself to the Cloud Recesses despite all logic and you were _lucky_ Zewu-jun said yes. And you didn’t even think...” She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. 

_“And you didn’t even think about Wangji’s feelings,”_ was clear in Wen Qing’s eyes and tone, but she didn’t dare say it aloud.

Wei Wuxian frowned. “They can’t do this on their own. If the resentful energy from Ezhou keeps spreading, it’ll go through Yunmeng and reach Yiling. We already have enough trouble with the resentment in the Burial Mounds, so the last thing we need is more of _this_ , especially from the outside. 

“The case in Gusu is _extremely_ dangerous and it genuinely worries me that the resentful energy is traveling through the water. The amount of problems that’ll arise from that are going to be devastating. It could birth something like a Waterborne Abyss and people _will_ die if something like that happens. Even though Gusu-Lan was able to expel the resentful energy from the Cloud Recesses, they haven’t been able to find a source. For all we know, the source could be _in_ the Cloud Recesses and no one knows how or where. If it _is_ in the Cloud Recesses, there’s a chance that danger could return in a stronger form, but we don’t know that until we actually see it.” Wei Wuxian sighed. “There are innocent people who need help and the sects in charge of those territories are unable to do anything for them.” His shoulders slumped and he added, “I just want to help. No one else can.”

“You made the right decision.”

Wei Wuxian and Wen Qing turned their heads to Lan Wangji, who had been silent since Lan Xichen gave permission to investigate the Cloud Recesses. He finally looked at Wei Wuxian, and the guilt sank deeper, but he stood by his choice.

Lan Wangji inclined his head. “We will travel to Dafan Mountain next week.”

_We._

“You’ll come with me?”

“Mn.”

Wei Wuxian smiled, relieved at the comfort of Lan Wangji’s words. He didn’t say he would go to Gusu with Wei Wuxian, but this was more than he dared to hope for.

Wen Qing looked between them and sighed. “Fine. I’ll take care of everything at home and continue the disciples’ training. I’ll be working all day and I have to pass on my other jobs to someone else because I wasn’t given enough time to prepare, and _that_ means,” she pointed at Wei Wuxian and demanded, “you owe me for this.”

“Qing-jie,” Wei Wuxian complained, “I thought the three of us agreed to handle the village and sect _together._ You’re making me sad.”

She rolled her eyes. “I don’t care about feelings. I care about compensation.”

Wei Wuxian pouted in defeat and he looked at Lan Wangji for some support, but he was making a clear effort to _not_ look at either of them. “Okay, _fine._ What do you want?”

“Some rationality and thinking before you speak,” she insisted. “I never thought it was the wrong choice, but the way you go about things is messy. So, _please_ , for the sake of my own sanity, consult us before you go waltzing into places you haven’t been welcome in for over a decade. This is about keeping all of us safe.”

“Well, I have another idea unrelated to this.”

Wen Qing raised her eyebrow and Lan Wangji waited patiently. “What is it?”

He bit his bottom lip and released it; he would try to make it land as softly as possible. “I was thinking of inviting Zewu-jun and Lan-xiansheng to have tea with me– _us_ – and getting some stuff out in the open and, uh, make some civility agreement? Like an ‘I Won’t Fight You For The Sake Of My Family’ pact where we can be in the same room for extended periods of time and I don’t storm out from rage.” 

When they only stared at him with blank faces, he huffed out a frustrated breath. “Look, I don’t want to deal with upsetting shit, so I’m putting in effort to not make shit upsetting. Really, I am. I want this to work. A-Yuan should have his _entire_ family in his life. He can learn so much from them. I’m _pissed_ , but I’m going to try because bad family relations makes kids upset and it’s unhealthy.”

“Wei Ying.”

Wei Wuxian looked at Lan Wangji and saw him trying his best to hide his vulnerability. “Lan Zhan?”

“When do you want to speak to them?”

“This evening, after the competition.”

Lan Wangji turned his head to look out the window, attempting to avoid their gazes and pressure on him. Wei Wuxian’s heart cracked at the sight of his husband feeling lost and conflicted.

Wen Qing closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. “You hate waiting, don’t you.”

“Hey, listen,” he tried, “I came up with the idea last night and I—”

“Yes, Wuxian, it’s very obvious that you came up with this when you were drunk,” she chided.

“ _Please_ , cut me some slack.” Wei Wuxian groaned and dragged a hand down his face. “Maybe not today. Maybe tomorrow, if that’s better. I just wanted to get it over with, preferably before we go home.” He looked at Lan Wangji and said, “But if you’re both against it, I can drop the idea and we can move on. We don’t have to tell A-Yuan anything about it. He can go ahead and spend time with them if he wants, which I’m sure he does, so that’s fine. Again, I can drop it. Just give me the word and I won’t mention it again.”

Wen Qing’s raised an eyebrow and said, “Very mature of you, Wei Ying.”

He beamed. “Aww, you called me Wei Ying!”

“And that’s the last time I’ll call you Wei Ying for at least another month.”

“I’ll treasure it forever.”

Wei Wuxian clasped his hands behind his back and waited for Lan Wangji to do something, _anything,_ as he was the one who had the final word. 

Finally, Lan Wangji spoke.

“Tomorrow,” he said. “Tomorrow would be better.”

The tension in Wen Qing’s body melted away. “Well, then that’s settled.”

Wei Wuxian couldn’t help the smile that reached his lips, but he tried to keep it as calm as possible. He was simply relieved that they were finally going to be able to settle conflicts within the family. Mostly, he was hoping that things would go well for Lan Wangji and he could take the time to heal and bond with his brother and uncle. 

“Tomorrow, then.”

“Mn. Tomorrow.” After a pause, Lan Wangji turned to Wen Qing and added, “This may be a lot to ask of you.”

With Lan Wangji, she was more gentle than with Wei Wuxian. “What is it, Wangji?”

“If shufu and xiongzhang accept the offer, would you come with us?”

Ah.

 _He’s scared,_ Wei Wuxian realized.

Wei Wuxian’s hands tightened around the fabric of his sleeves.

“Of course, Wangji,” Wen Qing replied without hesitation. “I will be there for you.”

Lan Wangji inclined his head in thanks. He looked back at Wei Wuxian, and the fear in his eyes was replaced by warm love. He held out his hand and said, “Come. We must return to our room and prepare for the competition; it begins in an hour.”

Wei Wuxian smiled and sighed, “Yeah.” He accepted Lan Wangji’s hand. “Let’s go.”

The corner of Lan Wangji’s lips lifted into a small smile.

* * *

A-Qing yelled in frustration, slapping Xue Yang’s hand away for the fifth time.

“Stop touching my hair!” A-Qing pulled her arm back and balled her hands into fists, threatening to punch him.

“So scary!” Xue Yang held up his hands in surrender, but his smile and the light in his eyes were still mischievous. “I was just making sure it looked nice! We want to make a good impression, after all; can’t have you looking like a mess.”

A-Qing bristled. “I’ll make _you_ look like a mess!”

Mo Xuanyu groaned. “The competition hasn’t even started yet and you’re already fighting. How is that possible?”

As A-Qing readjusted the braids and buns at the top of her head, she said, “It’s not my fault that Chengmei is the most annoying creature in existence.”

“That means I’m unique,” Xue Yang bragged. 

“You’re also insane,” A-Qing snapped.

“That too!” Xue Yang smirked and threw an arm over Mo Xuanyu’s shoulders, ignoring his weak protest. “Don’t worry, Mo-shixiong. Everything’s gonna be fine. I saw some disciples from other sects training and I can say with full confidence that we’re gonna kick their sorry asses and shove their faces into the dirt.”

As Mo Xuanyu removed Xue Yang’s arm from his shoulders, he said, “That’s not allowed.”

The youngest disciple, Zhao Yanmei, giggled. “I wanna shove their faces into the dirt.”

“I don’t,” Chen Kai, the second youngest, murmured, almost pouting.

Xue Yang clapped a few times in mischievous delight. “See? Yanmei has the determination we need today. Our dear little Ziying on the other hand…”

Chen Kai blushed and frowned. “I don’t wanna be mean to them. I wanna be fair.”

Chen Haoran, Chen Kai’s older brother, rolled his eyes. “Don’t be like that, Chengmei.”

Xue Yang shrugged. “Whatever.” He held up his sword and admired it, eyes gleaming with cruel ambition. “I’m here to win.”

A-Qing scoffed. “You’re so full of it.”

“You don’t have the passion.”

“You’re just so annoying!”

“You’re jealous, Little Blind. This is why you copy me.”

“Who’s copying you?! The last time I ever did something like you was, like, five years ago and I _beat you_ with the move _you_ made and I was ten!”

“That’s a lie! And you were _eleven_ , you idiot. Learn how to count!”

“Count these fists!”

As the meaningless fight between A-Qing and Xue Yang continued in its usual manner, Wei Sizhui was about to walk away from the group and leave them by the sidelines of the arena in search of his parents. He trusted the other Wei disciples to control themselves while he was gone, but it wasn’t much of a guarantee. Poor Mo Xuanyu had to deal with them, and respecting their elders was the last thing Xue Yang and A-Qing would do in the middle of an argument.

“If there was a time for you to shut up, it’s now.”

Well, except for Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji.

No one noticed them approaching and a few of them were startled, save for Wei Sizhui and Xue Yang. Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji looked over all of them with serious gazes as they bowed, but their eyes were kind. 

Wei Wuxian gave Xue Yang a flat look. “It’s fine to be confident in your abilities, but try not to kill anyone. I’m not in the mood to deal with a scandal.”

Xue Yang bowed, but it was more for show than anything. “I’ll try my best, Wei-zongzhu.” 

Wei Wuxian sighed and rolled his eyes, but he wasn’t particularly upset with any of them. A smile spread on his lips as he said, “You all have nothing to worry about. Just do your best.”

“Yes, Wei-zongzhu!”

The smile on Wei Wuxian’s face grew larger, the light of pride for his disciples shone brightly. He shifted his gaze to Wei Sizhui and said, “Follow me, Sizhui.” He turned on his heels and led himself, Lan Wangji, and Wei Sizhui out of the Yiling-Wei section of the arena’s waiting areas.

Wei Sizhui was grateful to be taken away from the rest of the disciples. He very much preferred to be with his parents before the event as they were the only people that were going to keep him grounded. Yes, he had to admit that he was nervous, but he knew that was okay and to be expected. 

When they were away from prying eyes, Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji turned to Wei Sizhui. Wei Wuxian pulled him into a hug and said, “You’re going to do great, A-Yuan.”

Lan Wangji placed a gentle hand on Wei Sizhui’s head, reassuring him of their presence and support. “No matter the results, we will always be proud of you.”

A small high pitched noise escaped Wei Wuxian and he pulled back to look at Wei Sizhui and grinned. “This is so exciting! You look adorable! You look perfect, you’re ready, you’re going to be amazing and do great! Don’t stress about anything else, okay? Learn from this experience and have fun.” He fixed the smallest flaws in Wei Sizhui’s hair and then frowned. He gathered a bit of fabric from his sleeve and licked it, then proceeded to rub on Wei Sizhui’s face while mumbling, “How did you get a dirt mark on your cheek? The competition hasn’t even begun!”

Wei Sizhui groaned, “Baba, _please._ ” Despite the complaining, he was happy he felt all the love his parents gave him.

When Wei Wuxian backed off a bit, he said, “Sorry, sorry! I know you’re all grown and don’t want your old baba to take care of you anymore. That’s okay! I understand how it is. Young men need to be independent and find their own path and fight for their own dreams–”

Wei Sizhui laughed at his dramatics. “Baba, it’s just a sword competition.”

“Which is why it’s so important!” Wei Wuxian was overjoyed, but the nerves were showing through the excitement. “I’m telling you to show off and be cocky and puff out your chest so no one will mess with you and you can intimidate everyone and then you win by default because they’re all terrified—”

“Baba, _breathe_ , oh my goodness,” Wei Sizhui laughed. “Everything’s going to be okay. Why are you more nervous than me?”

Wei Wuxian scoffed and elbowed Lan Wangji. “Pft, nervous? Ha! Are you hearing our son, Hanguang-jun? He thinks I’m nervous. That’s preposterous!”

“Mn,” Lan Wangji agreed automatically, humoring Wei Wuxian. “Very silly, indeed.”

Wei Sizhui couldn’t help but laugh again at the foolishness. “Thank you, a-die.”

Lan Wangji nodded and gave him a smile, the rare kind that Wei Sizhui always held closely to his heart so as to never forget them. “You are the most prepared disciple here,” he said matter-of-factly. “Do your best, A-Yuan.”

Wei Wuxian planted a kiss on Wei Sizhui’s forehead, and he didn’t try to pull away. “Good luck, A-Yuan! Not that you’ll need it, of course, but it’s always a good thing to have.”

Wei Sizhui nodded and took a few steps back to make enough space for him to bow to his parents. “Thank you, Wei-zongzhu. Thank you, Hanguang-jun. I am grateful for everything you have taught me.”

“Aiyah! A-Yuan!” Wei Wuxian tried to bring Wei Sizhui up, but Lan Wangji stopped him.

“Let him,” he told Wei Wuxian. 

“But it’s unnecessary and he’s our child! No need to be so formal.”

“Formality between family is not always bad.”

Wei Sizhui rose from his bow and smiled. “You’re my parents, but also my teachers. You both sacrificed _everything_ for me, just so I could be strong and live a happy life. I’m excited to be here and I couldn’t have reached this point without your guidance.” His smile grew and his eyes grew hot with tears he refused to let free. “You amaze me and I’m always inspired by you. Thank you, baba and a-die.”

Wei Wuxian wasn’t a crier and he was certainly not fond of letting himself crack (especially in front of Wei Sizhui), and Lan Wangji was a constant source of stability and _rarely_ allowed himself to falter, but Wei Sizhui swore they were close to tears after he shared his genuine emotions.

Lan Wangji reached out to hold Wei Sizhui’s hand and pulled him into a tight hug, then Wei Wuxian joined them. 

“We love you, A-Yuan,” Wei Wuxian murmured, his voice barely steady. “We’ll be cheering you on from the sidelines.”

Lan Wangji placed a kiss on Wei Sizhui’s head. “Show them who you are.”

Wei Sizhui nodded, his resolve solidifying even further, becoming completely unbreakable. “I will.”

* * *

Wei Wuxian was tempted to ask Nie Huaisang to borrow a fan to make an attempt at easing the heat under his thick and intricate robes, but he decided against it. He was definitely sweating and he hoped nobody else noticed. He didn’t know it was possible to be beautiful and regal while also feeling _disgusting_. Nobody else around him seemed to be suffering, or they were at least experts and hiding it at this point. Wei Wuxian hated it.

At least he looked amazing. 

After all, Lan Wangji was the one who made all of their robes for the week.

As Wei Wuxian yawned, Jiang Cheng leaned over and told Wei Wuxian, “That Mo Xuanyu– he looks like he could pass as your cousin.”

He smacked his lips a few times and hummed thoughtfully. “Xuanyu? You think so?” He tilted his head and glanced at Mo Xuanyu, then shook his head. “I don’t see it.”

Nie Huaisang gasped behind his fan. “Oh, wow, Jiang-xiong, I kind of agree, now that I’m looking at him,” he said, almost fascinated as he studied Mo Xuanyu. “He’s not as broad, tall, and built, and he has softer features, but it’s close. If you told me you were related, I’d believe it.”

Wei Wuxian huffed out a breath and looked out at Mo Xuanyu on the field. He was speaking to A-Qing and Wei Sizhui as he tightened the ribbon holding his neat bun, looking slightly nervous, but ready and excited to do his best. “He normally always has his hair in a bun, so you can’t tell it’s wavier than mine, _and_ it’s shorter. Sure, we have the same eye color, but they’re different shapes. Also—”

“I _obviously_ see the differences,” Jiang Cheng interrupted with a nudge. “A-jie,” he called out to Jiang Yanli, past Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji. “Does Wei Wuxian look like he could be related to Mo Xuanyu?”

More than willing to entertain Jiang Cheng and Nie Huaisang, Jiang Yanli said, “I can see the resemblance. A-Xian, have you never noticed before?”

“Well, _no_ , because he does _not_ look like me.” 

“I’m sorry, A-Xian. But he really does.”

“Shijie, I’m hurt.” He turned to Lan Wangji and said, “Lan Zhan, tell them they’re wrong. Mo Xuanyu and I don’t look similar, or related, in any way.”

Lan Wangji was silent for a few seconds more than he expected and he realized he was about to be betrayed. “Wei Ying is Wei Ying. You look like yourself,” he replied.

_Oh my fucking gods._

“Lan Zhan!” Wei Wuxian exclaimed, shocked at his husband’s blasphemous response. “What the– _no_ , that’s not–” He looked at his disciples and back at Lan Wangji and crossed his arms. “Did you notice this before and just didn’t say anything?”

He paused hesitantly and then said, “Mn. Yes.”

Wei Wuxian’s jaw dropped and he heard Jiang Cheng, Nie Huaisang, and Jiang Yanli laughing at him. “ _Why_ didn’t you say anything? Why have you forsaken me like this?”

“I did not think it to be of any real importance.”

“What the fuck…”

“Oh, are we discussing Wei Wuxian and Mo Xuanyu’s same face?” Wen Qing cut in, approaching the group. 

Wei Wuxian frowned at Wen Qing. “We don’t have the same face!”

Wen Qing ignored him and bowed to Jin Zixuan and Jiang Yanli. “Jin-furen, Your Excellency, I apologize for my delay. There was an injured servant I was attending to in the medical pavilion.”

“Healing the sick and injured is your occupation and priority,” Jin Zixuan said. “It is honorable and important to us all. Thank you for attending despite your busy work.”

“I would also like to thank you for helping our servants,” Jiang Yanli added. “We are grateful for your skills.” She then smiled and said, “To answer your previous question, yes, we are discussing A-Xian and Mo Xuanyu. Please, take a seat.”

Wei Wuxian uncrossed his arms and settled them on his lap as he let out an annoyed sigh. “Really, how is it that no one mentioned this to me? Mo Xuanyu has been with us for years!”

Wen Qing took her place between Lan Wangji and Jiang Yanli, and raised an eyebrow that clearly said _You’re dumb._ “It’s not anyone else’s fault that you weren’t paying attention. Everyone thinks you look related.”

“Oh, gods,” Wei Wuxian groaned, “if people think we look related, that means I look distantly related to Jin Guangshan.” He glanced at Jin Zixuan. “I want to say no offense, but…”

Jin Zixuan almost laughed. “No offense taken.”

Wei Wuxian was surprised at himself for chuckling.

“Wei-xiong, Wei-xiong,” Nie Huaisang called for attention. “Which of your disciples do you think will do the best? Other than your son, of course.”

Wei Wuxian felt satisfied pride in his chest at how his friends and family already had high respects for Wei Sizhui despite them not even having witnessed his skills in a serious fight. “Li Qing and Chengmei are my biggest bets. Li Qing is extremely skilled, good with strategy, a fast learner, an even faster fighter, and can beat any opponent in total darkness and silence. Chengmei is an overall excellent cultivator with a _lot_ of intense determination. I can say with full confidence that he is just _barely_ behind Sizhui in terms of skills and strength. The only thing he’s lacking is demonic cultivation.”

“Wow,” Jiang Chang said, watching Xue Yang closely. “High praise.”

Wei Wuxian snorted. “More like high vigilance. His passion is unbelievable. That kid is dangerous. Or rather, he has the potential to be. He’s almost unmatched. I know others are underestimating my disciples, and they’re nowhere near mentally prepared to deal with them. I think they may already be a bit wary of Sizhui, though.”

“Well, he is obviously a well prepared and skilled disciple,” Jiang Yanli said. “He is your heir, as well.”

“I mostly mean that I think my son got into an almost-fight with a Jin disciple yesterday and others must’ve already heard of the incident.”

Jin Zixuan raised an eyebrow. “Do you know the name of the disciple?”

“He said it was a kid named Jin Chan,” Wei Wuxian replied. 

“Sizhui made it clear that he did not punch him in the face,” Lan Wangji clarified. 

Jiang Cheng snorted. “You believe him?”

“Sizhui is a mature and rule-abiding young man who is capable of good judgement. However, in terms of the fight…” Lan Wangji paused in thought. “That has yet to be determined.” 

“A-Ling always has problems with A-Chan,” Jiang Yanli said. “It’s very unfortunate, too. If A-Ling was with A-Yuan yesterday when they were in town together, then it is likely A-Chan could have been antagonizing them in some way.”

“And if that’s what happened, Sizhui would’ve defended Rulan without hesitation,” Wei Wuxian concluded. “Even if he didn’t threaten them, they’re already wary of him because they know he uses demonic cultivation.”

Nie Huaisang’s eyes widened. “Wei-xiong,” he asked, “would he use demonic cultivation on others like that?”

Wei Wuxian scoffed. “Never in a million years. He wouldn’t try to hurt anyone. Sizhui doesn’t threaten people in that way.”

“Sizhui isn’t like his dad,” Wen Qing said. “He’s a good boy.”

“Hey! I’m not that bad.” Wei Wuxian paused. “Anymore,” he amended.

Jiang Cheng and Jin Zixuan barely bothered to hide their snorts and eye rolling. 

“Personally, I’m thrilled to see Rulan. He seems very excited. There’s that Jiang fire in his eyes– I can see it clearly.” Wei Wuxian said, changing the direction of the conversation away from himself.

Wei Wuxian hadn’t had the opportunity to actually speak to Jin Ling for a proper introduction and conversation, which was both ridiculous and almost rude on both of their parts, considering the Conference started two nights ago. He _almost_ got to talk to him on the first night, but Jin Zixun made sure that didn’t happen. Since then, it had been difficult to have enough free time to talk to his family. But Jin Ling– _Rulan–_ was the one person Wei Wuxian was dying to meet. 

He watched Jin Ling stand at the front of the group of Jin disciples; his head was held high, back straight, and the raging spark of his determination shone fiercely in his gaze. Wei Wuxian was beyond excited to see his skills and how well he had been trained. Jin Ling’s aura was powerfully confident, but Wei Wuxian could see the natural nervousness of a teen fighting to prove himself– he saw it in Wei Sizhui everyday. Jin Ling wasn’t smiling; his lips were in what looked like Jiang Cheng’s scowl, and Wei Wuxian wanted to laugh at the similarities. 

“The kid’s worked hard,” Jiang Cheng said with a hint of pride. “He has a lot to learn, but he’s ready for this.”

Wei Wuxian knew that already. Of course Jin Ling would do well.

Wei Wuxian wanted to lean over and tell Jin Zixuan, “Can we just start this shit already? I want to see my son win,” but that would do no good. Everything was nearly ready. He only had to be patient for a little while longer.

He looked around the field to check out the other disciples. Some of them stared at the Yiling-Wei disciples, but most of them talked amongst themselves and eagerly waited to compete. When he observed closer, he realized that several of the disciples that looked at Wei Sizhui weren’t mean or judgemental, but rather...admiring him? Intrigued?

Perhaps it was long distance eavesdropping, but Wei Wuxian watched a small group of a few Gusu-Lan disciples that stared at Wei Sizhui. He did his best to read their lips and expressions.

“Talk to him after,” one of the girls said.

Another girl, one with red dusting her cheeks, bit her lip and replied, “He probably doesn’t want to talk to anyone outside his sect.”

When Wei Wuxian spotted Lan Jingyi approaching them, his mouth twitched into a smile. 

“He’s nice!” Lan Jingyi told them with a grin. “You like him?”

The blushing girl blushed even harder. Her eyes went slightly wider and she shook her head almost frantically. “N-no! I don’t know him. I simply want to say hello.”

“Well, he’s kinda cute,” Lan Jingyi teased.

The girl frowned and said, “You should tell him that yourself, Da-shixiong.”

It took everything in Wei Wuxian to stop himself from bursting out into a fit of roaring laughter.

He leaned towards Lan Wangji and told him and Wen Qing, “I think some of these disciples are getting crushes on Sizhui.”

Wen Qing actually let out a small laugh. “That wouldn’t surprise me. He’s a very handsome young man.”

Lan Wangji was equally amused. “If he realizes the hostility has turned into attraction, he will be very flustered.”

Wei Wuxian chuckled, “He won’t know what to do with himself.”

Before Wei Wuxian could say more on the subject, Jin Zixuan stood and announced the competition had officially begun. All of the sects came forward and took their assigned spot on the field and watched Jin Zixuan as he explained the process, the rules, and reminded everyone that this was meant to bring people together– therefore, killing was prohibited and any fatalities will disqualify the entire sect.

Wei Wuxian silently prayed his disciples (Xue Yang) behaved during the event and didn’t kill anyone. Perhaps it was a bad that Wei Wuxian was more focused on winning than the possibility of his disciples killing someone, but he shamelessly admitted to himself that this was a matter of pride.

With the competition officially in motion, Jin Guangyao was tasked with the responsibility of announcing each round and who the competitors would be. There were several cultivators from different sects who had been assigned as the unbiased observers to determine who won the match. 

Wei Wuxian thought that the idea to have cultivators from different sects, and not just the major ones, to be what are basically the judges of the competition wasn’t half bad. It gave smaller sects the chance to participate in larger events without being completely overrun or pushed to the side to make room for the larger sects; it lowered the chance of rigging and subjectivity. 

But Wei Wuxian knew that the Yiling-Wei sect had all the odds and favor stacked against them. There was the possibility that the observers wouldn’t make a fair call when his sect was involved.

He took in a deep breath and released it slowly.

“The first round is between Yu Guo of the Meishan-Yu sect, and Li Qing of the Yiling-Wei sect,” Jin Guangyao announced.

Ah. The eldest daughter of Sect Leader Yu. Their Head Disciple.

A sudden spike of anxiety shot up Wei Wuxian’s spine as A-Qing made her way to the center of the field, and he realized that he was genuinely _nervous_ to watch this.

A-Qing took her place in front of Yu Guo, confidence radiating off of her in waves. She gripped her sword, knuckles turning white, and gave Yu Guo a smile. Her lips started to move, relaying a message that was inaudible to the audience. Yu Guo reluctantly replied to her, looking slightly awkward at the kindness extended to her.

Then, they bowed.

Wei Wuxian swallowed thickly.

A-Qing and Yu Guo launched into action.

It was obvious from the start that their skills were well matched and this opening round would be entertaining. Wei Wuxian observed, eyes trained on their impressively quick, thoroughly practiced strikes and parries.

Yu Guo swung her sword at A-Qing’s chest, but she missed by an arm’s length distance. A-Qing side-stepped behind her and struck, aiming for her leg. Yu Guo dodged a moment too late, hissing as the blade sliced the skin of her thigh.

Gritting her teeth, Yu Guo spun, digging her foot into the ground, and kicked dirt in her face. 

“Cheating!” Jiang Cheng spat, looking close to yelling something at the judges, who clearly saw what happened and did nothing. 

It didn’t surprise Wei Wuxian, nor Lan Wangji and Wen Qing. They knew foul play was going to hit them the hardest, but that was fine. They were prepared to expect the expected.

“It’s fine, Jiang Cheng,” Wei Wuxian said. Jiang Cheng opened his mouth to ask what the hell was fine about that, but Wei Wuxian continued with, “A-Qing is still going to win.”

“She’s basically blind!”

“And that is why she will win,” Lan Wangji stated.

Wei Wuxian nodded his head to the fight, “Just watch.”

A-Qing stumbled a few steps, still at a good distance from Yu Guo, but the gap between them was narrowing. Yu Guo aimed for A-Qing’s chest, but she was met with a sharp metallic _clang!_

The audience gasped when A-Qing blocked the hit, jaws hanging as she set herself into position again and continued to fight at the same level as before, not at all deterred by her lack of sight. Yu Guo was taken aback, the shock plain on her face, her cheeks burning red, and it _clearly_ angered her. 

When A-Qing sent her a cocky smile, Wei Wuxian counted the seconds before Yu Guo dropped her sword.

Yu Guo pushed back against A-Qing’s quick attacks as best she could, but when A-Qing decided the fight was over, that was it for them. Completely thrown off by her unexpectedly failed attack, and distracted by her own emotions, A-Qing easily managed to corner her. Yu Guo aimed low, and A-Qing parried. She slipped out of Yu Guo’s line of sight, and from there, it only took seven seconds for everyone to realize the match was finished. 

Yu Guo felt A-Qing’s sword against her throat before she could understand how it got there in the first place.

The spectators gasped.

“So fast!”

“But she can’t even see!”

“How did she do that?”

With a final, angry sigh, Yu Guo surrendered. Even with foul play, she couldn’t win.

Excited clapping from an impressed audience was not exactly what Wei Wuxian expected. However, along with the praise came the doubt.

“She must have used dark tricks to win.”

“That Yiling-Wei disciple definitely cheated in some way. How else do you explain the way she won so quickly?”

“Is the judge not going to question this? It’s clearly suspicious!”

For Wei Wuxian’s own good, he ignored the annoying opinions from an ignorant crowd and clapped for A-Qing. It was pointless to become upset over people who were dead-set on hating the Yiling-Wei sect. All that mattered was A-Qing’s bright smile.

The audience settled down as the next match was announced. It was a Jin disciple versus a Jiang disciple. Of course, Wei Wuxian was very clear about who he was cheering for, especially when Jiang Cheng leaned over and told him, “You better be on the Yunmeng-Jiang team.”

Wei Wuxian snorted and replied, “What other team would I be on if not yours and mine?”

In the end, the Jiang disciple won and Wei Wuxian commented, “You trained him well. He’s fast!”

“Obviously,” Jiang Cheng said with an eye roll.

The next few matches were entertaining enough, but they weren’t from any sects that Wei Wuxian cared about in the slightest. At least this generation of disciples were doing well. 

“Next match,” Jin Guangyao announced, “Xue Chengmei of Yiling-Wei and Fong Xiu of Yunmeng-Jiang.”

Wei Wuxian winced.

“Oh my.” Jiang Yanli hid her somewhat nervous smile behind her sleeve. “Is he the disciple you told us about?”

Wei Wuxian nodded and sent Jiang Cheng and Jiang Yanli a pained smile. “I’m sorry for what’s about to happen.”

“Oh, please,” Jiang Cheng groaned. “Don’t be dramatic. Fong Xiu is my Head Disciple.”

“My condolences,” Wen Qing said with genuine worry.

“Killing is against the rules,” Jiang Cheng retorted. 

“Of course,” Lan Wangji agreed. “He will follow the rules. Our condolences all the same.”

The match was...too much, despite being so short.

Xue Yang wasn’t interested in wasting any time. So, he didn’t hesitate to finish the match with swift efficiency. In a way, the quick disarmament he did was practically mercy. He moved so fast that it confused the spectators, and they were left questioning if the match was actually over or not. No one knew how to react for a solid five seconds, as though everyone was still stuck in their mental processing of the match. Eventually, the slow clapping started, and it grew into loud cheering of amazement and awe. 

Jiang Cheng turned to Wei Wuxian and he _surprisingly_ didn’t look angry, just bitter. Like many, he was intrigued and intimidated. “What the hell just happened?”

“Xue Chengmei,” Lan Wangji replied, like that explained everything, which, to be fair, it really did. 

“That’s certainly an interesting disciple you’ve got there,” Jin Zixuan commented with raised eyebrows and an impressed smile.

“Interesting is definitely a word for him,” Wen Qing agreed flatly.

“He scares me,” Nie Huaisang whispered.

As the competition continued, Wei Wuxian decided to pay more attention to other disciples. He critiqued the disciples in his head, catching all of their glaring mistakes, slight flaws, and solidly well executed moves. It at least kept him relatively interested in the whole competition instead of just a few disciples from his sect, the Yunmeng-Jiang sect, and Jin Ling. 

Wei Wuxian almost didn’t notice Jin Guangyao stand to announce the next match, but when he heard it–

“–Wei Sizhui of Yiling-Wei versus Jin Liwei of Lanling-Jin.”

“Ah,” Jiang Yanli sighed, “it’s Jin Chan.”

Wei Wuxian raised an eyebrow and looked at Lan Wangji and Wen Qing. The three of them were deeply engaged, interested in seeing how Wei Sizhui would win.

Wei Wuxian grinned. “Well, this’ll be plenty of fun, then.”

It really took every fiber in Wei Wuxian’s being to stop himself from shouting and cheering too loudly as Wei Sizhui made his way to the ring, knowing that he had to stay _professional._ Also, he didn’t want to embarrass Wei Sizhui when he was focused and ready. 

Jin Chan took no time in trying out some poorly concealed foul play, but Wei Sizhui was determined to end the match quickly, just as Xue Yang had done. He decided Jin Chan wasn’t worthy of any major effort the moment the match began. Wei Sizhui didn’t want to waste the energy he would need in the advanced matches. 

When Jin Chan tried to shove, Wei Sizhui stepped aside, easily spun behind him, and casually disarmed him from the back. Wei Sizhui pointed Suibian to the back of Jin Chan’s head. 

And that was it.

The match was over. 

It was almost pitiful to witness. 

Of course, the audience was amazed.

Wei Wuxian, Lan Wangji, and Wen Qing were trying not to laugh.

Nie Huaisang tutted behind his fan. “Well, that was certainly boring. Wei-xiong, are all the matches with your disciples going to be this fast? It doesn’t give us a good show.” 

Wei Wuxian appreciated his teasing tone. “I was just thinking the same thing, Nie-xiong.”

A few fights down the line, it was time again for another Yiling-Wei disciple to enter the ring.

Wei Wuxian’s nerve shot up when Jin Guangyao presented the next fighters.

“Chang Jianhong of Yueyang-Chang sect, versus Mo Xuanyu of Yiling-Wei sect.”

Murmurs traveled across the section of Jin disciples. They stared at him with confused, disgusted, and deeply judgemental expressions that reminded Wei Wuxian why Mo Xuanyu was hesitant to attend the Cultivation Conference at all. 

They hated him.

“There goes your look-alike,” Jiang Cheng said.

Wei Wuxian rolled his eyes. “Shut up.”

The match hadn’t even begun, but Wei Wuxian was already hearing harsh words being thrown at Mo Xuanyu, both subtly amongst themselves and some loudly enough it might travel to the ring. The Jin disciples didn’t hide their feelings at all.

“Can’t believe that cut-sleeve is here. How ridiculous.” 

“Not surprising, though. The Yiling Laozu and Hanguang-jun are cut-sleeves, too.”

“Ugh! Don’t remind me.”

“Ha! It’s no wonder they trained him. Absolutely disgusting.”

“Remember how pathetic he was during training?” 

“Oh, man! Can’t wait to see him eat shit.”

Honestly, Wei Wuxian didn’t give any fucks about the shit people said about him, and neither did Lan Wangji. But from the corner of Wei Wuxian’s eye, he noticed Jiang Yanli lean forward to scold the disciples. 

“Silence,” she demanded, her tone sharp and solid as a blade. “Another word against any disciple and you will be removed from the competition _and_ Lanling-Jin sect.”

The Jin disciples, now pale and wide-eyed, hurriedly bowed to her deeply. “Understood, Jin-furen.”

Jiang Cheng and Wei Wuxian bit back laughs for the sake of keeping up a formal image, but they loved watching Jiang Yanli verbally destroy anyone who tried to hurt her family. She understood that Wei Wuxian’s sect was like an extension of his family, so she would not hesitate in defending them.

Mo Xuanyu didn’t look nervous. He was _determined_ , sure of himself and his abilities. Wei Wuxian was well aware of his low self-esteem, but he also knew he was more than capable of succeeding if he really focused and put forth every ounce of effort he had in him. Wei Wuxian didn’t consider Mo Xuanyu weak by any means. Others had simply doubted him from the very beginning, never giving him a real chance.

The fight was not as short as A-Qing, Xue Yang, or Wei Sizhui’s, but it was still a clear display of his well developed skills and how much he had grown since he joined the Yiling-Wei sect. There was no way anyone could call him mediocre anymore.

Chang Jianhong was fast on his feet, faster than Mo Xuanyu, but he left too many openings. Mo Xuanyu took advantage of every opportunity he had, rushing to strike the weak points when he could. He was better at blocking attacks than Chang Jianhong and, despite the difference in speed, his hits were stronger. 

When Chang Jianhong made space between them and Mo Xuanyu stepped back further, close to the edge of the line, he aimed and sent his sword flying at Mo Xuanyu. With the same determination Wei Wuxian witnessed during training, Mo Xuanyu charged forth and slid on his knees, bending back close enough for his hair to graze the dirt. He swung his sword above him and hit the other blade, sending it out of bounds. Pushing his left foot forward, he brought himself upright again. 

A few steps later, Mo Xuanyu had his sword pointing at Chang Jianhong’s chest.

Mo Xuanyu won.

Wei Wuxian let out a sharp breath of relief, feeling beyond satisfied with his performance. He made a mental note to give Mo Xuanyu plenty of praise later on.

Jin Zixuan huffed out a laugh. “I have to say I’m _very_ impressed, Wei-zongzhu.”

“Yes,” Jin Guangyao agreed with a tight smile. “An amazing improvement.”

Wen Qing looked at Wei Wuxian with an eyebrow raised. Apparently, like Wei Wuxian, she thought Jin Guangyao’s tone was odd. Neither of them said anything about it. 

Ignoring Jin Guangyao’s weird vibe and the slack-jawed and speechless Jin disciples, Wei Wuxian turned his attention back to the competition. 

At this point, Wei Wuxian had to admit that he was actually fully interested in watching every fight just to enjoy them rather than to observe and analyze. 

Each one of his disciples made it through their first matches. 

Chen Kai, the youngest Yiling-Wei disciple, went up against Jing Xinyi of Qinghe-Nie, who was three years older than him. Chen Kai won after almost slipping twice. He was a fast kid, though sometimes clumsy and it showed during the match, but it wasn’t at all surprising for a little fourteen year old. The wide smile that bloomed on Chen Kai’s face when he won made Wei Wuxian want to coo at his adorableness. Really, Wei Wuxian had such a weak spot for the kid. He was the first to admit it.

Chen Haoran, Chen Kai’s older brother, four years his senior, was always fun to watch. His match against Mao Yujin of the Gusu-Lan sect was extremely entertaining, perhaps even more since the fight was against a Lan disciple. Unfortunately for Mao Yujin, Lan Wangji taught all the disciples the basics of the Lan sword style, and therefore had no element of surprise. At the end of it, Chen Haoran offered Mao Yujin a hand to help him back to his feet, and it was accepted without hesitation. 

Now, Zhao Yanmei was always a treat to observe because she often had too much fun during training, and this competition appeared no different. Her match against Song Liling, a disciple from the Pingyang-Yao sect, was actually _funny_ . Zhao Yanmei was petite and light on her feet, dodging with the smoothness of a snake, almost _playing_ with Song Liling. At one point, Wen Qing had to hide a laugh when Zhao Yanmei twirled behind Song Liling, causing her to grow even more enraged and clumsy. 

Liu Fen was one of Wei Wuxian’s more quiet disciples, but she was nothing if not passionate and incredibly intelligent. She was among the youngest disciples and wasn’t very physically strong, but she made up for it with her sharp mind when she went up against Hui Yawen of the Laoling-Qin sect. It wasn’t easy for her, almost losing at least three times, but she persevered until the end and claimed victory.

As opposed to Liu Fen, Huang Shufen was physically strong and swift with a sword, but often had trouble thinking strategically under pressure. She won the match against Zhou Biming, a Baling-Ouyang disciple, but it was a close call. Huang Shufen was steady on her feet and struck hard blows, but her blocking wasn’t fast enough. By the end of the match, she looked slightly dissatisfied, most likely recognizing her mistakes.

When it was time for Mo Xuanyu to enter his second match, the rest of the disciples and officials watching had mostly gotten over some of their bias against the Yiling-Wei sect. The only thing everyone wanted at that point was a good fight to watch.

Mo Xuanyu won, this time facing Wang Dewei of the Yingchuan-Wang sect, and his movements were even more confident than the first time. It was clear to Wei Wuxian that Mo Xuanyu was feeling better about himself. He knew Mo Xuanyu would walk away from this in high spirits even if he didn’t win the competition, or even make it to the final rounds. Wei Wuxian knew that bright look in his eyes. _Freedom._

Unfortunately, the youngest Yiling-Wei disciples lost in their second fights, but that was okay. The way they won their first fights made Wei Wuxian prouder than he could express. 

Wei Sizhui, Xue Yang, Li Qing, Mo Xuanyu, and Chen Haoran were the only ones in the Yiling-Wei sect that won their second matches. Xue Yang passed with ease once again. A-Qing was met with a bit of a challenge from Fu Chyou of the Hedong-Fu sect, but it wasn’t exactly difficult for her to get through. 

Honestly, Wei Wuxian wanted to feel bad for the other sects because they had to go up against his top disciples, but he couldn’t find it in himself. He knows he trained them well, and they had their own natural talent. All he felt was pride. 

Wei Sizhui’s second match lasted longer and was worth watching. When Wei Wuxian realized his son was going up against one of his new friends, Ouyang Zizhen, he _had_ to laugh. 

Although Ouyang Zizhen looked momentarily distraught at the idea of fighting Wei Sizhui, it was clear they had a good time. Ouyang Zizhen was very obviously well trained and Wei Sizhui enjoyed their difference in styles. It was definitely more stimulating than his first match, but he still won without much trouble. Wei Sizhui helped a groaning Ouyang Zizhen off the ground, smiling at his dramatics and the satisfaction of winning against a friend. Ouyang Zizhen didn’t seem bitter at all. 

It wasn’t until Mo Xuanyu and Chen Haoran’s third match that they lost. Though they were upset by the fact that they were eliminated, they were satisfied with the fact that they had made it that far in the first place, being that this was their first sword competition.

Wei Sizhui passed his third fight going up against Su Bowen from the Moling-Su sect. After winning, Wei Sizhui looked almost bored, but only in the way that his family would be able to recognize. Wei Wuxian hadn’t been expecting much from the Moling-Su sect, considering how most of their disciples fought mediocrely in previous rounds, but he really did feel bad for Wei Sizhui. His match against Ouyang Zizhen had been fun and a good challenge, but this was disappointing for him.

It was also unfortunate for Xue Yang and A-Qing, too. Their boredom was more obvious than Wei Sizhui’s, not bothering to actually hide their expressions. 

The only entertaining fight before the semi-finals was Jin Ling against Lan Jingyi, considering that they were both very good fighters. Wei Wuxian loved watching Jin Ling, truly the best Jin disciple so far and the only one in the sect to make it that far. Despite the fact that Lan Jingyi won, the match went on for a decent amount of time, both of them taking advantage of every single opening they had. The biggest advantage Lan Jingyi had over Jin Ling was experience, making him better at strategizing, while Jin Ling faltered when he had to think on the spot. Even with all of that, Wei Wuxian was extremely happy to have had the chance to watch him at all. 

Wei Wuxian hoped that he would have time to teach Jin Ling a few things, too.

The semi-finals– now _those_ were worth watching. 

Wei Wuxian was far too amused to see that A-Qing and Xue Yang were being pitted against each other. He had to resist losing his mind.

“As if we don’t see them fight enough,” Wen Qing said, her voice reaching the border of a groan. 

“Do they not get along?” Jiang Yanli asked. 

“We do not know,” Lan Wangji replied.

“How do you not know something like that?” Jiang Cheng scoffed. “You literally see them everyday in your village, they’re your disciples, and night-hunt with them.”

“They’re so complicated that I literally don’t know what to do with them anymore.” Wei Wuxian rubbed his temples. “They’re weird. They’ve trained together for over five years now and we can’t figure out if they actually hate each other or not.”

“Ah,” Nie Huaisang sighed, “a fun match, then.”

“Very,” Wen Qing replied.

And a very interesting match, indeed.

It was fucking _chaotic._

Xue Yang and A-Qing had sparred together more times than Wei Wuxian could count, so they knew each other’s moves better than their own. They had no way to trick each other, and they didn’t give each other half-a-second to breathe. For each hit, they had a counter. The sharp clangs of their swords and the booms from their bursting spiritual power rang through the air, trapping the energy around them. 

Xue Yang was stronger, but A-Qing was faster. They were consumed by their battle, fighting like everything was on the line, just like they always did. There was nothing that could distract them from their ultimate goal: taking first place. Though A-Qing was a more than worthy opponent, one foot slightly out of place caused her to lose their equal standing, giving Xue Yang the upper hand. 

A-Qing blocked his violent flurry of slices and strikes, but there was nothing she could do to recover quickly enough when her stance faltered, pushed down by the force of his hits. Wei Wuxian saw the exact moment A-Qing lost, and he knew she was well-aware of her imminent defeat. 

With a particularly strong swing Xue Yang had saved for the conclusion of the fight, A-Qing staggered, but recovered quickly. When she steadied her footing, Xue Yang was in the center of the ring, smirking at her with the intense fire of satisfaction that oozed out of him whenever he took down an enemy.

A-Qing was out of bounds.

The spectators rose in loud cheers, amazed and invigorated. It had been the best match of the entire competition so far. 

When Wei Sizhui and Lan Jingyi stepped into the ring, the crowd was rejuvenated, ecstatic to witness what they knew was going to be an incredible match. What most people didn’t know was that they were friends.

“Is it me or do they look _excited_ to fight?”

“I mean, those are the Yiling-Wei and Gusu-Lan heirs.”

“What do you think they’re saying?”

“Probably taunting each other.”

Perhaps they were correct, but their exchange was far from aggressive. Wei Wuxian couldn’t hear them, either. But they were certainly enthusiastic to get the match started. 

Lan Jingyi’s smile grew from ear to ear, bursting from the seams with thrill. He said something to Wei Sizhui that had him laughing vibrantly, and he replied with something equally playful. They exchanged their bows and took their stances, bright from excitement. 

Wei Wuxian was sure that Lan Jingyi knew Wei Sizhui was fluent in the ways of the Lan, including their sword style, and he took that into account the second the judge called for the match to begin. They were equally confident and determined, fighting like they had been sparring each other for years.

Lan Jingyi’s eyes lit up when Wei Sizhui switched from Lan to Jiang to Wei styles and then brought it back to Lan techniques. They were equal in speed and physical strength, mirroring and contrasting each other like a dance they had practiced before. Special and secret tactics didn’t work against each other, well-versed in their own power and strategies. Neither of them stumbled or staggered, nor did they play dirty or take cheap shots. It was a fun match between friends, and Wei Wuxian knew this was going to be Wei Sizhui's favorite fight of the competition.

It was Lan Jingyi’s downfall when Wei Sizhui switched to the Wei sword style and stuck to it, because this was his first time witnessing these techniques. It had similar fluidity to that of the Lan style, but it was far more daring and obviously developed by someone who wanted to play around with their opponents.

Frankly, Wei Wuxian was smug about that.

Lan Jingyi took direct aim against Wei Sizhui, but he fell for the fake out. Wei Sizhui veered to the side and slipped behind Lan Jingyi, and that was it. Lan Jingyi froze when he felt the sword’s tip against his back. 

Even though he lost, Lan Jingyi looked like he just had the time of his life. He lowered his arms and whined something only Wei Sizhui could hear, but it wasn’t genuine hurt– just the regular complaining of losing a fun fight. Wei Sizhui vibrated with energy and delight, glad that he had the chance to experience an excellent fight with someone who was not from the Yiling-Wei sect. 

Wei Sizhui wouldn’t have been nearly as energized if he wasn’t already friends with Lan Jingyi, so it was good that he and Lan Wangji encouraged him to spend time together. Wei Wuxian was just pleased by the fact that Wei Sizhui had people he could relate to, and by the looks of it, he and Lan Jingyi clicked naturally.

Now, everyone grew impatient. The energy in the arena was at its peak. It was time for the final match.

Wei Sizhui versus Xue Yang.

Wei Wuxian’s heart was pounding out of his chest. Lan Wangji gently grabbed his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Wen Qing took in a deep breath and released it slowly. For a moment, Wei Wuxian expected Jin Zixuan, Jiang Yanli, Jiang Cheng, and Nie Huaisang to make a comment before the match, but they were all too immersed in the event, fully aware that this was going to be insane to witness. 

Wei Sizhui and Xue Yang were practically on the same level for almost everything: swordsmanship, archery, martial arts, intelligence, strategy– it was often unbelievable to Wei Wuxian, Lan Wangji, and Wen Qing. They knew what happened when Xue Yang and Wei Sizhui went up against each other. 

When the judge called for the match to begin, Wei Sizhui and Xue Yang shot into action, their swords clashing with the force of an explosion. Unlike the never ending rivalry Xue Yang had with A-Qing, and unlike the fun Wei Sizhui experienced with Lan Jingyi, _this_ match was a merciless power grab for the top spot. Each attack, step, evasion, and swing of their swords held nothing but hostility. 

Their strength opened its mouth and consumed them. The intensity had their blood roaring in their ears, and the spectators watched in anxious awe. The cheers and jeers did nothing to encourage or deter Wei Sizhui and Xue Yang. The tension was suffocating, looming over the entire arena. 

Wei Sizhui winced and reeled back, not letting his guard down for even a second. Even with their speed, Wei Wuxian spotted Wei Sizhui’s split skin on his arm, the blood falling and flying with every move. Xue Yang grit his teeth when Wei Sizhui managed to rip through the fabric of his robes and cut his abdomen. That was how they continued; beyond reasonable aggression to cutting wherever they could without dealing fatal damage.

Fire raged in their eyes, burning through each other as if they could turn the other to ash with just a look. No one could tell who was going to win, both of them too powerful for their own good. Not even Wei Wuxian could determine who had the upper hand, and it was probably neither of them; they were too evenly matched. As it progressed, it became clear that this was now a fight of stamina and endurance. 

Wei Wuxian was stressed out of his fucking mind.

But, finally, it all ended in one tight and desperate second.

Wei Sizhui risked every bit of his strength to strike head on, letting out a loud and powerful cry as his sword crashed against Xue Yang’s. He pushed forth all of his energy, sacrificed almost all of his spiritual energy into this final move. 

Xue Yang blocked it easily, but the force pushed him back a few steps.

The crowd exploded into the loudest cheers Wei Wuxian had ever heard.

Xue Yang was out of bounds.

Wei Sizhui won.

* * *

“A-Zhan,” Wei Wuxian whispered to his husband, “why am I freaking out? I know he won. This is like residual nervousness– it has to be. I think I have to see it to know that it’s all real and our son won this competition like we knew he would. Do you see me shaking?” He gasped and turned to Lan Wangji with wide eyes. “Oh my gods. Lan Zhan. Our son won. A-Yuan won. Holy shit. Oh my gods. Lan Zhan.”

“Mn,” Lan Wangji replied, his own smile obvious to even those who couldn’t read his expressions. “A-Yuan won.”

“I think I might cry,” Wei Wuxian admitted. “I really think I’m–”

Jin Zixuan and Jin Guangyao rose from their seats and all fell silent. The top five winners stood at the front, before the Chief Cultivator and all the sect leaders and advisors. They presented themselves proudly, and Wei Wuxian couldn’t help but grin widely at the fact that three of his disciples placed in the top five. It also didn’t surprise him that Jin Ling made it, too. And Lan Jingyi was strong, Wei Wuxian noted, so it made sense that he was most likely going to be the next sect leader of Gusu-Lan when the time came for Lan Xichen to choose a candidate. 

In another life, if Wei Sizhui was raised as Lan Sizhui, he would’ve been Lan Wangji’s heir and next in line as a direct descendant instead of Lan Jingyi, who was the son of Lan Xichen and Lan Wangji’s cousin. 

Wei Wuxian didn’t listen to Jin Zixuan’s speech about the hard efforts of all the disciples and the honor they brought to their sects. All he wanted was to hear the final results announced so the entire world could see the power and skills of his disciples. He wanted to show off and brag to everyone about the fact that his son, his heir, was the strongest and most skilled of them all, defying all of their expectations, and shot down their negative words and doubts.

“In fifth place,” Jin Zixuan announced with a hint of pride, “Jin Rulan of the Lanling-Jin sect.”

The crowd cheered for him and Jiang Yanli’s eyes shone with tears, so incredibly proud of her son for doing so well, especially considering that he was the youngest competitor. Jin Ling looked rather peeved about his placement, but there was also clear joy in his eyes, a relief that he had done well in his training and proved himself to be strong and skilled. Jiang Cheng clapped and smiled for his nephew, his own happiness slipping through.

For a moment, Wei Wuxian’s heart panged bitterly over the fact that he didn’t get to see Jin Ling grow into the great young man he now was. He forced the feeling to dissipate because this wasn’t about him.

“In fourth place, Li Qing of the Yiling-Wei sect.”

Even with all the hate thrown at his sect, the crowd still cheered for her, most of them impressed with her fighting and how deeply entertaining she was in each round. Her smile was bright and she was very pleased with herself; she had every right to be.

“In third place, Lan Jingyi of the Gusu-Lan sect.”

Despite the Gusu-Lan rule stating that being prideful was forbidden, he was radiant and relishing in his success. The Lan disciples cheered loudly for him, too. They let go of all the rules just to share their happiness with Lan Jingyi. Lan Xichen and Lan Qiren told them nothing; they clapped for Lan Jingyi like the rest of them.

“In second place, Xue Chengmei of the Yiling-Wei sect.”

This time, the cheering was slightly louder. Watching Xue Yang fight was almost exhilarating. He intimidated both the crowd and other disciples with his power and cockiness. His spirit was dangerous, challenging everyone around him. In that moment, he was both proud of his placement while also clearly displeased by his loss. Wei Wuxian spotted the tight grip he had on his sword. Even with all of that, Wei Wuxian cheered for him just as much as he did for A-Qing. He was impressed and amazed by Xue Yang’s performance. Really– how could he not be?

“Finally, in first place, Wei Sizhui of the Yiling-Wei sect.”

Wei Wuxian didn’t care about the judgemental looks he received when he stood and cheered as loudly as he could while bragging, “That’s my son! You see that? He’s incredible!” The rest of the family hid their laughs at Wei Wuxian being himself and continued to clap for Wei Sizhui. 

Wei Sizhui was over the moon, even if some others couldn’t read his overwhelming happiness like Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji could. In moments like these, Wei Sizhui typically stayed professional, not wanting to step out of line and be informal so as not to give himself and the sect a bad name, but he let himself go for a moment to relish in the glory of his success. The crowd went wild for him and Wei Wuxian didn’t even bother to be surprised by that; he knew that once everyone pushed aside their prejudice, they would love Wei Sizhui for who he is and acknowledge his capabilities. 

Wei Wuxian had never been so proud in his life.

It took a second for Wei Wuxian to realize that Lan Wangji and Wen Qing also stood from their seats; he honestly thought they were going to cry. All three of them resisted the tears, but if they had fallen, no one could really criticize them for it. 

“Congratulations, Wei Wuxian,” Jiang Cheng said to him with the hint of a smile. “You raised a champion.”

As the winners bowed and continued to bask in everyone’s praise, Wei Wuxian replied, “I really did.”

After the fanfare died down and everyone was returning to their respective sects and gathered together to prepare for the banquet taking place later on that evening, Wei Wuxian, Lan Wangji, and Wen Qing followed Jin Zixuan and Jiang Yanli to where the Jin disciples were gathered. There, they would also wait for Wei Sizhui, who was heading towards them as he talked to Jin Ling. Wei Wuxian’s heart nearly exploded watching his son and distant nephew interact so casually; they accepted each other as family so quickly that it felt unreal to him. 

After this, they would return to their own sect to shower them in praise.

“A-niang! A-die!” Jin Ling called out, jogging over to them, leaving Wei Sizhui behind a few steps. He stopped before all of them and grinned, but it went away after a few moments. “I got fifth place, but next time–”

Giving him no chance to continue whatever negative sentiment he was about to throw at himself, Jin Zixuan and Jiang Yanli pulled him into a tight hug. 

“We’re so proud of you, A-Ling,” Jin Zixuan said. 

“Yes, A-Ling,” Jiang Yanli agreed, “you were amazing!”

Jin Ling’s smile grew again and he allowed himself to accept the praise of his parents.

Only a few seconds later, Wei Sizhui said, “Rulan was really good–”

Just like Jin Ling had suffered a suffocating embrace from his parents, Wei Sizhui encountered the same fate. He let out a surprised noise and a small laugh into the fabric of Wen Qing’s robes. He rested his chin on her shoulder, smiling with all the joy he was capable of feeling and his eyes shone with tears. None of them cared that the dirt, sweat, and specks of blood were dirtying their own elegant robes. All that mattered in that moment was the joy their family was overwhelmed with.

“A-Yuan!” Wei Wuxian cheered, “You’re amazing! You’re incredible! You’re so unbelievable and better than any of us here and– wow, am I really crying–“

“You did so well, A-Yuan,” Wen Qing told him, running her hands through his slightly disheveled hair. 

“We knew you would win,” Lan Wangji said, just loud enough for Wei Sizhui to hear, but not enough for everyone else. 

Wei Wuxian knew that he was most likely babbling an endless number of things and Wen Qing didn’t bother stopping him. He couldn’t stay quiet. There was no reason to. This was his son’s moment.

“Baba, a-die, Qing-jie…” Wei Sizhui murmured as he pulled them impossibly closer. “Thank you. Thank you so much.”

A small laugh escaped Wen Qing’s lips. “For what, you silly boy?” 

“For everything,” he replied, his heart spilling into his words. “For everything,” he repeated, like it needed to be understood loud and clear, like the first time he said it wasn’t enough. 

They all separated, giving Wei Sizhui space to breathe and talk to Jiang Yanli, Jin Zixuan, and Jin Ling without any restrictions. Wei Wuxian took a quick second to wipe away his tears and compose himself.

Jiang Yanli hugged him and said, “It was wonderful watching you! You’re so strong, A-Yuan– simply incredible.”

“You should be proud of yourself,” Jin Zixuan added. “You’ve brought great honor upon your family and sect, Sizhui.”

Wei Sizhui smiled and bowed to them. “Thank you, Your Excellency and Jin-furen, for your kind words.”

“Please,” Jin Zixuan said, “when it’s just us, you may call us guma and bobo. We are family.”

The tips of Wei Sizhui’s ears turned red. “Y-yes, I will.”

Jiang Cheng came over to him and said, “Great job out there, Sizhui. And don’t forget I’m your shushu.” 

Seeing Wei Sizhui so flustered with all the sudden love and attention was adorable. All he could do was nod and say, “Thank you,” even though he had already said it dozens of times to countless people congratulating him before they did. 

Not wanting to waste another second and risk a lost opportunity, Wei Wuxian said, “Rulan! Congrats! You were so cool!” 

For a moment, Jin Ling seemed slightly startled by Wei Wuxian’s sudden enthusiasm towards him and he turned his head away, nervous from the attention. “Th-thanks,” he replied with a small blush dusting his cheeks.

“A-Ling,” Jiang Yanli scolded lightly as she gently pushed him forward to stand in front of Wei Wuxian, “look at your da-jiu and thank him properly.”

Wei Wuxian resisted laughing at the way Jiang Yanli scolded Jin Ling in the same way she would to him and Jiang Cheng when they were growing up. He patiently waited for Jin Ling to put himself together; laughing would only make him feel even more embarrassed. 

Jin Ling looked up to make eye contact with Wei Wuxian. There was a hint of defiance in his gaze, but also the hesitant respect that Jin Ling was meant to give him. He bowed to Wei Wuxian and said, “Thank you, da-jiu.” 

Against his own will, Wei Wuxian let out a high pitched coo and pinched Jin Ling’s cheek. “You’re so cute!”

Jin Ling scowled and made an unhappy noise as he moved away. “Don’t pinch my face!”

Before Jiang Yanli could tell him to be polite, Wei Wuxian said, “Then you should probably consider being less adorable next time.”

Jin Ling let out what could only be classified as an indignant squawk. “What does that even _mean_?”

“It means you’re a delight.” Wei Wuxian grinned and spoke over Jin Ling’s displeased grumbling, “Shijie, he’s fantastic. I think he’s spending too much time with Jiang Cheng, though. He definitely got the attitude from him.”

Jiang Yanli laughed over Jiang Cheng and Jin Ling’s angry, “Hey!”

Wei Wuxian joined her and–

It promptly died in his throat.

From behind Jiang Yanli and Jin Zixuan, Wei Wuxian spotted Lan Qiren and Lan Xichen approaching them to congratulate Wei Sizhui and Jin Ling. Beside Wei Wuxian, Lan Wangji and Wen Qing stiffened slightly. Wei Wuxian straightened his posture and schooled his expression into something more neutral.

This was it. 

Time for Wei Wuxian to suck it up and do what was right by Lan Wangji and Wei Sizhui.

Fuck.

“Ah, Zewu-jun and Lan-xiansheng,” Jin Zixuan greeted. They all bowed to each other and when Jin Zixuan rose, he said, “I wish to extend my congratulations to you and your sect for training Lan Jingyi so well. He’s quite an impressive disciple, I must say.”

Lan Xichen smiled pleasantly and replied, “Thank you for your praise, Your Excellency. Jingyi is our Head Disciple. He is a very motivated and skilled young man.”

“I hope to speak to him at one point,” Jin Zixuan said. “Rulan has told me of his kind personality.”

Jin Ling muttered, “That’s one way to put it…”

Wei Wuxian bit his bottom lip so as not to laugh.

“Jingyi is perhaps our most outgoing disciple who brings high spirits to his peers.” 

“A troublemaker,” Lan Qiren added. “He is, however, our best.”

_A troublemaker._

It surprised Wei Wuxian that Lan Qiren would spare a rowdy teen a compliment like that, even if it did follow what some would consider an insult. Wei Wuxian had an inkling that Lan Jingyi probably wasn’t bothered by being called _a troublemaker_ , maybe finding it to be just as amusing as Wei Wuxian had when he was younger.

When their gazes shifted to Wei Wuxian, Lan Wangji, and Wen Qing, the tension shot up suddenly; it was palpable. 

Jiang Yanli, always perfectly perceptive, said, “Thank you for your kindness, Lan-xiansheng and Zewu-jun. We must take our leave.”

Jiang Cheng followed suit. “I need to meet with my disciples. I will also take my leave.”

Jiang Yanli, Jin Zixuan, Jin Ling, and Jiang Cheng bowed to Lan Qiren and Lan Xichen before departing. As they walked past Wei Wuxian, Jiang Yanli and Jiang Cheng sent him looks that said, _“Good Luck.”_

Wei Wuxian wanted to turn into dust on the spot to avoid everything else that would follow that moment.

When they were left alone, “awkward” wasn’t enough to describe the stiff atmosphere between everyone. 

Because this was Wei Wuxian’s plan, he needed to speak first whether he liked it or not.

“Zewu-jun,” he bowed, “Lan-xiansheng,” another bow. “I wish to extend an invitation.” Straight to the point. No one cared about pleasantries. 

“What is it that you wish to invite us to?” Lan Qiren asked, not hiding his slight frown.

“Tea,” he replied. “Hanguang-jun, Wen-daifu, and I would like to speak to you regarding matters of great importance.”

Lan Xichen’s smile was unreadable. “May I ask what these matters are?”

“I believe it would be beneficial to discuss our families and establish mutual civility.” Wei Wuxian wanted so badly to swallow his own tongue, but that wouldn’t save him from the situation. “I recognize that my own behavior has not helped improve relations. Therefore, I apologize.” He almost felt bile rising in his throat. “We would be grateful to discuss this in further detail tomorrow afternoon, before the archery competition.”

Wei Wuxian wasn’t exactly sure what he was expecting, but it certainly wasn’t Lan Qiren’s almost immediate and solid answer, “We accept,” without even consulting Lan Xichen about it. In fact, Lan Xichen looked as though he was about to say the same thing, but Lan Qiren just beat him to the punch. 

Wei Wuxian couldn’t believe it was really that easy.

But it was, and that was so relieving to him in a weirdly unsure way.

“Thank you, Zewu-jun, Lan-xiansheng.”

Wei Wuxian wanted to escape now, but it would be ridiculous to do so when Wei Sizhui was the important person here.

“Sizhui,” Lan Qiren said, “well done.”

“It was truly an honor watching you,” Lan Xichen congratulated. “The way you switched sword styles so quickly in such a perfectly executed manner was incredibly impressive. We have never seen the Wei sword style and I was truly fascinated by it. Congratulations, Sizhui.”

Wei Sizhui looked like he wanted to cover his face in embarrassment. The amount of praise he had been receiving that day was probably overwhelming, especially from family. Wei Wuxian _almost_ thanked them for their kindness towards his son, but of _course_ they were kind; they were Wei Sizhui’s uncles.

That was the moment Wei Wuxian remembered that Lan Qiren was his uncle-in-law and Lan Xichen was his brother-in-law. He wanted to scream.

Despite his blush and trouble maintaining proper eye contact, he managed to stammer, “Th-thank you, Zewu-jun, Lan-xiansheng. I will do my best in the archery competition tomorrow.”

“I know you will do well,” Lan Xichen said, the genuine bright smile never leaving him once. 

When they bid their goodbyes to each other, Wei Wuxian realized Lan Wangji’s complete silence and how Lan Xichen and Lan Qiren didn’t directly say anything to him. It struck him as odd, but Lan Wangji looked slightly grateful for not having to speak, and let out a breath when they parted ways. Perhaps they had an understanding, but Wei Wuxian’s better guess was that they still had no idea what to say to each other. 

Wei Wuxian hoped their talk the following day would make things better in some way so that Lan Wangji could finally relax, at least a bit.

“Can we go back to my room?” Wei Sizhui asked. “I just want to sit down and relax a bit before the banquet tonight. Is that alright?”

Wei Wuxian raised an eyebrow. “You don’t want to hang out with your new friends?”

He shook his head. “I just fought all of them, so I think that was enough hanging out for the day. I’ll see them tonight, anyway.” 

Wei Wuxian couldn’t help but think, _“This kid is so funny."_

“Of course, A-Yuan,” Wen Qing said, pushing back unruly strands of his hair behind his ear. 

Lan Wangji inclined his head. “Tea?”

Wei Sizhui sighed with a tired smile, all of the energy and excitement from the competition beginning to leave his muscles. “Tea.”

* * *

It was a good thing Wei Wuxian swiped a few jars of alcohol from that night’s banquet because he was really tired of everyone (except his family) and their bullshit. Wei Sizhui stayed with the rest of the disciples, taking advantage of the endless amount of food and free time he had to spend with his friends. Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian didn’t bother to stay for the full banquet, too tired to deal with _more_ social interactions. Wen Qing had the right idea when she firmly declared to Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji that she would enjoy her dinner in her room. 

They didn’t want to be involved and, though they were expected to participate in these events, Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji weren’t known to care about society’s standards at all, now were they?

“Lan Zhan ah, Lan Zhan, I’ve been thinking,” Wei Wuxian sang, delightedly tipsy and hanging off Lan Wangji’s side. “We’ve crossed mountain after mountain together! When are we crossing sea after sea? What if we just become sailors?”

“Would you like to do that someday?” Lan Wangji asked and kissed Wei Wuxian’s lips, licking the lingering alcohol for himself. 

Wei Wuxian hummed, “Mhm!” He giggled, “You wanna join me?”

“Any adventure with you is worth taking,” Lan Wangji answered with crushing love in his simple words. It was just a joke, but Lan Wangji regarded it with the seriousness he would with any of Wei Wuxian’s proposals. The impact shot Wei Wuxian’s heart like an arrow.

“Aiyou! Lan Zhan!” Tugging on Lan Wangji’s sleeve, Wei Wuxian whined, “You know you must warn me before saying things like that! I’m telling you– I’ll collapse one day. You should know this, Er-gege. You’ve had many years to understand.”

“So many years,” Lan Wangji agreed. “And yet, you still turn red from my words.”

“How can I not? There’s no one better than you! You’ve consumed me whole, zhiji; all for yourself. It’s the _feeling_ in your words that make me–” Wei Wuxian almost fell from the dramatic swooning, but Lan Wangji steadied him. “It’s like that, my love. I can tell you this over and over, but you always ignore me, and it’s endless torture from you. You make me so weak– I’ll fall right into your big and strong arms.”

Lan Wangji leaned in and took a teasing bite at Wei Wuxian’s neck, eliciting a small yelp of surprise from him. He licked the spot as an apology and Wei Wuxian tried to move away, attempting to save them both from the mortification of being caught. 

“Lan Zhan!” Wei Wuxian hissed. “We’re almost at our room—”

Lan Wangji kissed him quiet and his hands began to wander down his back, leading down to his–

Wei Wuxian whispered, “Lan Zhan, someone could see!” He reluctantly pulled out of his grasp. “Come, come– let’s hurry to our room.” He tugged on Lan Wangji’s hand and lilted, “Good boy!”

The journey back to their room was filled with low voices and silly teasing and, perhaps, some stupidity. They knew they weren’t being quiet or discreet, but at least they weren’t fucking out in the open. Sure, Lan Wangji’s alcohol tolerance was no longer abysmal, but it wasn’t exactly _great_ either. He wasn’t drunk enough to not understand what he was doing and forget everything in the morning, but he certainly drank the right amount to make himself shameless.

By the time they reached their room, they were both laughing at something ridiculous Wei Wuxian said. He didn’t exactly remember what was so funny, but they couldn’t stop. It didn’t matter if Wei Wuxian didn’t retain all the small details of their drunken conversations because he was too busy listening to Lan Wangji’s deep chuckles against the back of his neck.

“That tickles!” Wei Wuxian giggled. Lan Wangji brushed Wei Wuxian’s hair over his shoulder so it fell on his chest, and traced his fingers to his neck. Shivers went down Wei Wuxian’s spine, but another laugh escaped him. “A-Zhan! Don’t tickle me!”

Before he could even think about escaping, Lan Wangji lifted Wei Wuxian and carried him to the bed effortlessly and laid him on the mattress. Instead of doing something sexy, Lan Wangji climbed over and tickled him. Wei Wuxian had a moment to feel dumb over the fact that they were both grown men doing something like this, but he was too busy losing his mind.

“Hahahahahahaha– Lan Zhan! Lan _Zhan_ – hahahahahaha stop, _stop_ , I can’t, hahaha, I can’t–“ Wei Wuxian gasped for breath in the moment of mercy he was granted, but he was an idiot to believe that Lan Wangji had given up. Lan Wangji began untying Wei Wuxian’s robes and when his front was bare, he barely had enough time to say, “A-Zhan, what–“ before he blew raspberries on his stomach. It was both startling and overwhelming his nerves, his laughter was forcefully pulled out of him. “I can’t– you–“ It got worse when Lan Wangji moved his hands down to Wei Wuxian’s legs and squeezed the sensitive muscle above his knee; _that_ area was the _worst_. “I literally– hahahahaha! L-Lan Zhan, Lan Zh– hahaha, oh gods, please, I can’t breathe–“

All at once, the tickling stopped and Lan Wangji moved over him to look down at a breathless Wei Wuxian. 

Wei Wuxian reached out to gently caress Lan Wangji’s cheek, then he pinched him and chuckled, “You’re so weird!”

Lan Wangji hummed and kissed Wei Wuxian, smiling against his lips. This time, when Lan Wangji touched Wei Wuxian’s chest, he trailed down to his trousers and tried to remove them as swiftly as he had the outer robes, but was having some slight troubles with multitasking. Wei Wuxian chuckled and reached down to take them off himself, but Lan Wangji smacked his hand away.

Wei Wuxian gasped. He tried to sound stern, but laughter slipped into his voice. “Lan Zhan! Excuse you!”

“I can do it,” he asserted, his flushed face the image of pure drunken determination. With his full focus on the trousers, he removed them easily and haphazardly discarded the clothes on the floor. “There.”

Wei Wuxian giggled and flicked Lan Wangji’s forehead. “Ah, you’re so silly. I love you.” He pulled Lan Wangji down into another kiss and whispered, “Time for you to take off your robes, handsome.”

Lan Wangji shook his head. “I haven’t finished undressing you.” Lan Wangji pushed his arms down to his sides and chided lightly and sloppily. “You have to be _patient_ , Wei Ying. Or you’ll get in trouble.” 

Wei Wuxian raised an eyebrow. “Oh? With who?”

“With me.”

“Ah, yes. You were once in charge of disciplining disciples in our youth, so I trust you to come up with a good punishment. So, if I don’t behave, what’s my punishment?”

“I leave you outside.”

Wei Wuxian barked out a surprised laugh. “Outside?! You’ll carry me outside and just leave me there?” 

“Mn.”

Though he knew Lan Wangji wouldn’t go through with the “threat”, he relented and sighed, defeated. “Fine, fine, fine! Er-gege, you win. Strip me down and have your wicked way with me.” 

The undressing process was as messy as it usually was whenever they were drunk like this. It was one of the only ways Lan Wangji let himself go completely, and he was in control of how and when he wanted things despite being inebriated, trusting Wei Wuxian to take care of him if he was _too_ drunk. This was the time to touch each other every way they wanted without caring about being sexy or not. There was no seduction, no sexiness, and no going slow to take their time. Everything was for stupid fun and they rarely got a chance to be like this with each other. 

Wei Wuxian belatedly realized– 

“We didn’t put up any silencing talisman.”

Lan Wangji, now completely naked, paused his kissing trail down Wei Wuxian’s navel. He hummed, thinking deeply about their plan of action. Unsurprisingly, Lan Wangji said, “I don’t care.”

“You’re _so_ right,” Wei Wuxian agreed. He wasn’t about to argue with determination like that. “Alright, let’s– _ah_ , Lan Zhan! When did you even get the oil and– fuck, okay, yeah, like that– _ah! Oh,_ that’s good, that’s really good. Like that–“ His voice caught in his throat when Lan Wangji took him into his mouth and continued to finger him with practiced ease. Even when drunk, they knew everything about each other’s bodies and could bring pleasure like no other. There was a thrilling numbness to fucking while drunk, an excitement that coursed through his veins and left him giddy and playful. 

Wei Wuxian’s fingers threading through his own hair. “You’re so good to me, A-Zhan. _Fuck_ , I’m sensitive like this; you’ll make me finish, _ah_ , early.” Lan Wangji inserted a fourth finger and increased his speed, pushing a gasp out of Wei Wuxian’s chest. The force of his push and pull moved Wei Wuxian up the bed, and he had to press his hands on the headboard to stay in place. Lan Wangji’s hot mouth on his cock had him twitching and legs shaking. “That’s good, that’s _really_ good. You’re always so good to me.”

Lan Wangji pulled off and rose over Wei Wuxian, leaning down to capture him in a hot and messy kiss, more tongue and teeth than lips. He licked the corner of Wei Wuxian’s mouth and murmured, “I’m going to fuck you, now.”

Wei Wuxian was well aware of that fact, knowing full well that it was the next step of their activities, but the words still made a hot shiver go down his spine. He dragged his hips upwards to try and gain friction against Lan Wangji’s thighs, but he couldn’t manage to get any contact. He whined for Lan Wangji to touch him. “I need you inside of me, A-Zhan. I really need you. My body is so impatient; I can’t wait!” 

“Mn.” Lan Wangji grabbed the vial of oil again and poured some on his hand to slick himself up, but he miscalculated and spilled a bit on the sheets. A small frown twitched at the corner of his lips and he huffed in minor disappointment. “That was a waste.” 

Not minding Wei Wuxian’s laughter, Lan Wangji prepared himself and Wei Wuxian grinned in delighted anticipation. When Lan Wangji finally slid into Wei Wuxian with less grace than normal, the heat from the alcohol and arousal burned his insides. Wei Wuxian’s heart pounded against his ribcage and the satisfaction of _fullness_ flowed under his warm skin. The head of Lan Wangji’s cock hit the farthest part of Wei Wuxian, and he could feel his husband all the way to his throat. 

When Lan Wangji began thrusting into him, not really keeping an even and coordinated pace as he usually would, but it was still incredibly good. Lan Wangji knew what made him unravel completely, drunk or sober– it didn’t make a difference.

The bliss trembled through Wei Wuxian’s body and he couldn’t help but smile, moaning and happily encouraging Lan Wangji to go faster, harder, and it clouded his mind. The dizziness weakened him, every thrust forced a gasp and moan out of him. Lan Wangji kissed and licked his chest and neck as he pushed Wei Wuxian leg up and over his shoulder, forcing him into an angle that had Wei Wuxian shout. It was so much. It was always so much. 

He felt Lan Wangj’s cock so deep inside of him and it overwhelmed all his senses. There was nothing funny about the situation, nothing humorous to laugh at, but the pleasure turned into glee and he couldn’t hold back. Wei Wuxian’s quick breaths shifted into giggles, then he was outright laughing. His moans burst through his laughter, but that didn’t stop it. It just felt _so good_ , so _amazing_ , and he was so full of love for Lan Wangji that he couldn’t contain it.

Through breathless giggles, Wei Wuxian encouraged, “Yes, yes, yes, fuck, haha– _ah,_ fuck _yes_ , ah, _ah_ , _aahh_ hahahaha–oh, Lan Zhan! Oh, gods, so good, so good, Er-gege– hehehehehahaha, _oh_ , yes, that’s– _just_ like tha _hahaha_ , you’re so– _fuck!_ ” 

Lan Wangji reached down between them and curled his fingers around Wei Wuxian’s cock and swallowed his startled moan with a searing kiss, silencing him from all coherency. “You sound good,” Lan Wangji groaned. “I love when you laugh like this, have fun like this, take me like this.” He stroked Wei Wuxian’s cock with some passable coordination, and he smiled as he watched Wei Wuxian fall apart under his touch. 

Wei Wuxian’s laughter was breaking, the pressure coiling in his pit and groin, and he couldn’t seem to get enough air into his lungs. He felt his nerves reaching a breaking point, vibrating inside him and warning him of the intense orgasm that would hit him with only a few more thrusts. 

He held Lan Wangji’s face in his hands. “Watch me, A-Zhan. Look at me. Just for you, only for you.”

Lan Wangji pressed his forehead against Wei Wuxian’s. “Come for me, A-Ying.”

The air caught in Wei Wuxian’s throat when the orgasm’s force hit him. His back arched and he threw his head back, barely aware of the way his blissed out voice echoed in the room and his ears. The tremors pulsed through him as Lan Wangji reached his own completion, groaning against Wei Wuxian’s neck, biting down on the flesh. Wei Wuxian held him close as possible, caught in settling serenity of his tension falling from the overwhelming high. They were already drunk, but it was like he downed another three jars of wine.

Lan Wangji pulled out and collapsed next to Wei Wuxian on the bed. “That was good,” he mumbled against Wei Wuxian’s collarbone. “Hm. Good. We need to do that again.”

Wei Wuxian chuckled, “Right now?” He doubted they’d go another round. Lan Wangji typically fell asleep after one round when he was drunk.

“Mn.” Then, he took a moment of pause. “When I can move.”

Wei Wuxian snuggled close to him and sighed contentedly. “When we can move.”

“Mn. Only then.”

“And not before.”

“No. Can’t do that.”

Wei Wuxian’s smile grew from ear to ear. “Sounds like a plan.”

Lan Wangji pulled Wei Wuxian into an embrace. “Mn. Plan.”

Wei Wuxian nodded. “Yup. Plan.”

Lan Wangji grunted against his hair, already losing the battle against his fatigue. 

Wei Wuxian closed his eyes, listening to Lan Wangji’s steady heart and slowing breaths. He fell asleep not even a few minutes later, and Wei Wuxian huffed out a tiny chuckle. Wei Wuxian pressed a soft kiss on the Wen brand over his heart and whispered, “I love you, A-Zhan. See you tomorrow.” He could feel the drowsiness dragging him into deep sleep, and he didn’t bother fighting it. 

Wei Wuxian dreamed of a forest in the winter, an unmasked face, and screaming metal consuming his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! i hoped you enjoyed this chapter! lots of wild shit going on. oh i wonder what it is. who knows. maybe no one knows. maybe only G-D has the answers to our questions. huh. well-
> 
> i SWEAR TO THE POWERS ABOVE ME THAT I WILL UPDATE ASAP!!! the next chapter is the ARCHERY COMPETITION!! 
> 
> stay safe and healthy, y'all. REMEMBER TO WEAR A MASK!
> 
> follow me on twitter! i post some update news and WIPs every wednesday! 🌟[mariiposasol](https://twitter.com/mariiposasol)


End file.
